Mad Temptation by Ely Martins & PaulaHalle
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella já fez algumas loucuras na vida, aos 17 anos ela não era nenhuma garotinha do papai. Era uma jovem cheia de atitude e com os hormônios em fúria, e os queria gastar com seu namorado, mas o destino tinha outros planos para ela. E em uma única noite ela se viu completamente envolvida naquela loucura de tentação que era Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ele beijou meu pescoço e suspirei, sua mão apertando minha coxa com força já afastando minhas pernas e tentando me tocar. Sem pensar abri as pernas e sua mão encaixou em minha entrada, ai se eu não estivesse de calça jeans.

– Deixa eu tirar isso, Bells. – ele sussurrou esfregando a mão entre as minhas pernas, o jeans roçando contra meu clitóris me fez gemer.

– Aqui não Riley.

– Você não quer? – ele mordiscou atrás da minha orelha e gemi.

Eu queria muito. Muito mesmo. Afinal namorávamos já a mais de um mês, e Riley era lindo e gostoso, e já estava na hora de passarmos dos amassos e irmos ao que interessava.

– Sim, mas não no carro. – ele suspirou se afastando.

– Sua casa?

– Meus pais estão lá. – ele praguejou e sorriu.

– Que tal a casa do meu pai?

– E se pai não está lá? – mordi o lábio, eu nunca havia visto o pai de Riley, só conhecia sua mãe, ela era uma pessoa bem legal, meio metida a granfina, mas normal.

– Ele sempre sai às sextas.

– OK. – Riley praticamente exultou enquanto ligava o carro e dirigia para a casa de seu pai.

Seus pais eram divorciados já havia alguns meses, pelo que Riley havia me contado. Parece que sua mãe era muito ciumenta, e ele não suportava mais suas crises.

O pai dele devia ser um arraso pra provocar tanto ciúmes, mas também, Riley era uma delicia. Olhos verdes o cabelo castanho meio ruivo, rosto forte e bonito e um corpão. Jogava no time da escola, e todas as meninas babavam por ele.

Mas no momento ele era meu, e eu o faria ficar doidinho por mim. Ah hoje eu ia me esbaldar com ele.

Riley estava louco pra nossa primeira vez, eu não era nenhuma virgenzinha, mas eu havia feito ele esperar, sabe deixar o rapaz na vontade.

Quando finalmente chegamos, Riley me puxou para dentro da casa e nem consegui ver nada. Já me agarrava me puxando para o quarto dele e nem fechou a porta já me jogando na cama, caindo sobre mim.

O abracei enquanto beijava seus lábios com desejo, as mãos afoitas tentavam me livrar das roupas, sem deixar de me beijar desesperadamente. Gemi me livrando das suas roupas também.

Ele se livrou do meu sutiã e começou a chupar meu seio, arquei meu corpo me esfregando em seu pau já duro através da cueca.

– Camisinha. – gemi baixnho e ele grunhiu e pegou na gaveta, ficou de joelhos e se livrou da ultima roupa que cobria seu sexo, lambi os lábios quando seu pau saltou, não era imenso, mas dava pro gasto.

Ele colocou a camisinha enquanto massageava o pau, e tirei minha calçinha, fiquei acariciando meu sexo e chamando por ele.

Ele sorriu e veio sobre mim voltando a me beijar, gemi alto e entrelacei as pernas em sua cintura. Ele grunhiu conforme seu pau mergulhava dentro de mim e arfei alto rebolando, deixando ele me possuir.

– Oh sim... – ele gemeu começando a se mover e movi meu corpo acompanhando o seu ritmo, estava arfando e gemendo quando percebi uma movimentação atrás de Riley.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um homem na porta nos olhando, ele lambia os lábios e me olhava com fome, gemi alto sentindo o pau de Riley pulsando dentro de mim. O homem sorriu e pensei em gritar, dizer ao Riley que tinha um cara nos olhando, mas a situação estava muito excitante e eu só conseguia arfar olhando aquela delicia me encarando com desejo.

Ele era alto com ombros largos, uma barba por fazer no rosto quadrado, muito másculo, os cabelos em um tom que me era família, era bronze e os olhos um verde intenso me encaravam com fome. Meus olhos desceram por seu corpo maravilhoso usava uma camisa social com alguns botões abertos, revelando pouco do seu peito, e quando cheguei às calças minha respiração falhou, ele estava com o mais lindo e delicioso pau que eu já vi.

Totalmente ereto enquanto se tocava e me olhava como se fosse me devorar, abri a boca, mas minha garganta estava seca, e engoli em seco, ele sorriu e colocou o dedo na boca fazendo sinal de silencio.

E como uma completa devassa, eu fiquei.


	2. Capítulo Um

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

– Então vai ser hoje?

– Sim. Já o fiz esperar demais. – sorri olhando meu delicioso namorado correndo com a bola debaixo do braço, me virei para minha melhor amiga Jessica e sorri maliciosamente.

– Pobre Riley, mal sabe o que espera. – ela debochou e rolei os olhos.

Tudo bem que eu estava enrolando Riley há algum tempo, mas era bom pra ele, assim ele da valor a mim.

– É bom pra ele, sabe suar um pouco. As vadias que ele saia antes davam pra ele logo de cara. Assim o homem enjoa. – ela fez uma careta e ri.

– Hmmm, se você diz. – ela me lançou um olhar estranho e a ignorei me levantando do gramado e indo até ele que já tirava a camisa e não podia deixar de secar seu corpo.

Meu namorado era gostoso. Não tinha como negar.

– Oi gato.

– Oi linda. – ele me agarrou me segurando pela cintura e me erguendo do chão, sua boca imediatamente na minha, gemi agarrando seus cabelos.

– Aproveitando o treino? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e sorri.

– Oh sim. Garotos suados correndo atrás de uma bola, uma loucura. – me abanei mordendo o labiod, e ele riu e me colocou no chão, indo para o vestiário, sua mão na minha me puxando junto com ele.

– Então, vamos sair hoje?

– Claro, sexta feira, papai libera. – ele riu.

– Oh vou ter que encarar o chefe Swan.

– Oh sim, mas não se preocupe eu escondo a arma antes de você chegar. – ele fez uma careta e ri.

– Então que tal me acompanhar no chuveiro? – apontou para o vestiário e suspirei.

– Riley...

– Qual é Bella, a gente já ta junto há um mês.

– Mas é só um mês. Eu sou uma moça de família. – ele bufou e contive a risada.

– Então eu já vou.

– Ok, vou também, me pega as sete.

– Claro.

Ele resmungou e me deu um beijo rápido e correu para o vestiário, fui em direção ao estacionamento onde minha linda moto vermelha desbotada estava.

Ela era de segunda mão, mas a adorava, o chefe Swan teve um ataque quando cheguei em casa com ela, mas mamãe adorou e o convenceu. Sem contar que eu amava, a velocidade a emoção do vento nos cabelos e o melhor era ótimo sentir algo entre as pernas, talvez eu sentisse Riley entre as pernas hoje a noite. Ri sozinha e subi na moto, coloquei o capacete e liguei, saindo do estacionamento.

Minha casa não ficava muito longe da escola, na verdade em Forks nada ficava longe, a cidade era um ovo.

Um ovo verde e chuvoso.

E chato, não podemos esquecer.

Nada de interessante acontecia aqui.

A única diversão era a praia de La Push, mas o sol raramente saia, então era raro ir para lá, a não ser pra beber com os amigos e ficar em volta de uma fogueira. O máximo de se diversão que tinha era ir para Port. Angeles, era aonde tinha mais movimento, mais lojas e um cinema.

Não era o paraíso, mas dava pro gasto.

Alias o que mais pode se querer quando se tem só 17.

Estacionei em frente a casa de dois andares, onde morei minha vida toda, musica alta se ouvia saindo pelas janelas e sorri, sorte nossa que as casas eram meia longe uma das outras, ou mamãe ouviria um monte de reclamações.

Entrei em casa jogando as Chávez no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha e ri, Renée balançava os quadris na frente do fogão e cantava como uma louca.

– Hey, está ensaiando para algum show de talentos? – gritei acima do barulho e ela riu se virando pra mim.

– Quem me dera bebê. Mas admita, sua mãe canta bem pra caralho.

– Oh sim, Beyoncé teria vergonha perto de você. – ela sorriu orgulhosa.

– Eu sei que sou demais. – ela se vangloriou e ri indo pro meu quarto. – Jantar sai às seis e meia.

– Ok, vou me arruma, Riley vem me buscar as sete.

Por eu ter ficado depois da aula assistindo o treino de Riley, já passava das cinco, entrei no meu quarto, basicamente organizado, com alguns pôsteres de bandas minha cama, a penteadeira com minhas maquiagens, e a escrivaninha cheia de livros e papeis, deviam ser deveres, mas depois eu faço.

No meu mural, não havia nenhum aviso urgente, então dava pra enrolar mais um dia, sorri para uma foto minha e de Riley e estava decidida que hoje seria o dia. Fui até a cômoda e peguei uma calcinha e sutiã preto, peguei uma calça jeans daquelas bem colada e uma blusa de alças finas, joguei as roupas sobre a cama e fui para o banheiro que tinha no quarto.

Graças a Deus, dividir banheiro com os pais nem pensar.

Tomei um banho demorado, aproveitando pra me depilar, e lavei os cabelos com meu xampu favorito. Voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha e me vesti rapidamente, já era seis e chefe Swan, não gostava de atrasos.

Vesti as roupas e fui pra penteadeira, e fiz uma maquiagem básica, nada muito forte, escovei os cabelos e sequei com o secados, ajeitei meus cachos e me admirei.

– Você está gostosa, Isabella.

Ri de mim mesma e desci. Cheguei a cozinha e papai já estava a mesa, enquanto mamãe colocava os pratos.

– Oi chefe Swan.

– Oi Bells, andou aprontando hoje?

– Que isso pai, sabe que eu nunca apronto. – ele rolou os olhos e deu um gole em sua cerveja.

– Vai sair?

– Riley vem me pegar.

– Rum. – ele resmungou e contive o riso, meu pai não era grande fá de Riley, e se ele soubesse o que planejava para hoje, ele passaria de namorado indesejado, para odiado.

– Hey, quer ajuda? – falei chamando a atenção da minha mãe.

– Claro bebê, pegue a jarra de suco na geladeira. – sorri e fiz o que ela pediu.

Nos sentamos na pequena mesa e comemos conversando sobre trivialidades do nosso dia. Afinal o que o chefe Swan tinha pra fazer em Forks? Eu respondo, nada. Mamãe era dona de casa, e seu dia era arrumar a casa e fofocar com as vizinhas quando ela foi ao mercado.

E eu bem, preferi não comentar sobre os amassos que dei com Riley atrás da escola na hora do almoço.

Terminei de comer e lavei o meu prato e subi pra escovar os dentes, me apressei refazendo a maquiagem e peguei uma jaqueta jeans, ouvi a campainha enquanto descia as escadas, corri evitando que papai abrisse a porta.

– Tchau. – gritei já abrindo a porta e sorri para Riley.

– Antes da meia noite Bells. – papai gritou e rolei os olhos.

– Hoje é sexta. – ouvi o resmungou e minha mãe sussurrando algo.

– Ok, só não chegue de manhã. – dei uma risadinha.

– Tudo bem, beijos família.

– Oi. – ele deu seu lindo sorriso.

– Oi gato. – ele segurou minha mão e me levou para seu carro, um volvo preto que ganhou do seu pai.

Ele correu para o lado do motorista e entrei do lado do passageiro, me sentei aproveitando o calor do carro, ele sorriu e dirigiu rapidamente para longe da minha casa.

Fomos até a praia de La Push, e ficamos nos amassos em seu carro, mas eu sabia que ele queria mais.

E ele não demorou nada a mostrar isso.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e suspirei, sua mão apertando minha coxa com força já afastando minhas pernas e tentando me tocar. Sem pensar abri as pernas e sua mão encaixou em minha entrada, ai se eu não estivesse de calça jeans.

– Deixa eu tirar isso, Bells. – ele sussurrou esfregando a mão entre as minhas pernas, o jeans roçando contra meu clitóris me fez gemer.

– Aqui não Riley.

– Você não quer? – ele mordiscou atrás da minha orelha e gemi.

Eu queria muito. Muito mesmo. Afinal namorávamos já a mais de um mês, e Riley era lindo e gostoso, e já estava na hora de passarmos dos amassos e irmos ao que interessava.

– Sim, mas não no carro. – ele suspirou se afastando.

– Sua casa?

– Meus pais estão lá. – ele praguejou e sorriu.

– Que tal a casa do meu pai?

– E se pai não está lá? – mordi o lábio, eu nunca havia visto o pai de Riley, só conhecia sua mãe, ela era uma pessoa bem legal, meio metida a granfina, mas normal.

– Ele sempre sai às sextas.

– OK. – Riley praticamente exultou enquanto ligava o carro e dirigia para a casa de seu pai.

Seus pais eram divorciados já havia alguns meses, pelo que Riley havia me contado. Parece que sua mãe era muito ciumenta, e ele não suportava mais suas crises.

O pai dele devia ser um arraso pra provocar tanto ciúmes, mas também, Riley era uma delicia. Olhos verdes o cabelo castanho meio ruivo, rosto forte e bonito e um corpão. Jogava no time da escola, e todas as meninas babavam por ele.

Mas no momento ele era meu, e eu o faria ficar doidinho por mim. Ah hoje eu ia me esbaldar com ele.

Riley estava louco pra nossa primeira vez, eu não era nenhuma virgenzinha, mas eu havia feito ele esperar, sabe deixar o rapaz na vontade.

Quando finalmente chegamos, Riley me puxou para dentro da casa e nem consegui ver nada. Já me agarrava me puxando para o quarto dele e nem fechou a porta já me jogando na cama, caindo sobre mim.

O abracei enquanto beijava seus lábios com desejo, as mãos afoitas tentavam me livrar das roupas, sem deixar de me beijar desesperadamente. Gemi me livrando das suas roupas também.

Ele se livrou do meu sutiã e começou a chupar meu seio, arquei meu corpo me esfregando em seu pau já duro através da cueca.

– Camisinha. – gemi baixinho e ele grunhiu e pegou na gaveta, ficou de joelhos e se livrou da ultima roupa que cobria seu sexo, lambi os lábios quando seu pau saltou, não era imenso, mas dava pro gasto.

Ele colocou a camisinha enquanto massageava o pau, e tirei minha calçinha, fiquei acariciando meu sexo e chamando por ele.

Ele sorriu e veio sobre mim voltando a me beijar, gemi alto e entrelacei as pernas em sua cintura. Ele grunhiu conforme seu pau mergulhava dentro de mim e arfei alto rebolando, deixando ele me possuir.

– Oh sim... – ele gemeu começando a se mover e movi meu corpo acompanhando o seu ritmo, estava arfando e gemendo quando percebi uma movimentação atrás de Riley.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um homem na porta nos olhando, ele lambia os lábios e me olhava com fome, gemi alto sentindo o pau de Riley pulsando dentro de mim. O homem sorriu e pensei em gritar, dizer ao Riley que tinha um cara nos olhando, mas a situação estava muito excitante e eu só conseguia arfar olhando aquela delicia me encarando com desejo.

Ele era alto com ombros largos, uma barba por fazer no rosto quadrado, muito másculo, os cabelos em um tom que me era família, era bronze e os olhos um verde intenso me encaravam com fome. Meus olhos desceram por seu corpo maravilhoso usava uma camisa social com alguns botões abertos, revelando pouco do seu peito, e quando cheguei às calças minha respiração falhou, ele estava com o mais lindo e delicioso pau que eu já vi.

Totalmente ereto enquanto se tocava e me olhava como se fosse me devorar, abri a boca, mas minha garganta estava seca, e engoli em seco, ele sorriu e colocou o dedo na boca fazendo sinal de silencio.

E como uma completa devassa, eu fiquei.

Gemi alto sentindo Riley se mover mais rápido, embora Riley me fodesse eu só conseguia olhar para aquela delicia de homem que me devorava ali, a como eu queria estar com a boca naquele mastro.

O homem arfou jogando a cabeça para trás, e meu centro pulsou. Porra ele estava gozando, senti o pau de Riley pulsando também, e ele investiu mais forte e rápido e gritei.

– Oh isso, mais rápido... – o homem arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri lambendo os lábios, ele arfou e moveu a mão no seu pau mais rápido e saiu rapidamente do quarto, voltei a me concentrar em Riley, eu já estava gozando e ele me acompanhava.

Seu corpo pesado caiu sobre o meu e ele arfava.

– Uau, foi incrível Bella.

– Foi mesmo.

Minha mente não saia daquele homem, mas quem diabos era ele?

Riley se jogou para o lado ofegante, tirou a camisinha a jogando no chão e fechou os olhos, ouvi sua respiração calma e arquei a sobrancelha.

Ele dormiu?

Aff, eu ainda estava pulsando aqui, achando que teríamos mais uma, e o cara dorme. Me levantei olhando em direção a porta, será que ele ainda estava por ali? Sai do quarto me sentindo uma completa vadia, antes dei uma olhada na cama e Riley até roncava, rindo sai do quarto e olhei pelo longo corredor.

Havia umas três portas e somente uma estava aberta, caminhando lentamente fui até lá, meu coração batia rapidamente e minha respiração vinha forte. Engoli em seco e me aproximei, olhei para dentro e era um quarto, estava bem claro lá dentro, mas o que chamava a atenção era o cara deitado na grande cama, era com certeza o gostoso que ficou me olhando.

Só que agora essa delicia estava nu, o peito forte e não muito musculoso mas muito perfeito, o quadril estreito e as coxas grosas, a única coisa que atrapalhava sua nudez gloriosa era a cueca branca que na verdade não escondia nada do seu pau enorme, gemi esfregando as pernas e ele se levantou de repente me encarando. Mordi o lábio sem saber o que fazer, ele sorriu, um sorriso torto e sexy como o inferno e queria me jogar nele.

– Está perdida? – sua voz rouca e sexy ecoou pelo quarto e suei frio, corando miseravelmente e dei uma risadinha nervosa.

– Mais ou menos. – ele sorriu e tirou seu pau pra fora da cueca e o massageou na minha frente, voltei a esfregar as pernas.

– Bem se você estava procurando isso aqui, acabou de achar. – ele piscou apertando seu pau e gemi.

– Oh... eu... eu...

– Venha aqui, vadia. – ele ordenou e praticamente corri ficando parada ao lado da cama. Ele riu e tirou a cueca e pegou meu pulso, sorriu maliciosamente e levou minha mão ao seu pau.

– Vamos não se faça de tímida, pois sei que você não é, delicia.

– Eu...

– Você?

– Nada senhor.

– Bom, agora venha, meu pau quer carinho.

OMG!

Sorri apreciando aquela maravilha, o apertei e ele gemeu alto, sorrindo subi na cama de joelhos e comecei a acariciá-lo, precisei das duas mãos para envolvê-lo todo, era tão grosso.

– Isso delicia, massageei minhas bolas. – falou roucamente e obedeci, havia algo na voz desse homem que me fazia arrepiar toda.

Massageei suas bolas com uma mão e a outra ainda em seu pau, peguei um pouco do gozo que escapava da ponta e espalhei em sua glande, ele arqueou os quadris.

– Coloque na boca. – levantei os olhos para seu rosto e os olhos verdes me encaravam com luxúria pura.

Engoli em seco e sem deixar de olhá-lo abaixei a cabeça e beijei a ponta, ele gemeu e agarrou meu cabelo enrolando em seu punho.

– Isso delicia, bota essa boquinha safada no meu pau. – meus olhos giraram e minha boceta melou na hora.

Lambi os lábios e abri bem a boca e o engoli, sério tive que abrir muito a boca, seu pau era muito grosso, ele gemeu alto arqueando os quadris e seu pau bateu em minha garganta, e ainda tinha um bocado pra fora, agarrei com as mãos seu pau e enquanto o chupava.

Fazendo ele entrar e sair da minha boca, como se ele estivesse fodendo minha boceta, gemi com seu pau na boca e ele arfou, e puxou meu cabelo me tirando dele, ele gemeu e pegou algo na gaveta e sorrindo me entregou.

– Coloque em mim, e depois sente no meu pau. – esfreguei as pernas sentindo minha boceta vazar de tesão.

– Sim senhor. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto e abaixei os olhos, abri a camisinha e coloquei em seu pau, dando beijos por seu cumprimento.

– Anda logo safada, quero sentir sua boceta melada.

– Oh Deus...

– Nada de Deus, é Sr. Cullen. – ele riu e meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Se... senhor Cullen?

– Sim, algum problema safada? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e meteu a mão na minha boceta molhada e esfregou meu clitóris, eu arfei. – Por que sua boceta parece super animada de estar aqui.

– Não senhor Cullen. – gemi vergonhosamente, ele desceu os dedos para minha boceta e meteu dois, seus dedos eram longos e arfei quando ele os curvou dentro de mim, os tirando em seguida e os levando a boca.

– Hmmm, delicia. Agora chega de falar, eu quero ver meu pau entrar na sua grutinha molhada.

Totalmente trêmula e gemendo subi em cima dele e agarrei seu pau o guiando para minha entrada que pingava, ele sorriu safado e agarrou minha cintura e me puxou para baixo, abaixei a cabeça e vi seu pau entrando lentamente em mim.

– Oh senhor... – gemi alto praticamente esquecendo do mundo.

Isso é que é ser fodida. Ele estava até o meu útero de tão fundo, engasguei quando ele me fez subir e descer em seu pau, meus peitos balançando a cada investida dele.

– Isso delicia, geme alto. – eu grunhi e gritei sentindo cada arremetida que ele dava em mim, ele me puxou pra frente e levou meu seio na boca, seus olhos nos meus enquanto mamava meu peito, depois mudou pro outro.

Minha boceta pulsava loucamente e meu peito subia e descia com força, meu corpo inteiro tremia, meus dedos dos pés enrolaram e gritei alto sentindo meu gozo vir forte.

– Mais já, delicia? Eu ainda nem comecei.

Oh meu Deus!

Ele riu olhando minha cara de choque e me tirou do seu pau ainda duro, e me virou de costas, sua mão passeando por minha bunda e deu um tapa.

– De quatro. – obedeci imediatamente, e ele acariciou minha bunda e apertou. – Empina pra mim. – fiz como ele mandou e gritei ao sentir ele entrar profundamente na minha boceta e quase gozei novamente.

Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e apertei o lençol com força sentindo ele entrando e saindo, se possível nessa posição ele ia mais fundo que antes, e mais apertado.

– Você gosta assim sua safada?

– Oh sim...

– Então geme pra mim.

Eu gemi e gritei, meus olhos fechados de prazer, ele rebolava e metia com força rosnando e entrando com força.

– Não pare... Oh deus...

Ele saiu de mim lentamente e voltou em uma arremetida funda e gritei alto abrindo os olhos e olhando pra frente e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Riley me encarava com a boca aberta, ele estava nu e seu pau ereto enquanto me olhava sendo fodida por esse homem gostoso que era seu pai.

Mais que merda.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Ele saiu de mim lentamente e voltou em uma arremetida funda e gritei alto abrindo os olhos e olhando pra frente e meus olhos se arregalaram.

Riley me encarava com a boca aberta, ele estava nu e seu pau ereto enquanto me olhava sendo fodida por esse homem gostoso que era seu pai.

Mas que merda.

Eu precisava pensar rápido... muito rápido. Riley parado ali à minha frente, em choque, olhando para mim como se não acreditasse no que via. Eu queria que meu cérebro mandasse logo uma ordem pra esse corpo vadio, para que ele parasse de rebolar descontroladamente, mas aquele pau delicioso se enfiando em mim iria impedir que essa ordem fosse obedecida. Ousei olhar rapidamente para trás. Tentando entender porque o senhor Cullen não parava de gemer e bombear com força dentro de mim, já que seu filho nos observava. Por um momento me perdi...ele estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados, totalmente em êxtase.

O que eu faria... o que eu faria? Felizmente...ou infelizmente Rilley falou com raiva, mas seu pau ereto, subindo e descendo o trai... ele estava excitado com o que via.

–Sua... sua... safada.

Olhei novamente para trás e vi o senhor Cullen abrir os olhos e encarar o filho. Meu Deus... ele não parava de bombear seu pau com força dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse segurar meus gemidos.

–Sim... safada e gostosa... e eu não vou parar. Seria um pecado negligenciar uma bocetinha tão deliciosa e louca pra ser fodida.

–Pai... mas ela...ela é minha...

Meu "sogro" o interrompeu ao mesmo tempo em que saía de mim lentamente e voltava a meter forte, fazendo suas bolas baterem em minha boceta.

–É nossa... se ela quiser. Eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo.

–Oh... Deus...

Eu gemi, sentindo minha boceta pompoando seu pau. O estalo da palmada em minha bunda me fez voltar a rebolar e gemer.

–Rebola vadia... goza no meu pau.

Eu obedeci, claro, afinal eu já não era dona do meu corpo e nem das minhas vontades. Girei a cabeça e percebi que Riley estava com o pau a um centímetro da minha boca, pingando seu tesão. O senhor Cullen não queria parar... e se ele parasse eu morreria arrebatada pelo meu próprio tesão. E Riley estava furioso...e eu mais excitada. Não pensei duas vezes e segurei seu pau com firmeza, abrindo minha boca e devorando-o. Três gemidos altos e distintos preencheram o ambiente. Mãos fortes seguram minha cintura com mais firmeza, fazendo-me rebolar naquele gigante gostoso, enquanto Riley empurrava seu pau em minha boca.

–Ah... que delicia... tão vadiazinha...

Uma das mãos de Riley apossou-se do meu seio praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que a mão grande do senhor Cullen beliscou e depois massageou meu clitóris. Eu gemi alto, quase mastigando o pau de Riley e rebolei mais rápido sentindo minha boceta contrair. Um rosnado de macho... sexy... escapou daquele homem e suas estocadas se tornaram mais fortes... rápidas... quase selvagens, fazendo meus músculos se contraírem ainda mais esmagando seu pau dentro de mim.

–Puta que pariu... vou gozar...

Eu nem tive forças pra mais nada. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, gozando no pau dele, mas sem desgrudar a boca do pau de Riley que também latejava em minha boca. Um urro selvagem e eu senti a camisinha sendo preenchida tão completamente, quase sentindo o calor do seu sêmen dentro dela.

Meu corpo ainda não tinha se recuperado, tampouco Riley tinha gozado quando fui puxada e jogada de costas na cama. Estremeci diante do olhar febril, de animal no cio do senhor Cullen. Nem sei como, mas ele já tinha retirado a camisinha e provavelmente a jogou em algum canto. Entretanto seu pau continuava duro e brilhante apontado para mim. Caralho... como ele era mandão. Nem sabia se eu queria continuar chupando Riley... aliás nem eu mesma sabia.

Minhas pernas foram separadas com violência e dois dedos me penetraram. Ergui meus quadris, gemendo e mordendo os lábios, mas abri novamente ao notar que rapidamente os dedos me abandonaram. E gemi novamente, o peito subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido ao ver aquela porra de homem gostoso lamber os dedos, olhando pra mim.

–Gostosa demais... nem sei se quero foder você com meu pau ou com minha língua.

Puta que pariu... puta que pariu... minha boceta latejou e se possível ficou ainda mais melada. Notei que Riley se aproximou mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do seu papai delicia que inclinou o corpo e deslizou a língua vagarosamente em minha boceta.

–Ahh...

Agarrei os lençóis da cama e ergui novamente seus quadris, a língua quente e macia girando em meu clitóris. Quase pulei da cama quando a boca quente de Riley abocanhou meu seio. Imediatamente segurei seu pau, massageando-o, mas já totalmente alucinada com a devastação que a língua poderosa fazia em minha boceta. Um aperto na coxa me fez gemer e obedecer a ordem sem pestanejar.

–Rebola essa boceta na minha língua.

Rebolei... rebolei como a completa safada que sou, sentindo aquela boca me devorando, enfiando a língua profundamente em minha boceta. Riley engolia meus seios, alternando entre eles, como um bebê faminto e eu o massageava cada vez mais rápido. Minha mão livre agarrou os cabelos macios daquele homem que estava me levando a loucura, forçando sua cabeça em minha boceta. Como se fosse preciso. Ele iria me engolir!

Chupava meu clitóris com vontade, deixando-o ardendo de tesão. Riley se afastou por uns instantes, mas minha mente nublada nem captou onde ele estaria

–Porra...

Eu gritei quando um dedo massageou meu ânus e em seguida forçou entrada. E foi de prazer pois ergui meus quadris mais uma vez e coloquei uma das pernas em volta do pescoço dele. No entanto ele empurrou minha perna e abandonou meu corpo. Eu protestei esticando meu braço.

–Não...

Ele sorriu... devasso.

–Calma safadinha... eu vou te comer de novo... e de novo...

Aproveitando-se do espaço deixado pelo pai, Riley se jogou ao meu lado e me puxou pelo braço. Meu cérebro já tinha perdido a capacidade de raciocínio há tempos. Eu só sentia um calor da porra e uma vontade de sentar no pau daquele homem...ou...

Gemi alto quando Riley se encaixou dentro de mim, já bombeando seu pau dentro de mim. Ah...agora eu sabia... ele tinha ido colocar um preservativo. Puxou meu tronco e engoliu meu seio. Eu rebolei aprofundando seu pau dentro de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo olhando para os lados a procura do senhor Cullen.

Em segundos ele estava ao meu lado e sem dizer nada, puxou-me pelos cabelos direcionando minha boca até seu pau gigante e duro que tratei logo de abocanhar. Gemi de prazer com aquele gosto fantástico e a com a mão que massageava e apertava meu seio. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pelas maravilhosas sensações... o pau de Riley me preenchendo, a mão que esmagava meu seio, e ah... o pau incrivelmente gostoso... grande... duro...TUDO em minha boca.

Senti a mão quente deslizando pelas minhas costas, passando pela minha bunda até alcançar novamente meu pequeno orifício, fazendo-me estremecer.

–Gostou não é bandida? Quer dar o rabinho pro papai aqui, hã?

–Hum...

Eu gemi, tentando dizer não, mas gulosa o bastante para não desgrudar minha boca do seu pau.

Aquele pau ali atrás... até então intocado iria me destruir... mas tenho certeza que seria um prazer imensurável.

Seu dedo me penetrou e eu rebolei mais rápido. Riley gemia com a boca colada em meu seio e seu pai apertava o outro cada vez mais forte. Eu chupava meu sogrinho tesudo com vontade, arranhando seu pau levemente com meus dentes, fazendo-o gemer mais alto, rebolar em minha boca e latejar, estufando minha bochecha.

Ele inclinou um pouco o corpo e mordeu minha orelha.

–Meu pau está com ciúmes safada... vamos lá... to louco por essa bundinha...

Ele se afastou deixando um vazio insuportável em minha boca e abriu a embalagem da camisinha. Eu arregalei meus olhos e arfei. A situação era estranha. Eu sentava a boceta com força em Riley, mas babando pelo pau do pai dele... que queria comer... outras partes.

Eu nem sabia se queria.. se não queria... ah meu Deus... dor...dor...prazer... muito prazer.

Enquanto ele se afastava Riley puxou minha cabeça e me beijou, a língua ávida procurando pela minha enquanto erguia seus quadris, tentando ir com mais rapidez. Fechei meus olhos, meu corpo já em frangalhos, suado, mas sem parar de me mover. Deixei meu corpo quase deitado sobre o de Riley, mas pouco depois minhas nádegas foram abertas e um liquido escorreu pra dentro do meu corpo. Meu pai... eu não iria agüentar...eu iria morrer... de prazer, eu acho.

O gostoso maldito deu um tapa em minha bunda e ao mesmo tempo deslizou seu dedo grande em meu ânus.

–Oh... Deus...

–Isso... geme safada... tão apertadinha...hum, que delicia.

Porra... merda... eu iria acabar gozando só com os gemidos dele. Minha boceta latejava, espremendo o pau de Riley que arfava e gemia alto, enquanto seu paizinho estocava seu dedo..

–Ah... é demais pra mim... toda gostosa assim...

Cravei minhas unhas no peito de Riley quando senti a cabeça inchada forçar caminho naquela entrada minúscula.

–Relaxe tesão... vai ser bom.

Forcei meu corpo a isso. Eu realmente precisava relaxar ou iria ser uma catástrofe. As mãos poderosas prenderam meus quadris, forçando-me a parar de rebolar, mas Riley não parava de se mexer.

–Quieto... ou acabarei machucando a gostosinha... o que seria uma pena.

Eu estava certa. Ele era mandão. E o Riley? Tinha medo do pai ou o que? Seu pau pulsava dentro de mim mas ele permaneceu quieto... e eu também, sentindo meu corpo se abrindo abrigando toda aquela potência que me tirava o fôlego. Não irei mentir... doeu. Minhas unhas se enfiaram mais na pele de Riley que agora chupava meu seio. Fechei meus olhos, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo lado direito. Um fogo alastrava-se pelo meu corpo, misturando dor e prazer, uma sensação indescritível e quase sem perceber eu rebolei meus quadris.

–Ah... putinha safada... que delícia. Está gostando?

Eu não tinha voz. Queimava... ardia, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria que ele investisse com tudo e me fizesse sentir esse prazer até então desconhecido. Ele se afastou lentamente, quase retirando seu pau de dentro de mim.

–Acho que não...

–Senhor Cullen... por favor...

–Quer que eu pare?

–Não... continue...

–Ótimo... eu não ia parar mesmo...

Investiu seus quadris e dessa vez seu pau foi mais fundo, mas não completamente. Deus... ele era enorme.

–Agora rebola... rebola que meu pau vai se afundando em você vadia.

Com um grito que era prazer, dor e alivio eu rebolei e ao mesmo tempo três corpos começaram a se mover. Riley erguia seus quadris, empurrando seu pau dentro da minha boceta, mas meu sogrão delícia era bem mais forte, segurava meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e socava seu pau com força em meu ânus. Ondas de calor e arrepios percorriam meu corpo esmagado entre os dois homens, ambos me puxando possessivamente numa disputa. Certas coisas são incontroláveis.

Aquelas mãos em meus quadris... aquele homem... aqueles gemidos me fizeram gemer de forma descontrolada.

–Oh... senhor Cullen... delícia... mais forte... me fode.

–Ah... diabinha...tão gostosa... vontade de jogar minha porra nesse rabinho.

Eu praticamente berrei, enterrando meu rosto no peito de Riley e empinando minha bunda. Riley me puxou de volta, enterrando-se mais em mim e seu querido papai jogou seu corpo sobre o meu. Meu gemido foi abafado no momento em que senti os dois gostosos latejando dentro de mim, ambos gritando e preenchendo a camisinha. Eu fui tomada por espasmos cada vez mais intensos, apenas gemendo, pois já estava completamente sem forças. Ainda ganhei uma mordida no ombro antes que ele desabasse ao meu lado. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo sobre Riley, mas me joguei para o lado assim que senti o senhor Cullen se levantando. Que isso? Ele não se cansava? Eu estava que mal conseguia mover minhas pálpebras. Riley também estava morto, apenas girou na cama, retirando a camisinha e ficando de bruços. Minha garganta estava seca e eu respirava com dificuldade. Fiquei fazendo exercícios respiratórios, de olhos fechados. Creio que não se passaram nem cinco minutos e ouvi Riley ressonando. Não era possível! Dormiu de novo? Ergui meu corpo, apoiando-me nos cotovelos e nesse momento vi o senhor Cullen sentado na poltrona, o pau duro em sua mão, que o massageava sem tirar os olhos de mim. Enquanto um se cansava a toa... o outro não se cansava nunca. Nem foi preciso dizer nada. Como se encontrasse água no deserto eu me levantei indo até ele sem tirar os olhos do seu pau já molhado pelo seu tesão. Ele sorriu meio torto, o olhar fechando-se em fenda e aprumou um pouco o corpo na poltrona.

–Vem cá... vem...

Dei uma última olhada para o Riley que estava até com a boca aberta.

–Deixe ele. Você tem fogo demais pra ele... só o papai aqui que vai dar jeito em você delícia.

Mordi meus lábios com força, o rubor subindo em minhas bochechas ao sentir meu tesão escorrendo pelas minhas coxas. Ele, claro, percebeu e lambeu os lábios.

Assim que me aproximei ele se colocou mais na ponta da poltrona, os olhos fixos em mim, mas a mão ainda, massageando mais vigorosamente seu pau. Agarrou minha coxa e colocou meu pé sobre o braço da poltrona. Aproximou o rosto e inspirou profundamente. Logo em seguida a língua languida deslizou pela minha coxa, onde escorreu meu tesão. Eu gemi com a cena luxuriante demais. Segurando em minha bunda ele puxou meu corpo para mais perto e mordeu minha virilha. Segurei em seus cabelos e baixei minha cabeça encontrando novamente os fantásticos olhos verdes cravados em mim.

–Vire essa bundinha pra cá...meu pau tá louco pra se enfiar nessa boceta de novo. Pegue a camisinha.

Fui rapidamente até a gaveta e peguei a camisinha entregando a ele. Enquanto isso eu me ajoelhei a sua frente e passei a língua pela cabeça brilhante e suguei em seguida, arrancando-lhe um gemido rouco. Segurei em sua base e massageei suas bolas com o polegar enquanto o enfiava quase completamente em minha boca. Ele remexeu os quadris, empurrando seu pau mais profundamente enquanto segurava meus cabelos. Puta merda... eu virei o que? Eu já estava dolorida, queimando de puro tesão.

–Essa boquinha está me deixando doido... não mais que sua boceta, claro.

Ele me empurrou com delicadeza, mas firme e rapidamente colocou a camisinha. Depois segurando em minha cintura me fez girar ficando de costas pra ele. Mordeu minha bunda antes de me puxar. Apoiei minhas mãos nos braços da poltrona e fui sentando lentamente em seu pau, arrepiando-me ao sentir cada polegada daquele mastro me preenchendo. Ele ainda não estava todo dentro quando me puxou com mais força e cai sobre seu colo, gritando alto ao sentir seu pau atolado dentro de mim.

–Oh Deus...

–Caralho de boceta mais gostosa... vou te foder demais, diaba. Só não vou comer seu cuzinho hoje novamente pra não te machucar. Mas eu quero de novo.

Arregalei os olhos tentando acreditar no que ouvia. Ele estava falando de transarmos de novo? Outro dia? Quer dizer...a ideia era deliciosa, mas...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ergueu os quadris e rebolou seu pau de um lado a outro dentro de mim. Pensaria nisso depois.

–Senta essa boceta com vontade. Engole meu pau, tesuda.

Passei a segurar nas coxas másculas dele, subindo e descendo naquele pau maravilhoso, enlouquecida com seus gemidos e com sua pegada firme em minha cintura. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Fazia isso aos arquejos e por fim deixei meu corpo pender para trás, repousando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seus dedos apertaram meu clitóris e eu rebolei ainda mais rápido.

–Caralho...que gostoso que o senhor é.

Falei sem conseguir me segurar.

– É a putinha mais gostosa que já comi... safada e boca suja...do jeito que me deixa maluco.

Girei minha cabeça e para meu delírio a boca sexy cobriu a minha. Foi o que bastou para eu gemer mais alto e rebolar mais afoitamente enquanto deixava que sua língua percorresse cada canto da minha boca antes de puxar a minha. Percebi que ele segurou na poltrona e passou a meter com força descomunal, ainda devorando minha boca, puxando minha língua como se quisesse arrancá-la. Apertei minha mão sobre a dele, gemendo em desespero, meu orgasmo e falta de ar arrebatando-me ao mesmo tempo.

Percebendo meu estado lastimável ele parou de me beijar e atacou meu pescoço, onde com certeza deixaria marcas.

–Ah... safada... tem que gozar comigo, hã?

Ele empurrou meu corpo, tirando-me de cima dele e se levantou também. Segurou-me pelo pulso e antes de me arrastar pra fora do quarto pegou nova camisinha. Eu mal tinha pernas para caminhar e ele queria transar de novo? Deus do sexo... tesudo, safado e gostoso. Inclinei a cabeça enquanto ele seguia um pouco à minha frente, olhando a bunda máscula. Porra... era a perfeição em pessoa.

Entramos em outro quarto e mal tive tempo de entender o que se passava. Ele empurrou meu corpo para a cama.

–De bruços... agora.

Deitei-me na cama e entreabri minhas pernas ao ouvir a embalagem da camisinha sendo aberta. Ele estava de joelhos ao lado dos meus quadris e tão logo trocou a camisinha deitou-se sobre mim.

–Feche as pernas safada. Vai ver que delícia meu pau entrando em você assim.

Eu não vi... mas senti a invasão em meu corpo apertado. Ele dava vigorosas estocadas e rebolava fazendo meus olhos revirarem-se.

–Hum... deliciosa...

Enlouqueci ainda mais com aquela voz e empinei minha bunda, chocando nossos corpos.

–Gostoso senhor Cullen... mete gostoso...

Ele também ficou maluco e apertando meu corpo contra o colchão passou a bombear tão forte que nosso corpo literalmente saltava do colchão.

–Ah... gostosa... goza comigo agora...

Eu berrei ao sentir nova mordida em meu ombro e tentei erguer meu corpo. Parecia que seu pau ia partir dentro de mim com esse movimento. Ele também gritou e rebolou, dando uma investida forte e tocando em um ponto sensível dentro de mim. O orgasmo foi explosivo para nós dois. Gemíamos...esfregávamos nosso corpo sem vontade alguma de parar com aquela loucura.

–Humm... devassa... vai ser minha perdição.

Ele abandonou meu corpo e se deitou ao meu lado. Não tive forças para me mexer. Dessa vez nós dois apagamos. O sexo foi intenso demais, mas eu tinha certeza... ele acordaria renovado. Nem assim tive forças para me levantar e me deixei levar pelo sono.

Acordei sobressaltada e olhei para o lado. O delicioso senhor Cullen dormia nu ao meu lado. Puta que pariu... o que foi que fiz? Merda... transei descaradamente com meu namorado e meu sogro. E devo admitir que gostei bem mais do sogro. Ah... meu Deus... estava na merda. Levantei-me sem fazer barulho e corri para o quarto do Riley, vestindo minhas roupas desajeitadamente. Peguei minha bolsa e desci as escadas correndo. Peguei meu celular para conferir as horas. PORRA! Quatro e meia da manhã. Estava mais ferrada do que pensei. Ainda no hall de entrada eu chamei um táxi. Aff... o que iriam pensar de mim? Pegando táxi a essa hora e cheirando a sexo? Uma coisa era certa: eu precisava correr daqui. Sai pelo jardim e nem sei por que olhei para cima. Meu coração deu um salto ao ver meu sogro gostoso na varanda do quarto, apoiado na grade... inteiramente nu e me olhando. Virei a cabeça e corri... o mais rápido que pude.

Minha cabeça pendia ora pra frente, ora pra trás. Sono... muito sono. Além de ter chegado quase de manhã, não consegui mais pregar o olho. Felizmente tive sorte. Meu pai foi chamado para uma emergência e não saberia a que horas cheguei. Minha mãe? Nem perguntou nada. Mas eu não tive tanta sorte com Jéssica. Não parava de me perguntar como foi minha noite. Merda... eu bem que poderia ter faltado hoje. Aula ao sábado ninguém merece. Coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos pensando no que faria. Evitei Riley de todas as formas. Nem atendi às suas ligações. O que eu faria meu Deus? Eu acho que gosto do Riley. É bonito, gostoso. Mas seu pai... meu Deus... aquilo era uma tentação. E mesmo tendo passado horas transando com ele... ai Jesus... eu aceitaria novamente...tenho certeza. Meu corpo é fraco para essas tentações.

As imagens se sucediam em minha mente. Três corpos suados na cama, gemendo, gozando loucamente. Como eu tive coragem? Merda... mil vezes merda.

Um ménage... Isabella Swan fez um ménage... pai e filho. Puta! Isso que sou. Mas eles são gostosos... o que posso fazer? A única resposta: fugir do Riley até ter respostas pra ele, afinal eu não tinha nem pra mim mesma.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e com esse gesto, Jéssica que estava atenta, viu as manchas em meu pescoço.

–Uau... ele é quente hein? Olha o estrago...

–Ah... me deixe Jéssica. Vamos prestar atenção a aula.

–Você terá que me contar depois.

Precisava que ela calasse a boca para que eu pudesse pensar em como escapar do Riley. Felizmente não foi preciso pensar muito. Alguns minutos antes de encerrar a aula recebi uma mensagem dele. Ainda pensei se deveria ler, mas... fui em frente. Foi com alívio que vi o que estava escrito.

_"Combinei de sair com minha mãe. Mas passo em sua casa no final da tarde. Precisamos conversar."_

Menos mal. Eu ainda teria algumas horas para pensar no que dizer. Tentei ensaiar:

–Riley... eu gosto de você. Adorei fazer sexo com você, mas... PORRA...SEU PAI É MUITO GOSTOSO!

Arghhh... não podia dizer isso.

–Não vai Bella?

–O que?

–Já tocou a campainha.

–Ah.. sim. Já vou.

–Está tão estranha.

–Um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, mas logo em seguida Lauren a chamou. Aproveitei para fugir dela. Fui andando pelo corredor, olhando para os lados para ver se Riley não estava me enganando. Talvez estivesse à espreita. Graças a Deus não estava. Cheguei ao estacionamento e notei um rebuliço. Um monte de garotos e garotas em círculo... cochichando. Andei mais um pouco para a esquerda e parei. Congelei... estaquei, perdi o ar, perdi o chão. Encostado tranquilamente numa luxuosa Ferrari, estava ninguém menos que a encarnação do diabo, da tentação... da gostosura. Merda... o que o senhor Cullen estava fazendo aqui?

Ele olhava ao redor como se procurasse alguém. Veio atrás do Riley? Minhas pernas bambearam quando seu olhar me encontrou. Olhou-me de cima a baixo e passou a língua nos lábios. Com um gesto sutil de cabeça ele me chamou. Parecia um ímã, ou sei lá que nome dar a isso. Ele mandava... eu obedecia. Caminhei até ele quase sem perceber. Só sentia minhas bochechas ardendo.

–Se... senhor Cullen...

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu aquele sorriso torto fodidamente sexy.

–Pensei que pudesse querer uma carona com o papai aqui.

–Eu... eu estou de moto. Obrigada.

–Hum... quer dizer que vai abrir essas pernas lindas pra se sentar numa moto?

–Sim.

Falei já tremendo, quase roçando uma perna na outra, tentando evitar que meu músculo latejasse tanto.

–Olhe só... por que ao invés disso... você não entra nesse carro? Depois você pode abrir suas lindas pernas... e se sentar em meu pau.

–Ah Deus...

Eu falei, meu corpo tombando para frente devido a fraqueza nas pernas. Ele me segurou pelos braços e eu estremeci.

–Gostou... é safada mesmo. Venha... venha passar a tarde trepando gostoso comigo.

Não disse nada. Ele deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta, esperando que eu entrasse. E como minha mente já não tinha domínio sobre meu corpo... eu também fiz a volta e entrei no carro. Sabia que estava entrando em terreno perigoso. E acabei de descobrir que tudo que é perigoso... me excita e me tira o juízo...o pouco que tenho.


	4. Capítulo Três

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

–Gostou... é safada mesmo. Venha... venha passar a tarde trepando gostoso comigo.

Não disse nada. Ele deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta, esperando que eu entrasse. E como minha mente já não tinha domínio sobre meu corpo... eu também fiz a volta e entrei no carro. Sabia que estava entrando em terreno perigoso. E acabei de descobrir que tudo que é perigoso... me excita e me tira o juízo...o pouco que tenho.

Bati os dedos nervosamente contra minha coxa enquanto ele se sentava no banco ao meu lado, sua presença parecia preencher todo o espaço, meu coração estava disparado e minha respiração fraquinha, e minha boceta pulsando de ansiedade... vontade... Oh Deus eu nem sabia mais, ele manobrou o carro para fora do estacionamento e mantive meus olhos em minha mão.

Deus que loucura eu estava fazendo, eu devia...

Merda, eu nem sabia o que devia fazer, parte de mim sabia que devia pedir que ele voltasse com esse carro para a escola, que eu pegasse minha moto fosse pra casa e tomar um banho gelado para apagar esse fogo. Mas essa parte estava sendo totalmente esquecida pela parte que queria pular em cima dele.

Mordi o lábio e olhei de esguelha para ele e ele que me encarava, corei profundamente e um lento sorriso fodidamente sexy escapou de seus lábios sensuais e me contorci no banco voltando a olhar imediatamente para frente, e ouvi sua risada.

– Está nervosa? – voltei a olhar para ele que arqueava uma sobrancelha e neguei. Seu sorriso se tornou maior e sua mão veio para minha coxa e tremi levemente. – Hmmm, eu acho que você está. – ri nervosamente.

– É um pouco. – engoli em seco e ele riu baixo e sua mão chegou entre minhas pernas, arfei sentindo minha calcinha úmida na hora e minha respiração arfante, ele se virou prestando atenção na a estrada, mas sem tirar a mão de entre minhas pernas.

Engoli nervosamente, e me contorci novamente no banco, meu corpo estava quente e meu coração disparado, sua mão se movia lentamente entre minhas pernas, seu polegar começou a esfregar contra minha entrada e o atrito do jeans contra meu clitóris me fez suspirar.

– Então é Isabella, não é? – ele perguntou de repente, sem parar de me tocar e me virei para ele assentindo.

– Sim, Be... Bella.

– Bella?

– É... – respire fundo e assenti. – Meus amigos me chamam de Bella.

– É isso que eu sou Bella? Seu amigo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e mordi o lábio dando de ombro.

– Eu não sei... Oh... – gemi quando ele pressionou um pouco mais forte e minha boceta pulsou forte.

– Hmmm, acho que somos mais que amigos.

– Hummm... – suspirei e fechei as pernas prendendo sua mão, ele rodeou o dedão exatamente em cima do meu clitóris e grunhi.

– Você não acha Isabella?

– Oh...

– Abra as pernas. – mandou e obedeci rapidamente, ele havia parado no sinal, e lambeu os lábios. – Abra a calça.

– Como?

– Isabella. – estreitou os olhos e engoli em seco e abri imediatamente, ele sorriu e colocou a mão dentro da minha calça e tocou minha calcinha úmida, derreti no banco. – Hmmm molhadinha... – ele afastou a calcinha e esfregou minha boceta úmida, meu corpo inteiro ficou em chamas e gemi vergonhosamente, ele riu e retirou a mão e levou os dedos a boca.

– Saboroso. – sussurrou sensualmente e voltou a olhar para frente, o encarei ainda com a calça aberta e pisquei confusa, ele se virou pra mim e sorriu. – Feche as calças Isabella.

Corei profundamente e ainda ardendo por seu toque fechei as calças rapidamente e me sentei reta. Dei uma rápida olhada para ele que sorriu e aumentou a velocidade do carro, aproveitei que ele estava concentrado na estrada e tentei me acalmar

Mas estava complicado, eu estava fodidamente excitada e ansiosa pra saber aonde íamos. Olhei pela janela, mas só havia mato e arvore o verde comum que parecia estar em toda parte nesse lugar. Então ainda estávamos em Forks, mas não fazia idéia de pra onde ele ia, eu queria perguntar, mas sua presença me deixava um pouco nervosa.

Ele entrou uma estrada de terra por um caminho que nunca vi, me era familiar, mas não me lembrava de onde, conforme o caminho acabou e uma grande clareira foi aparecendo e uma enorme casa ficou a vista me lembrei onde estávamos indo.

Estávamos indo a casa dele. O caminho me era familiar, pois Riley me trouxe aqui, era noite por isso demorei a reconhecer. Riley, seu nome dançou em minha mente e suspirei. O que eu faria com ele? O que diria a ele?

– Isabella? – o Sr. Cullen me chamou com a minha porta aberta e corei, nem havia notado que já tínhamos parado, ele estendeu a mão pra mim e timidamente a peguei.

Sai do carro olhando a enorme casa de dois andares que se estendia gloriosamente entre a floresta, tantas coisas aconteceram aqui, e parecia ser a tanto tempo, mas foi a poucos dias e parecia que ia acontecer tudo de novo.

Senti seu corpo atrás de mim, e prendi a respiração, ele se colou a mim uma mão em minha cintura e a outra afastou meu cabelo e beijou minha garganta.

– Hmmm, eu não gostei de você fugir de mim. – sussurrou mordiscando minha garganta e engoli em seco.

– Eu... eu não fugi.

– Não? – sua boca subiu pelo meu pescoço e chupou atrás da minha orelha, minhas pernas tremeram e agarrei sua mão que estava em minha cintura.

– Não, eu... estava tarde.

– Você tem horário pra chegar em casa?

– Tenho. – lamuriei baixinho quando sua boca desceu dessa vez indo para meu ombro e afastando a alça da minha blusa e dando beijos em minha pele.

– Oh mas é uma menina comportada. Não se preocupe querida, que o papai aqui vai cuidar direitinho de você.

– Sr. Cullen... Oh... – gemi quando sua mão saiu da minha cintura e veio para o meio das minhas pernas e começou a massagear sobre o jeans.

– Diga safada.

– Eu não sei se isso é certo. – ofeguei e ele me virou bruscamente me puxando contra seu peito.

– Crise de consciência putinha? – engoli em seco e ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Bem querida agora é tarde, eu já estou viciado em você.

– Mas... mas e o Riley? – ele deu um sorriso safado e apertou minha bunda com força.

– Bem, o Riley é jovem, com certeza ele arranja outra safada pra foder, pois agora você é o papai aqui.

Abri minha boca em choque e ele riu e sem que eu esperasse se afastou e me agarrou me jogando sobre os ombros.

– Sr. Cullen!

– Quieta safada. – deu um tapa em minha bunda e começou a entrar na casa, novamente eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada, pois ele subiu as escadas e me levou para o quarto onde havíamos feito aquela loucura toda.

Ele caminhou até a cama e me jogou lá, meu corpo quicou no colchão e me apoiei nos cotovelos para encará-lo.

– Hmmm, você fica perfeita em minha cama Isabella. – minha boca secou e o encarei de boca aberta enquanto ela abria sua camisa e a jogava no chão.

Seu glorioso peito nu ficando há mostra, ele sorriu safado e abriu a calça, meu coração disparou e minha mente ficou em branco.

Riley, responsabilidades foi tudo pela janela ao vê-lo deliciosamente nu, e com seu pau em ponto de bala. Ele sorriu abertamente e massageou seu pau com calma, esfreguei minhas pernas já sentindo minha calcinha totalmente molhada.

– Vem aqui Isabella. – apressadamente fiquei de quatro na cama e fui até ele, o Sr. Cullen se aproximou da cama e colou seu pau na minha cara e o ficou passando por minha bochecha.

– Você o quer safada? – assenti apressadamente e o tentei segurar e ele agarrou meu pulso. – Não, não quero que você diga, putinha. Diz pra mim o que você quer.

– Eu... eu quero seu pau.

– Hmmm, o quer na sua boca ou boceta safada?

– Oh... aonde o senhor quiser. – ele sorriu e agarrou meu cabelo enrolando em seu pulso.

– Muito bom, agora eu o quero na sua boca safada.

Assenti e olhando para seu delicioso pau abri a boca e o engoli, ele gemeu alto e puxou minha cabeça com força, fazendo seu pau chegar a minha garganta. O chupei e passei a língua pela extensão deliciosa, ele grunhiu e ainda segurando meu cabelo, começou a mover minha cabeça, praticamente fodendo a minha boca bem lentamente.

Eu já vazava molhando minhas coxas, louca pra sentir ele entre minhas pernas. Ele afastou minha boca de repente e lambi os lábios encarando seu pau, em seguida olhei pra cima e ele gemeu baixo e me soltou e foi para a poltrona que sentou na outra noite e massageou seu membro me olhando.

– Vem aqui putinha. – mesmo com as pernas bambas fui apressadamente até ele, e fiquei de pé na sua frente, ele sorriu e sem deixar de tocar seu pau me olhou com fome. – Tire a roupa pra mim.

– Sim senhor. – tirei minha blusa lentamente a jogando no chão e depois o sutiã, meus seios balançaram com o movimento, estavam pesados e meus mamilos duros e ele nem havia me agarrado ainda.

– Isso, continua gostosa. – abri a calça e a puxei para baixo ficando de calcinha, ele suspirou. – De joelhos. – obedeci como um cachorrinho, era automático, acho que não negaria nada a esse homem, nunca.

– Bom, agora quero seus peitinhos em volta do meu pau.

Oh Deus...

Timidamente me aproximei dele ainda de joelhos, ele afastou bem as pernas para que eu ficasse entre elas, e segurando meus seios os coloquei em volta do seu pau e apertei. Ele grunhiu alto e lambeu os lábios me olhando.

– Isso delicia, fode meu pau com esses peitos deliciosos.

Engolindo com força obedeci e comecei a movê-los de cima pra baixo, minha boceta estava pingando no chão enquanto seu pau babava na ponta, e não resistindo inclinei a cabeça e chupei seu gozo.

– Ohhh, isso... – ele murmurou e sem deixar de mover meus seios pra cima e pra baixo o chupei sempre que seu pau babava.

Ele tremia um pouco e respirava com dificuldade, mas não me mandava parar, sua mão voltou a agarrar meu cabelo e levantava meu rosto me encarando com desejo ardente, meu corpo estava em chamas, e acho que gozaria sem ter tido ele entre minhas pernas.

– Deus... você é uma putinha mesmo. – ele gemeu seu pau tremendo contra minha boca e entre meus seios. – Mais rápido. – ele mandou novamente e aumentei meus movimentos.

Não demorou a ele rosnar e xingar enquanto gozava em minha cara e boca, o chupei como pude sem deixar de apertá-lo entre meus seios.

Quando seu pau amoleceu na minha boca, eu soltei meus seios e o agarrei com as duas mãos e voltei a chupar até deixá-lo limpinho, minha língua ia de cima a baixo e chupei suas bolas uma de cada vez, ele já estava ficando duro novamente, mas ele me empurrou.

– Chega vadia. Vá para a cama. – mandou e corri pra cama sentando, ele sorriu. – Fique de quatro.

Obedeci ofegante e ansiosa pra saber o que ele faria agora, senti seu peso afundando no colchão, e sua presença atrás de mim, estava arfante e derretendo de desejo por ele. Sua mão grande veio para minha bunda e massageou toda a extensão do meu traseiro, um lado depois o outro, em seguida veio para entre minhas pernas e esfregou minha entrada ensopada.

– Hmmm, meladinha vadia. Sonhei com o gosto da sua bocetinha, tão deliciosa. – arfei com força esperando seu próximo movimento e quase desmaiei quando ele puxou com força minha calcinha a arrebentando.

– Oh... – ele riu uma risada safada que me arrepiou toda, seus dedos tocaram minha pele nua e suspirei com força, eles entraram em minha boceta úmida e rodearam lá dentro, meu corpo ardeu e rebolei contra seus dedos.

– Tão ansiosa... – ele retirou seus dedos e afastou minhas pernas e de repente sua cara estava lá, sua língua em minha boceta, chupando com força.

Gemi alto sentindo o ataque da sua língua molhada, que ia do meu clitóris até minha entrada, eu estava entrando em combustão e explodi em sua boca. Ele me chupou bebendo meu gozo, mas não afastou a boca.

Seus dedos vieram para minha boceta e sua língua foi para meu clitóris onde ele mordiscou e eu gritei alto rebolando com força. Ele gemeu e chupou forte e afastou a boca de repente, pensei em protestar, mas não saia som nenhum da minha boca. Eu estava mole e pronta pra gozar novamente.

Senti seu peso sair da cama e ele voltou em seguida e agarrou minha cintura e sem aviso me penetrou, com força me jogando um pouco para frente, gozei na hora gritando de prazer.

– Isso putinha, que bocetinha apertada.

– Senhor...

– Está gostando do meu pau vadia?

– Oh sim... – ele riu e saiu de mim lentamente e voltou com força, eu gritei alto e ele gemeu repetindo o movimento.

Saindo lentamente e voltando com força, meu corpo inteiro pulsava e tremia e minha boceta parecia levar choques de prazer, acho que se gozasse de novo eu desmaiaria, mas ele parecia estar cheio de gás. Senti uma palmada forte na bunda e empinei para trás.

– Isso vadia, empina esse rabinho e rebola pro papai aqui.

– Oh senhor Cullen... – ele gemeu e rebolei sentindo ele começar a se mover mais rápido, seu pau entrando e saindo e rodando dentro de mim.

– Isso sou seu senhor, agora rebola vadia, rebola gostoso.

– Sim senhor... – rebolei como uma vadia, e ele dava tapas em minha bunda e gemia meu nome, seu pau pulsava dentro de mim, e minha boceta já mastigava seu membro.

Pela terceira vez gozei de novo e fiquei largada na cama. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e se jogou ao meu lado, seu pau ainda duro e em pé ao meu lado, ele o massageava lentamente e suspirei e sentei em suas coxas e o segurei.

– Posso chupá-lo senhor.

– Sim putinha, esse pau é todo seu. – sorri e afastei o cabelo do rosto e o chupei com força, ele gemeu e agarrou meu cabelo me puxando para olhá-lo.

– Tira a camisinha safada, quero gozar na sua boquinha. – sorrindo tirei a camisinha e joguei no chão, minha boca voltou ao seu pau e o lambi de cima a baixo.

Dando chupões por toda sua extensão, ele arfou e jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo, sorrindo continuei chupando e lambendo, mamei suas bolas e o engoli o máximo que pude, ele rebolava em minha boca indo o mais fundo que dava, seu pau começou a tremer e ele agarrou meu cabelo e empurrou meu rosto para baixo me fazendo quase engasgar.

Relaxei a garganta e engoli seu gozo, ele relaxou e soltou meu cabelo e ficou me olhando sorrindo maliciosamente, me sentei mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu.

– Você é uma visão, safada.

– Hmmm, obrigada.

– Merda, acabei de gozar e já quero você de novo. – ele suspirou e tocou seu pau que ainda estava semi-ereto. – Venha vadia, senta essa boceta na minha cara. – arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu.

– Senhor...

– Isabella, agora. – engatinhei sobre seu corpo e ia sentar, mas ele agarrou minha cintura e me virou e mergulhou a língua em mim.

– Oh merda... – eu gritei alto sentindo sua língua passear por todo meu sexo, rodeando meu clitóris, sua língua endureceu e ele penetrou minha boceta dando chupões, praticamente fazendo palavras em minha boceta.

Meu corpo tremia e pulsava e eu gozaria em breve, ele não parava de me chupar e lamber, sua língua fazendo coisas deliciosas em mim, olhei para frente e vi seu pau ali subindo e babando de tesão, e me inclinei o levei na boca, ele me chupou forte nessa hora e gemi alto.

– Isso safada, mama meu cacete. – falou e voltou a me chupar, eu gemi e o levei todo na boca, chupando e mordiscando.

Ele cresceu rápido entre meus lábios, sua boca afastou da minha boceta e gemi de protesto e recebi um tapa na bunda, fiquei quieta e continuei a chupá-lo, ouvi um barulho, em seguida ele colocou uma camisinha na minha frente e a peguei e coloquei em seu pau.

– Agora senta no meu pau sua safada.

Com alguma dificuldade, pois estava toda tremula, me virei de frente pra ele e fui até seu pau e o agarrei o levando a minha boceta, ele gemeu a agarrou minha cintura e me puxou para baixo com força. Eu gozei na mesma hora, minha boceta pulsando e babando por todo seu pau, ele gemeu alto e apertou minha bunda e me fez se mover sobre ele.

Meu corpo caiu sobre o dele e ele levantou e ficamos cara a cara, suas duas mãos agarraram minha bunda e gemi alto sentindo ele ir muito fundo em mim, rebolei em seu colo e ele fechou os olhos gemendo alto.

– Isso sua vadia, rebola como a putinha que você é. – arfei segurando em seus ombros e rebolei lentamente.

Ele não parava de me mover sobre ele, sua cabeça abaixou e sem deixar de me olhar ele lambeu meu seio, primeiro um depois o outro, minha boceta já mordia seu pau, e tudo dentro de mim ardia e pulsava deliciosamente.

Ele gemeu e chupou forte meu mamilo ainda entrando profundamente dentro de mim, o Sr. Cullen mordeu meu mamilo e gritei gozando deliciosamente e longamente em seu pau, ele rosnou e veio comigo dando arremetidas fortes e rápidas. Quando terminamos ele parou se jogando para trás e cai sobre ele, ele me abraçou forte e ficamos parados na cama em silêncio.

Já estávamos a alguns minutos no mais absoluto silêncio e acreditei que ele dormia e tentei me levantar, mas ele apertou seus braços em volta de mim, me impedindo de se mexer.

– Aonde vai?

– Eu preciso ir pra casa.

– Eu ainda não cansei de você. – gemi me mexendo com ele ainda dentro de mim.

– Mas... bem está tarde. – ele nos virou na cama de repente ficando sobre mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você precisa mesmo ir, ou está fugindo de novo?

– Eu preciso ir. – sussurrei e ele mordeu o lábio, minhas mãos foram para seu maravilhoso cabelo bagunçado e afastei da sua testa suada. – Meu pai... bem, eu não quero ficar de castigo. – ele sorriu divertido.

– Hmmm, entendo. Eu também não quero que fique de castigo, mas isso não acabou.

– Eu...

– O que?

– Bem, eu não sei...

– O que não sabe Isabella?

– Bem, o que é isso? – gesticulei entre nós e ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

– Isso são duas pessoas fodendo gostoso. – ele puxou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e suspirei me derretendo contra ele.

– Mas é hmmm, não é errado? – ele riu e chupou meu lábio entre o seus.

– Por quê? Por eu ser pai do seu EX namorado, ou por eu ser mais velho. – dei de ombros corando.

– Hmmm, pelo Riley.

– Como eu já disse Isabella, Riley é jovem, arruma outra namorada. A não ser que o problema é que você o prefere?

– Não. – quase gritei e ele riu.

– Ótimo, pois agora você é minha Isabella. – ele piscou e saiu de dentro de mim, gemi alto e fiquei deitada na cama o olhando.

Eu estou tão ferrada.

[...]

Entrei em casa faltava poucos minutos para o jantar, papai iria querer saber onde eu estava, eu precisava inventar algo. Podia dizer que estava com Riley, e...

Merda Riley, eu precisava falar com ele. O Sr. Cullen havia deixado bem claro que eu tinha que escolher entre ele e seu filho, e era muito claro depois de ficar a tarde toda fazendo sexo com ele quem eu queria.

Mas como dizer isso ao meu namorado, Ex namorado.

Eu estava além de ferrada.

Coloquei meu casaco no cabide ao lado da porta e entrei na sala, já pensando na desculpa a dar ao meu pai pela demora, mas antes que eu sequer formulasse uma frase eu estaquei diante da cena.

Meus pais estavam sentados na sala, e não estavam sozinho, Riley e sua mãe estavam aqui. Mais que merda eles fazem aqui.

– Isabella, até que enfim chegou. – meu pai me olhava sério e engoli em seco.

– Eu...

– Aonde estava Bella? – Riley me olhava com curiosidade e corei violentamente.

– Eu...

Todos esperavam minha resposta e eu só conseguia os olhar com cara de tacho.

Ferrada era pouco para o que eu estava.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

– Aonde estava Bella? – Riley me olhava com curiosidade e corei violentamente.

– Eu...

Todos esperavam minha resposta e eu só conseguia os olhar com cara de tacho.

Ferrada era pouco para o que eu estava.

Pense Bella... pense. Caramba... por que não vinha nada à minha mente? Ah.. está certo. Porque eu só conseguia me lembrar de uma resposta, ainda que fosse impossível fornecê-la sem causar danos a todos: _eu passei a tarde transando com seu pai, Rilley_. Céus... estou perdida.

Olhei para os rostos de um por um sentindo o rubor me subir à face. Minha mãe, assim como o Riley estavam com olhares desconfiados. Meu pai profundamente irritado. E a mãe do Riley... bem... essa eu apenas olhei rapidamente. Tempo suficiente para confirmar que era linda e um sentimento incômodo tomar conta de mim. Não gostei de imaginá-la na cama com o Senhor Cullen.

–Então Isabella? Vai ficar aí parada?

–Ah... me desculpem. Senhora Cullen... eu não sabia que viria e...

–Apenas Irina querida. E como assim? O Riley não avisou que viríamos?

–Sim. Apenas não disse que a senhora viria e eu...

Riley me interrompeu com raiva.

–Onde estava Bella?

Eu também o encarei furiosa. Como se atrevia a falar assim comigo? Preparou esse teatro pra mim e ainda vinha agir como se fosse meu dono? Ah que vontade de falar a verdade pra ele. Mas eu não era tão ordinária assim e pra ser sincera... o Riley não tinha culpa de ter uma namorada safada. Safada... essa palavra me fazia lembrar DELE. Ah...pai...o que faço?

–Minha... moto deu problema...

Comecei a inventar a desculpa mais estapafúrdia que consegui pensar nesse momento.

–Não funcionava nada então liguei pro mecânico que foi até o estacionamento da escola.

–E por que não ligou avisando Bells?

–Ah pai... eu não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto. E depois acabei me distraindo.

Ele bufou e balançou a cabeça.

–Quantas vezes já falei pra não usar essa porcaria de moto? Além de ser perigoso é de segunda mão e...

–Charlie...

Felizmente minha mãe interrompeu o sermão.

–Essas coisas acontecem até com veículos novos. Vamos deixar que Bella tome um banho para que eu possa servir o jantar.

–Ah tudo bem. Pode subir Bells.

–Senhora... quer dizer Irina... desculpe-me mais uma vez. Não irei me demorar no banho.

–Oh... essas coisas acontecem. Não se preocupe querida. E se o Riley tivesse avisado com certeza você teria dado um jeito de voltar antes.

–Com certeza. Mesmo assim desculpe-me. Com licença...eu volto logo.

Subi as escadas correndo e entrei no meu quarto, cheirando minha roupa. O cheiro dele estava todo em mim. Merda. Entrei sob a ducha pensando no motivo de Riley ter trazido sua mãe. As coisas não estavam me cheirando bem. Com certeza ele não contou nada a ela sobre nossa transa a três. Ele sempre me disse que sua mãe ainda insistia em ficar com o pai, mesmo depois de divorciados. Ela sempre dava um jeito de se intrometer nos relacionamentos dele. Então... se ela soubesse de algo, com certeza não me olharia de forma tão amigável. Ou então era excelente atriz.

Sai do banho, vesti um jeans e camiseta e sequei rapidamente os cabelos com a toalha. Felizmente o cheiro dele não estava mais grudado em minha pele. Assim que desci minha mãe se levantou anunciando que iria servir o jantar. Sentei-me, completamente sem graça no sofá oposto ao que estavam Riley e sua mãe.

–Como tem passado Bella? Faz tempo que a gente não se vê.

–Ah é verdade. Andava meio atarefada com as matérias e o Riley vem se dedicando muito aos treinos também. Quase não sobra tempo.

–Sei bem como é. Mas podem me visitar nos finais de semana. É bom ter jovens por perto, não acha Charlie?

–Sim... principalmente para ficarmos de olhos atentos e não permitirmos que façam nenhuma besteira.

–Pai!

Esbravejei com o rosto em chamas. Essa situação estava desconfortável demais e eu não sei até que ponto eu agüentaria. Percebi que sou uma tremenda cara de pau mesmo. Com meu quase ex namorado do lado, minha "sogra"... e pensando o tempo todo no que fiz durante a tarde. A verdade é que trai duplamente: chifrei mãe e filho. Deus... que bela pilantra eu me saí.

Felizmente durante o jantar meus pais e Irina se limitaram a falar da infância dos filhos. Riley me olhava fixamente enquanto eu ouvia sua mãe dizer o quanto seu pai ficou feliz com seu nascimento e o quanto ele era apaixonado pelo filho. Nessa hora tive dúvidas se realmente Riley não tinha dito nada a ela. O senhor Cullen também hein? Belo safado. Ama o filho e come a namorada dele? Ah... tá... falou a santinha do pau oco. Se esbaldou com ele e queria mais e agora dava uma de ofendida. Nem eu mesma conhecia esse meu lado... Eu iria dizer meu lado safado, mas era impossível pensar nessa palavra sem sentir meu corpo estremecer.

Bastou pensar nisso para minha mente voar, lembrando-me dos momentos quentes e perfeitos ao lado daquele homem. Nem mesmo sabia qual era o assunto à mesa, apenas dava alguns sorrisinhos sem graça, engolindo a comida com dificuldade. Obviamente minha mãe percebeu. Geralmente eu me esbaldava na sobremesa e falava bastante enquanto comíamos.

–Bella, querida, você está bem? Está tão quieta.

–Estou sim, mãe. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

–Bom... vamos para a sala que irei servir um café.

–Boa idéia Renné. Meu filho tem um comunicado a fazer.

Ergui a cabeça no mesmo instante, os olhos arregalados olhando para Riley. O que aquele peste estava tramando? Atrevidamente ele sorriu e colocou a mão em cima da minha sobre a mesa.

–Comunicado?

Meu pai já fez aquela cara de quem queria matar um. Provavelmente estava pensando que eu estou grávida.

–Oh...sim. Nada demais Charlie, fique tranqüilo.

Meu pai ficou me encarando e eu apenas baixei a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Eu tremia visivelmente quando nos sentamos no sofá da sala enquanto esperávamos minha mãe com o café.

Levei minha mão à boca, roendo minhas unhas, o coração descompassado com medo do que viria. Sinceramente eu não sabia o que esperar. O que ele diria? Seria: _Senhor Swan... descobri que sua filha é uma vadia que fodeu durante horas com meu pai_? Putz... seria a minha morte na certa. Encarei Riley, tentando buscar em seus olhos a resposta que eu tanto precisava. Entretanto ele se limitou a passar os braços em volta dos meus ombros e segurou minha outra mão.

Rezei mentalmente para que minha mãe demorasse com o café, dando-me tempo para pensar numa saída estratégica. Um desmaio... uma cólica...sei lá. Eu não conseguia racionalizar direito então o melhor seria fugir. Mas para meu desespero minha mãe voltou rápido, servindo o café.

Irina mal tinha sorvido o primeiro gole e recolocou a xícara sobre a mesa, encarando meus pais.

–Bom... sei que devem estar curiosos sobre o "comunicado". Na verdade não é bem um comunicado. Riley conversou bastante comigo e ambos concordamos que ele deveria fazer a coisa certa, do jeito que deve ser. Mas acho que ele mesmo deve tomar as palavras agora.

Fazer a coisa certa? Que merda toda era essa? No fundo eu pressentia que era algo relacionado ao nosso namoro. Por isso mesmo resolvi me antecipar.

–Riley eu acho que...

–Bells, deixe o rapaz falar.

Meu pai me interrompeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e encarando Riley. Ele pigarreou antes de me olhar e depois olhar para os meus pais.

–Senhor Swan... senhora Swan... como sabem Bella e eu estamos namorando há pouco mais de um mês. Sinto-me profundamente envergonhado uma vez que não agi da maneira correta. Eu deveria ter vindo aqui antes e pedido a permissão para nosso namoro. Deveria ter feito como o meu PAI fez com minha MÃE.

O peste frisou bem as palavras.

–Mas você já esteve aqui antes rapaz, e não o fez. Por que agora? O que mudou?

–Na verdade eu não vim pedi essa permissão. Como o senhor mesmo disse já estive aqui antes e não o fiz, apenas me apresentei como namorado dela. Entretanto as coisas tomaram rumos diferentes, quer dizer... nosso namoro é bem sério e acho que está na hora de firmarmos esse compromisso.

Eu arfei e arregalei os olhos. Ele não poderia estar querendo dizer o que eu estava pensando. Compromisso mais sério? Tipo... noivado... casamento? Era essa merda que ele estava insinuando?

–Compromisso? Defina essa palavra rapaz.

Percebi quando Riley levou a mão ao bolso do casaco e entendi que eu precisava agir. Principalmente por que uma voz rouca e sexy martelou em minha mente: _Bem, o Riley é jovem, com certeza ele arranja outra safada pra foder, pois agora você é do papai aqui._

–NÃO! Riley... espere... precisamos conversar.

–Como é que é?

Meu pai me olhou bravo como sempre.

–Pai, por favor, creio que há um mal entendido. Eu preciso falar com o Riley um instante a sós.

–Bells...o que você anda...

Felizmente dessa vez minha mãe saiu do seu mundo de superestrela do pop e me socorreu.

–Charlie, calma querido. Acho que nossa Bella foi pega de surpresa.

–Pega de surpresa? Ele nem disse nada ainda.

Minha mãe rolou os olhos. Irina permanecia calada, interrogando Riley com os olhos.

–Pai, por favor...

Ele bufou e se recostou no sofá. Levantei-me e esperei por Riley.

–Vamos até a varanda Riley.

Afastei-me antes que ele tivesse tempo de tentar mais alguma artimanha.

Assim que chegamos à varanda eu me virei para Riley que me seguia e com os punhos fechados esmurrei seu peito.

–Seu estúpido, cretino... o que pretendia com isso?

–Pare com isso. Como assim? Eu é que pergunto... o que está acontecendo?

–Não se faça de engraçadinho. Você iria me dar um anel ou aliança não é?

–Sim. Quero que fiquemos noivos.

–Você bebeu? Ficou maluco? Olha Riley... pra ser sincera com você, eu... eu... quero pedir um tempo.

–Tempo? Tempo? Aquela historinha besta que costumamos inventar quando queremos terminar um relacionamento, mas somos covardes para admitir?

–Está me chamando de covarde? Quem foi covarde? Que eu saiba foi você.

Tentei reverter a situação,acusando-o.

–Ah... agora já entendi tudo. Está assim por causa do meu pai? Porque deu pra ele feito uma vadia?

Ergui a mão para esbofetear seu rosto, mas ele segurou minha mão.

–Fui vadia. E você foi o que além de corno? Um safado, um mal caráter que me deixou naquela situação e ainda se juntou a nós dois.

Ele arfou, o rosto vermelho e os olhos rasos d'água.

–Bella... desculpe-me. Eu não queria ter dito isso. Entenda-me...eu fiquei... louco de ciúmes. Admito que a principio a situação foi excitante, mas depois... porra... eu não queria aquilo. Você é minha namorada e só quero que faça sexo comigo.

–Eu sei Riley. Eu também... não sei o que me levou a fazer aquilo, mas agora está feito. E eu estou desconfortável com essa situação. O melhor que temos a fazer é realmente darmos um tempo.

–Está desconfortável? Ou você está fazendo isso por causa dele?

Engoli em seco e baixei os olhos. Não sabia se seria capaz de mentir, se conseguiria ser convincente ao dizer que não queria o senhor Cullen. Bastava pensar em seu nome para meu corpo estremecer, então com certeza minhas palavras sairiam carregadas de tesão.

–Ah... sejamos razoáveis Bella. Acha mesmo que meu pai irá querer alguma coisa séria com você? Aquilo foi uma foda que não irá se repetir. Provavelmente uma das gostosas que ele está acostumado a pegar deu o cano nele naquele dia. Ele estava cheio de tesão... você deu bola. Mas foi só.

As palavras dele me feriam... principalmente porque poderiam ser verdade, exceto a parte do "uma foda que não irá se repetir".

–Sabe... meu pai tem todas as mulheres que ele quer. Todas aos seus pés. Sempre mulheres glamourosas, lindas...

–Está me chamando de feia?

Eu perguntei erguendo a cabeça.

–Claro que não. Mas ele prefere mulheres maduras, Bella. Mulheres que lhe proporcionem horas de sexo gostoso e sem compromisso. Entendeu? Sem compromisso. Por isso ele jamais fica com a mesma mulher mais de uma vez. Muito raramente fica umas duas vezes justamente para não gerar intimidade. É isso o que quer? Viver sua vida sozinha? Uma solteirona? Porque você não terá nada com ele, além disso. Aposto meus dedos que a essa hora tem uma gostosa em sua cama.

Engoli meu orgulho, minha raiva e meu ciúme. Infelizmente quanto às mulheres Riley estava certo. Mas eu sei que o senhor Cullen ainda iria me "usar". E mesmo que não fosse... eu jamais conseguiria ir pra cama com Riley novamente depois de ter passado pelas mãos experientes do seu pai.

–Você está enganado Riley. Eu não estou pensando em seu pai. O que aconteceu só me fez perceber que... eu não gostava o bastante de você. Ou então ainda estou envergonhada demais. Então, por favor... Dê-me esse tempo.

Ele engoliu em seco e tocou uma mecha dos meus cabelos.

–Então... não é por ele?

Bandida... além de desejar ardentemente o seu pai... eu ainda mentia descaradamente.

–Não. Não é por ele.

–Bella, pense bem... por favor... eu prometo que não irei tentar nada...hum...sexual com você.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e por instantes meu coração ficou apertado. Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Mas e as palavras do senhor Cullen? Aquilo foi quase uma intimação para que eu terminasse com ele. Era isso que dava não segurar o fogo entre as pernas... estava completamente dividida. Riley era legal comigo, sempre foi. E sinceramente eu gostava dele. Mas o seu pai...ah meu Deus...o Senhor Cullen...virou completamente minha cabeça. Eu precisava senti-lo novamente, eu precisava tocá-lo, eu precisava..ah...eu precisava de qualquer coisa com ele. Por isso... continuei firme.

–Não dá Riley. Sinto muito.

Outras lágrimas se juntaram as primeiras molhando seu rosto bonito. E quando estendi a mão na tentativa de secá-las, a porta de entrada foi aberta e meu pai saiu carrancudo.

–Vão passar a noite ai fora?

Quando viu Riley tentando afugentar as lagrimas, seu olhar fechou-se sobre mim.

–O que andou aprontando?

–Eu? Nada... nós só...

–Pra dentro... os dois.

Riley entrou na frente já chamando pela mãe. Eu entrei logo atrás com meu pai.

–O que houve? Ah meu Deus... brigaram?

–Não mãe. Só estávamos conversando. Acho que fui precipitado.

–Alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo?

–Eu queria oficializar meu namoro senhor Swan. Mas Bella tinha outros planos. Na verdade ela queria terminar comigo.

– O QUE?

– Pai...

Apressei-me em responder.

–Eu já estava pensando em conversar com o Riley sobre isso e...

–Por acaso já está gostando de outro?

–Não é isso. Só que quero me dedicar mais aos estudos. O senhor pode não perceber, mas isso as vezes atrapalha meu rendimento.

A expressão dele suavizou um pouco. Mentira das grossas...

–Isabella... nem sei o que dizer querida. Acho que Riley deveria ter conversado com você antes para que a situação não chegasse a esse ponto. Pensei que estivesse tudo bem entre vocês.

–E estava Irina. Eu gosto dele, mas acho que estamos novos ainda, precisamos pensar em nosso futuro. Sabe... iremos pra faculdade e eu preciso realmente me concentrar nisso. É só... um tempo.

–Fico feliz em saber que meu filho encontrou uma garota tão cabeça feita. Você está certa em tudo o que disse Bella. Como já falei, eu pensei que vocês tivessem conversado sobre um compromisso ainda mais sério.

Dessa vez ela olhou feio para o Riley. Ela não estava fingindo, mas não gostei de ouvir suas palavras.

–Vocês deveriam mesmo ter conversado Riley. Foi assim que seu pai e eu fizemos. Quando estávamos cientes de que nos amávamos... chamamos nossa família e comunicamos isso. É assim que deve ser.

–Bem... tanto Renné quanto eu estamos surpresos também. Mas realmente estão jovens ainda, tem muito tempo pela frente. Podem continuar o namoro sem ter que realmente ficar noivos ou coisa do tipo. Mas se preferem dar um tempo também... isso é com vocês.

–Er... será melhor assim senhor Swan. Realmente eu... me precipitei.

Sinceramente? Foi horrível. Eu não gostei do que fiz, não gostei de ver o Riley daquele jeito. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não seria mais honesto assim? Eu iria ficar com ele, mas sempre dando um jeito de me jogar nos braços do pai dele? Tudo bem que menti sobre o real motivo de terminar, mas era melhor assim. Não queria traí-lo novamente, embora de certa forma... estivesse fazendo isso. Eu senti muito quando nos despedimos. Minha garganta ardia, estava seca e meus olhos também ardiam de tanto segurar meu choro. Assim que o carro de Riley se afastou eu entrei em casa e dei boa noite aos meus pais.

–Espere ai mocinha. Ainda precisamos conversar.

Virei-me para o meu pai que estava parado ao lado da minha mãe com as mãos na cintura.

–Bonito... qual foi o prazer em fazer o seu namorado de bobo na frente da sua família e da mãe dele?

–Como?

–Charlie querido... não é nada disso.

–Quieta Renné... nós sabemos muito bem como são os jovens não é mesmo?

Ele encarou minha mãe e eu percebi que havia uma indireta ali. Mas isso eu perguntaria pra minha mãe outra hora.

–Aposto todas as minhas fichas que Isabella está arrastando asa para outro rapaz.

–Pai! Que idéia faz de mim?

–Vocês estavam bem, Bells. E de repente muda assim, do nada? Tudo bem que nunca fui muito com a cara daquele rapaz. Sempre o achei meio vista alta, filhinho de papai demais. Mas até onde sei era respeitador. Você não tinha o direito de brincar assim Bells.

–Pelo amor de Deus, pai. Eu não brinquei. Eu falei sério.

–Ah... balela. Diga a verdade. Eu sinto que há algo mais aí. E digo mais... todo mundo merece respeito até que prove o contrário. E é por desrespeitar o rapaz e a mãe dele que a partir de hoje está de castigo.

–O QUE? Mas pai...eu fui honesta com ele. Você não pode...

–Está desafiando minhas ordens? A partir de hoje não sai a noite. E só vai e volta da escola acompanhada pela sua mãe.

–Não... isso não...

–Isso sim. Um mês assim Bells. Ai quero ver se não há mesmo outro rapaz na jogada. Agora vá dormir. Já tive aborrecimentos demais.

Girei meu corpo e subi as escadas batendo os pés com raiva. Ainda consegui ouvir minha mãe tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Mas eu sabia que ela não conseguiria. Tranquei a porta e joguei-me na cama, colocando os braços sobre os olhos. Raiva do meu pai... Que mico eu iria pagar chegando na escola acompanhada pela mamãe! Sem contar que nem tão cedo veria meu Senhor. Aliás nem saberia como fazer isso a não ser que ele viesse novamente até mim. Depois do que Riley me disse... eu jamais teria coragem de procurá-lo. E se o encontrasse com outra? Céus... o que estava acontecendo comigo? Foi apenas uns dias de sexo, nada mais. Ou não?

Meu humor estava péssimo. Cada dia pior. Vários fatores contribuíam pra isso. O primeiro deles sem duvida era esse castigo absurdo. Minha mãe tentou de todas as formas me ajudar, mas foi inútil. Chegar todos os dias acompanhada por ela e ainda ter que esperá-la na saída estava sendo demais pra mim. Outra coisa era ver o olhar magoado de Riley todos os dias e não poder fazer nada. Hoje eu não o vi, provavelmente não veio. Além disso havia Jéssica que me bombardeava todos os dias com perguntas tanto a respeito da novidade em relação a minha "carona" quanto ao meu namoro com Riley. Da última vez fui extremamente grossa com ela e falei que aquilo definitivamente não era da conta dela. Depois disso não perguntou mais nada, mas também não deixou de falar comigo.

E por último, claro, ELE. Quatro dias sem sequer poder ouvir sua voz. Eu não estava apenas queimando de desejo, eu estava sentindo o peito oprimido... de saudades. Merda... isso estava pior do que pensei. E como ele não me procurou... eu só podia pensar no que o Riley falou:já deveria ter outra esquentando sua cama. Pensar nisso quase me fez chorar de tristeza. Burra mesma... achava mesmo que um homem como aquele ficaria preso a uma garota de dezessete anos?

Bom... mas era seguir em frente. Mesmo sem o "papai" Cullen eu não poderia voltar para o Riley. Pelo menos não agora.

Assim que soou a campainha eu joguei a mochila sobre as costas e me afastei sem ao menos me despedir de Jéssica. Andrei apressadamente querendo chegar ao estacionamento antes que a maioria saísse. Assim que avistei minha mãe eu corri.

–Oi mãe.

–Oi lindinha da mamãe. Estive pensando...vamos dar uma volta?

–Aonde?

–Ah sei la...você escolhe. Podemos ir ao shopping, ao cinema, qualquer coisa. Estou cansada de ver essa carinha triste e...

Mas eu já não ouvia o que minha mãe dizia. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu suava quando percebi que naquele volvo que acabava de estacionar ao lado do nosso estava ninguém menos que o senhor Cullen. Desceu do carro elegantemente vestido num terno escuro, os lindos cabelos esvoaçando com o vento frio. Senti todo o ar me fugir quando ele se aproximou. Minha mãe se virou ao notar meus olhos arregalados e muito provavelmente minhas bochechas rosadas.

–Bom dia.

–Bom dia.

Minha mãe respondeu prontamente. E eu busquei forças do inferno para responder.

–Bom dia... senhor Cullen.

–Oh meu Deus... senhor Cullen? Então é pai do Riley?

–Sim. Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados senhora...

–Swan.. Renné Swan, mas pode me chamar apenas de Renne.

–Com certeza ainda é muito jovem para ser chamada de senhora.

–Ah... quanta gentileza...

Seu olhar cravou-se no meu e novamente senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

–Como tem passado Isabella?

–Bem e o senhor?

Antes que ele respondesse a intrometida da minha mãe se enfiou na conversa.

–Ela poderia estar melhor se não fosse esse maldito castigo, mas fazer o que? O pai manda... tem que obedecer.

–Mãe...

–Castigo?

–Sim. Meu marido Charlie não gostou da forma como ela tratou seu filho sabe? Ele ficou muito chateado por Bella ter terminado o namoro justamente quando Riley resolveu assumir um compromisso mais sério.

Seu olhar estreitou-se e notei como seus olhos brilhavam, encarando-me.

–Hum... bem, é sobre isso que gostaria de conversar com Isabella... e meu garoto. Renne... você permitiria que eu a levasse para termos uma conversa? Eu prometo que os dois não ficarão a sós em nenhum momento e assim que terminarmos nossa conversa eu a levarei de volta.

Rezei silenciosamente para que minha mãe não aceitasse. O que eu iria dizer quando estivesse cara a cara com os dois? Mas eu já devia imaginar que a desmiolada da minha mãe iria permitir, afinal ela estava deslumbrada com o senhor Cullen.

–Ah...claro. Sei que talvez precisem conversar mais um pouco. Mas apenas peço que me liguem quando terminaram... eu irei buscar a Bella... é melhor assim.

–Mas mãe, meu pai pode...

–Deixe que com seu pai eu me entendo.

–Obrigado Renne... então Isabella? Podemos ir?

–Sim.

Respondi depois de uma última tentativa com o olhar para minha mãe. Ela sequer se deu conta disso. Sem outra opção eu aceitei a porta aberta pra mim e entrei no carro. Notei que o senhor Cullen ainda falou mais alguma coisa com minha mãe e depois entrou no carro dando a partida. Merda... conversa a três não iria prestar. Outro ménage eu não iria topar de jeito nenhum.

Eu torcia nervosamente as mãos sobre o colo, sem coragem de encará-lo. Ou aquele homem era louco ou eu mesma tinha enlouquecido, emburrecido, afinal não estava entendendo porra nenhuma do que estava acontecendo.

–Estamos indo pra sua casa?

–Sim. Meu garotão está sentindo sua falta.

–Eu não estou entendendo. O senhor mesmo disse que ele era meu Ex namorado e agora está me levando pra ele? Ele disse que sente minha falta?

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto que me fazia molhar instantaneamente.

–Não disse... meu pau não fala Isabella. Ele apenas baba e lateja só de pensar em você.

Eu arfei e arregalei os olhos, finalmente entendendo o que ele pretendia.

–Bobinha... pensou mesmo que eu fosse levá-la até o Riley? Você é minha Isabella, já disse.

Não pude deixar de vibrar por dentro ao ouvir isso. Esse safado, gostoso ainda me queria. E eu, claro, queria com a mesma intensidade. Mas ainda assim havia o Riley. E se ele chegasse la de repente?

–Mas...mas...o Riley... ele...ele...

–Argh... esqueça o Riley. Aproveite nossas horas. Não será o suficiente para eu liberar tudo o que tenho guardado pra você, mas por hora... terá que bastar.

Estremeci desde o último fio de cabelo até o dedão do pé. Esse homem ainda iria me matar, não me restavam duvidas.

Novamente enveredamos por aquele caminho cheio de verde por todos os lados até chegarmos à casa do pecado. Era assim que eu a via agora. Como não poderia deixar de ser, ele deu a volta abrindo a porta do carro pra mim. Fiquei parada, sem jeito, esperando por ele e imaginando que novamente iria me jogar nas costas como da última vez.

Para minha surpresa ele segurou delicadamente minha mão, olhando-me de forma estranha.

–Vamos?

Não encontrei voz para respondê-lo, apenas segui logo atrás. Ao chegarmos à sala ele foi tirando o paletó e a gravata, fazendo com que minhas pernas tremessem.

– Eu só vou trocar essa roupa e volto. Pode ficar à vontade... a casa é sua.

Como assim? Trocar de roupa? Eu pensei que ele já estava tirando a roupa para me jogar nesse sofá e possuir meu corpo. Hum... está virando uma ninfomaníaca Bella.

–Tu... tudo bem.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de derreter geleiras e subiu. Eu, óbvio, acompanhei sua subida, admirando o corpaço perfeito que tantas vezes me levou ao céu. Eu só queria saber o que ele estava tramando, afinal ele sempre ia direto ao ponto. Essa de trocar de roupa realmente me surpreendeu.

Olhei ao redor admirando a sala luxuosa que até então não tinha tido oportunidade de reparar. Maravilhosa... de muito bom gosto. Gente... como não notei toda essa sofisticação? Da primeira vez pode ser porque estava muito escuro. E da segunda...também estava escuro, pois o tesão insuportável nublava minha mente e não me permitia ver mais nada.

–Gosta do que vê?

Quase deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz atrás de mim. Virei-me e encontrei o senhor Cullen parado, os cabelos úmidos deixando que algumas gotas de água escorressem pelo seu peito nu. Usava apenas uma bermuda e o seu frescor denunciava um banho recente.

–É linda.

–Obrigado. Venha cá.

Como sempre estremeci quando sua mão tocou a minha. Ele se sentou no sofá com as pernas abertas e me puxou, colocando-me entre elas, mas sentada no sofá. Seus braços me envolveram e eu me arrepiei ao sentir seu calor. Ele estava realmente quente, apesar de o tempo estar frio.

–Então devo deduzir que tem a mesma idade do Riley?

Mordi meus lábios apreensiva. Aonde ele queria chegar?

–Sim. Tenho dezessete.

–Tem mesmo carinha de dezessete. Apenas "cara".

Ele frisou bem.

–Seria indelicada se perguntasse a sua idade?

–Não. Tenho trinta e seis.

Girei um pouco o corpo e o encarei. Diabo de homem mais lindo... era uma perdição.

–Não daria mais que vinte e oito.

Ele deu um sorriso largo.

–Assim eu fico convencido.

–Estou falando sério.

–Bem... quer dizer que estava de castigo...

Ele mudou drasticamente de assunto e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Admitir na frente daquele homem que eu realmente era uma garotinha que ainda ficava de castigo não era fácil.

–Sim. Meu... pai não gostou muito da forma como agi com o Riley.

–Quer dizer então que ele queria oficializar um compromisso?

–O senhor não sabia?

Ele me olhou de forma estranha novamente e tocou meu rosto.

–Olha só... deixe para me chamar de senhor quando estivermos na cama. Aqui é só Edward, entendeu?

Deus... eu tremia vergonhosamente, tanto que ele deve ter percebido e me estreitou em seus braços.

–Sim... Edward.

–Ótimo. E não. Eu não sabia. Aliás eu nem sabia desse castigo. Eu precisei fazer uma pequena viagem a negócios e voltei ontem à noite. Riley estava arrumando suas coisas e disse que passaria um tempo com a mãe.

Isso sim foi uma surpresa. Riley sempre disse que preferia morar com o pai do que com a mãe. Entretanto não era difícil descobrir o motivo dessa decisão.

–E... ele falou alguma coisa?

–Disse-me apenas que ele não tinha desistido ainda. Entendi que só poderia estar se referindo a você.

–E por isso foi atrás de mim...

–Não só por isso.

Ele tocou uma mecha do meu cabelo e esperou até que eu o encarasse.

–Eu estava com saudades de você.

Baixei meus olhos sem saber o que dizer. Saudades de mim ou do sexo? Essa era a minha pergunta, mas não tive coragem de formulá-la.

–O senh... você sumiu... eu pensei que...

–Eu sei bem o que pensou. Mas como disse precisei viajar a negócios.

–Qual o seu trabalho? Acho que o Riley nunca disse.

–Eu tenho uma concessionária de carros importados. Fica em Port Angeles. Pode ir visitá-la quando quiser.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. Eu visitando aquele homem em seu trabalho? Seria histórico.

–Interessante.

Ele me apertou mais em seus braços e acabei deitando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seus lábios repousando em meus cabelos. Sinceramente... nunca imaginei esse tipo de situação com ele. Era sempre tanto fogo, tanto tesão que isso me parecia meio surreal. E tudo aquilo que me disse no carro no percurso até aqui? Cadê aquele fogo?

Ergui um pouco a cabeça e imediatamente seus lábios tomaram os meus. Não famintos como antes, mas ternos, embora meio possessivos. Suspirei e ele se afastou, voltando a colocar minha cabeça em seu peito.

–Então seu pai é um homem bravo não é?

–Muito. Chefe Swan realmente não é fácil.

–Então terei trabalho com ele... mas eu não me importo.

–Trabalho?

Ele não me respondeu, limitou-se a me fazer outra pergunta.

–O que você pensou que eu estivesse fazendo? Nesses dias que não apareci?

Dizer o que? Tudo o que o Riley comentou e me fez pensar? Poderia omitir essa parte e dizer apenas o que eu também pensei.

–Bom... pensei que estivesse se... divertindo... com alguém.

–Isabella...

Ele segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos.

–Não nego que já tive mais mulheres do que possa imaginar. E garanto a você que todo o ciúme da minha ex esposa sempre foi infundado.

Sorri. Não era totalmente infundado. Quem não sentiria ciúme de um homem como ele? Eu mesma já estava me rasgando só por ouvi-lo dizer que já teve muitas mulheres.

Seus dedos longos deslizaram pelo meu rosto, os olhos brilhantes cravados nos meus.

– Escute bem: eu gosto de mulher, AMO sexo... mas eu costumo ser fiel quando tenho compromisso com alguém. E estou com você agora.

Meu coração palpitou, disparou, quase explodiu em milhares de pedaços. Ele estava comigo agora... isso queria dizer um compromisso? Quer dizer... ia alem do nosso sexo delicioso? Riley estava enganado a respeito de tudo o que falou sobre meu caso com o pai?

–Está comigo... e isso quer dizer...

Ele suspirou.

–Isso quer dizer o que achar melhor. De minha parte só digo que estou com você... _minha_ _pequena_.

Não resisti e me arrastei um pouco sobre seu corpo enfiando meus dedos em seus cabelos.

–Temos um compromisso então?

Ele sorriu e eu continuei.

–Então é fiel a mim?

–Isabella... eu não tive mais ninguém desde a nossa primeira vez.

Soltei um gemido de prazer ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não era como o Riley pensou... não era como eu pensei... ele me queria além do carnal. Nossos lábios se encontraram e novamente foi um beijo terno, carinhoso. Não havia aquele ardor, aquele furor sexual, mas posso dizer com toda a certeza que foi intensamente apaixonado. Percebi que ele ergueu o corpo, pegando-me no colo com extrema facilidade. Somente quando ele parou de me beijar eu percebi que ele entrava na cozinha.

–O que você...

–Aposto como minha pequena deve estar com fome. Tenho que cuidar direitinho ou o chefe Swan me mata.

Colocou-me sentada na cadeira e dei um beijo em minha cabeça antes de se afastar em direção à geladeira. Impressão minha ou as coisas realmente estavam mudando?


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Colocou-me sentada na cadeira e dei um beijo em minha cabeça antes de se afastar em direção à geladeira. Impressão minha ou as coisas realmente estavam mudando?

Ele abriu a geladeira e começou a colocar varias coisas na mesa, massa de macarrão, molho e alguns temperos assim como tomate e entre outras coisas. Fiquei admirando ele se movendo graciosamente pela cozinha. Colocando água no fogo e jogando o macarrão, em outra panela começando a fazer o molho.

Apóie a bochecha na mão e o encarei, ele parecia ser um bom cozinheiro, pois o cheiro do seu molho me deu água na boca. Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu, seu sexy sorriso torto.

– Apreciando a vista? – dei uma risadinha.

– E como. – ele piscou pra mim e continuou cozinhando, me levantei curiosa enquanto ele mexia o molho e o abracei por trás.

– Cheira muito bem.

– Obrigado, eu sei que sou cheiroso. – ri e beijei suas costas.

– Eu tava falando do molho, mas você cheira bem também. – ele tirou a colher com um pouquinho e se virou para mim, soprei e provei, estava muito bom.

– Gostou?

– Muito, você é um ótimo cozinheiro. – ele sorriu e levou a colher a pia, e voltou a me abraçar.

– Bem quando tem que se virar sozinho a gente aprende.

– Antes... antes de se separar, sua esposa cozinhava? – Edward gargalhou alto.

– Irina, em uma cozinha. A casa teria pegado fogo. – ele foi até cadeira onde eu estava antes me puxando com ele, e sentou me colocando em seu colo.

– E você, cozinha? – mordi o lábio.

– Alguma coisa.

– Hmmm, quero ver depois. Sabe eu preciso que alguém me alimente.

– Achei que soubesse se virar sozinho? – ele apertou minha coxa.

– Eu sei, mas quando se tem uma mulher linda como você, pra que se virar sozinho. – piscou pra mim e ri, acho que não estávamos mais falando de comida, me ajeitei melhor em seu colo ficando de frente pra ele, uma perna de cada lado, minhas mãos foram para sua nuca brincando com o cabelo ali.

– Então já que eu estou aqui, que tal eu te alimentar agora? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e suas mãos grandes vieram para minha bunda.

Gemi em seu colo e me esfreguei contra ele, ele grunhiu e esmagou seus lábios nos meus, sua língua em cada canto da minha boca, enroscando com a minha, puxei seus cabelos o colocando mais a minha e rebolei em seu colo, ele rosnou e afastou a boca da minha.

– Vai me matar menina. – eu sorri e me esfreguei nele novamente, sua ereção já estava quase saindo da calça.

– Você não quer? – eu estava um pouco ofegante e ainda rebolando em seu colo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e beijei seu pescoço, passei a minha língua em sua garganta, sua pele tinha um gosto tão bom.

– Deus Isabella... – ele segurou meus ombros me afastando e mordi o lábio, ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz. – Se comporte.

– O que? – ele somente riu e se levantou e voltou a me colocar na cadeira e foi terminar de preparar seu macarrão.

Me sentei lá um pouco frustrada, eu estava tão molhada e quente por ele, e o homem nem se abalava. Trabalhava normalmente na sua comida, diria que nem tinha se afetado por mim, lógico que sua ereção era bem visível contra suas calças.

– Com fome? – pisquei confusa e vi o prato na minha frente, fiquei olhando para sua calça e nem percebi que ele já havia terminado.

Deus, eu estava virando uma tarada. Mas quem pode me culpar.

– Hmmm, claro. – ele sorriu e me serviu e depois sentou ao meu lado e se serviu também, enrolei o macarrão no garfo e comi, gemi de prazer, estava muito saboroso, a cadeira de Edward se moveu e ele me olhava com a boca aberta.

Dei uma risadinha e voltei a enrolar o macarrão e coloquei na boca bem devagar, olhando para ele o tempo todo, comi e voltei a gemer e lamber os lábios.

– Inferno. – ele grunhiu levantando e vindo até mim, agarrou minha mão e me puxou contra seu corpo, suspirei o segurando pelos ombros, ele me olhava com desejo e amoleci em seus braços.

– Edward...

– É Sr. Cullen, Isabella. – engoli em seco, acho que provoquei demais.

– Sim... sim senhor. – ele gemeu e colou sua boca na minha me beijando com urgência, suspirei contra sua boca agarrando seus cabelos, ele desceu as mãos pelo meu corpo, queimando cada pedaçinho da minha pele com seu toque, suas mãos chegaram a minha bunda e ele a agarrou apertando. Afastou a boca da minha e o encarei ofegante.

– Ah que vontade de dar uns tapas nesse seu rabinho Isabella.

Arfei alto me esfregando nele, ele veio com as mãos para frente da minha calça e a abriu e empurrou para baixo, eu terminei de tirá-las com as pernas, suas mãos vieram para minhas pernas me agarrou me erguendo e o abracei com as pernas.

Ele me sentou na mesa e gemi ao sentir sua ereção se esfregando contra meu sexo tão necessitado, sua mão veio para minha calcinha e a afastou metendo dois dedos em mim, eu gemi alto jogando a cabeça para trás e sua boca veio para minha garganta, deu um chupão forte e estremeci, minha boceta tremeu forte e se possível melou mais seus dedos.

Edward os tirou e lambeu com um sorriso safado, ele gemeu e abriu suas calças, seu pau saltou pra fora duro e babando, eu queria ele em minha boca, ele piscou pra mim e tirou do bolso da calça uma camisinha e me entregou.

– Ele é todo seu safadinha.

– Sim senhor. – rasguei a embalagem e agarrei seu pau que queimava em minha mão, ele grunhiu e sua mão agarrou meu peito o apertando, arfei e me concentrei em colocar o preservativo em seu pau.

Mas era difícil, ainda mais com seus dedos em meus seios, beliscando e torturando os bicos, quando terminei ele largou meu peito e agarrou minhas pernas e me puxou de encontro ao seu pau, gritei alto ao ser invadida por seu membro, entrou tão deliciosamente fundo.

– Isso putinha, geme pra mim.

– Oh Sr. Cullen... tão bom... – suspirei agarrando seus cabelos na nuca e puxando, ele rosnou e entrou em mim com força, forte e rápido.

Eu tremia toda e meu corpo inteiro parecia pegar fogo, suas mãos estavam em toda parte, apertando e massageando meu corpo, sua boca voltou pra minha e gemi alto em sua boca. Sua língua enroscou com a minha e apertei seus ombros.

Minha boceta já pulsava apertando seu pau, e ele metia com mais urgência, afastei a boca da sua e gritei sentindo meu corpo inteiro pulsar e minha boceta praticamente mastigar seu pau, ele rosnou e grunhiu e veio comigo.

Ficamos quietos alguns minutos, suas mãos se moviam calmamente em meu corpo, nas minhas costas e cabelo, quando minhas pernas pararam de tremer, eu olhei para Edward, ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

– Agora eu estou com fome. – eu ri alto e escondi o rosto em seu peito.

Deus eu estava cada dia mais depravada.

[...]

Terminei de lavar a louça e lhe entreguei o ultimo prato para que secasse, depois da nossa brincadeirinha na cozinha, nós realmente comemos, e estava muito bom, e depois de ser deliciosamente fodida por ele eu estava realmente com fome.

Ao acabarmos começamos a lavar, e foi tão domestico e perfeito ficar assim com ele. Edward secou o prato e o guardou, deu uma rápida olhada no relógio, e fez uma careta.

– Está na hora de te levar.

– Oh. – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou sumir mais.

– Ok. – ele piscou e me soltou e pegou minha mão.

– Vamos logo, antes que eu desista de te levar, e preda em minha cama.

– Edward! – corei e ele riu.

– O que? Você não gostaria? – ele sorriu safado e esfreguei as pernas, eu já o queria de novo.

– Eu não sei... – mordi o lábio e ele gemeu e me prensou contra a parede, levou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e beijou meu pescoço, praticamente me derreti contra ele.

– Bem, teremos que fazer isso um dia. Hmmm, eu já posso imaginar, você completamente nua e algemada a minha cama.

Senti sua ereção contra mim e tentei me esfregar nele, ele riu e mordiscou meu pescoço e se afastou.

– Agora seja uma boca menina, e vamos logo.

– Sim senhor. – ele riu, e me levou pra garagem, e pegou um dos inúmeros carros que tinha ali, um mais lindo que o outro, dessa vez era um Aston Martin preto.

– UAU. – ele me olhou e apontei para os carros.

– Uma beleza não é. Um dia você passeia com qual você quiser.

– Sério? – meus olhos deviam estar brilhando, ele riu e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

– Claro. – ele piscou e entrei no carro.

Ele correu para seu lado e se sentou e começou a guiar o carro, assim que estávamos na estrada, ele mandou que ligasse pra minha mãe, ela mandou a encontrarmos na escola mesmo.

Ele dirigiu até a escola como um louco, mas adorei, eu gostava de velocidade, quando chegamos, minha mãe ainda não estava, e olhei para fora ansiosamente. Estava louca pra perguntar como seria agora, eu ainda tinha três semanas de castigo, e não teria como nos encontrarmos outras vezes. Olhei para ele de canto de olho e ele sorriu e afastou seu banco e me puxou para seu colo.

– O que está cozinhando nessa cabeçinha?

– Quando... quando vamos nos ver de novo?

– Nós daremos um jeito. – sua boca veio para meu pescoço e mordiscou eu suspirei rebolando em seu colo, ele chupou forte minha garganta e apertou minha cintura.

– Hmmm, Edward...

– O que? – sua boca subia e descia pelo meu pescoço e formar um pensamento era complicado.

– Eu posso... Oh Deus... – ele chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha e voltou para meu pescoço.

– Pode o que pequena?

– Te... te ligar? – ele afastou a boca da minha e sorriu.

– Me de seu celular. – o entreguei e ele apertou alguns botões e me devolveu. – pronto agora você tem o meu numero.

Sorri alegremente e o abracei forte, ele riu e voltou a me beijar, mas parou me tirando do seu colo.

– O que?

– Sua mãe.

– Merda. – dei mais um rápido beijo nele e sai do carro.

Mamãe acenou para Edward do carro, mesmo não dando para vê-lo graças a Deus os vidros do seu carro eram escuros. Acenei para ele também, e fui para o carro da minha mãe e entrei fechando a porta.

– Olá querida.

– Oi mãe.

– Como foi tudo? – ela ligou o carro o dirigindo e me olhou com curiosidade.

– Foi tudo bem.

– E vocês se acertaram?

– Hein? – a olhei com os olhos arregalados e ela riu.

– Você e Riley.

– Riley?

– Ué, não foi pra falar com ele que Edward, a levou? – merda, cabeça de vento essa minha, esqueci completamente da desculpa que Edward havia dado.

– Sim, sim. Mas ta tudo na mesma. Riley quer casar, e eu sou muito nova pra isso, quero ir pra faculdade, viver a vida, não ser dona de casa. Sem ofensas mãe. – ela riu.

– Não me ofende, eu adoro cuidar da minha casinha do meu maridinho cabeça dura, e da minha filhinha linda. – ela apertou minha bochecha quando paramos no sinal e grunhi.

– Mãe!

Ela riu alto e dirigiu para casa, assim que chegamos ela me pediu para ajudá-la a tirar umas compras que estava no porta malas, e a ajudei e em seguida fomos para a cozinha, prometi ajudá-la, mas antes iria tomar uma banho.

– Tudo bem querida, há passe um creme no pescoço.

– O... o que?

– Ta cheia de manchas roxas. – tampei o pescoço corando violentamente e ela riu.

– Eu... Eu...

– Eu não quero nem saber, quando menos eu souber, fia mais fácil negar quando seu pai perguntar.

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes e ela riu e voltou a fazer o jantar, praticamente corri para o quarto e peguei minha roupa indo para o banheiro, dei uma olhada em meu pescoço no espelho do banheiro e gemi alto.

Mais que merda Edward!

Meu pescoço tinha duas manchas roxa, uma em cada lado, eu senti Edward me chupando e mordendo, mas nem havia pensado nisso. Ainda bem que em Forks faz frio, e dava pra esconder, meu maior medo era o chefe Swan, ver isso.

Tomei um banho rápido e desci para ajudar minha mãe, vesti uma blusa de gola alta, e calça de pijamas, ela riu, mas não disse nada. Quando terminei de ajudá-la, meu pai chegou e me deu um olhar irritado, eu olhei feio para ele, ainda estava brava com o castigo, ele suspirou, mas não falou nada.

Comemos e assim que acabou, dei boa noite e corri para meu quarto. Me joguei na cama e peguei meu celular, pensei em ligar, mas não queria parecer desesperada, mas também, eu devia lhe dar um bronca, afinal ele me encheu de chupão.

Rindo liguei e esperei, tocou umas quatro vezes e finalmente atendeu.

– Alô? – uma voz de mulher soou e pensei em não responder, quem era essa? – Alô quem é?

– Hmmm, Edward está?

– Está no banho. Você quer deixar algum recado?

– Quem.. quem está falando?

– A esposa dele.

– Eu.. eu.. ligo depois. – sussurrei e desliguei o celular com lagrimas nos olhos.

O que ela fazia lá, e por que ele tava no banho, com ela lá. Calma Isabella respira, pode não ser nada demais.

Mas por que aquela bisca tava dizendo que era esposa dele?

Com minha cabeça cheia de suspeitas e medos, me deitei e tentei dormir, o que foi praticamente impossível, fiquei rolando na cama de um lado para o outro.

"A esposa dele".

Ela havia dito toda alegrinha, e não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Depois do que pareceram horas eu finalmente dormi.

Ouvi um barulho alto e irritante e abri os olhos, já era dia e era hora de ir a escola, parecia que tinha acabado de deitar, grunhido e resmungando levantei da cama, fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma camiseta colada e jeans, uma jaqueta e levantei a gola, e desci para o café.

Meu pai já havia saído e minha mãe sorriu ao me ver, mas fez uma careta ao olhar para minha cara.

– Noite ruim?

– Péssima.

– Quer faltar hoje?

– Claro, ficar trancada em casa o dia todo, por que meu pai é um cabeça de bagre parece fantástico.

– Acho que isso é um não. – ela murmurou rindo e me serviu uma xícara de café.

– Obrigada.

– Não se preocupe querida, não importa o que aconteceu, tudo vai dar certo no final. – sorri para ela e comi meu café.

Ela sentou comendo o dela, e me levantei e peguei a mochila, ela me olhou ansiosa, e saiu da cozinha e voltou com uma chave e jogou pra mim.

– Da casa pra escola.

– De verdade? – apertei a chave da moto em minhas mãos e ela sorriu.

– Só não conte ao seu pai. – dei um gritinho e a abracei.

– Prometo vir pra casa na hora.

– Ótimo. Agora vá que tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer. – acenei e dei mais um beijo nela e corri para fora e abracei minha moto.

– E ai querida com saudades. – dei uma risadinha e sentei na moto, e liguei, até gemi quando ela tremeu em baixo de mim, e sorrindo dirigi para a escola.

Assim que cheguei vi Jessica que acenou pra mim e forcei um sorriso, estacionei ao lado do seu carro, e tirei o capacete e arrumei minhas coisas.

– Saiu do castigo?

– Que nada, mas estou em condicional por bom comportamento. – ela riu.

– Essa condicional, permite idas a Port. Angeles?

– Não, ainda estou de castigo, mas minha mãe aliviou pro meu lado. Pelo chefe Swan, eu ainda estou em cárcere. – ela riu.

– Seu pai é tão chato.

– Nem me fale. Que pai fica chateado por que eu terminei um namoro. – rolei os olhos e ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Você está saindo com alguém?

– O que? Não.

– Sim, sim. Olha isso no seu pescoço.

– Merda! Jessica fica quieta, isso não é nada, eu me machuquei.

– Como?

– Ah, com o secador. – ela estreitou os olhos e fez um biquinho.

– Poxa Bella, sou sua melhor amiga, e você não me conta nada.

– Não a nada pra contar.

– Ok, se é assim que você quer. – ela bufou e se afastou.

Grunhi e a ignorei e fui para meu armário, deixei meus livros e fui para minha sala, tudo que eu precisava agora era das frescuras de Jessica. Como se eu fosse fofocar com ela, sobre o pai do Riley, a escola... a cidade inteira estaria sabendo até amanhã.

Jessica era minha amiga, mas não podia negar que a língua daquela ali, era perigosa. Se queria saber uma fofoca era só perguntar a ela. E o que eu menos queria era minha vida na sua boca grande.

Passei o resto do dia, tentando me concentrar nas aulas, mas era difícil, ainda ficava lembrando a ligação que fiz para Edward, e sua esposa atendendo, ou ex-esposa. Eu já nem sabia mais. Ele havia dito que era só meu, que não havia ficado com mais ninguém, mas o medo era grande. Eu estava de quatro por ele, e se ele só estivesse brincando comigo.

Minha mente ficou nele pelo resto do dia, quando as aulas finalmente acabaram eu estava suspirando aliviada, eu precisava mesmo pensar um pouquinho. E decidir como iria falar com Edward. Por que eu não sou criança, se ele não me quer mais, ele teria que dizer na minha cara...

– Ai... – alguém me puxou e me jogou contra a parede do lado de fora, já ia xingar o infeliz quando vi Riley me encarando. – Riley... Você ta doido moleque?

– Eu acho que você que ta doida Isabella.

– Eu por quê?

– Que historia é essa de ligar pro meu pai? – congelei no lugar, como ele sabia que eu liguei, abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes e corei profundamente.

– Eu...

– Passou a ser perseguidora agora?

– Hey, eu não to perseguindo ninguém tá.

– E como conseguiu o numero dele?

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– Não, caralho Bella, até uma semana atrás EU era seu namorado, e agora... agora você fica como uma vadia atrás do meu próprio pai.

– Você não sabe de nada Riley.

– Então por que você não me conta.

– Por que isso não é assunto seu. Não mais, a gente terminou.

– Por que você quis... – ele respirou fundo, e alisou minha bochecha. – Vamos começar de novo Bella, nós nos dávamos tão bem juntos. – neguei.

– Não posso Riley.

– Por causa do meu pai?

– Eu... – fechei a boca e evitei seus olhos.

– Ele não é pra você Isabella, ele está quase voltando com minha mãe. – levantei os olhos e engoli as lagrimas.

– Estão?

– Sim, apesar de tudo eles se amam. E você está agindo como uma idiota.

– Não, ele disse...

– Sei, disse que você é especial, que não ficou com mulher nenhuma depois de você.

– Como...?

– Acha que ele nunca disse isso antes? Você não é a primeira nem será a ultima a acreditar nele.

– Você está mentindo.

– Não, eu não to, e você sabe. Ontem mesmo, estávamos como uma família na casa dele, quando você ligou com uma vadia atrás dele.

– Eu...

– E sabe o que ele disse, quando minha mãe perguntou quem era?

– EU não quero saber, me deixa ir.

– Ele disse que não era ninguém importante.

Foi como se ele me desse um tapa na cara, olhei pra ele com lagrimas nos olhos e o empurrei, ele se afastou e corri para minha moto, estava quase lá, quando ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para ele.

– Me deixa Riley.

– Não...

– Ela disse para você deixá-la. – uma voz forte soou e ambos olhamos para o homem a nossa frente, ofeguei alto e Riley me soltou imediatamente.

– Sr. Cullen?


	7. Capítulo Seis

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Foi como se ele me desse um tapa na cara, olhei pra ele com lágrimas nos olhos e o empurrei, ele se afastou e corri para minha moto, estava quase lá, quando ele agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para ele.

– Me deixa Riley.

– Não...

– Ela disse para você deixá-la. – uma voz forte soou e ambos olhamos para o homem a nossa frente, ofeguei alto e Riley me soltou imediatamente.

– Sr. Cullen?

Minhas pernas tremeram não sei bem por qual motivo. Continuei olhando boquiaberta para o senhor Cullen que por sua vez encarava Riley de forma ameaçadora. Sem perceber minhas mãos se fecharam como se quisesse esmurrar os dois. Eu não estava realmente entendendo que palhaçada esses dois pretendiam comigo. Riley por tentar reatar comigo mesmo sabendo que eu não queria mais. Sem contar a humilhação que me fez passar. E também havia o senhor Cullen... bem... quanto a ele eu não sabia realmente o que pensar. Cheguei mesmo a acreditar nele no dia anterior. Mas as palavras do Riley, a esposa ou ex atendendo seu celular... tudo levava a crer que o que seu filho dizia era verdade.

Então o que o senhor Cullen estava fazendo aqui? Veio tentar me iludir de novo? Ou veio... novamente... fazer loucuras comigo? Só de pensar nisso eu suspirei alto.

O olhar enigmático daquele homem recaiu sobre mim fazendo minhas pernas tremerem novamente. Entretanto foi muito rápido, quase no mesmo instante ele voltou a encarar Riley.

–Eu espero... nunca mais... presenciar isso.

–Ela é minha namorada.

–Ex namorada. Ou as palavras dela foram difíceis para você entender?

–Eu...

–Aliás... eu me pergunto... por que você está rondando Isabella?

Eu olhava de um para o outro sem saber como agir ou o que falar. Por um lado era até bom permanecer em silêncio. Talvez esse fosse o momento de descobrir quem mentia nessa história... ou se ninguém dizia a verdade.

–Não precisa responder. Eu já sei a resposta.

O senhor Cullen me olhou novamente e depois deu um passo largo ficando mais próximo ao filho.

–Aposto o que tenho que você veio contar a Isabella sobre a visitinha de ontem. Sobre como você e minha adorada EX esposa foram me visitar, SEM me avisar, coisa que aliás eu não suporto.

Riley apenas olhava para o pai, os olhos arregalados e a respiração descompassada. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar meus olhos da figura daquele homem que exalava poder e força.

–Eu...eu...

–Calado. Eu estou falando agora.

Cruzou o braço em frente ao peito e depois apoiou o queixo numa das mãos.

–Deixe-me ver... contou a ela que vocês dois agiam como se fossemos ainda fossemos uma família feliz? Contou também como sua mãe atendeu ao meu celular sem que eu estivesse por perto?

Riley arregalou ainda mais os olhos e seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente.

–Eu só... disse a verdade.

Nessa hora a raiva me subiu e não consegui segurar minha língua.

–Como assim disse a verdade seu...seu...cachorro? Você me fez acreditar que...

Parei de falar abruptamente. Bom... o fato de ele ter mentido nesse aspecto, não amenizava o restante. E se o pai fosse mesmo um mulherengo, daqueles que falava a mesma coisa para todas as mulheres? Hum... melhor ficar calada. Eu teria que ficar a sós com o senhor Cullen e então colocá-lo contra a parede.

–Continue Isabella...

–Não é... nada.

Baixei a cabeça sem coragem de encarar aqueles olhos que eu sabia que me fitavam. Mas assim que ouvi a voz aveludada e ameaçadora novamente eu ergui a cabeça.

–Riley... entenda uma coisa: Isabella não é pra você. A prova disso é que está agindo como um garotinho que perdeu o brinquedo.

As bochechas de Riley tingiram-se de vermelho e ele se descontrolou.

–Você deveria ter vergonha... nessa idade...pegando uma garota da idade dela. Olhe pra você e olhe pra ela. Sabe que jamais poderá oferecer mais que sexo a ela. Caramba...você poderia ser pai dela.

–Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você Riley. Só te dou um conselho... de pai: Fique. Longe. De. Isabella.

Ele pontuou cada palavra. Percebi os olhos de Riley encherem-se de lágrimas e instantaneamente mordi meus lábios. Merda... eu não queria as coisas desse jeito. Mas o que eu estava pensando afinal? Que seria muito simples trocar meu namorado de dezessete anos pelo pai dele que tinha mais do dobro da nossa idade?

Bela estúpida que sou.

–Eu não vou desistir dela. Eu a amo e vou lutar por ela.

–Lute. Mas lute com decência... nada de golpes baixos Riley. Antes de tudo eu te ensinei a ser homem.

Os dois se encararam. Tá... não vou fingir. Eu me senti poderosa. Dois homens lindos e gostosos lutando por mim... ainda que um deles talvez quisesse apenas sexo. Ainda assim era para estufar o peito e dizer: Estou podendo.

Quase ri com o pensamento ridículo, mas que não deixava de ser verdade.

–E não se esqueça da nossa conversa Riley. Sinceramente depois de tudo o que falei... confesso que estou decepcionado.

Novamente Riley ficou ruborizado e me olhou com tanta vergonha que cheguei a sentir um aperto no peito.

–Riley eu...

Comecei a falar mas fui interrompida.

–Deixe-o ir Isabella, nós precisamos conversar.

Riley continuou parado até que o senhor Cullen ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita, numa pergunta silenciosa.

–A gente se vê por ai Bella.

Ele falou tão baixo que tive que pensar por um bom tempo até entender o que Riley tinha dito. Rapidamente ele se afastou deixando-me a sós com seu papai delicioso. Epa... eu não podia ter esses pensamentos. Além do mais... eu precisava correr para casa. E ainda estava um pouco brava com esse depravado gostoso.

–Muito obrigada senhor Cullen, mas agora preciso ir.

–Nada disso. Não me ouviu dizer que precisamos conversar?

–Minha mãe está me esperando.

–Eu me entendendo com ela depois. Agora iremos conversar sim.

Meu Deus... como era mandão. Resolvi provocar.

–Será que o senhor não está confundindo as coisas não? Está agindo como meu pai. E sabemos que estamos longe de ser pai e filha e...

–Isabella...

Confesso que me arrepiei quando ouvi meu nome em sua voz carregada de raiva, nervosismo... e desejo.

–Eu não estou com humor para gracinhas. Seja a menina boazinha de sempre.

–Senhor Cullen... eu preciso realmente ir pra casa.

–Edward... já disse que o senhor Cullen fica pra quando eu estiver fodendo você. Aliás...

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

–Eu já estou louco pra me enterrar nesse corpo delicioso. Mas antes vamos conversar.

Mas que merda. O que eu faria? Iríamos conversar aqui? Em frente a escola? Eu não poderia me demorar... minha mãe me mataria com certeza.

–Senhor Cullen...

–Pode vir na sua moto. Apenas me siga e não tente nenhuma gracinha.

Ele nem ao menos esperou minha resposta. Caminhou com seus passos elegantes até o volvo prata e deu a partida, olhando-me pelo retrovisor. Aquele olhar... ah meu Deus... aquele olhar. No mesmo instante coloquei o capacete e pulei sobre a moto.

Segui atrás dele, a mente fervilhando. O que ele iria me dizer? Claro que tinha a ver com a noite anterior, mas qual seria a desculpa? Ele ficou mesmo irritado com a presença da ex em sua casa? Parei abruptamente a moto ao vê-lo entrar por uma estreita rua. Estávamos na estrada que seguia normalmente até minha casa e por um momento pensei que iríamos conversar nas proximidades. Estava enganada. Sabia que aquele atalho levaria a uma campina, onde fui várias vezes com minha mãe quando pequena. Felizmente hoje não chovia e pude apreciar a beleza daquele lugar assim que desci da moto.

O senhor Cullen parou um pouco mais distante e rapidamente desceu do carro vindo ao meu encontro. Sem qualquer cerimônia ele encostou na moto e puxou meu corpo, deixando-me colada e de frente pra ele. Sua mão grande se enfiou em meus cabelos enquanto a outra permanecia firme e possessiva em minha cintura. Suspirei e enlacei seu pescoço quando senti sua boca faminta devorar a minha. Bastava um beijo, um toque e eu me entregava como a safada que sou.

Incrivelmente hoje foi um pouco diferente. As palavras de Riley vieram à minha mente fazendo-me repelir aquela tentação de homem: _– Sei, disse que você é especial, que não ficou com mulher nenhuma depois de você._

_– Acha que ele nunca disse isso antes? Você não é a primeira nem será a ultima a acreditar nele._

–Não... eu...

–Está certo. Eu também não tenho muito tempo. Em primeiro lugar... diga-me: por que raios você desligou essa porra desse celular?

–Como?

Aquilo me pego de surpresa. Eu esperava que ele falasse do Riley logo de cara. Mas ele estava falando do meu celular?

–Isabella... tem idéia de quantas vezes te liguei e só caia naquela merda de caixa postal?

Espera ai... ele estava falando que me ligou? Com os olhos grudados nele eu abri minha mochila, sacando meu celular.

–Caramba...

Depois de ter quase morrido de desespero ao ouvir Irina atender ao celular dele eu desliguei o meu e me esqueci completamente dele. Curiosa, eu o liguei novamente e meu queixo caiu ao ver dezoito ligações dele.

–Nossa... eu...

Dei de ombros evitando olhá-lo, mas meu queixo foi erguido e nossos olhos se encontraram.

–Irina atendeu sua ligação e você logo fez deduções absurdas não é?

–Você há de convir comigo que não é tão absurdo assim. Caramba... você estava no banho e ela atendeu seu celular. O que queria que eu pensasse?

–Queria que pensasse em tudo o que lhe disse.

Ficamos em silêncio, um analisando as reações do outro até ele se decidir a falar.

–Depois que você se foi eu voltei pra casa e me joguei no sofá. Ali fiquei por horas, apenas pensando...

Engoli em seco.

–Pensando em que?

–Em tudo. Em como devo agir daqui pra frente... em nós dois.

Estremeci. Como alguém consegue transmitir ondas elétricas somente conversando? Ele nem disse nada demais. E ainda assim eu já sentia minha pulsação disparar.

–Mas...

–Deixe-me terminar. Bom, como eu disse fiquei horas jogado ali até que resolvi tomar meu banho. Seu cheiro ainda estava no meu corpo e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo. Foi ai que chegaram meu filho e minha ex esposa. Eu nem fazia idéia que iriam ate la e tampouco o que pretendiam. Tanto Irina quanto Riley sabem o quanto odeio ser surpreendido. Mas... acabei indo tomar meu banho enquanto eles me esperavam.

Ele parou de falar um pouco e mais uma vez sua boca buscou a minha. Dessa vez eu não me afastei e deixei que sua língua explorasse cada canto da minha boca antes de se enroscar na minha. Para minha total insatisfação dessa vez foi ele que me afastou, mas suas mãos permaneceram firmes em minha cintura.

–Quando sai do banho... Irina segurava meu celular. Céus... ela sabe como odeio isso. Mas disse que pensou ser urgente, por isso atendeu.

Novamente me lembrei das palavras do Riley. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ouvir a verdade... eu tinha medo. Medo da decepção. Mas se eu tivesse que sofrer, não seria melhor agora? Esse entendimento me fez seguir adiante com a pergunta que martelava minha mente.

–E...o que você disse a ela?

–Ela disse que era mulher. Lógico que só poderia ser você. Então eu disse que não era importante pra ela, mas como era importante pra mim... que me desse licença. E então eu tentei te ligar.

Tive vontade de me atirar em seus braços e enchê-lo de beijos. Então eu era importante pra ele? Já tinha descoberto uma mentira do Riley. Mas ainda tínhamos mais coisas a conversar, embora eu estivesse feliz como jamais estive.

–Minha vontade era de mandá-los embora e vir atrás de você. Fiquei maluco quando não consegui falar...

–Mas... eu só queria dar boa noite.

–Eu sei.

As coisas estavam fluindo melhor do que eu esperava. Estava na hora de deixar a covardia de lado e começar a perguntar.

–Senhor...hum... Edward...sobre o que você me falou...

–O que exatamente?

–Sobre... não ter ficado com mais ninguém depois de mim...

–Reafirmo. Não mesmo... por que? Ah... já sei... o Riley insinuou alguma coisa não é?

–Ele...ele disse que...que...ah deixe pra la...

–Isabella... começou agora vá em frente. O que ele disse?

–Bem... que eu não sou a primeira nem serei a ultima a ouvir isso de você. Que você já disse isso pra outras mulheres.

Estremeci levemente ao pronunciar essas palavras ao que ele apertou as mãos grandes em minhas costas.

–Ele sabe que não é verdade. Ele sabe que não houve mais ninguém depois de você e está desesperado. Eu raramente ficava com uma mulher mais de uma vez Isabella. Simplesmente porque não queria mais compromisso. A partir do momento em que conversamos e falei pra ele o que estava rolando...

–Espere ai...

Eu o interrompi.

–Vocês conversaram sobre mim?

–Pensou o que? Que eu iria simplesmente transar com a namorada dele e não dar qualquer satisfação? Ele já teve muitas namoradas Isabella. Conheci algumas delas e sem querer ser convencido... todas elas se ofereceram pra mim. E eu nunca aceitei, sempre respeitei.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo enquanto seus olhos pareciam devorar cada centímetro.

–Mas você... você me fascina. Desde o momento em que te vi naquela cama com ele... tão entregue... tão linda...eu quis você pra mim.

Dessa vez não resisti e o abracei com força pela cintura, prensando meu rosto contra seu peito másculo. Senti seus lábios em meus cabelos e as mãos deslizando pelas minhas costas.

–Você e sua esposa...

–Ex esposa. Não irei mentir pra você. Ela ainda tenta uma reconciliação. Mas se antes as chances eram remotas, agora são inexistentes.

Nem tive tempo de me deliciar com essas palavras. Edward se afastou, puxando-me pela mão e se sentou no gramado intensamente verde, colocando-me de costas pra ele e no meio de suas pernas. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam pelos meus braços.

–Mas afinal... o que eles foram fazer em sua casa? Deveria ser importante ne? Já que foram sem avisar.

–Queriam ver como eu estava. Se não estava me sentindo muito solitário, afinal Riley não estava mais comigo.

–Duvido que algum dia você tenha ficado solitário.

Ele entendeu muito bem o significado da minha frase, mas eu não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras dele. Tanto que girei um pouco o corpo para olhar em seus olhos.

–O fato de sempre ter uma mulher em minha cama não quer dizer que nunca tenha me sentido solitário. Nem sempre estar perto, é estar realmente junto.

Mordi meus lábios, com medo de sua resposta à minha pergunta.

–Você amava sua esposa quando se casaram?

–Claro que sim. Mas acabou... acho que num relacionamento confiança é fundamental e a falta dela abala tudo.

–E por que você tem tanto medo de se envolver novamente?

Ele suspirou e fixou seu olhar no meu, deixando-me com a garganta seca.

–E quem disse que tenho medo? Agora chega de conversa fiada. Eu te trouxe aqui por que precisava esclarecer as coisas. Acredita em mim não é?

–Acredito.

Falei sem pestanejar.

–Agora preciso levar você de volta.

Suspirou novamente.

–Preciso encontrar uma forma de tirá-la desse castigo.

–Como?

–Isso mesmo que ouviu...

Sua boca roçou meu pescoço, arrepiando-me por inteiro. Meus mamilos enrijeceram a ponto de doer sob a camiseta quando ele mordeu e chupou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Um gemido baixo e agoniado me escapou e fechei meus olhos com força.

–Eu preciso da minha putinha de volta à minha cama, todas as noites.

–Ed...senhor Cullen...

Nem eu mesma sei o que me deu. Alias sei... tesão...um tesão louco e insano por esse homem que jogava todo meu pudor no lixo. Girei mais meu corpo e colocando as duas mãos em seu peito eu o empurrei. Ele não esperava por esse gesto e seu corpo tombou um pouco para trás. Foi o bastante para que eu me colocasse de frente pra ele e me sentasse em seu colo. Imediatamente sua boca capturou a minha, a mão grande agarrando-me pelos cabelos. Eu gemi contra seus lábios e rebolei meus quadris sentindo sua ereção já pulsando intensamente contra meu corpo.

–Inferno... como minha garotinha pode se transformar numa putinha de uma hora pra outra?

Eu gemi novamente ao sentir o forte aperto em minha bunda.

–Senhor Cullen...

–O que foi Isabella?

A voz rouca perguntou enquanto ele segurava meus quadris, forçando-me a rebolar mais rápido, e fazendo o mesmo. Seus olhos escuros quase fechados encaravam minha boca com fome.

–Eu quero...quero você.

–Ja me tem...

Ergueu seus quadris e resfoleguei. Se estivesse dentro de mim aquela arremetida o teria levado até meu útero.

–Quero dentro de mim.

Ele rosnou e empurrou meu corpo depois de morder meus lábios.

–Tire essa calça vadia. Vou te foder antes de devolver pra mamãe.

Coloquei-me de pé imediatamente, retirando o tênis e calça, levando a calcinha junto. Ele me olhava com tara, já abrindo e baixando sua calça.

–Venha cá...

Aproximei-me dele que logo agarrou minhas coxas com suas garras de aço.

–Abaixe-se … coloque essa boceta em minha boca.

Eu gemi só de ouvir sua voz autoritária e fiz o que me mandou, agarrando seus cabelos e descendo lentamente até sentir sua língua quente percorrendo meu clitóris e se enfiando sem qualquer cerimônia em meu interior.

–Oh céus... senhor Cullen...

Ele chupava e apertava seus lábios em minha carne, separando meus lábios, ora sugando,ora mordendo meu clitóris. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e minhas pernas já não conseguiam me sustentar naquela posição.

–Queria passar o dia inteiro chupando você gostosa.

Seus dedos substituíram sua língua enquanto ele mordia minhas coxas.

–De quatro ali...

Afastei-me, sentindo-me um verdadeira cachorra, safada. Deus... eu iria mesmo transar aqui nessa campina, correndo o risco de ser pega? Coloquei-me de quatro enquanto pensava nisso, mas logo meus pensamentos se dissiparam quando senti a mão forte em meu quadril. Pouco depois ele me soltou e ouvi o barulho da embalagem do preservativo sendo aberta. Sentia meus fluidos escorrerem pelas minhas coxas e ele também percebeu.

–Está tentadora demais, minha putinha. Sua boceta está tão melada que tá me deixando maluco.

–Por favor senhor Cullen...me come agora.

Ele deu uma risada safada e segurou minha cintura. Com a outra mão direcionou seu pau até minha entrada, espalhando meu tesão e me fazendo gemer de ansiedade. Eu rebolei contra a cabeça inchada e impeli meus quadris para que ele se enterrasse logo em mim. Mas o que ganhei foi uma palmada forte na nádega direita.

–Calma vadia...quero me deliciar com essa boceta primeiro antes de fazer você gozar.

Mas eu não tinha calma, passei a rebolar mais rápido enquanto o maldito apenas passava a cabeça em meu clitóris. Meu corpo já suava e tremia e aquela mão maldita acariciando minha cintura não ajudava muito.

–Oh Deus... eu vou morrer...

–Vai...só se for de gozar no meu pau.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se e eu gritei alto... quando em uma única arremetida ele se enfiou inteiramente em mim.

–Puta merda... vou esfolar meu pau dentro dessa boceta.

Ele vociferou agarrando minhas coxas e metendo sem dó, seus movimentos bruscos de vai e vem quase jogando meu corpo sobre a grama. Mas eu nem me importava, rebolava desprovida de pudor e repleta de luxuria. Nossos gemidos aumentavam gradativamente até se tornarem gritos que ecoaram pela campina quando gozamos juntos.

Ainda estocando e rebolando seus quadris, ele me puxou deixando minhas costas coladas em seu peito enquanto chupava meu pescoço e agarrava meus seios. Eu gemia, ainda trêmula, sabendo que aquela chupada deixaria uma mancha feia ali, mas sem forças para impedi-lo.

–Gostosa... minha menininha safada...

Aos poucos ele foi parando os movimentos, talvez percebendo o quanto meu corpo estava lânguido.

–Precisamos ir.

–Eu sei. Não posso deixar que seu castigo aumente ainda mais.

Lentamente ele se afastou. Eu me levantei procurando minha roupa enquanto ele retirava o preservativo e se vestia também.

Já vestidos ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para ele.

–Estamos conversados?

–Hum hum...

Resmunguei afirmando.

–Ótimo. Então vamos.

–Ah...hum... quando irei te ver novamente?

–Sempre que você quiser. Você tem meu numero.

Ele piscou e sorriu.

–E se eu não ligar nunca mais iremos nos ver?

–Sonhe com isso. Acho que é meio tarde para tentar fugir agora.

Sorri, satisfeita. Era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. Ele se despediu de mim com um beijo de tirar o fôlego prometendo que não iríamos ficar sem nos ver. Não consegui impedi-lo de ir me seguindo até bem perto da minha casa. Somente quando me viu descer da moto e abrir a porta de entrada, Edward deu a partida.

Entrei cautelosamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo e mordendo os lábios. Pelo cheiro delicioso de bolo, minha mãe deveria estar na cozinha. Fui pé ante pé até a escada, mas antes que subisse o primeiro degrau eu ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

–Parada ai mocinha. Está agindo feito bandido por que?

–Que isso mãe? Eu só...

Eu me virei para encará-la e imediatamente seu olhar se fixou na provável mancha em meu pescoço.

–Ele... seja la quem for... deveria estar mesmo com fome de você.

Senti meu rosto em chamas e não vi outra saída senão falar a verdade. Entretanto ela falou antes que eu me pronunciasse.

–Mãe...

–Bella.. como eu já disse, quanto menos eu souber melhor. Apenas tenha juízo minha filha. Não vá meter os pés pelas mãos e sofrer depois.

Minha mãe apenas parecia avoada. Era esperta feito uma raposa e com certeza percebeu que eu tinha algo com o pai do meu ex namorado.

–Eu... eu estou ciente dos meus atos mãe.

Ela suspirou.

–Nem mesmo esse castigo foi capaz de afastar você do... dele.

Eu ri safadamente.

–Teremos que dar um jeito nisso.

–O que...

–Suba e vá tomar um banho. Acho que está precisando.

Dei um pulo me jogando sobre minha mãe e beijando todo seu rosto.

–Eu te amo... te amo... te amo...

–Ah vá... interesseira...

E saiu rebolando e cantando esganiçadamente. Corri para o quarto e tomei um banho, relembrando as últimas horas. Então Riley queria mesmo me envenenar contra o pai. Como se fosse possível. Ah tá..admito que fiquei desconfiada, mas quem não ficaria? Um homem lindo e gostoso daquele, ficar apenas com uma garota de dezessete anos? Era quase sonho.

Voltei para o quarto e me joguei na cama, de tanto pensar acabei pegando no sono e só acordei quando minha mãe chamou para o jantar. Meu pai estava com expressão tranqüila ao passo que minha mãe parecia maquinar alguma coisa. E não deu outra. Depois de conversarmos sobre a escola e o trabalho do meu pai, ficamos um tempo em silêncio, quebrado pela louca da minha mãe.

–Quer dizer então que o Riley já está de namoradinha nova?

Eu engasguei e olhei pra ela assustada. Meu pai olhou de mim para a minha mãe, visivelmente curioso.

–Como?

Levei um chute na canela e mordi os lábios para sufocar um gemido de dor. Era isso mesmo? Minha mãe estava armando na cara dura? Bom... não sei o que era, mas com certeza era para me ajudar.

–Er... está.

–Mas assim... do nada? Outro dia mesmo queria ficar noivo e agora...

–Viu como foi injusto com nossa filha? No fundo aposto que ela estava pressentindo isso. Sexto sentido sabe?

–Bom...como eu poderia adivinhar? Desculpe-me Bells.

–Isso quer dizer que ela está livre do castigo?

Ele colocou o talher sobre o prato e encarou minha mãe. Hum... acho que não seria tão fácil assim.

–O que está planejando? Por que será que sinto que está com segundas intenções?

–Você me ofende desse jeito Charlie. Só não gosto de injustiça. E também às vezes preciso que a Bella saia para comprar alguma coisa pra mim, mas não da ne?

Ele bufou e balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Merda. Valeu a intenção da minha mãe. Se ele me tirasse do castigo eu poderia passar algumas horas com o Senhor Cullen... Edward...ah...com aquele demônio gostoso que me fazia suspirar só de pensar em seu nome.

Olhei pra minha mãe quase implorando, para que ela não falasse mais nada. Era bem capaz de meu pai se estressar e aumentar ainda mais meu castigo.

Mas para minha surpresa, assim que ele terminou o jantar, levantou-se para ir para a sala como fazia todos os dias.

–O castigo está suspenso Bells.

–O...obrigada.

Minha mãe sorriu discretamente e eu quase desmaiei de tanta felicidade. Fui dormir cheia de idéias mirabolantes na cabeça. Todas elas, claro tinham relação com o senhor Cullen.

Fazer ou não fazer... ir ou não ir. Agora bateu a dúvida. Depois de pensar muito e ainda contar com a ajuda da minha mãe, agora eu percebia que não tinha pensado tanto assim em meus atos. Edward não disse que odiava ser surpreendido? Então por que eu burramente resolvi fazer isso? Ah Bella, sua bitch, volte pra casa! Voltar porra nenhuma. Eu tinha que vê-lo, ainda mais depois de ter sonhado com ele e de ter acordado completamente melada.

Já que estava livre do castigo... vim para Port Angeles. Obviamente pedi permissão pra minha mãe, além do carro dela. Não viria de moto já que isso me impediria de usar a minúscula saia que deixava minhas coxas à mostra.

Como sempre minha mãe não quis saber o que eu iria aprontar. Apenas aconselhou juízo... e prevenção.

Saco... e agora? Logicamente eu pesquisei o endereço na internet e agora parada em frente àquela luxuosa concessionária... o medo resolveu me visitar.

Talvez ele ficasse bravo... mas também ficaria cheio de tesão. Reunindo coragem eu caminhei em direção as amplas portas de vidro, mas logo em seguida eu parei ao vê-lo parado ao lado de um carro vermelho, elegantemente vestido num terno escuro, as mãos no bolso da calça. Puta que pariu...vai ser gostoso assim la na minha cama. Antes que eu pudesse mudar de idéia ele ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. E eles brilharam... carregados de desejo ao me olhar de cima a baixo. Caminhou até mim parando à minha frente.

–Isabella... que surpresa...

Medo...ai meu pai...medo...

–Eu...er...desculpe. Eu vim sem avisar e sei que...

–Acaba de salvar meu dia.

–Como?

Eu pisquei quase sem acreditar no que ouvia, no entanto antes que ele respondesse uma loira alta e escultural se aproximou tocando seu braço.

–Já me decidi. Vamos fechar?

–Sim, claro. Ja estou indo.

Edward se virou pra mim, falando bem baixo.

–Eu volto logo. Preciso atender essa cliente.

–Você não tem um funcionário pra fazer isso?

Arrependi-me no mesmo instante, mordendo meus lábios.

–Tenho Isabella. Mas é uma cliente especial que só aceita ser atendida por mim. Por favor, me espere.

Ele se afastou antes mesmo que eu dissesse sim ou não. E odiei ver aquela beldade segurando-o pelo braço. E eu? Faria o que? Ficaria parada feito um poste no meio daquele monte de carro chique, feita a idiota que sou? Virei-me pronta para sair mas parei assim que vi uma Ferrari idêntica a que ele tinha usado uma vez. Passei a mão pela lateral dela, observando seu interior.

–Quer experimentar?

Pulei assustada ao ouvir a voz grave atrás de mim.

–Oh...

–Desculpe-me se a assustei.

–Não...tudo bem.

–Sou Jacob Black, funcionário da loja. Em que posso ajudá-la?

–Ah... muito prazer. Sou Bella. Estava esperando pelo Senhor Cullen.

–Sim...ele está atendendo a uma cliente. Mas eu posso ajudá-la senhorita.

Percebi que ele me olhava com um olhar guloso, demorando-se em minhas coxas.

–Esse carro combina com você. Bonito... elegante... sensual.

Abriu a porta pra mim e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse.

–Não sei se devo.

–Como não? É uma cliente. Sinta como é macio.

Se ele soubesse que eu já sabia disso. Mas ainda assim sentei-me ao volante olhando tudo com expressão fascinada.

–Perfeita... ficou ainda mais linda, se é que isso é possível.

–Obrigada.

Sai do carro e dei a volta, olhando a traseira dele. Nem sei por que estava fazendo isso. Provavelmente para não pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo entre Edward e a loira. Sério... eu estava morrendo de ciúmes, por isso me obrigava a não visualizar nenhuma cena desagradável.

–Gostaria de ver outros?

–Não. Eu acho que já vou indo.

–Mas já?

–O senhor Cullen pode demorar.

–Seria bom conhecê-la mais. Você é daqui mesmo?

–Não. Sou de Forks.

–Forks? Bom...é pertinho. Que tal se saíssemos algum dia...sei la para conversarmos um pouco e...

–Paquerando em horário de serviço Black?

A voz firme e séria chegou aos meus ouvidos e fez com Jacob desse um pulo.

–Cullen... eu estava só...

– Ha clientes esperando por você. Deixe que eu cuido de Isabella.

Por que será que eu senti que esse "cuido" tinha outra conotação? E mais? Aquele olhar furioso estava direcionado a mim por que? Eu não fiz nada.

–Sim. Com licença.

–Tem toda. Foi um prazer Jacob.

Edward suspirou exasperado e me puxou pela mão.

–Venha.

Arrastou-me para o que imaginei ser seu escritório, abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse. Entrei, olhando para os lados, admirando o ambiente arejado e elegante.

–Nossa... é lindo.

Como não houve resposta eu me virei para olhá-lo. Ele estava parado, as mãos no bolso, as narinas infladas e o maxilar travado.

–Eu não gostei do que vi... e ouvi.

–O que?

Com duas passadas ele estava a minha frente, prensando meu corpo contra a ampla mesa.

–Não se finja de boba comigo. Sabe que ele estava cantando você.

–E dai? Eu não dei bola pra ele.

–Mas também não deu uma cortada. Escute aqui Isabella...

Ele segurou minha bochecha com força. Céus...ele estava mesmo furioso. Senti medo, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo me excitou.

–Apure bem seus ouvidos porque não irei repetir. Eu não gosto que sequer olhem para o que é meu. E você, sendo minha, comporte-se como tal. E caso não tenha percebido isso ainda, eu repito: VOCÊ É MINHA, PUTINHA. E vou te mostrar isso... agora.

Gente... ele não estava brincando... estava bravo mesmo. E eu nem fiz nada. Mas meu lado safado me dizia que eu iria adorar a forma como ele iria me mostrar que sou DELE.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

–Apure bem seus ouvidos porque não irei repetir. Eu não gosto que sequer olhem para o que é meu. E você, sendo minha, comporte-se como tal. E caso não tenha percebido isso ainda, eu repito: VOCÊ É MINHA, PUTINHA. E vou te mostrar isso... agora.

Gente... ele não estava brincando... estava bravo mesmo. E eu nem fiz nada. Mas meu lado safado me dizia que eu iria adorar a forma como ele iria me mostrar que sou DELE.

– Eu.. eu... – gaguejei não sabendo o que dizer, mas ele só estreitou os olhos e me calei.

– Acho que precisamos de algumas regras básicas Isabella. – falou lentamente e me virou de repente, arfei sentindo seu pau em minha bunda. Suas mãos agarraram uma em minha cintura e a outra em minhas costas e me empurrou para baixo, meus seios pressionados contra a mesa de vidro. Seu corpo se debruçou sobre o meu, e sua boca encostou em meu ouvido. – Você tem que aprender, minha pequena e atrevida putinha a quem você pertence.

– Edward... – murmurei ansiosamente... mas um tapa estalou em minha bunda e me calei enquanto arfava, minha boceta já estava molhada e me contorci sentindo seu pau queimando mesmo através das roupas.

– Sr. Cullen, Isabella. – ele me corrigiu e mordiscou minha o lóbulo da

minha orelha. –Você me deixou muito irritado.

– Eu... sinto muito Sr. Cullen.

– Será que sente mesmo, putinha? Acho que você fez de propósito. – sussurrou passando a mão grande e minha bunda e dando um apertão.

Gemi vergonhosamente empinando a bunda em sua mão, ele riu e deu outro tapa.

– Com certeza fez de propósito, veio com essa roupinha provocante, com a única intenção de me atentar. – falou erguendo minha saia e esfregando minha boceta sobre a calcinha, meu corpo inteiro queimou e rebolei novamente.

– Sr. Cullen...

– Diga safada. – ele mordiscou meu pescoço e afastou a calcinha e tocou minha boceta melada. – Conte pra mim, por que você quis me provocar.

– Eu... – suspirei ao sentir ele pressionando seu dedo em meu clitóris, minhas pernas tremeram. – Eu só queria te ver.

– Hmmm, não sei se devo acreditar em você. Talvez eu tenha que lhe dar uma lição.

– Oh... – ele estalou outro tapa em minha bunda e em seguida rasgou minha calcinha, dei um gritinho e olhei para trás, ele sorria perversamente e levou os restos da minha calcinha ao nariz e cheirou.

– Hmmm, molhadinha. Você está prontinha para meu pau Isabella.

– Sim senhor... – murmurei rebolando e seu pau pulsou contra minha bunda, ele grunhiu e abriu suas calças.

– Eu sei que você está sua vadia, louca pra ter meu pau não é?

– Sim senhor.

– Bom... – ele liberou seu pau e o massageou, engoli em seco enquanto olhava pra ele, ele piscou e colocou seu pau entre minha bunda, arfei e rebolei contra ele.

– Quer tanto ser fodida, que nem liga aonde, não é putinha.

– Aonde o senhor quiser. – falei sem perceber e ele riu.

– Assim que eu gosto Isabella, mas hoje eu vou comer sua boceta gostosa. – levou seu pau a minha boceta e ficou o esfregando na entrada, mas sem penetrar, gemi alto e empurrei o corpo pra trás, ele riu e tirou o pau, sua mão nas minhas costas me empurrando para baixo.

– Não, não... você foi uma menina malcriada, vai ser quando eu quiser.

– Por favor, Sr. Cullen... – lamuriei sentindo minha boceta escorrer de tesão, ele riu e apoiou todo seu corpo sobre o meu, seu pau ficou colado em minha boceta a ponta esfregando em meu clitóris, fechei os olhos força e rebolei.

– Quieta. – rosnou e ouvi o barulho de uma gaveta, abri os olhos e ele passava o braço sobre mim e pegava algo, quando ele se levantou afastando seu pau, vi a camisinha em sua mão, e quase agradeci os céus, seria logo que o teria em mim.

Outro tapa estalou em minha bunda, e empinei em sua direção, ele gemeu em aprovação, e suspirei sentindo seu pau escorregando lentamente em mim.

– Oh sim...

– Hmmm, tão pronta pra mim safada... – ele tirou o pau de repente e agarrou meu cabelo o enrolando em seu punho e me fez olhar para ele, sua mão em minha cintura apertando minha pele com força.

– Senhor...

– Quieta. – sua boca colou a minha em um beijo duro, praticamente devorando meus lábios, seu pau entrou com força em mim e gritei contra sua boca.

Afastou a boca da minha e estreitou os olhos retirando o pau lentamente, e sorriu.

– Não gostei nadinha de você aceitando os elogios do Black.

– Desculpe... – sussurrei e ele sorriu maliciosamente, e empurrou em mim com força novamente gritei alto, meu corpo todo se arqueando contra o dele, pulsando, minha boceta apertava seu pau, o mastigando com força.

– Não sei putinha, você me deixou muito chateado. – tirou o pau lentamente e voltou a meter com força, eu gozei na hora, e ele retirou o pau entrando novamente.

Minha boceta não parava de babar, e ele continuava entrando e saindo, com força e voltando lentamente. Seu membro duro queimando enquanto entrava, e meu corpo totalmente em suas mãos, mole e desejoso do dele. Se ele não estivesse me segurando eu com certeza desmaiaria.

– Oh Deus...

– Você gosta assim, safada? – ele me beijou com força de novo, dessa vez entrando e saindo com metidas profundas, duras e rápidas, eu assenti arfando como um cachorro contra sua boca e ele afastou a boca da minha.

– Me responda Isabella, você gosta de ser fodida com força?

– Sim senhor. – gemi gritando alto já sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximando novamente, ele sorriu e apertou minha cintura e seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e fortes, eu gritei rebolando, meu corpo todo se contorcendo, Deus eu gozaria novamente, ele rosnou e meteu mais rápido e forte, com fúria até, gritei muito alto, meu corpo inteiro se arqueando enquanto gozava com força, ele grunhiu e gozou em seguida.

Voltou a puxar minha boca para sua e devorou meus lábios, sua língua invadindo a minha com força, dominando a minha vontade, que já era zero, eu faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

Ele afastou a boca arfando e sorriu pra mim, me deu um selinho e sai de dentro de mim, soltou meu cabelo delicadamente e meu corpo caiu sobre a mesa derrubando varias coisas no chão.

Ouvi sua risada gostosa, mas nem me mexi, meus olhos fechados e sorri aproveitando meu momento pós orgasmo, ou deveria dizer, momento acabei de voltar ao céu.

Ri de mim mesma e senti ele me erguendo e me pegou no colo, me agarrei nele enterrando o rosto em seu peito, seus lábios tocaram minha testa e pelo movimento estávamos sentados, abri um olho e notei que estávamos em um sofá no canto da sala e dei um pequeno sorriso envergonhado.

– Te machuquei?

– Acho que não. – ele riu e beijou meus lábios, um beijo casto e rápido.

– Fui muito bruto, perdoe-me. – corei intensamente escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

– Eu gostei. – Edward gemeu e agarrou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Você é terrível Isabella. – minha cara ficou mais vermelha ainda e ele riu e me deu outro beijo casto. – Mas adoro isso em você.

Toquei seu rosto bonito com as pontas dos dedos, e ele fechou os olho com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. O homem tinha distúrbio de personalidades só pode, uma hora estava furioso e depois todo mansinho e preocupado. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito novamente e suspirei me sentindo bem, me sentindo completa. Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, e quando levantei o rosto ele olhava para longe, atrás da minha cabeça, e imaginei que ainda estava chateada por causa do cara lá fora.

– Eu sinto muito. – sussurrei chamando sua atenção.

– Por quê?

– Hmmm, por causa do cara lá fora.

– Black?

– Sim. – ele negou e beijou minha testa.

– Não ligue para isso. Eu só fiquei um pouco possessivo, eu acho.

– Um pouco? – eu ri e ele rolou os olhos.

– Ok, muito possessivo.

– Achei que não gostava de crises de ciúmes? – ele fez uma careta e me encarou intensamente, engoli em seco.

– Eu não gosto. Mas você acabou de me fazer perceber um lado meu que nem eu conhecia.

– Oh. – ele suspirou e beijou minha testa e nos levantamos.

– Eu preciso trabalhar. – ele começou a se ajeitar e entrei em pânico, ele estava chateado comigo?

– Eu... – ele me olhou.

– O que foi?

– Fiz algo errado? – Edward sorriu me abraçando.

– Claro que não pequena. Eu realmente preciso trabalhar.

– Mas...

– O que? – fingiu estar bravo, mas via um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

– Bem, eu... hmmm podíamos ir tomar um café. – dei meu melhor sorriso e ele riu.

– Pode ser aqui mesmo, ou você quer sair? – dei de ombros, eu queria era sair com ele.

Ficar em publico, nós sempre parecíamos um casal de criminosos. Mas também, se eu saísse com ele em Forks, meu pai já estaria sabendo a uma hora dessas. Senti seus dedos em meu queixo, e me puxou para encará-lo.

– O que a incomoda?

– Nada.

– Isabella? – grunhi abaixando os olhos.

– É que nós, bem... nós nunca agimos como sabe... namorados. – corei vergonhosamente, eu no fundo ainda era uma adolescente idiota.

– O que você quer Isabella, um jantar em cinema. – ele riu e bufei o empurrando.

– Não... quer dizer, parece que a gente só faz... bem...

– Sexo? – minha cara avermelhou-se mais ainda, e fiquei de costas para ele.

– Sim, quer dizer... – ele me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço.

– Eu entendi Isabella.

– É? – ele afastou meu cabelo, e sua boca subiu até minha nuca e beijou ali.

– Sim, você quer que tenhamos um relacionamento de verdade.

– Isso seria bom. – suspirei sentindo meu corpo já se animando pra ele novamente, ele desceu as mãos até meus seios e os segurou beliscando os mamilos. – Oh Edward...

– O que foi pequena?

– Pare... – gemi ofegante e seus lábios vieram para minha orelha e chupou meu lóbulo.

– Quer mesmo que pare?

– Sim... não... eu não sei... – ele riu e me virou para ele segurando meu rosto e me beijou, sua boca moldando a minha, a língua dominando cada cantinho da minha boca, reivindicando minha alma.

Quando se afastou eu estava ofegante trêmula e melada e já ansiosa pra tê-lo novamente, mas ele só sorriu e me soltou, o olhei em desespero, aonde ele ia. Mas ele só sorriu e foi em direção a sua mesa e olhando em volta, ele olhou para o chão, e se abaixou pegando suas chaves, suas calças se ajustaram muito bem marcando sua traseira, e fiquei parada como uma idiota olhando para sua bunda, o homem tinha uma bunda bonita.

Quando ele se levantou olhei para o outro lado, e esperei para ver o que ele planejava. Ele parou em minha frente, e sorriu.

– Então que tal um sorvete.

– Sério? – sorri brilhantemente e ele piscou pra mim.

– Venha. – agarrou minha mão e saímos do escritório, assim que pisamos fora da sua sala, praticamente todo mundo olhou para nós.

Olhei em desespero para Edward, com certeza eles nos ouviram. Ele bufou e ainda segurando minha mão começou a me levar para fora, no caminho vimos o tal Black, que me lançou um olhar malicioso e minha cara ficou intensamente vermelha. Edward não deve ter notado, pois continuou me puxando para saída, já na rua ele olhou em volta.

– Por favor, me diga que não veio com sua moto, vestida assim.

– Claro que não. Vim com o carro da minha mãe. – apontei e ele praticamente suspirou de alivio.

– Adoro ver você assim Isabella, mas só eu posso ver. – deu um apertão na minha bunda e pulei de susto.

– Edward! – ele riu e me puxou em direção a um dos seus inúmeros carros.

Ser dono de concessionária era bom em.

[...]

Entrei em casa já era noite, ficar um tempo com Edward fora tão incrível, ele era perfeito, quando estava de bom humor. Brincalhão, e doce, e apaixonante. Se eu não tomasse cuidado, estaria apaixonada por ele, num piscar de olhos. O que com certeza só traria problemas, pois tinha certeza que se me apaixonasse por ele, eu estaria perdida... alias quem eu queria enganar, eu já estava perdida.

– Isabella Marie Swan. – meu coração quase saltou pela boca com o grito e dei de cara com minha mãe.

– Que susto.

– Isso é hora de chegar?

– Merda! Desculpe mãe, eu perdi a noção da hora. – ela bufou.

– Está bem. Mas está quase na hora do seu pai chegar. E se ele chega depois de você. Melhor não abusar, você só saiu do castigo ontem.

– Eu sei. Prometo não fazer de novo.

– Ok, venha me ajudar com o jantar.

– Está bem. – já ia seguindo ela para a cozinha quando ela me parou.

– Melhor trocar essa saia primeiro. – ri envergonhada e corri pra cima, havia até esquecido que eu estava sem calcinha.

Aproveitei que estava no meu quarto e já tomei um banho, vesti um moletom confortável e desci para ajudar minha mãe. Fizemos o jantar rapidamente, enquanto conversávamos. Ela me contava as fofocas que ouvia na cidade, nada interessante, mas ela adorava tagarelar, e eu só podia ouvir.

Meu pai chegou pouco depois e jantamos conversando sobre assuntos variados. Assim que acabei de comer corri para meu quarto e me preparei para dormir, mal deitei na cama meu celular tocou, praticamente corri para pegá-lo, devia ser Edward, mas me surpreendi ao ver o numero de Riley. Um pouco relutante atendi.

– Alô?

– Bella, oi é o Riley.

– Hmmm, oi.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim. E com você? – mordi o lábio nervosamente, estava começando a estranhar essa ligação, o que inventaria agora.

Que o pai levava as namoradas no trabalho e transava com elas, para todos os funcionários ouvirem?

– Estou bem. – ficamos em silêncio, e suspirei.

– Riley, o que quer?

– Nada, eu só... Só queria saber como você está.

– Estou muito bem.

– Ótimo, então almoça comigo amanhã?

– Eu...

– Vamos lá Bella, nós podemos ser amigos não é?

– Só amigos, certo?

– Sim, sim.

– Eu entendo, você já me esqueceu, mas nós podemos ser amigos.

– Não fale assim Riley...

– Claro, então almoço? – olhei para o celular, eu devia isso a ele não é? Só ser legal com ele, afinal ele foi o largado na historia.

– Tudo bem.

– Legal, nos falamos amanhã.

Nos despedimos e ele desligou. Olhei confusa para o celular e o guardei. Não havia problema nenhum em almoçar com o Riley, estaríamos na escola, e eu não iria acreditar mais nas mentiras dele. Não sem antes conversar com Edward. Eu estava em uma relação adulta, e tinha que agir como uma. Nada de ser impulsiva e infantil.

Com a decisão tomada, eu me enrolei nas cobertas e adormeci rapidamente.

[...]

Caminhei ao lado de Jessica com minha bandeja no refeitório, ela apontou para uma mesa vazia, mas neguei.

– Vamos sentar com Riley hoje.

– Oh... então eu vou sentar com... – ela olhou em volta e viu Tyler com alguns amigos. – Ali. – e praticamente correu pra longe de mim, bufei e procurei Riley e o achei em uma mesa afastada.

Respirei fundo e fui em sua direção. Ele me viu no meio do caminho e acenou pra mim, forcei um sorriso e alcancei sua mesa e sentei de frente pra ele.

– OI.

– Hey Bella, tudo bom?

– Sim, e você?

– Também. – ficamos nos encarando em um momento muito constrangedor, baixei os olhos para minha pizza e comi distraidamente.

– Então... – ele falou chamando minha atenção e levantei os olhos. – Eu queria pedir desculpas.

– Oh... sério?

– Sim, eu... Merda! Fui muito grosseiro e maldoso, desculpa. – sorri aliviada, talvez a situação não precisasse ser estranha.

– Tudo bem Riley.

– Ótimo, não queria que ficasse uma situação estranha entre nós, ainda mais se você for... – ele riu e negou.

– Eu for o que?

– Bem, se você continuar com ele, você é minha madrasta. – corei profundamente.

– Oh... eu nem pensei nisso.

– Pois é, então o chefe Swan, vai ser meu vovô. – ele riu e acabei rindo também. – Você já contou a ele.

– O que?

– Sabe, pro seu pai, sobre seu novo namorado? – ele me olhou intensamente e me movi desconfortável.

– Ainda não. Eu e bem, o senhor, quer dizer, Edward, ainda não falamos, nós...

– Entendi, está com medo da reação dele.

– É um pouco. – ele sorriu, relaxou na cadeira.

– Ele vai surtar quando souber. – baixei os olhos ansiosa.

– Eu suponho que sim.

– Mas você pretende contar, não é?

– Claro. Só não agora.

– Entendi. – voltamos ao silêncio desconfortável, e comecei a ficar nervosa, Riley tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios e senti um arrepio de medo.

– Você... hmmm, não vai contar não é? – seu sorriso se tornou maior.

– O que eu ganharia com isso. – falou simplesmente e meu nervosismo aumentou.

– Riley, se você contar...

– O que? – ele ficou sério e me olhou, seus olhos frios, brilhando com... raiva? – Vai contar pro meu pai? – me desafiou e grunhi.

– Não sei por que eu vim aqui. – comecei a juntar minhas coisas, e sua mão tocou na minha.

– Bella, por que você ta com ele. Não vê que só vai te trazer problemas. – olhei pra ele, raiva ardendo em mim.

– Até agora, quem me trouxe problemas foi só você Riley. – afastei a mão da dele, e o deixei sem olhar para trás, assim que estava longe do refeitório, corri para o banheiro e disquei o celular de Edward, tocou duas vezes e ele atendeu.

– Isabella?

– Edward, oi. – falei ansiosamente, quase suspirando de alivio por que ele atendeu.

– Olá pequena.

– Oi. – dei uma risadinha, e ouvi sua risada gostosa.

– O que foi.

– Hein? – ele riu novamente.

– Você me ligou.

– Ah é... sim, eu, nós precisamos falar.

– O que foi?

– Eu acho que o Riley vai contar ao meu pai sobre nós.

– Você falou com Riley? – ele parecia bravo agora e mordi o lábio nervosamente.

– Bem, ele me ligou ontem, falou que queria almoçar comigo.

– Isabella! – ele grunhiu.

– Eu só queria acertar as coisas Edward, no final das contas ele que foi largado.

– Por isso deve manter distancia dele. Os largados, as vezes são vingativos.

– É eu percebi.

– Ele só ameaçou contar, ou você acha que ele vai?

– Eu não sei. Mas ele parecia muito contente com a idéia de que meu pai surtaria se soubesse sobre nós.

– Merda. Eu devia falar com seu pai então.

– O que? Nem pensar.

– Isabella...

– Edward, ele vai me deixar de castigo para sempre, sem contar que eu só tenho 17, e meu pai vai acabar prendendo você.

– Qual o problema, você não me visitaria na prisão?

– Edward! – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Não se preocupe pequena. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

– OK.

– Vá estudar agora. – olhei meu relógio e a próxima aula já ia começar.

– Merda! Ok, beijos, tchau.

– Tchau pequena. – sussurrou e me derreti toda.

Não Isabella, se derreta depois, nos braços dele de preferência. Sai correndo do banheiro pra minha próxima aula. As próximas aulas passaram lentamente, com certeza, por que eu estava surtando pra ir pra casa. Ainda não sabia o que faria, e se Riley realmente falasse com meu pai? Eu iria ser trancada em casa com certeza, trancada e proibida de vir até a escola.

Quando finalmente o sinal tocou, sai praticamente correndo pra fora, mas infelizmente Jessica me alcançou.

– Bella, então como foi?

– O que?

– Com Riley.

– Oh, não foi. Riley é um idiota.

– Então não a chances de voltarem.

– Nem pensar. – ela sorriu e estreitei os olhos. – Por que quer saber? – ela piscou olhando para longe de mim.

– Nada não.

– Sei... – já havíamos chegado a minha moto, e ela evitava me olhar.

– Eu... tchau.

Jessica praticamente fugiu de mim, e pensei em ir atrás dela, mas eu realmente precisava ir pra casa. Subi na moto e dirigi o mais rápido que essa belezinha podia fazer.

Se Riley contasse aos meus pais, eu estaria perdida, não pela minha mãe, mas meu pai iria me matar, ou pior matar Edward. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas eu precisava fazer algo. Devia ir no trabalho de Edward, para que nós conversássemos, talvez arrumássemos uma solução.

Isso se ele ainda quisesse ficar comigo, nós estávamos juntos a poucos dias, e já estava tudo tão complicado. E agora meu pai iria piorar tudo.

Estacionei em frente de casa e havia um carro preto que me era familiar, olhei confusa para o carro. Quem estaria em casa? Desci da moto, e fui para dentro, ouvi a voz de minha mãe e ela tagarelava animadamente.

Devia ser alguma amiga dela, ia direto para meu quarto, e deixá-la conversando com sua amiga, eu precisava ver Edward, para que decidíssemos o que fazer. Mal subi a escada e ouvi meu nome ser chamado, grunhindo dei meia volta em direção a sala.

– Bella que bom que chegou.

– OI mãe...

– Isabella. – ouvi sua voz e meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Edward... quer dizer Sr. Cullen?

– Bella, não chame seu namorado de senhor, é estranho.


	9. Capítulo Oito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Oito**

– Isabella. – ouvi sua voz e meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Edward... quer dizer Sr. Cullen?

– Bella, não chame seu namorado de senhor, é estranho.

Continuei parada, a respiração por instantes suspensa, olhando de minha mãe para Edward. O que aquele maluco estava fazendo aqui? Mas isso nem era o pior... com certeza já havia contado à minha mãe ou ela não teria dito aquilo.

–N...não...mãe... ele é...

Eu queria negar. De repente ela estaria apenas jogando verde. Mas olhando bem para Edward percebi que seus olhos brilhavam em divertimento. Estendeu a mão pra mim e minhas pernas tremeram.

–Venha aqui pequena.

–Oh...

Ah meu pai... o homem era louco mesmo, acabei de crer. Quase automaticamente eu estendi minha mão e toquei a dele, sentindo seu calor. Logo ele me puxou para junto de si, segurando minha cintura em seguida. Para meu completo espanto ele colou seus lábios nos meus rapidamente.

Senti meu rosto em chamas e olhei para minha mãe que também sorria em divertimento.

–Sente-se Edward. Agora que Bella chegou podemos conversar.

Ele se sentou, levando-me junto com ele, os braços firmes em volta da minha cintura.

–Eu... ah meu Deus... o que está acontecendo aqui?

–Hum... você me ofende Isabella. Até parece que minha presença não é bem vinda.

–NÃO...

Praticamente gritei fazendo os dois rirem.

–É só que... é estranho e ….

–É estranho seu namorado vir fazer uma visita Bella?

–Mãe...

Olhei pra ela quase suplicando. Sinceramente eu não sabia como começar essa conversa. Felizmente Edward retirou a mão da minha cintura e segurou minha mão.

–Isabella... eu pensei e resolvi que o melhor seria vir e conversar com sua família.

Resolveu? Como assim resolveu? Sem me falar nada? Ele tem idéia de que quase morri do coração ao vê-lo parado aqui? Ainda mais com minha mãe dizendo que ele é meu namorado?

Cristo... esse homem é impossível. Mas o que eu pensava afinal? Ele era um homem feito, não era um moleque feito o Riley. Se estávamos num relacionamento obviamente ele iria querer...

Parei assustada com meus pensamentos. De repente a verdade começou a tomar conta da minha mente. Ele estava aqui... assumindo nosso caso... ele me queria de verdade! Não era brincadeira.

Olhei em seu rosto, os lábios entreabertos numa clara expressão de incredulidade. Ele apenas deu aquele sorriso torto que me deixava mole, erguendo a sobrancelha bem feita.

–Pequena?

–Eu... eu...

Minha mãe suspirou alto, claramente impaciente.

–Bella, minha filha... Edward veio aqui com a intenção de contar ao seu pai que vocês estão... hã... namorando?

Era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação? Mas eu arfei, novamente os olhos arregalados.

–Edward! Não... e o que eu falei? Meu pai não irá aceitar nunca. É capaz de querer matar você.

–Eu também acho.

Alívio... pelo menos nisso a louca da minha mãe concordava.

–E você espera que eu faça o que? Que fique agindo feito um criminoso, às escuras? Não acha que é melhor que ele saiba por mim do que por "outros"?

Entendi exatamente a que outros ele se referia: Riley.

–Temos que achar outra solução.

–Não existe outra solução. Não dá pra ficar assim... te vendo de vez em quando e rapidamente. E você mesma reclamou que não estávamos agindo como um casal. Tenho que fazer isso sem correr o risco de levar um tiro. Não que eu me importe com isso, mas...

Meu corpo inteiro vibrou ao ouvir essas palavras e minha mãe apenas disfarçou um sorriso, embora seus olhos brilhassem intensamente.

–Edward? Olhe, meu marido não é um homem fácil. Infelizmente ele não tem a mesma mente aberta que eu. E sinceramente até eu estou meio no escuro com essa situação.

–Ah... claro... eu acabei interrompendo o que iria dizer quando Isabella chegou.

Ele me olhou por um tempo, talvez analisando minhas reações. Que reações? Eu estava estática, até agora sem querer acreditar que ele estava mesmo aqui em minha sala, conversando com minha mãe... sua sogra. Que piada.

–Então Renée... meu encontro com Isabella foi no mínimo... inusitado. E acho que você não irá querer saber dos detalhes.

–Por Deus... não. Por mais liberal que eu seja... prefiro ficar no escuro em relação a certas coisas.

–Pois bem... ela estava em minha casa, com meu filho... e eu fiquei fascinado por ela. Creio que ela por mim... e eu nunca fui homem de fugir de nada. Se era ela que eu queria... eu iria ter.

–Entendo... mas e seu filho?

–Você pode até pensar que sou frio em relação a isso mas não sou. Meu relacionamento com ele sempre foi maravilhoso. Eu amo aquele garoto. Entretanto...

Ele parou, acariciando o dorso da minha mão e me olhando por instantes.

–Isabella não é pra ele. E não digo isso porque a quero pra mim... simplesmente é a verdade. Eu sempre conversei às claras com ele, acima de tudo eu o ensinei a respeitar as mulheres.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão livre pelo cabelo. Eu não entendi bem o que ele queria dizer. Ou seja... o Riley sempre me respeitou.

–Quando contei a ele sobre minha situação com Isabella obviamente ele ficou revoltado. E tentou me acusar de certas coisas injustamente. Se tem uma coisa que eu prezo é o respeito e a sinceridade. Na cabeça jovem dele, Riley pensa que eu desrespeitava as mulheres por não querer nada sério. Como eu disse a respeito da sinceridade... eu nunca prometi nada além do que eu poderia e do que eu queria dar.

–Eu entendo... mas é tão complicado... quer dizer... de certa forma você "tirou" a namorada do seu filho.

–Eu não tirei nada porque ele nunca a teve realmente. Sua filha, apesar de maluquinha... é uma garota decente como poucas da idade dela. Ela jamais me aceitaria se sentisse algo realmente mais forte por ele.

–Mas você há de convir que entre você e ele...

–MÃE!

Eu esbravejei mas Edward gargalhou, entendendo as palavras da minha mãe.

–Eu queria muito que ele entendesse que isso não é... hum... perversão. Ele sabe muito bem que sempre respeitei toda garota que ele teve. Mas ele simplesmente me ignora, não quer mais falar comigo... e sinceramente eu não irei insistir. Eu não quero dizer certas coisas a ele e magoá-lo.

–Verdades costumam doer...

–Sim, eu sei. Mas nenhum pai quer ver seu filho sofrendo. Embora ele esteja sofrendo agora... ele não está sofrendo por amor. Está apenas com o ego ferido.

–Quer dizer que ele nunca gostou da minha filha?

Ele engoliu em seco e seu maxilar tenso me alertou que ele escondia algo.

–Não posso afirmar isso.

Mentindo. Ele estava mentindo. O que ele sabia que eu não sabia?

–Você sabe sim, Edward.

Falei quase sem perceber. Novamente ele arqueou a sobrancelha, me encarando.

–Sei?

–Bom...

Minha mãe interrompeu, batendo palmas.

–O que interessa é: vocês estão namorando... seu filho quer aprontar alguma e você decidiu contar ao Charlie.

–É melhor assim Renée.

–Não é Edward. Você não conhece meu pai. Ele vai pirar.

–Isabella... são poucas as coisas que me metem medo. Enfrentar um homem por causa de algo que eu queira com certeza não é uma delas.

Minha mãe abriu um largo sorriso, satisfeita. Pronto. Edward já tinha conquistado a sogra.

–Não imagina como fico feliz por ouvir isso Edward. Mas Bella está certa. Charlie vai ficar maluco e... ele é capaz até de mandá-la embora do país.

–E o que querem que eu faça? Que continue desse jeito? Se ele souber por outras fontes será bem pior.

–Eu sei. Mas pode deixar que darei um jeito. Dê-me apenas um tempo Edward, para que eu possa ir preparando o terreno com meu marido.

–Mas mãe... por um lado ele está certo. E se Riley vier falar com meu pai?

–Já disse que deixe por minha conta Bella. Eu sei lidar com seu pai muito bem. Não gosto muito de mentir pra ele, mas certos casos pedem esse tipo de comportamento. Como eu já disse... continuem do jeito que estão enquanto eu vou amaciando a fera.

Eu ri, mordendo os lábios e balançando a cabeça. Minha mãe era uma figura... e eu sou uma sortuda por ter alguém como ela. Apesar de tudo ela não é uma cabeça de vento. Sei que ela jamais faria isso se não fosse Edward comigo. Ela via que ele não é nenhum moleque fanfarrão e nem um "titio" safado.

–Vou fazer um café pra gente. Dê-me licença Edward.

–Tem toda Renée.

Assim que minha mãe se afastou, cantando como sempre, Edward voltou a abraçar minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

–Quase me mata de susto Edward.

–Eu sei. Mas eu não quis arriscar. Riley poderia aparecer e acabar criando uma situação embaraçosa pra você. Além do mais não posso permitir que minha menina fique de castigo novamente.

Sorri e girei um pouco o corpo, enlaçando seu pescoço. Imediatamente sua boca capturou a minha, a língua lasciva percorrendo deliciosamente cada canto até se encontrar com a minha.

Sua mão subiu até meus cabelos, acariciando meu couro cabeludo, fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer. Ele riu baixinho, a boca ainda colada na minha.

–Quer dizer que agora você é meu namorado?

Perguntei e mordi os lábios, arrependida. No entanto ele riu.

–Agora? Pensei que já fosse.

–Oficialmente quero dizer. Já que minha mãe sabe...

–Mas ela me disse que já desconfiava disso.

–Sério? O que disse a ela quando chegou?

–Bom... ela me convidou para entrar e perguntou se o Riley tinha aprontado alguma. Então eu disse que não estava aqui como "sogro" e sim como namorado.

–Ah meu Deus... e ela?

–Abriu um sorriso e disse que já desconfiava.

–Dois loucos.

–Ela eu não sei, mas eu sou louco por você, pequena.

Estremeci novamente, mas antes que eu dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, minha mãe pigarreou trazendo o café. Edward se afastou e pegou a xícara oferecendo a mim.

Minha mãe ria feito boba, encantada com o cavalheirismo dele.

Tomamos nosso café e assim que ele colocou sua xícara de volta na bandeja encarou minha mãe.

–Eu ainda acho que deveria falar com seu marido.

Meu Deus... que homem teimoso!

–Eu garanto Edward... será melhor assim. Charlie tem sangue quente.

–Tudo bem. Não irei insistir. Bom... eu preciso ir agora.

–Mas já?

Ele riu apertando meu nariz.

–Ainda tenho que voltar para Port Angeles.

–Port Angeles?

–Sim. Tenho uma concessionária de carros lá.

–Ah... Port Angeles... agora entendo.

Minha mãe me olhou, semicerrando os olhos. Baixei os meus envergonhada.

Edward se levantou e o acompanhamos.

–Então ficamos assim por hora. Pode ter certeza que estarei preparando o terreno com o Charlie.

–Fico grato por isso.

Estendeu a mão segurando a da minha mãe.

–Foi um prazer Renée. E obrigado por tudo.

–Não há de que. Tudo irá se ajeitar... tem meu apoio.

–Obrigado.

Edward continuava segurando minha mão e eu parada feito uma idiota sem saber o que fazer. Novamente minha mãe me socorreu.

–Bella por que não acompanha seu namorado até a saída?

–Ah... sim... farei isso.

–E Edward?

–Sim Renée?

–Tente não marcar muito a minha filha.

–Mãe!

Mas ele riu.

–Eu prometo que irei "tentar".

Eles se despediram e eu sai com Edward até a varanda. Ainda não tinha conseguido processar tudo, sinceramente. Eu aqui... com isso tudo de homem e ainda chamando de meu namorado.

–Vamos até meu carro?

–Cla...claro...

Deus... eu estava virando uma safada mesmo. Quer dizer... mais safada. Bastou ele me chamar e mil e uma possibilidades passaram pela minha cabeça. Abriu a porta pra mim e me acomodei imediatamente no banco do passageiro. Assim que ele entrou e fechou a porta já foi me puxando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, gemendo ao sentir sua mão apertando minha coxa.

–Por que tinha que estar com essa calça hein Isabella?

–Hum... porque eu estava de moto...

–Merda... e eu louco pra sentir sua boceta em minha mão.

–Ah... merda... não seja por isso.

Edward já me deixou maluca só por ter vindo aqui e assumido nosso caso. E agora falava essas coisas? Sem pensar muito e aproveitando os vidros escuros do carro, eu ergui um pouco os quadris e desabotoei a calça, descendo-a juntamente com a calcinha até o joelho.

–Caralho... diabo de boceta deliciosa e viciante Isabella. Vai ser minha perdição.

Sorri em deleite, escorregando meu corpo no banco do carro enquanto seus dedos hábeis percorriam minha entrada encharcada, separando meus lábios e aprofundando dois dedos em meu interior. Eu gemi, fechando meus olhos e levei minha mão, acariciando meu seio sobre a camiseta.

–Isso putinha... toque-se e rebole em meu dedo.

Eu obedeci e abri meus olhos, deparando-me com os dele escuros de desejo.

–Merda... como eu queria te foder agora.

–E o que te impede senhor Cullen?

Ele grunhiu e estocou os dedos com mais força fazendo-me revirar os olhos. Estiquei minha mão e com uma habilidade que me impressionou, desci seu zíper, segurando seu membro duro em minha mão.

–Maluca...estamos dentro de um carro na porta da sua casa.

–O vidro é escuro... ninguém vai ver.

–Pare com isso.

–Desde quando é medroso?

–Isabella...

A ameaça em sua voz me deixou ainda mais tarada por ele. Remexi minhas pernas, chutando minha calça até livrar-me dela e da calcinha. Girei rapidamente colocando-me sobre ele, as costas prensadas contra o volante.

–Pare com isso... volte pra la...

Ele protestou, mas a voz rouca demonstrava que ele queria o contrario. Rebolei nele, segurando em seus ombros largos.

–Você também quer... vamos... do jeito que estou irei gozar em dois...

Ele me interrompeu, esmagando seus lábios nos meus e erguendo os quadris, retirando a carteira do bolso da calça. Sorri ainda com a boca colada na dele, pois sabia que tinha vencido. Ele procurava um preservativo.

Coloquei meus pés sobre o banco do carro, numa posição estranha enquanto ele baixava um pouco a calça e deslizava o preservativo naquela delícia de membro que pulsava em sua mão. Quase não esperei que ele terminasse e me sentei com tudo sobre ele, que imediatamente voltou a esmagar minha boca, abafando nosso grito de prazer.

Desliguei minha mente do resto do mundo, somente me permitindo sentir sua potência em meu interior, estocando forte e rápido, segurando minha cintura e falando obscenidades em meus ouvidos. Eu rebolava e gemia, mordendo os lábios, incapaz de me refrear. Meu corpo entregou-se a luxuria e ao prazer que só aquele homem me proporcionava. Edward apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura, gemendo alto ao alcançar o orgasmo junto comigo.

Fiquei um tempo abraçada a ele, o coração disparado no peito... e um sentimento inquietante. Medo. Esse era o nome. Novamente o medo de me apaixonar por ele. Afastei-me e recoloquei minhas roupas, sem encará-lo. Sabia que enquanto se arrumava ele me olhava.

–O que foi?

–Nada.

–Conheço você Isabella. Ainda está pensando que é só sexo?

–Não... isso nem me passou pela cabeça. Além do mais fui eu que insisti.

–O que foi então?

–Nada.

Ele suspirou exasperado e segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo. Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto antes de se fixarem nos meus olhos. Eu ficava sem fôlego, perdia o rumo. Ele era lindo demais. Droga... precisava ser tanto assim?

–Tenho medo de me apaixonar por você.

O que? Eu falei? Que burra, Bella. Aprenda a controlar esse bocão. E o maldito ainda riu, roçando a barba por fazer em meu queixo.

–Estou ficando frouxo... você AINDA não se apaixonou por mim?

Não respondi. Eu queria enganar quem? Estava apaixonada. Já era tarde.

–Eu... preciso entrar.

–Sim. Eu também preciso ir. Me ligue depois.

–Eu ligo.

Já estava abrindo a porta quando ele me segurou e puxou meu rosto de encontro ao dele.

–Não tenha medo. Apaixone-se princesa... apaixone-se por mim.

Brinquei, tentando disfarçar o indisfarçável.

–Vou tentar.

Ele riu alto e me beijou rapidamente.

–Tchau pequena.

–Tchau Edward.

Fiquei parada esperando-o se afastar. Ele ainda me olhou pelo retrovisor e piscou antes de dar a partida. Voltei para casa indo direto para a sala e me jogando no sofá, o olhar perdido e sonhador. Não se passaram dois minutos e minha mãe sentou-se colocando minha cabeça em seu colo.

–Então minha garotinha está apaixonada...

–Menos mãe.

–Menos o que? Vai querer me enganar? Justo a mim que vi você nascer? Não sou tão boba Bella.

Suspirei.

–Merda.

–Posso saber o motivo do palavrão?

–Não é óbvio mãe? Olhe pra mim... uma porra louca de uma adolescente de dezessete anos apaixonada por um homem daquele.

–Sim... um homem maduro, lindo, gostoso, sexy e que está com os quatro pneus arriados por você.

Afastei um pouco a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela.

–O que foi? Acha que sou alguma lunática? Ta certo que não sou uma mãe à moda antiga, mas isso não quer dizer que seja louca. Eu conheço a vida... e os homens.

–Acha mesmo mãe? Não sei...

–Bella... imagine a minha cara quando aquele homem entrou aqui se dizendo seu namorado. Claro que eu já desconfiava que estava rolando algo desde aquele dia na porta da escola. E pense comigo: rico, bem sucedido... e com aquela gostosura toda...

–Dona Renée...

–Não posso achar seu namorado gostoso? Pois é mesmo. Então... é claro que tem um monte de mulher atrás dele. E o que ele fez? Veio assumir você aqui... queria falar com seu pai! Quantos homens fazem isso?

–Ele não quer que eu fique em apuros de novo.

–Argh... acredita mesmo que é só isso? Acha mesmo que se fosse só uma transa sem sentimentos ele iria se arriscar a falar com o chefe Swan?

Ela passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos num carinho gostoso. Fechei meus olhos e me ajeitei melhor como uma gatinha manhosa.

–Sei bem como deve estar essa cabecinha. Ele é fascinante realmente. Mas deu pra perceber sua boa índole. É integro Bella. E repito: está de quatro por você.

–Pode ser. Mas eu avisei pra ele que o Riley estava afim de aprontar. Pelo menos eu imagino isso...

–E viu como ele agiu? Embora tenha "roubado" a namorada do filho ele ainda o protege. Está fazendo de tudo para não colocá-lo em maus lençóis.

Abri meus olhos e voltei a girar a cabeça para olhá-la. Do que minha mãe estava falando? O que ele percebeu que eu, honestamente, não percebi? Edward estava tentando proteger Riley? Do que? Sentei-me no sofá ainda olhando pra ela. Está certo que eu fiquei meio desconfiada quando ele disse que o Riley não me amava.

–Como assim mãe? Protegê-lo? O que quer dizer com não deixá-lo em maus lençóis?

–Ora Bella... está na cara que o Riley aprontou. Você o ouviu dizer que não quer dizer certas coisas e magoá-lo.

–Sim, porque o Riley é meio mimado. Ele quer dizer umas verdades pra ele.

–Pode ser. Mas ele afirmou categoricamente que o Riley não ama você. Vá por mim Bella... esse garoto aprontou e o pai dele sabe.

Engoli em seco. Será? Será que o Riley... não...

Levantei-me roendo minha unha e olhando para o chão.

–Acha que ele me traiu mãe?

–Não faço idéia. Mas ele fez alguma. E agora eu vou pra cozinha... não quero atrasar o jantar.

–Ta. Eu vou subir.

–Tome um banho. Não é só por que usavam preservativo que impede um cheirinho.

Meu rosto queimou e fiquei apenas olhando sem graça pra ela.

–Só aja corretamente com ele. Uma coisa que já deve saber: homens como ele não gostam de garotinhas birrentas e que fazem cena. Saiba balancear os sentimentos: paixão... tesão... ciúme. Eu te amo filha. E torço muito para que dê tudo certo.

Corri e abracei-a fortemente. Quem tem a sorte de ter uma mãe assim? Meio maluquinha,é certo. Mas com uma sabedoria, um discernimento das coisas que colocava muita vovó no chinelo.

–Eu também te amo mãe. Muito.

Já eram quase dez da noite e eu estava ainda jogada na cama, pensando nas palavras da minha mãe. O jantar foi tranqüilo, meu pai estava calmo. Desejei que estivesse assim quando descobrisse sobre Edward. Mas eu fiquei aérea o tempo todo. Será que Riley chegou a me trair? Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. E então Jéssica me veio a mente. Ela estava estranha quando me perguntou se tínhamos reatado. Será? Ela era minha amiga. Quer dizer... colega né? Sei que era bem galinha e não iria perderia a chance de ter um namorado rico como o Riley.

Droga... mas então por que Edward nunca tocou no assunto? Ele deveria ter confiado em mim. Fiquei triste por isso. Suspirei e girei na cama, tentando dormir ou não iria conseguir acordar cedo. Mal fechei os olhos e meu celular tocou. Estiquei o braço e meu coração deu um salto ao ver o nome dele no visor.

–Edward?

–Acordei você pequena?

–Não. Eu... não estava conseguindo dormir.

–Nem eu.

–Algum problema?

–Sim. Em uma parte específica do meu corpo que não cansa de chamar pelo seu.

O sangue correu mais rapidamente em minhas veias, queimando tudo e me deixando em brasas.

–Oh... Edward...

–É serio Isabella. Está quente e duro em minha mão e não há porra nenhuma que o faça baixar.

–Ah Deus...

Eu gemi sentindo meu sexo latejar e escorrer molhando minha calcinha.

–Isabella? Você tem uma web cam?

–S...sim... meu notebook tem.

Ele gemeu e eu quase pude vê-lo de olhos fechados, massageando seu pau.

–Então safada... faça exatamente o que vou lhe dizer agora.

Eu arregalei meus olhos enquanto ouvia o que ele dizia. Era automático como sempre. Ele mandava, eu obedecia. Me vi correndo pelo quarto, trancando a porta, ligando o note e seguindo os passos que ele me disse.

Sentei-me na cama, tamborilando nervosamente meus dedos no teclado, o celular ainda ao ouvido ouvindo as putarias que ele me dizia. Deus...esse homem ia me matar. Eu já estava quase gozando só de ouvi-lo.

Quando a tela a tela foi aberta eu quase gritei de susto ao vê-lo do outro lado... inteiramente nu e duro pra mim.

–Ed...Edward... o que é isso?

–Como o que é isso putinha? Isso é um homem de pau duro louco pra se enfiar em você. Mas como eu não posso...

Eu quase babava, feito a idiota que sou. Como se não estivesse acostumada a ter aquele corpo comigo... dentro de mim.

– O que está esperando vadia?

–Como?

Ele rolou os olhos, a mão forte subindo e descendo em seu mastro ereto.

–Tire logo essa roupa.

Acho que o tesão me impedia de pensar com clareza, às vezes. Juro que quando ele me pediu para ligar a câmera, não imaginei que era isso que ele pretendia. Quer dizer... bem que eu queria. Mordi meus lábios e coloquei o note na cama, ficando de joelhos. Deslizei lentamente a alça do meu baby doll e o ouvi gemendo alto.

–Isabella... minha...

Sorri confiante. Talvez minha mãe não estivesse tão errada como pensei.


	10. Capítulo Nove

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Nove**

Acho que o tesão me impedia de pensar com clareza, às vezes. Juro que quando ele me pediu para ligar a câmera, não imaginei que era isso que ele pretendia. Quer dizer... bem que eu queria. Mordi meus lábios e coloquei o note na cama, ficando de joelhos. Deslizei lentamente a alça do meu baby doll e o ouvi gemendo alto.

–Isabella... minha...

Sorri confiante. Talvez minha mãe não estivesse tão errada como pensei.

Com esse pensamento, continuei tirando o baby doll, meus seios ficaram nus e ele gemeu apertando seu pau mais forte, minha boceta babava já, e queria lamber seu pau enorme. Lambi os lábios e belisquei meus mamilos suspirando.

– Isso minha putinha, continue.

– Sim senhor. – ele sorriu e massageou seu pau gostoso, sorrindo fiquei de pé e de costas para ele e abaixei meu shortinho, ele grunhiu.

– Isso safada, arrebita esse rabinho pra mim. – dei risada e rebolei antes de me virar, meu corpo todo estava ardendo por ele. Pingando por ele.

– O que eu faço agora senhor? – perguntei timidamente, e ele rosnou.

– Belisque seus mamilos, imagine minhas mãos em você, apertando e puxando seus biquinhos pontudos. – suspirando fiz o que ele disse, se possível minha boceta ficou mais molhada, meus seios pesados e cheios.

– Oh... Deus... – arfei arqueando o corpo e apertando os bicos eretos.

– Isso delicia, agora mostra sua bocetinha pra mim, quero ver ela babando.

Minhas pernas estavam tremulas já, mas obedeci, deitando na cama e abri as pernas em frente a tela e mostrei minha boceta pra ele, Edward grunhiu e quando olhei pra tela ele lambia o lábios.

– E agora senhor?

– Mete os dedos na sua bocetinha safada.

– Oh sim... – gemi colocando dois dedos dentro de mim, eles deslizaram fácil e coloquei uma mão sobre a boca para conter meus gemidos.

– Isso putinha, diz pra mim, sua boceta ta meladinha?

– Oh deus... muito...

– Bom, e está quente?

– Fervendo... – grunhi movendo meus dedos rapidamente.

– Deus... como queria meter meu pau ai putinha.

– Eu também senhor, queria seu pau... quero seu pau... – arfei sentindo minha boceta cada vez mais molhada.

– Ah eu também safada, quero meter meu pau em você, meu pau pulsando, entrando e saindo lentamente da sua bocetinha, ficando todo babado do seu gozo delicioso... Hmmm...

– Oh Deus... – suas palavras faziam minha boceta tremer e babar.

– Coloque mais dois dedos gostosa, imagina meu pau te fodendo, te arrebentando, por que é isso que farei quando eu te pegar. Vou te foder gostoso safada, deixar você toda assada de tanto levar pau.

– Oh meu Deus... – tampei a boca, para evitar meu grunhido, ele continuava falando essas palavras deliciosas e quente, e eu estava cada vez mais perto.

– Isso delicia, esfregue seu botãozinho, queria estar ai chupando seu clitóris rodeando a minha língua e depois a mergulhando em sua boceta.

– Merda... – xinguei sentindo minha boceta apertar meus dedos. – Estou perto...

– Eu também gostosa, meu pau está babando, e imaginando que estou fodendo você, até suas pernas ficarem bambas.

– Oh meu... oh... – gritei rebolando contra meus dedos e os metendo com força dentro de mim, ele rosnou e grunhiu e ficou quieto. Quando voltou a falar sua respiração estava ofegante.

– Porra putinha, você me fez vir primeiro. Então vou ter que brincar com sua bocetinha, lamber ela, morder, chupar todo seu creme.

– Oh merda... porra... – arfei gozando forte, minha boceta mordendo meus dedos.

– Bom safada, goza pra mim. Quero lambê-la todinha.

– Me lambe senhor. – arfei ainda me tocando meu corpo caído na cama, ainda mole do meu gozo, minha boceta pulsando, tão úmida e quente, olhei pra tela, e Edward limpava seu pau enquanto sorria, sorri de volta, mas antes que dissesse algo ouvi uma batida na porta.

– PQP! – grunhi me levantando e caçando minhas roupas.

– Bells está tudo bem?

– Merda, merda, merda... – sussurrei ao ouvir a voz do meu pai e vesti meu roupão e joguei as roupas sobre o note. – Sim pai. O que quer? Eu já ia dormir.

– Oh, eu tava indo pra cozinha e ouvi você falando.

– Eu trombei na cama quando fui ao banheiro.

– AH tudo bem... – ele ficou em silêncio e esperei que ele tivesse ido, mas sua voz chamou novamente. – Isabella abra a porta. – merda grunhindo abri a porta e ele botou a cabeça pra dentro.

– Tudo bem pai?

– Está sozinha?

– Claro pai, com quem eu estaria? – falei nervosamente e ele franziu o cenho.

– Eu ouvi vozes.

– Hmmm, eu estava no celular com Jess, por isso trombei na cama. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Você não estava vindo no banheiro?

– Oh, sim... quer dizer eu estava vindo do banheiro, enquanto falava com Jess. – ele me olhou por um momento, e entrou no meu quarto.

– Tem certeza disso Bells?

– Do que?

– Que está só? – rolei os olhos.

– Lógico que estou só pai. O que você acha, que tem um cara embaixo da minha cama? – grunhi e ele olhou para minha cama.

– Eu não sei Bells, tem? – seu tom era sério e ameaçador.

– Não pai, nada de homens embaixo da minha cama, ou dentro do meu armário. – bufei cruzando os braços, mas ele com certeza duvidava.

– Sei... – ele andou pelo quarto, e ficou perto da cama, mordi o lábio esperando que ele não achasse meu note, e visse Edward, mas ao invés de olhar as roupas e afastá-la, ele enfiou a cabeça de baixo da cama.

– Pai! – gritei e ele olhou de volta pra mim.

– O que?

– Não acredito que você está realmente verificando.

– O que? Eu sou um pai, eu preciso zelar pelo bem estar da minha filha. – falou apressadamente corando um pouco e rosnei.

– Bem, não precisa se preocupar. Já viu que sua filhinha continua pura e intacta, e nada de homens entrando pela minha janela. – ele esfregou a nuca assentindo.

– Sim, claro... eu vou deitar.

– OK. – ele saiu do quarto apressadamente e me joguei na cama.

Mas que inferno. Nem aproveitei meu momento com Edward... Merda... tirei as roupas da frente do note, e ele ainda estava ali com um pequeno sorriso, mas usava um shorts.

– Desculpe. – murmurei baixinho, mas ele riu dando de ombros.

– Sem problemas pequena. Nós repetiremos isso outro dia, quando estiver só. – dei uma risadinha.

– Bem, eu prefiro o real.

– Hmmm, eu também safada, ter sua boceta gostosa em volta do meu pau, é mil vezes melhor que minha mão.

– Não diga isso, eu adoro a sua mão, principalmente entre minhas pernas.

– Sua safada. – eu ri novamente.

– Sou sua safada.

– Bom mesmo. Eu preciso ir agora, pequena.

– Está bem, eu... hmmm posso ir na sua casa?

– Claro, venha depois da escola, e vamos ficar um pouco juntos. – gritei por dentro, mas fingi calma ao responde.

– Ótimo. Vai ser legal. – ele sorriu e piscou.

– Prometo que será muito mais que legal. – prometeu e desligou antes que eu falasse de novo.

Rindo como uma idiota, mas uma idiota muito feliz, me joguei na cama me abraçando. Eu estava apaixonada por ele, perdidamente apaixonada. E agora era só torcer, para que ele estivesse por mim também.

[...]

Olhei de esguelha para Jessica, na mesa do almoço. A conversa de ontem voltando a minha mesa. Tipo Jessica era a maior fofoqueira de Forks, só perdia para sua mãe, então se Riley me traiu, ela com certeza sabia.

Não que eu quisesse tirar satisfação com Riley, ele nem me importava mais, mas seria bom jogar na sua cara quando ele viesse com sua conversa fiada. Olhei em volta no refeitório, e Riley estava olhando pra mim, ele acenou e o ignorei, ainda estava chateada com a sua chantagem. E ele dizia que se importava comigo, bufei e me voltei para Jessica que me olhava agora.

– Algo errado Bella?

– Não, só... bem Riley.

– Vocês brigaram? – ela deu um rápido olhar para a mesa dele, e de volta pra mim.

– Não, quer dizer mais ou menos. Ele tem sido um idiota desde que terminamos.

– Sabe você nunca me disse por que terminaram.

– Hmmm, não estava mais dando certo. – murmurei mexendo na minha comida, e ela bufou.

– Tem que ter mais, afinal você ia transar com ele, e depois pararam. O que foi, o sexo foi ruim? – eu ri.

– Jessica!

– O que? Você nunca se importou em dividir antes. – isso era verdade, nós sempre falávamos sobre sexo e essas coisas.

Mas nem pensar que eu contaria a ela sobre meu sexy e delicioso Sr. Cullen.

– Foi bom acho, mas percebi que não queria ficar com ele. Ainda mais depois do papelão que ele fez na frente dos meus pais.

– O que ele fez? – ela parecia muito curiosa e dei de ombros.

– Bem, ele apareceu na minha casa com sua mãe e um anel de compromisso. – ela engasgou e nem tinha comido nada, dei alguns tapinhas em suas costas.

– O que...? – ela cuspiu quando havia parado de engasgar.

– Isso que você ouviu.

– Aquele filho da... – ela se calou de repente. – Bem, isso foi meio bizarro se você quer saber.

– Eu também achei tipo nós só estamos juntos ha porra de um mês. Mas agora que terminamos ele tem sido um idiota. – resmunguei empurrando a bandeja e apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

– Hmmm, entendo. Então sem chances de voltarem.

– Nenhuma. Nem no inferno eu voltaria com ele.

– Oh... – ela murmurou e mordeu seu lanche, pensei novamente em perguntar a ela, sobre Riley e sua "fidelidade", mas eu não confiava em Jessica.

Depois do almoço fui para minha próxima aula, e felizmente ela era bem longe de Jessica ou Riley, o que eu agradecia, pois eu não estava com humor pra nenhum dos dois. Eu podia perguntar a Edward sobre Riley, mas eu poderia chateá-lo, afinal eu escolhi ele e não Riley. O que me importava Riley?

A aula passou em um borrão e eu estava mais ansiosa para ir ver Edward, e ficar um pouquinho com ele, quem sabe cobrar suas promessas de me deixar toda esfolada. Esfreguei as pernas já me animando com a idéia de ficar com Edward e suspirei de antecipação, e parecia que o destino estava a meu favor, pois o professor de inglês faltou, e não teríamos a ultima aula.

Sai apressadamente para o estacionamento, mas me acalmei, talvez Edward nem estivesse em casa, já que ele me esperava só lá pelas duas. Peguei meu celular e disquei seu numero, tocou algumas vezes, e em seguida sua voz rouca e sexy soou já me fazendo tremer de antecipação.

– Edward.

– Olá pequena.

– Oi, tudo bem?

– Estou muito bem, e você?

– Ótima, então, eu tive uma hora vaga, eu posso ir pra sua casa?

– Agora?

– Sim... bem eu posso ir pra minha se não puder, e depois ir pra sua, se você está muito ocupado, eu não quero te atrapalhar, merda, você está ocupado não é...

– Isabella. – ele chamou e parei de tagarelar.

– Desculpe. – ele riu.

– Tudo bem. É só que eu não estou em Forks, estou em Port Angeles, saindo agora do trabalho.

– Oh, então eu vou pra casa, e depois...

– Não, não... – ele me interrompeu. – Vá para minha casa, tem uma chave extra sobre o batente da porta dos fundos. Entre e me espere.

– Oh, você tem certeza?

– Claro que sim. Estou ansioso para ver você. – dei uma risadinha.

– Eu também.

– Bom, então vá e me espere, e de preferência sem roupas.

– Edward! – guinchei ficando vermelha, já saindo da escola e olhando em volta, como se alguém pudesse ter ouvido ele.

– O que? Eu só quero nos poupar tempo. – ele riu e sorri, mas meu sorriso morreu ao ver uma mulher muito bonita e elegante em pé ao lado da minha moto.

– Até daqui a pouco pequena. – ele sussurrou e desligou antes que eu respondesse, engoli em seco e me aproximei da minha moto.

Irina Cullen, sorria pra mim e meu estomago embrulhou, o que essa mulher queria comigo. Ela acenou conforme eu me aproxima e forcei um sorriso.

– Sra. Cullen.

– Olá Isabella, me chame de Irina.

– Hmmm, ok.

– Como você está?

– Eu... hmmm estou bem. – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Desculpe, vir aqui, eu nem sabia a hora que você sairia, eu só precisava falar com você.

– Falar comigo?

– Sim, se você tiver um momento.

– Eu bem...

– Não é hora de você sair ainda? Você tem aula ou algo assim?

– Não, já ia embora mesmo.

– Está cabulando aula? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei.

– Não, meu professor de inglês faltou, fomos liberados mais cedo. – murmurei e ela sorriu mais.

– Ótimo, parece que estou com sorte. Podemos falar então.

– Acho que sim. – murmurei e ela me deu um sorriso amigável.

– Bom, então, podemos... – ela indicou um carro grande e brilhante e olhei de volta para ela. – Pode ser no meu carro?

– Ok. – fomos até o carro e ela destravou as portas e entrei me sentando no banco do carona, ela foi para o lado do motorista e me olhou.

– Então Isabella, como vai você?

– Estou bem.

– Eu vejo, você quer saber como eu estou? – franzi as sobrancelhas, mas acabei assentindo. – Oh eu não vou nada bem, já que a vadia por quem meu filho é apaixonado deu um fora nele.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e ela estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– Eu não sei o que meu filho vê em você Isabella, você é sem graça e totalmente inadequada para ele, mas infelizmente meu filho não vê isso.

– Eu... bem...

– O que? Você o que menina? – respirei fundo e a enfrentei.

– Bem, a senhora pode parar de me ofender, pois Riley é um mentiroso, ele não gosta de mim, ele só é um despeitado.

– O que? – ela arfou em choque. – Como ousa...

– Eu ouso sim, ele não me ama porra nenhuma, ele só está com raiva por que eu preferi outro cara que é muito melhor que ele. – seus olhos se estreitaram e ela me olhou atentamente.

– E posso saber quem é esse cara? – havia uma curiosidade mórbida em sua voz, e quase me encolhi, mas a minha vida não era da conta dela.

– Não, com quem eu namoro ou deixo de namorar não é da sua conta.

– Eu devia ter uma conversinha com seus pais menina, sobre seu comportamento.

– E o que? Dizer a eles que você me chamou de vadia, e eu respondi? – seus lábios ficaram em uma linha fina e ela forçou um sorriso.

– Pois bem viborazinha, não falarei com seus pais, mas isso não acabou. Eu não vou deixar uma putinha como você magoar o meu filho e agir como se nem se importasse.

– Seu filho é um idiota, e com certeza puxou a você. – gritei saindo do carro e correndo pra minha moto.

O carro dela rugiu e saiu rapidamente do estacionamento.

Vadia idiota.

Gritei e subi na moto a ligando e dirigindo em direção a casa de Edward, eu estava fudida com aquela mulher, quem ela pensava que era para me culpar, vir me ameaçar ou o que seja. Como se Riley realmente me amasse, ele só era um corno vingativo, nojento, chantagista e falso. Fazendo sua mãe acreditar que estava sofrendo por mim.

Como se fosse verdade. Aquele mentiroso do caralho.

Ainda estava bufando quando cheguei a casa de Edward, ele ainda não estava, então levei a moto para os fundos e a deixei lá, antes de ir pro batente da porta e nas pontas dos pés tateei até achar uma chave, a peguei e abri a porta.

Olhei para a cozinha vazia e silenciosa e meu rosto corou ao lembrar da ultima vez que estive aqui. Rindo fechei a porta e entrei na casa. Era estranho estar aqui sozinha, mas era por pouco tempo. Logo meu Sr. Cullen entraria e iria me divertir, só não sabia se contava a ele sobre Irina, e o que ela me disse. Agora além do Riley, eu tinha a mãe dele pra me azucrinar.

Subi e entrei no quarto de Edward, se meu rosto ficou vermelho na cozinha, aqui se tornou escarlate, ao lembrar as coisas que fiz com ele. Fui até seu closet e peguei uma camisa sua e tirei todas as minhas roupas e vesti sua camisa sem calcinha, eu já estava úmida e isso só de vestir suas roupas.

Sorrindo desci as escadas e me joguei em seu sofá, liguei a TV e fiquei mudando os canais enquanto esperava. Deitei de barriga para baixo no sofá, minhas pernas pra cima balançando, ainda mudando de canais.

A porta se abriu e ouvi os passos dele, continuei na minha posição e ao mover as pernas sentia a camisa subindo e revelando minha bunda nua. Minha boceta já babava de ansiedade.

Seus passos pararam de repente e virei à cabeça e sorri ao ver Edward olhando minha bunda com a boca aberta.

– PQP! – ele rosnou a agarrou seu pau o apertando contra sua calça.

– Sr. Cullen. – sorri e voltei a olhar para a TV.

– Você quer me matar sua putinha. – ele rosnou se aproximando e se ajoelhando ao meu lado, voltei a olhá-lo.

– Eu? – fiz um biquinho e ele riu, e passou sua mão grande por toda minha bunda.

– Por Deus sim... – rosnou dando um apertão em minha bunda e afastando minhas pernas, e metendo dois dedos em mim.

– Oh merda...

– Porra você já está molhada.

– Sim, só de saber que você vai chegar eu já fico quente. – ele grunhiu e rodou seus dedos dentro de mim.

– Merda sim, muito quente Isabella. – ele tirou os dedos e os lambeu, chupando com força. – Está me deixando louco pequena.

– Estou?

– Deus sim... quero foder sua bunda safada.

– Tudo que o senhor quiser.

– Bom safada, assim que eu gosto. – ele sorriu e me deu uma tapa na bunda e arrebitei, ele riu e meteu três dedos na minha boceta os lambuzando e depois indo ao meu traseiro e molhando meu buraquinho, suspirei empinando cada vez mais a bunda.

Ele riu e voltou a meter os dedos na minha boceta, e em seguida no meu cuzinho o molhando com meu gozo, não sem antes dar umas palmadas em minha bunda me fazendo arrebitar.

– Oh sim...

– Você quer meu pau safada?

– Quero, por favor, senhor...

– Aonde você quer? – ele meteu quatro dedos na minha boceta os girando lá dentro e minhas pernas até tremeram. – Na sua doce boceta?... – ele tirou os dedos e colocou dois no meu buraquinho, eles deslizaram fácil lá dentro e os girou me fazendo queimar. – Ou no seu quente cuzinho?

– Aonde o senhor quiser. – arfei sentindo minha boceta melar minhas pernas.

– Hmmm, eu quero seu rabinho safada.

– Então tome ele.

– Inferno sim... – ele rosnou e se afastou, olhei para trás e ele abaixou as calças seu pau delicioso já em pé e babando.

– Empina esse cuzinho gostoso, delicia. – obedeci imediatamente, e ele agarrou os dois lados da minha bunda a abrindo mais pra ele e começou a forçar a cabeça do seu pau.

Doeu pra caralho, mas era bom e quente ao mesmo tempo, meu cuzinho piscava em volta do seu pau, e rebolava para ajudá-lo a entrar mais.

– Oh meu... caralho... – gritei rebolando e sua boca veio para meu ouvido.

– Esfregue seu clitóris.

– Sim senhor.

Toquei meu clitóris tenso e quase gozei enquanto seu pau entrava em minha bunda, lentamente, queimando por todo o caminho, sua mão veio de repente por entre minhas pernas e três dedos entraram na minha boceta.

Eu vi estrelas e gozei berrando em seus dedos, ele aproveitou e enterrou seu pau no meu cuzinho e gritei mais ainda, gozando de novo.

Sem tirar seus dedos, ele começou a mover seu pau no meu buraquinho, lentamente deixando um rastro de fogo por todo o caminho, eu gritei e gemi, seus dedos ainda na minha boceta, entrando e saindo, girando e afundando em meu calor.

Ele rosnou e seu pau latejou em minha bunda e suas estocadas ficaram mais fortes e rápidas. Eu gritei novamente, sentindo mais uma enxurrada de prazer dominar meu corpo, fazendo todo meu corpo tremer, raios de prazer por toda parte. Minha boceta mastigou seus dedos, assim como meu cuzinho apertava seu pau.

E ele gozou gritando e xingando, e caiu sobre mim no sofá. Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, até ele sair de cima de mim, e suspirei de prazer.

– Você está bem pequena? – eu ri e mesmo meu bumbum um pouco dolorido me virei de frente pra ele.

– Estou. – minhas pernas estavam abertas, e ele gemeu vendo minha boceta e abaixou a cabeça e chupou forte. – Merda...

– Você é deliciosa Isabella.

– Deus... mas acabamos de fazer... Oh merda... – grunhi sentindo sua língua tomando cada parte de mim, e ele riu afastando a boca e lambendo os lábios.

– Bem, eu nunca vou ter o suficiente de você Isabella. – ele piscou e abaixou a cabeça, mas a campainha tocou e grunhi.

– Merda... – ele riu e terminou de abaixar dando um beijo de língua na minha boceta e me fazendo ver estrelas.

– Não saia daí gostosa, eu não acabei com você ainda.

– Oh Deus... – ele levantou fechando as calças e foi para a porta, fiquei tocando minha boceta necessitada e ansiosa por sua língua, mas o clima acabou totalmente ao ouvir a voz nada animadora dela.

– Oh Edward, eu preciso falar com você.

– Irina, o que faz aqui? – ouvi a porta se fechar, e entrei em pânico ao perceber que estavam dentro da casa. A voz de Edward tinha raiva contida, a mulher não parecia perceber.

– É sobre aquela menina horrível.

– Quem? – me levantei imediatamente ao ouvir as vozes se aproximando e corri para a cozinha.

– Aquela Isabella, fui falar com ela hoje, e ela foi muito grosseira comigo.

– Filha da puta. – grunhi trombando na geladeira e ouve um silêncio na sala.

– Tem alguém ai? – Irina perguntou e Edward ficou em silêncio.

Merda, eu estava lascada agora!


	11. Capítulo Dez

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez**

– É sobre aquela menina horrível.

– Quem? – me levantei imediatamente ao ouvir as vozes se aproximando e corri para a cozinha.

– Aquela Isabella, fui falar com ela hoje, e ela foi muito grosseira comigo.

– Filha da puta. – grunhi trombando na geladeira e ouve um silêncio na sala.

– Tem alguém ai? – Irina perguntou e Edward ficou em silêncio.

Merda, eu estava lascada agora!

O silêncio se arrastou por mais uns segundos até que a voz da irritante voltou a perguntar.

–Responda Edward... tem alguém aqui?

–Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta Irina.

Sua voz me pareceu um tanto irritada.

–Edward...

–Mas sim... tem alguém aqui comigo e você está me atrapalhando. Poderia ser breve e clara, por favor?

–Como você pode falar assim comigo Edward? Estou aqui para falar sobre nosso filho e você está pensando mais numa foda?

Mesmo estando na cozinha eu consegui ouvir seu suspiro exasperado e em seguida passos pela sala. Ate conseguia vislumbrá-lo caminhando, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

–Acho bom moderar seu palavreado antes que eu me aborreça e te coloque porta afora Irina. O que faço e penso não lhe diz respeito há tempos. Deveria saber disso. Agora diga logo... o que quer falar?

–Quero falar sobre Isabella, a namoradinha do Riley.

–Ex namorada.

Edward a corrigiu e eu sorri, mostrando infantilmente a língua em direção a sala.

–O caso deles ainda não acabou realmente. Nosso filho gosta daquela ordinária.

Enterrei minhas unhas na palma da mão tentando me segurar. Vontade de sair do anonimato e ir la na sala arranhar a cara daquela loira nojenta.

–Não fale assim Irina. Isabella é uma boa garota. O que ela fez pra te irritar tanto?

–Boa garota? Ela é uma sonsa Edward. Só tem cara de anjo, mas no fundo não presta. Eu a procurei na escola com a melhor das intenções... fui dar conselhos para que os dois se acertassem e ela foi tremendamente grosseira comigo.

–Fale logo Irina. Chega de enrolação.

–Bom... ela me disse que eu não deveria me intrometer nesse assunto, que eu deveria procurar algo para fazer e...

Tenho certeza que senti um tom de deboche na voz de Edward. Provavelmente ele estava com aquele sorriso torto e cínico no rosto.

–E ela mentiu?

–EDWARD! Você ainda compactua com isso? Merda! Ela falou que eu sou intrometida e chata como o Riley, por isso você deve ter me deixado. Mas que no fundo nossa família não valia nada.

–Duvido que ela tenha dito isso. Eu conversei com ela e não me pareceu esse tipo de garota. Tem certeza que está me dizendo a verdade?

–Está me chamando de mentirosa Edward? Ela não passa de uma vadiazinha. Nem bem terminaram e ela já está com outro.

–Ela... ela disse isso?

–Disse com todas as letras. Aposto que ela já traía o pobrezinho do Riley e...

–Epa... vamos parando por ai Irina. Apesar de você ter uma mente doentia e pensar horrores de mim... eu nunca fui a favor de traição. Não gosto disso. Não pode julgá-la dessa forma. E bem... se a Isabella traiu o nosso filho com certeza foi merecido.

Agora foi a minha vez de pensar: Epa. Por que Edward estava dizendo aquilo? Aliás... se contradizendo? Se ele era contra traição, como pode ter sido merecida minha suposta traição?

–COMO PODE DIZER ISSO?

–Pare de gritar Irina. Sabe como odeio escândalo. E quer saber? Estou de saco cheio dessa conversa. Riley é mais imaturo do que pensei. Está se escondendo atrás da saia da mãe e não assume que se seu namoro chegou ao fim. Ele tem culpa também.

–Culpa? Ele ama aquela sem sal.

–AMA?

Edward berrou e eu dei um pulo ainda parada no meio da cozinha.

–Ama tanto que há poucos dias estava transando com outra garota aqui? Em minha casa?

–O que? Não... quer dizer... isso...

–Eu vi Irina. Cheguei mais cedo e o vi com outra garota que não era Isabella. E ela ainda se insinuou pra mim. Será que Isabella é mesma essa ordinária que você estava dizendo?

Eu não via mais nada em minha frente. Só deixava que meu cérebro tentasse processar aquelas informações. Riley... transando com outra garota? Enquanto estava comigo? Ou depois daquilo tudo? Não... ele saiu da casa do pai por uns tempos. Só pode ter sido enquanto estávamos juntos. Fechei meus olhos e apoiei minha mão sobre a mesa. Não conseguia acreditar nisso.

–Olha... não sei que garota é essa que você está falando. Mas com certeza foi algo...sem importância. A sonsa já devia estar com outro cara ou se negava a transar com nosso filho. Ele é viril como o pai, precisava se satisfazer. Foi só sexo, Edward. Apenas isso.

–Apenas isso?

Mais uma vez eu quase conseguia ver a expressão no rosto dele. Era nojo ao ouvir o que Irina dizia.

Ouvi os saltos dela pela sala e olhei para a porta da cozinha. Será que eu deveria sair e me esconder la fora? Eu queria ouvir o resto da conversa. Com certeza Edward tinha percebido que eu estava na cozinha. Não deixaria que ela se aproximasse. Resolvi permanecer ali mesmo.

–Está me dizendo que transar com outra pessoa que não nosso parceiro não é traição? É isso Irina?

–Não... quer dizer... no caso de um namorico sem importância...

Foi então que Edward explodiu e gritou, perdendo de vez o controle.

–NAMORICO SEM IMPORTÂNCIA? ENTÃO POR QUE MERDA, ELE A QUER DE VOLTA?

Ouvi o som de algo batendo e imaginei que fosse ele socando algo. Mas em seguida ele falou mais contido.

–Se o namoro é sem importância... por que ele continua insistindo? Não está claro que isso é apenas dor de cotovelo?

–É impressão minha ou você está a favor daquelazinha?

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca entreaberta, arfando esperando pela resposta dele... que não veio. Ouvi apenas algo tilintando e imaginei que ele estava se servindo de alguma bebida. Em seguida os saltos daquela ordinária... e eles... estavam mais próximos?

–Vou tomar uma água.

–NÃO. Irina... volte aqui...

Os sons dos passos ficaram mais rápidos e eu me desesperei. Ela estava vindo pra cozinha? Corri para a porta de saída e girei chave uma vez, mas minhas mãos tremiam tanto que me atrapalhei. Quando estava dando mais um giro na fechadura... eu ouvi o que fez meu coração perder uma batida.

–O QUE ESSA PUTINHA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Olhei na direção da voz irritante e dei de cara com uma Irina lívida e incrédula. Edward apareceu logo atrás puxando Irina pelo braço.

–Saia daqui.

Ela deu um safanão e se livrou da mão de Edward, aproximando-se, a raiva tingindo de vermelho o seu rosto.

–O que ela...

Olhou meu corpo de cima a baixo e arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao me ver usando apenas a camisa de Edward.

–Então é isso... VOCÊ ESTÁ FODENDO ESSA VADIA? A NAMORADA DO SEU FILHO?

Ela berrou e avançou novamente, a mão erguida pronta para me bater.

–SUA PUTA... VOU LHE ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER COM HOMEM DAS OUTRAS E NEM FAZER MEU FILHO DE BOBO.

Sua mão parou no ar quando Edward a segurou, também furioso.

–Atreva-se a encostar um dedo em Isabella e você também irá conhecer a força da minha mão.

–Meu Deus... você está... você...EDWARD. Você está traindo seu filho com essa dai? Ah... sua ordinária.

–CHEGA IRINA!

Edward berrou. Eu continuava parada, sem saber o que fazer... até que ela voltou me provocar.

–Ordinariazinha. Safada... puta de rua... trepando com meu marido e traindo meu filho.

–EX MARIDO SUA IMBECIL!

Eu berrei também e ela arregalou os olhos.

–Ele não te quer mais... não te suportou e agora está comigo. E eu não tenho culpa se o pai é um milhão de vezes melhor que o filho.

–CADELA!

Ela gritou e voou para mim. Edward a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou atrás dele. Confesso que odiei vê-lo tocando nela, mas ele estava fazendo isso pra me proteger, então...

–Cala a boca Irina. Não vou permitir que maltrate Isabella aqui em minha casa. Aliás... em lugar nenhum.

–Eu não acredito... meu Deus... eu não acredito. Você, um homem feito se deixando levar por uma aprendiz de meretriz. Desrespeitando a família e... ah... quer saber? Vou acabar com essa palhaçada. Irei falar com o senhor Swan.

Ela falou e saiu imediatamente da cozinha. Eu me desesperei e olhei para Edward em busca de socorro.

–Ah meu Deus... e agora? O que faremos? Edward... se meu pai...ah...

–Calma princesa. Eu dou um jeito nela.

Edward correu ate a sala e eu não resisti. Fui atrás. Ele agarrou Irina pelo braço e a fez sentar no sofá.

–Você não irá me impedir Edward.

–Irei sim... primeiro porque isso não é problema seu.

–É claro que é problema meu.

–Riley não gosta de Isabella. Não mesmo. Eles terminaram... e agora ela está comigo.

–Desde quando?

–Não interessa.

–Está louco. Mas eu irei acabar com isso.

–VAI PORRA NENHUMA!

Edward colocou um dos joelhos sobre o sofá e segurou a bochecha de Irina com força.

–Agora chega. Minha paciência chegou ao fim. Você sabe muito bem que eu atropelo quem se atreve a se enfiar em meus assuntos. E eu com certeza passarei por cima de você se tentar alguma gracinha. Portanto... nem pense em ir falar com o Senhor Swan ou eu acabo com sua vida infeliz.

–Está com medo do que ele possa fazer com você?

–Absolutamente não. Estou com medo do que eu posso fazer com você se ele souber disso por outra fonte que não seja eu.

Eu continuei parada, torcendo as mãos. Sinceramente eu estava me borrando de medo de aquela louca ir atrás do meu pai. Se Edward contasse já seria péssimo... ainda mais assim... dito por Irina que iria com certeza distorcer muita coisa. Mas ele a olhava de um jeito tão ameaçador que eu podia sentir o medo transbordando através dos poros dela.

–Estou avisando e será só essa vez Irina. Se quiser ajudar seu filho... pode até tentar. Mas não se intrometa no meu assunto com Isabella. Não me dê motivos para fazer com você coisas que eu não quero.

Isso pareceu amedrontá-la, já que ela chegou a se encolher um pouco no sofá.

–Ótimo. Agora acho melhor você ir. Já me perturbou demais hoje.

–Eu não consigo acreditar. Você... você quer conversar com o pai dela? Quer dizer...assumir um relacionamento com ela? Edward... você tem idéia do absurdo...

–Absurdo é você invadir o meu espaço e se achar no direito de dar palpite a respeito da minha vida. Meu romance com Isabella é problema nosso.

Romance? Eu pensei e parece que Irina teve o mesmo pensamento.

–Romance? Edward... eu não acredito! Você está... está... caralho... por ela? Justo por ela?

Por mim o que? O que essa louca queria dizer? Só porque ele praticamente assumiu que estamos juntos? Por que ela não aceitava isso de uma vez?

–Como já disse isso não é problema seu. Agora saia Irina. E nem pense em ir atrás do senhor Swan... para o seu próprio bem.

Ela se levantou ainda em choque. Olhou um tempo para Edward que sustentou seu olhar e depois pegou sua bolsa.

Antes de sair ainda me olhou de forma depreciativa de cima a baixo.

–Não vai conseguir o que quer... você não perde por esperar...Bella.

Disse com desprezo...e felizmente saiu batendo a porta. Permaneci de pé, os lábios tremendo levemente até que Edward pegou-me pela mão e sentando-se no sofá, colocou-me em seu colo.

Somente quando ele me abraçou eu percebi que meu corpo também tremia consideravelmente.

–Calma... calma pequena. Já passou.

–Edward... e se... e se ela for atrás do meu pai e...

–Não vai. Ela não vai fazer isso. Eu conheço minha ex esposa muito bem. E ela também me conhece... sabe que não estou pra brincadeiras.

–Não sei. Ela está furiosa. Agora não só pelo Riley como por ela também

Ele deu de ombros e pousou os lábios em minha testa.

–Riley precisa aprender a perder com dignidade.

Falar em Riley me fez lembrar daquela conversa entre Edward e Irina. Dessa vez eu não poderia deixar passar.

–Edward? Eu ouvi... claro, sua conversa com a Irina.

–Sim?

–Hum... sobre o Riley e... você sabe... ele e outra garota.

Ele olhou fundo em meus olhos, como se buscasse uma explicação do por que estar perguntando isso.

–Isso realmente importa?

–Claro que importa.

–E por que deveria importar? Você está comigo agora e não com ele!

–Eu sei disso. Mas se ele me traiu... então eu tenho que saber. Assim eu terei mais argumentos caso ele venha a me importunar.

Edward segurou em meu queixo e eu vi a raiva brilhando em seus olhos.

–Não venha me dizer que ele continua cercando você.

–Não. Mas é que as vezes ele me olha de forma estranha e... Bom, deixa pra la. Só me responda, por favor. Você realmente o viu... transando com outra?

Suspirando fundo ele me olhou cautelosamente.

–Sim... eu vi.

–Ordinário... quando foi isso?

–Isabella...eu já respondi o que perguntou. Pra que saber mais? Acabou... já foi.

Acabou... já foi... isso porque ele não foi traído. Duvido que exista no mundo uma mulher capaz de trair Edward.

–Por favor? Eu já sei que fui traída. Agora quero saber quando? Quando você o viu com outra?

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas ainda assim me respondeu, deixando-me boquiaberta.

–Uns três dias antes de ficarmos juntos.

Como podia ser tão ordinário assim? Ainda se fazia de santo. Eu idiota achando que ele era fiel, que esperava ansioso pela nossa primeira vez. Não sei por que, mas minha mente só conseguia imaginar Jéssica. Lembro-me muito bem de quando conversamos e eu disse que finalmente iria transar com o Riley. Céus... seria possível? Ela era minha amiga! Ou colega, sei la.

–Você sabe o nome dela?

–Chega. Eu já disse o que queria. Eu não entendo essa preocupação.

–Você diz isso porque nunca foi corno.

Edward segurou meus dois braços, pelo punho e me encarou levemente irritado.

–Riley não soube cuidar de você... traiu, enganou. Agora você está comigo. Chega de pensar no que já foi.

–Eu só quero saber quem é. É meu direito.

–Eu não sei quem é. Só os vi transando e pronto.

De repente meus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo. Ele os viu transando, então óbvio, a garota estava nua. E foi inevitável me lembrar de quando ele me viu com Riley... o pau duro apontado pra mim. Eu nem estava mais com tanta raiva do Riley. Eu estava sim, morrendo de ciúmes. E se Edward tivesse sentido o mesmo tesão pela outra? Sei que era um pensamento até infantil, afinal Edward já teve centenas de mulheres. Antes que eu me desse conta, a pergunta escapou.

–Você... ela... quer dizer... você viu o rosto dela? Ela era bonita?

Edward gargalhou e me encarou. O sorriso divertido ainda brincando em seus lábios ao olhar meu rosto corado de vergonha.

–É nisso que está pensando? Está com medo que eu a tenha desejado?

Dei de ombros, tentando parecer desinteressada.

–Aconteceu comigo não é? Então poderia perfeitamente...

–Não poderia nada. Isabella...

Ele segurou meu queixo novamente, mas dessa vez estava muito sério.

–Eu nunca me interessei por garotinhas, principalmente sendo amiguinhas do meu filho. Claro... sei que sou um pervertido e seria quase lógico eu ficar excitado. Mas eu afirmo: não fiquei. Nem ao menos me demorei no quarto... não fiquei olhando como fiz com você.

–Sério?

Sua boca buscou a minha com fúria, suas mãos me puxando com força e colando meu peito ao dele. Imediatamente enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos, gemendo em sua boca ao sentir sua língua puxando a minha.

–você sim me deixou louco. Você é uma diaba Isabella.

Dei mais uns selinhos nele, sorrindo.

–Quer dizer então... que não ficou...hum..."nervoso" ao ver a cena?

–Não fiquei. Ela não era gostosa como você.

Dei um soco em seu peito e ele gargalhou.

–Então ficou reparando nela?

Ele não respondeu, apenas mudou de assunto.

–Quer dizer que está pouco se importando com o fato de ter sido traída? Está mais preocupado em saber se senti tesão pela garota? Fico lisonjeado.

–Mais ou menos isso. Mas estou furiosa com seu filho... e com você também.

–Comigo?

–Sim. Você sabia e me escondeu isso.

–Isabella... nós mal tivemos tempo de conversar. E mesmo sendo completamente contra traição, eu não poderia fazer isso com meu filho.

–Eu sei. Estava protegendo-o.

–Não. Não estava protegendo. Apenas acho que ele teria que ter uma atitude de homem e tomar a iniciativa de contar a verdade a você. Eu não iria agir como um garotinho emburrado, fazendo fofoquinha.

–Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas... minha preocupação agora é outra.

–Irina?

–Sim.

–Bem que eu tentei falar com o chefe Swan. Vocês que não deixaram.

Meu coração disparou.

–Acha que ela fará isso?

–Não... com certeza não. Irina me conhece muito bem e sabe que eu não estava brincando. Ela tem amor demais à própria vida... e à mesada que deposito em sua conta todo mês.

–Então não fará nada?

–Em relação ao seu pai não.

–Quer dizer... ela pode tentar algo contra mim?

Ele deu de ombros, a mão grande começando a acariciar e apertar minha coxa... subindo... causando arrepios em minha pele.

–Claro. Uma mulher enciumada é capaz de tudo.

–Enciumada?

–Não viu como ela estava se rasgando de inveja de você?

–Porque estou com você?

–Sim. Mas também porque ela sabe que estou...

Ele parou um de falar e levantou minha camisa, passando-a pela minha cabeça. Suas mãos fecharam-se sobre meus seios, apertando meus mamilos, fazendo-me gemer e fechar os olhos.

–Você está o que?

–Louco pra foder você. Abra minha calça safada.

Não sei por que mas tive a impressão de que não era isso que ele queria dizer. Mas minha boceta se contraindo e escorrendo meu tesão afastou qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse me entregar a ele. Obedientemente eu me afastei um pouco e abri sua calça, seu pau duro pulando quase diretamente em minha mão. Edward ergueu um pouco os quadris e tratei logo de puxar sua calça até os joelhos.

–Chupa meu cacete enquanto pego a camisinha gostosa.

Ajoelhei-me aos pés dele e tratei de abocanhar seu pau, antes passando a língua em sua extensão, capturando seu tesão que já escorria. Mordi levemente a cabeça arrancando um rosnado animalesco dele e sorri, depois de assoprar e voltar a chupá-lo.

–Caralho... mama gostoso ai... vai...

Merda... levei uma das mãos até minha boceta que quase queimava minha mão de tão quente. Edward afastou minha cabeça, segurando meus cabelos e colocou o preservativo.

–Agora vem... engole meu pau com essa boceta gostosa.

Imediatamente voltei ao sofá, ajoelhando-me e segurando em seus ombros largos eu sentei sobre ele, gemendo ao sentir minha carne se fechando em volta do seu pau. Ambos gememos alto e comecei a cavalgá-lo assim que sua boca devorou meu seio. Agarrei-me aos cabelos da sua nuca e me deixei levar, sentindo-o erguer os quadris e ir bem fundo dentro de mim. Minha mente se desligou e apenas tive a impressão de ouvir sua voz bem longe, falando e gemendo alto em seguida.

–Espero que tenhamos tempo ainda... ou minha fome de você não será saciada hoje.

Com certeza a minha também não seria saciada. Aliás em relação a ele... eu sempre me sentiria em abstinência.

Tive vontade de tirar meu capacete e sentir o vento em meu rosto enquanto pilotava de volta pra casa. Mas claro, não faria isso. Seria uma irresponsabilidade e tanto. Sem contar que eu não poderia desobedecer "meu Edward". Lembrei-me de suas palavras ao me despedir dele.

–_Juízo pequena. Vá com cuidado. Sabe que não me agrada nada vê-la nessa moto._

_–Eu gosto Edward._

_–Eu sei. Mas ainda assim prefiro vê-la num dos meus carros. E em breve eu verei._

_Eu ri e balancei a cabeça antes de ser esmagada em seus braços._

Edward... Suspirei. Irremediavelmente apaixonada. E feliz, rindo feito uma idiota. Não sei bem dizer o que ele sentia por mim, já que nunca falava claro. Mas ele queria estar comigo de alguma forma e isso era mais do que eu poderia desejar.

Mas agora tinha a sombra daquela mulher horrorosa. Mesmo Edward me garantindo que ela não falaria nada com meu pai... eu estava com medo. Tanto que me decidi. Assim que chegasse em casa eu iria conversar com minha mãe. Ela se mostrou tão sensata, tão cabeça feita. E eu que pensei que fosse uma cabeça de vento. Como estava enganada. Tenho muito o que aprender com ela.

Estava tão distraída que quando percebi um carro atravessando a pista já era tarde. Fiz uma manobra tentando me desviar, mas na velocidade em que estava não consegui. A moto deslizou e eu fui ao chão, rolando e caindo de costas. Merda. Nessa hora agradeci a Deus por não ter tirado o capacete. Fiquei ainda um tempo deitada, sentindo meu braço e meu joelho ardendo. Sentei-me com dificuldade e vi meu braço ralado, sangrando um pouco, assim como meu joelho, já que a calça rasgou nessa altura. Tirei meu capacete e então procurei o carro do idiota que atravessou meu caminho. Meu coração disparou ao reconhecer o veículo. Levantei-me e gemi ao sentir a dor em minha perna. Mas ainda assim empertiguei meu corpo e encarei o rosto nada amigável à minha frente.


	12. Capítulo Onze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Onze**

Mas agora tinha a sombra daquela mulher horrorosa. Mesmo Edward me garantindo que ela não falaria nada com meu pai... eu estava com medo. Tanto que me decidi. Assim que chegasse em casa eu iria conversar com minha mãe. Ela se mostrou tão sensata, tão cabeça feita. E eu que pensei que fosse uma cabeça de vento. Como estava enganada. Tenho muito o que aprender com ela.

Estava tão distraída que quando percebi um carro atravessando a pista já era tarde. Fiz uma manobra tentando me desviar, mas na velocidade em que estava não consegui. A moto deslizou e eu fui ao chão, rolando e caindo de costas. Merda. Nessa hora agradeci a Deus por não ter tirado o capacete. Fiquei ainda um tempo deitada, sentindo meu braço e meu joelho ardendo. Sentei-me com dificuldade e vi meu braço ralado, sangrando um pouco, assim como meu joelho, já que a calça rasgou nessa altura. Tirei meu capacete e então procurei o carro do idiota que atravessou meu caminho. Meu coração disparou ao reconhecer o veículo. Levantei-me e gemi ao sentir a dor em minha perna. Mas ainda assim empertiguei meu corpo e encarei o rosto nada amigável à minha frente.

– Merda Bella! Você não olha por onde anda? – Riley rosnou vindo em minha direção e meu medo passou a ser raiva. Tirei o capacete o jogando no chão e grunhindo de dor.

– Eu... você seu idiota, dirigia como um louco. – ele rosnou de novo e se abaixou perto de mim, ele parecia preocupado agora.

– Como você está?

– O que você acha? – empurrei sua mão que tentava me tocar.

– Pare de ser fresca, só quero ver como está?

– Estou machucada. – olhei em volta e minha mochila estava longe, e aberta, e eu precisava do meu celular. – Pega minha mochila pra mim.

– Pra que?

– Quero meu celular, preciso ligar pra alguém. – rolei os olhos e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– Quem?

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– Meu pai?

– Vai pegar a mochila? – estreitei os olhos, e ele bufou e tirou o seu do bolso e me entregou.

– Liga. – peguei o celular da mão dele, e procurei na lista o numero de Edward, disquei e tocou duas vezes e ele atendeu.

_– Riley?_

– Hmmm, Edward sou eu...

_– Bella?_ – olhei ansiosamente para Riley que estava de pé com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando pro outro lado. _– Bella, por que está com o celular do Riley?_ – ele falou chamando minha atenção e gemi sentindo meu braço arder.

– Eu... hmmm, eu sofri um acidente...

_– O que? O que o que aconteceu? Aonde você está?_

– Calma, calma... e to bem... eu só... eu cai com a moto.

_– Merda Bella. Está decidido eu vou te dar um carro._

– O que? Edward, eu não quero um carro.

_– Se tivesse um carro não estaria machucada... Merda você está machucada? Onde está? Eu estou indo ai._ – ouvi barulho de corrida e em seguida portas batendo.

– Edward...

_– Onde você está? Não disse..._ – ouvi o barulho do motor e sorri.

– Estou na estrada, não muito longe da sua casa.

_– Ok chego em um minuto. Como está? _

– Estou bem, eu ralei as pernas e braços. Eu acho...

_– PQP! Mas só isso, talvez deva chamar uma ambulância? Você está bem mesmo?_

– Estou Edward... – olhei para Riley que me olhava e sussurrei. – Eu só preciso de você.

_– Eu já chego ai._ – desliguei o celular e entreguei ao Riley, ele o pegou e guardou no bolso.

– Você... hmmm, quer que leve ao hospital?

– Não, Edward já vem.

– Ok... – ficamos em silêncio constrangedor, eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. E ele parecia igual, pensei em mandá-lo embora, mas não queria ficar sozinha na estrada.

– Melhor te levar para o carro. Pode passar algum carro na estrada. – ele murmurou e notei que estávamos no meio da estrada, tentei levantar, mas gemi de dor, e Riley veio apressadamente e me pegou no colo.

– Não precisa...

– Precisa sim. – me interrompeu e começou a me levar para o seu carro.

Mordi o lábio evitando olhar para ele, ele parecia querer evitar me olhar também, já estávamos quase em seu carro, quando um carro preto parou bruscamente ao nosso lado estacionando de qualquer jeito, e Edward saiu do carro, sorri ao vê-lo, mas ele parecia em pânico, e de repente com raiva.

– O que fez com ela? – gritou olhando Riley que se encolheu.

– Eu?

– Edward. – chamei esticando os braços, e ele me tirou do colo do Riley e me apertou contra seu peito.

– Está bem?

– Estou. – ele beijou meu rosto e sorriu.

– Fiquei preocupado princesa.

– Eu sinto muito. – ele encostou a testa na minha e me olhou nos olhos.

– Ele fez de propósito? – olhei de relance para Riley e ele parecia nervoso.

– Eu não sei...

– Isabella, não o proteja. – eu neguei.

– Eu não tenho certeza, eu posso estar distraída, ou ele fez, eu não sei. – sua mandíbula apertou e ele assentiu.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou te levar ao hospital... – Edward já caminhava para seu carro, quando outro carro parou de repente e meu sangue gelou ao ver a viatura, e em seguida meu pai saindo.

– O que está acontece... – ele começou a falar sério, olhando em volta e parou ao me ver. – Isabella?

– Oi pai.

– O que está havendo?

– Eu cai com a moto. – ele olhou de mim para Edward e em seguida para Riley.

– Quem é você? – falou voltando a olhar pra Edward.

– Prazer chefe Swan, eu sou pai do Riley. Edward Cullen.

– E por que está segurando ela? – meu pai estava no modo desconfiado e quis esconder meu rosto em seu peito, mas me contive.

– Ia levá-la ao hospital. – Edward o olhou sério e meu pai assentiu apressadamente.

– Certo. Mas eu faço. – ele se aproximou de nós e me pegou no colo, olhei para Edward que me olhava ansiosamente e dei um sorriso.

– Obrigada Sr. Cullen.

– Foi um prazer Isabella. – meu pai me levou até a viatura e me colocou no banco de trás, olhei pra fora e ele foi até Edward e apertou sua mão.

– Obrigada por parar Sr. Cullen.

– Sem problemas chefe Swan. – meu pai sorriu.

– Me chame Charlie.

– Se você me chamar de Edward. – eles sorriram e apertaram as mãos mais uma vez.

– Claro Edward, mas deixe ir, preciso levar essa maluquinha pro hospital. – fiz uma careta e Edward riu.

– É normal nessa idade. Fazer algumas loucuras. – deu de ombros e meu pai grunhiu.

– Pode ser, mas não gosto dessa moto.

– Tem razão, a moto é perigosa. Ela devia ter um carro.

– Difícil é convencê-la a pegar um carro. E a mãe a ainda a apóia. E fico sem saída. – Edward riu de novo.

Mas que diabos era isso. Viraram das fofoqueiras. E as minhas custas.

– Sabe, eu tenho uma concessionária em Port. Angeles. Posso ajudá-la a pegar um carro.

– Isso seria bom.

– Maravilha. Ligue pra mim, e conversaremos sobre um carro. – Edward entregou um cartão ao meu pai e ele fez uma careta.

– Mas os carros aqui são demais, para uma adolescente.

– Que nada. Podemos achar um ideal para Isabella.

– Bem se você acha. Preciso ver a moto... – meu pai lançou um olhar a moto jogada na beira da estrada e olhei tristemente para ela.

Seus dias estavam contados.

– Que tal você levar Isabella ao hospital, e eu dou um jeito na moto.

– Sério?

– Claro. Será um prazer ajudar. – meu pai sorriu e eles conversaram mais um pouco, enquanto planejavam a compra do meu futuro carro.

Desviei o olhar deles por um momento e Riley estava encostado em seu carro olhando pra mim, ele bufou quando o olhei e desviou o olhar. Será que ele havia batido em mim de propósito? Podia ter sido um acidente claro, eu não estava prestando muita atenção na estrada.

Mas podia ter sido de propósito. Será que ele me odiava tanto assim?

Meu pai bateu no teto do carro, e acenou para Edward, olhei na direção dele que me deu um sorriso, e em seguida foi até Riley e o agarrou pelo ombro, enquanto falava algo. A viatura distanciou e não pude ver mais nada.

[...]

Tomei o remédio para dor, que o medico receitou, eu não havia sofrido nenhum ferimento grave, exceto os arranhões e uma pequena torção no tornozelo e tinha que usar uma porcaria de bota imobilizadora. Estava toda enfaixada e dolorida, mas de resto estava bem. Recostei nos travesseiros suspirando, e mamãe sorriu sentando ao meu lado apertando minhas mãos nas dela.

– Então, você vai me contar o que houve?

– Como assim?

– Bem, seu pai chegou dizendo como Edward Cullen, era um homem muito bom.

– E?

– O que aconteceu Isabella?

– Riley me atropelou. – resmunguei e seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Como?

– Eu acho que foi um acidente, mas isso não importa. Eu chamei Edward e pai estava na estrada quando nos viu.

– Ele viu vocês se beijando?

– Deus não. Mas me viu no colo de Edward, ele ia me levar ao hospital.

– E Riley?

– Eu não falei com ele. Mas Edward ficou com ele. Com certeza dando uma bronca.

– Bem, acidente ou não. Eu não confio nesse menino.

– E isso nem foi o pior do dia.

– O que foi pior que quase ser atropelada?

– A ex-esposa de Edward, me pegou na casa dele. Usando só uma camisa dele.

– Caralho.

– Mãe!

– O que? Momentos como esse palavrões são necessários. – sorri e me ajeitei contra os travesseiros.

– E foi tão ruim quando ela soube. A mulher ficou louca.

– Com certeza. Saber que perdeu aquilo tudo pra outra.

– Mãe!

– O que? Você tem que admitir que o Sr. Cullen, é tudo de bom. – ela piscou e ri.

– Sim ele é. E é meu, tira o olho. – fingi estar brava e ela riu.

– Não se preocupe querida, eu amo seu pai. Mas não deixe o bigode dele crescer, que ai não sou responsável pelos meus atos, tenho tara por bigodes.

– Ew, mãe! – nós rimos e ficamos conversando mais um pouquinho.

Mamãe apesar das piadinhas, também estava preocupada com Irina, a mulher era um poço de falsidade. E temia o que ela aprontaria.

Assim que ela foi deitar peguei o telefone de casa e liguei para Edward. Tocou algumas vezes, e já ia desistir quando ele atendeu.

_– Alô._

– Edward?

_– Princesa, como você está? _– sua voz era ansiosa e preocupada, e não pude deixar de sorrir para o telefone.

– Estou bem. O medico disse que estou ótima, só alguns arranhões e torci o tornozelo, e vou ter que usar uma bota imobilizadora, e tomar remédios.

_– Estava preocupado princesa._

– Desculpe, eu queria ligar antes, mas meu pai ficou em cima de mim.

_– Compreensível, ele é pai e quer ter certeza que está bem._

– Pois é, vocês pareceram muito amiguinhos, mais cedo. – ele riu.

_– Seu pai é gente boa._

– Duvido que você ache o mesmo, quando ele souber o que você faz com a filhinha dele. – Edward riu. E suspirei. – Você falou com Riley?

_– Sim. Ele disse que foi um acidente._

– Oh... – ficamos em silêncio e Edward suspirou pesadamente.

_– O que houve princesa?_

– Nada, só as preocupações de sempre.

_– Você é muito nova para ter preocupações._ – ri.

– Como não ter, ex-esposas loucas, e ex-namorados vingativos. A vida está uma loucura.

_– Eu sinto_.

– Por quê?

_– Por que desde que se envolveu comigo, só tem tido problemas._ – rolei os olhos.

– A culpa não é sua. – sussurrei e ele suspirou novamente.

_– Talvez. Então que tal amanhã você vir ver seu novo carro?_ – ele mudou de assunto rapidamente, mas gemi ao lembrar a conversinha do meu pai com ele.

– Claro. Tudo que eu queria um carro novo. – falei sarcasticamente e o ouvi bufando.

_– Nem comece Isabella, você já percebeu como a moto é perigosa._

– Mas eu gosto da moto. – resmunguei e ele riu.

_– Eu sei bem que você gosta de ter algo duro entre as pernas, mas pra isso tem o papai aqui._ – meu rosto avermelhou-se profundamente com a mudança repentina de assunto.

– Edward! – ele riu.

_– Amanhã escolheremos um carro para você. E não quero ouvir reclamações._

– Sim senhor. – resmunguei novamente e podia imaginar seu sorriso torto.

_– Boa menina._ – sorri e bufei.

– Amanhã eu não posso, na verdade preciso ficar uns dias de repouso. O medico disse que não posso fazer esforço, e estou um pouco dolorida.

_– Você não disse que estava ótima._

– Ok, eu exagerei. – ele riu.

_– Está bem princesa, eu vou ai te visitar..._

– Nem pensar. – o interrompi e ele bufou.

_– Isabella..._

– Edward, meu pai vai estranhar. Eu vou te ver daqui a uns dias, e te ligo todos os dias.

_– Tudo bem._ – falou cautelosamente e suspirei aliviada. – _Mas não se esqueça de ligar moçinha._

– Sim Sr. Cullen. – falei roucamente e desliguei o telefone.

Voltei a relaxar contra os travesseiros sorrindo, só queria ver o carro que o Sr. Cullen ia me arranjar. Se dependesse dele com certeza seria uma Ferrari ou um lamborgni. Ai eu queria ver o que diria ao meu pai.

Senti meus olhos fechando e bocejei, com certeza os remédios pra dor estavam fazendo efeito. Bocejei novamente adormecendo imediatamente.

[...]

Com o pé machucado e toda cheio de faixas nos braços não podia e nem queria ir à escola. Felizmente o medico receitou repouso e teria uns dias pra me recuperar. Sem contar que andar com essa bota, ia ser um mico. Os dias seguintes foram um saco, presa em casa e em repouso, não que eu quisesse ficar deitada, mas meu corpo estava dolorido e eu precisava ficar deitadinha pra melhorar.

Na quinta eu acordei me sentindo bem melhor, e animada pra sair. Vesti um vestido e um tênis em um pé só, maldita bota. Meu vestido batia nos joelhos, e era até comportado. Meus braços estavam enfaixados e coloquei um casaquinho por cima. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e desci as escadas, ou melhor, manquei pelas escadas, ouvi minha mãe cantarolando na cozinha e fui para lá.

– Bom dia dona Renée.

– Oie linda. – sorri e sentei-me à mesa me servindo de suco.

– Pai já foi?

– Sim, e o que faremos hoje? – esses dias ela havia me feito muita companhia enquanto víamos TV, ou ela fofocava sobre a vizinhança de Forks. Mas meus planos hoje eram outros.

– A senhora eu não sei, eu vou a Port. Angeles.

– Como? – ela me olhou curiosa e fiz uma careta.

– Merda! – havia esquecido que eu não tinha mais moto, e com o pé assim não dava pra ir. Olhei pra ela com cara de pidona e ela riu.

– Eu preciso mesmo ir a Port. Angeles. – murmurou e ri indo até ela e beijando sua bochecha.

– Você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

– Eu sei disso. – cantarolou e foi em direção as escadas. – Vou me arrumar.

– Ok.

Terminei de comer e fui para a sala esperar ela se vestir, liguei a TV e fiquei mudando de canais. Uma meia hora depois, ela desceu arrumada, até demais, e sorriu dando uma voltinha.

– Como estou?

– Está bonita. Agora por que se arrumou toda?

– Quero estar bonita, quando ver meu genro.

– Mãe, não viaja. Você nem precisa entrar, Edward me trás de volta.

– Magoei. Não posso nem dar um oi, pro meu genro favorito. – rolei os olhos.

– Claro que pode. Mas é só um oi, em. – ela piscou pra mim e me puxou pro carro.

A viajem até lá foi tranqüila, ela ficou falando metade do caminho, e na outra metade cantando com todas as musicas que tocavam no radio. Eu só dava risada da sua animação, minha mãe parecia que tinha quinze e não quase 40. Assim que chegamos ensinei o caminho até a concessionária de Edward, e ela estacionou em frente.

– Nossa que lugar chique.

– É Edward vende carros importados. – ela olhou em volta e me deu uma cotovelada.

– Tirou a sorte grande em filha.

– Mãe. – ela riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

– Estou brincando querida, eu sei que você o ama.

– Shiii, não fala isso.

– Por quê?

– Eu não sei se isso é verdade. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sério?

– Mãe, a gente acabou de se conhecer, se eu disser que amo ele. Ele vai fugir.

– Isabella, ele não é um adolescente. Edward é um adulto, ele não vai te largar, só por que você o ama.

– Eu sou apaixonada por ele. Tipo acho que desde a primeira vez que o vi, mas amor... eu não sei.

– Eu sei que é complicado, por ele ser mais velho, mas deve confiar no que sente querida, se você realmente está apaixonada você deve dizer.

– A senhora acha?

– Com certeza, eu sinto que seus sentimentos são mais do que correspondidos. – sorri fracamente.

Eu esperava que sim.

Ouve uma batida no vidro e sorri ao ver Edward, abri a janela e ele sorriu abertamente.

– Que surpresa boa.

– Oi. – ele pegou meu queixo e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Como você está princesa?

– Estou bem.

– Me deixou muito preocupado. – suspirou me dando outro beijo e estava praticamente derretendo contra a porta do carro.

– Oh vocês são tão fofos. – a voz da minha mãe me fez acordar, havia esquecido completamente que ela estava no carro. Edward riu.

– Bom dia Renée.

– Olá Edward. – ele abriu a porta e me puxou pra fora do carro e me abraçou contra seu corpo e beijou minha boca com vontade, novamente derreti, mas dessa vez contra seu corpo.

– Oi. – sussurrou terminando o beijo com um selinho e me soltou, mas sua mão estava em minha cintura, o que agradeci, pois estava meio zonza.

– Lindo lugar Edward. – mamãe falou ao sair do carro, olhando em volta e ele sorriu.

– Obrigada Renée, que tal um tour? – ela sorriu, mas negou.

– Não, eu tenho milhões de coisas pra fazer. Eu só quis trazer Bella. Você se importa de levá-la depois? Se não for atrapalhar claro.

– Lógico que ela não atrapalha. Vai ser minha assistente pessoal hoje. – ele piscou pra mim e corei novamente. Minha mãe riu.

– To vendo que não vai trabalhar nada hoje.

– Mãe! – guinchei, mas Edward gargalhou.

– Você que imagina, Isabella da muito trabalho.

– OMG! – tampei o rosto com as mãos e senti os lábios de Edward em meu cabelo.

– Eu vou deixar vocês trabalharem. – ela deu uma risadinha e acenou. – Tchau crianças. – Edward acenou e em seguida se voltou pra mim.

– Gosto muito da sua mãe.

– É, com certeza, por que como você, ela adora me constranger. – ele riu novamente.

– Não seja boba. – beijou meus lábios e em seguida pegou minha mão me levando pra dentro. – Vamos assistente, tenho montes de trabalho pra você fazer hoje. – manquei ao seu lado e ele fez uma careta.

– O que?

– Está doendo?

– Não, estou bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, estou ótima, melhor do que nunca. Só incomoda andar com isso.

– Ok, pois não vou dar moleza pra você moçinha. – brincou piscando pra mim e dei uma risadinha.

– Ainda bem, eu gosto de trabalho duro Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou e começou a me puxar para dentro um pouco rápido demais. – Edward eu vou cair. – falei rindo e ele respirou fundo e voltou a um passo normal.

– Desculpe. – ri e passamos pelos vendedores que nos olhavam com curiosidade, corei um pouco, e Edward me apertou contra ele.

No caminho vi o rapaz da outra vez, Black acho, ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e corei mais ainda, e escondi o rosto no peito de Edward. Senti os lábios de Edward em meu cabelo e sorri. Já estávamos na porta do escritório de Edward e ele começou a abrir a porta.

– Pronta pro trabalho assistente.

– Claro Sr. Cullen, estou ansiosa por ele.

– Bom Srta. Swan, pois a senhora vai ter um longo dia pela frente. – sussurrou e suspirei.

– Longo e duro espero. – ele gargalhou e manquei para dentro rindo, mas parei ao ver um cara enorme de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes e um sorriso safado. Edward parou atrás de mim, e gemeu ao ver o homem que sorriu mais.

– Porra Eddie, eu sabia que você era bom na coisa, mas precisava deixar a menina andando torto.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

– Longo e duro espero. – ele gargalhou e manquei para dentro rindo, mas parei ao ver um cara enorme de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes e um sorriso safado. Edward parou atrás de mim, e gemeu ao ver o homem que sorriu mais.

– Porra Eddie, eu sabia que você era bom na coisa, mas precisava deixar a menina andando torto?

Eu olhei para Edward com os olhos arregalados. Ele tinha uma expressão contrariada olhando para o gigante a nossa frente. Voltei a olhar para o homem e ele tinha o sorriso ainda mais largo.

–Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

–Então é ela... a garotinha que anda tirando seu sono?

–Não deveria ter vindo sem me avisar Emmett. De que buraco você saiu que não passou por mim?

–Ah... eu entrei. Eu te vi do lado de fora esmagando uma coisinha minúscula. Cara...eu não estava vindo pra cá, mas depois que vi aquela cena... minha curiosidade foi maior.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Deu dois passos e parou ao meu lado.

–Isabella esse é...

Antes que ele terminasse de falar meu corpo foi erguido do chão e eu fui esmagada nos braços fortes daquele estranho. Eu gemi de dor e no mesmo instante Edward puxou-o pelo braço.

–Seu desgraçado... ela está machucada.

–Sério? Cara você é foda... meu ídolo.

–Não seja escroto Emm.

–Oi cunhadinha... sou Emmett, irmão desse punheteiro ai.

–EMMETT! Ou cala essa porra dessa boca ou...

Céus... então aquele era irmão do Edward? Bom... não eram parecidos, nem mesmo na personalidade. Edward era tão sério. E que história era essa de punheteiro?

Gente... e o tal Emmett não parava de sorrir. Eu deveria falar alguma coisa?

–A gatinha não fala? Ah...qual é Eddie... fez a menina gritar tanto que perdeu a voz?

Senti meu rosto queimando e minha vergonha era tanta que comecei a tremer. Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e beijou minha cabeça.

–Não ligue pra ele. Esse dai só cresceu no tamanho.

–É... crescer e tamanho numa mesma frase...

–Por Deus Emmett... diga logo o que veio fazer aqui.

Ele se sentou, completamente despojado na cadeira de couro. De repente ele ficou serio e encarou Edward.

– Irina esteve la em casa.

Eu estremeci e Edward fechou as mãos em punho. Pegou-me com toda delicadeza e me ajudou a sentar.

–Sente-se aqui princesa.

Depois deu a volta e sentou-se de frente para o irmão.

–O que aquela ordinária foi fazer la?

Balançou os ombros.

–Foi falar pros nossos pais aconselharem você.

–Conselho pra mim? O que aquela louca está aprontando?

–Só disse que você esqueceu os valores morais e da família. Que se esqueceu do próprio filho por causa de uma... de uma...

–Ok... não precisa dizer. E eles?

–Nosso pai se divertiu, é claro.

Edward rolou os olhos e bufou, olhando-me rapidamente e voltando a desviar o olhar.

–Porra... o que essa maldita está pensando? Eu avisei...

Edward deu um soco na mesa e eu pulei de susto.

–Olha cara... dê um chá de pica nela. Ela só quer matar as saudades.

–Emmett... se você disser mais alguma besteira eu juro que...

–Ok... ok... desculpe. Foi mal.

Acho que ele percebeu minha expressão chocada e ao mesmo tempo desconsolada. Só de pensar em Edward com aquela mulher ou com qualquer outra meu sangue fervia e meu estômago revirava.

–Fique tranqüila boneca. O Eddie morre por você. Aliás eu também prefiro você àquela...

Ele fez uma careta e eu acabei sorrindo. Só de ter dito que Edward morre por mim eu já gostava do tal Emmett. Pelo jeito era um boca aberta mesmo e eu poderia descobrir várias coisas que Edward não me falava. Como por exemplo... o que ele sentia verdadeiramente por mim.

–E nossa mãe? Como ela reagiu a esse absurdo?

–Bom... ela ficou preocupada. Sabe como é Dona Esme. E ela está certa né? Riley sempre disse aos quatro cantos que amava morar com o pai e de repente ele sai de casa e não quer voltar. É no mínimo estranho pra quem não sabe da história, como eu sei.

–Sabe porque é um intrometido. Merda... eu preciso ir lá.

Edward se levantou e sentou ao meu lado, segurando meu queixo e beijando minha boca. Eu não conseguia me conter. Mesmo com o irmão dele ali e provavelmente de olhos atentos, eu me derreti em seu beijo, apertando os cabelos de sua nuca.

–Hum... hum... ok... tem crianças no recinto certo?

Edward se afastou e bufou olhando com raiva para o irmão cara de pau.

–Estou nervoso, então me deixe.

–Coitada da Bellusca... eu sei muito bem como você fica quando está nervoso. Cara acho que é por isso que as mulheres curtem você. Você fica selvagem e...

–EMMETT...

Edward se colocou de pé e o puxou pelo braço.

–Muito obrigado por ter vindo me avisar, mas acho que já pode ir.

–Calma man... estou indo. Sei que precisa extravasar. Agora... leve a belezinha la em casa.

–Farei isso qualquer dia.

Edward andava de cabeça baixa, o dedo na boca numa pose sexy me deixando maluca. Emmett se levantou e veio até mim estendendo a mão.

–Foi um prazer Bella. Desculpe a brincadeira, mas eu gosto de pegar no pé do Eddie. Ele é muito sério.

Eu ri. Ele estava mais do que certo. Edward era realmente muito sério. Mas era normal, não é? Afinal foi casado, tem um filho da minha idade... era responsável, apenas isso.

–Prazer em conhecê-lo Emmett. E eu não me importo com as brincadeiras.

Exceto as que falavam de mulheres, é claro.

–Apesar de tudo, obrigado por ter me avisado Emm.

Edward apertou a mão dele e bateu com força em suas costas.

–Só não deixe de ir la, cara. Ou Esme vem atrás de você.

–Fique tranqüilo. Darei uma passada la.

–E Bella? Não o chame de Eddie.

Ele falou e gargalhou ao sentir o soco de Edward em seu braço. Os dois saíram da sala e Edward demorou alguns minutos pra voltar. Provavelmente estavam falando alguma coisa que eu não poderia ouvir. Quando voltou estava com o semblante carregado, uma cara de quem queria matar um... ou uma. Fechou a porta e passou a chave. Veio até onde eu estava e sem dizer uma palavra me pegou no colo e me deitou num amplo sofá de couro, deitando-se sobre mim e beijando minha boca com sofreguidão.

–Só você... pra aliviar... um dia ruim...

Suas mãos deslizavam possessivamente pelo meu corpo enquanto ele mordia e chupava meu pescoço. Eu sentia seu calor pulsando contra meu corpo e isso bastava para me fazer gemer e me agarrar mais a ele. Ele ergueu meu vestido e segurou o elástico da minha calcinha, deslizando-a pelas minhas pernas.

–Ainda bem que está de vestido... poupa meu trabalho.

Voltou a se deitar sobre mim, apoiado em um dos cotovelos. A mão livre acariciava minha buceta, separando meus lábios e esfregando meu clitóris.

–Não sabe como me deixou esses dias mocinha... sem você... só ouvindo essa voz safada.

Sorri e resolvi provocar, acariciando seus cabelos e falando próximo ao seu ouvido.

–Eu também senti muito sua falta... senhor Cullen.

Ele rosnou e penetrou dois dedos em mim enquanto esmagava novamente minha boca.

–Cacete... tenho que me controlar.

Ele se levantou e tirou rapidamente o paletó e calça, depois pegou um preservativo. Eu não tirava os olhos daquele mastro delicioso apontado pra mim. Estava tão excitada que sentia minha buceta ardendo... queimando. Ele, ao contrário, parecia fazer tudo agora em câmera lenta, talvez como forma de se acalmar. Vestia o preservativo lentamente e mais lentamente ainda deitou-se sobre mim separando minhas pernas.

–Te quero demais princesa...

–Eu também se...

–E não ouse me chamar de senhor Cullen... eu não respondo por mim.

Ele falou e em seguida abocanhou meu seio, sua língua deslizando pelo mamilo e fazendo com que uma onda de fogo tomasse meu corpo, arrepiando meus pelos e me fazendo contorcer sob ele. Apertei minhas mãos em sua cabeça forçando sua boca em meu seio.

–Vem Edward.

Ele me obedeceu penetrando meu corpo devagar e começando a estocar ainda mais devagar. Afastou-se um pouco, olhando meu rosto, a respiração acelerada, mas creio que mais pelo esforço em se controlar do que pelo ato em si.

Não nego que isso era absurdamente delicioso. Ele entrava e saía de mim lentamente, alcançando pontos que só ele conseguia.

Além do mais com aquele olhar em chamas ele era bem capaz de me fazer gozar. Entretanto a saudade que eu estava dele era demais, o fogo me consumia e eu precisava me liberar agora.

–Não está cumprindo o que prometeu senhor Cullen.

Ele segurou minha coxa com força, os olhos fechados e os lábios deliciosos entreabertos, ainda entrando e saindo de mim, mas agora um pouco mais rápido.

–Do que está falando?

–Você prometeu trabalho forte e duro.

Ele gemeu e seu corpo tombou sobre o meu, mas eu mal sentia seu peso.

–Não faça assim pequena... já é difícil.

Ele rebolou os quadris, seu pau percorrendo os quatro cantos do meu corpo e eu enlouqueci.

–Por favor...

–Está dolorida Bella...

–Está doendo sim... de tesão. Eu quero que me foda forte... agora.

Ele gemeu alto e aperto ainda mais minha coxa, saindo lentamente e voltando com tanta força que eu enterrei meus dentes em seu ombro tentando sufocar meu grito. Mas ele veio... forte como eu pedi. Jogou a minha perna boa sobre seu ombro e enfiou fundo em mim, estocando tão rápido que meu corpo suado deslizava no sofá.

–Sua putinha safada... é disso que gosta não é?

–Simm...

Eu gemi longamente, rebolando da melhor forma que conseguia, mas satisfeita por ouvi-lo gemer meu nome também.

–Vadia... vem comigo agora.

E esse gostoso precisava pedir isso? Eu já estava explodindo quando senti seu pau pulsando mais forte. Parecia que brigávamos... seu pau expandia dentro de mim e eu me fechava, num orgasmo intenso e delicioso.

Ele se jogou ao meu lado, soltando o ar com força e me puxando para os seus braços até pararmos de tremer. Depois ajeitou o corpo e me colocou no meio de suas pernas.

–Doi alguma coisa?

Neguei balançando a cabeça e ele me apertou em seus braços. Abri alguns botões da sua camisa e deslizei meus dedos pelo seu peito, sorrindo ao vê-lo estremecer.

–Eu estive pensando...

–Hum?

Ergui a cabeça e vi que ele estava de olhos fechados.

–Está dormindo?

–Não. Estou em alfa ainda.

Ele riu e abriu os olhos me encarando.

–O que estava pensando?

–O que você acha se... se eu...começaratomaranticoncepcionais?

Falei rápido demais e mordi os lábios, as bochechas quentes morrendo de vergonha do que ele iria pensar.

–O que? Fale mais devagar pequena.

–Hum... o que você acha... a respeito de eu começar a tomar um anticoncepcional?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ficou me encarando, mas aos poucos um sorriso torto e malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele roçou a boca em minha orelha e sussurrou.

–Está querendo sentir minha porra dentro de você?

Eu arfei e automaticamente fechei minhas pernas tentando controlar o tesão que aquelas palavras me fizeram sentir. Céus... ele precisava ser tão direto?

–N..não... é só que...

–Tudo bem. Eu também estou louco por isso. Mas acho que você deveria conversar com a Renné primeiro. Você é tão novinha. Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas. Mas saiba que se você for procurar UMA ginecologista eu irei com você.

–O que? Não...

–Bella... você é minha mulher. E eu sou parte interessada nisso. Portanto, mocinha, se quer mesmo começar a usar esse método pode esperar que iremos juntos.

Eu bufei e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Era isso que me faltava. Nem queria imaginar... eu naquela mesa, deitada com as pernas abertas e Edward ali vendo tudo?

Mas espere ai... Que besteira era essa que eu estava pensando? Edward já me viu em situações bem piores. Teria que aceitar isso, ou tenho certeza que ele iria ficar muito bravo. Mas faria o que ele falou. Primeiro iria conversar com minha mãe, embora tivesse quase certeza da resposta.

Edward voltou a ficar quieto e aquilo me incomodou. Só poderia ser por causa da visita do irmão.

–O que fará a respeito dos seus pais?

–Irei até la conversar com eles, claro. Não que eu deva satisfações, afinal sou livre, já sai das fraldas há tempos. Mas não foi assim que fomos criados. Além do mais não quero que Irina distorça os fatos.

–Entendo. Como são seus pais?

–Minha mãe é bem parecida comigo. Mais séria e centrada. Já meu pai é tão moleque quanto o Emmett. Eu espero sinceramente que ele não esteja muito atacado quando você for conhecê-los.

–Eu?

Afastei-me um pouco para olhá-lo, os olhos arregalados.

–Claro. Não iremos viver na clandestinidade a vida toda princesa. Alias por mim eu já teria assumido isso há muito tempo. Você e sua mãe que não me deixaram falar com o Charlie.

–Vai por mim... meu pai vai querer matá-lo.

–Ele gostou de mim, não viu?

–Sim. Isso porque nem imagina o que você faz com a garotinha dele.

–Eu a deixo feliz. Não é?

Eu olhei em seus olhos. Ele não estava brincando. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele me encarava com um carinho além do normal. Aquilo me desarmou completamente.

–Muito... muito feliz.

–Digo o mesmo de você.

–Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

–Qualquer coisa.

–Hum... por que o Emmett te chamou de punheteiro?

Dei graças a Deus por não estar olhando pra ele. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

–Aquele desgraçado...

–Diga.

–Não é nada demais Bella.

–Por favor... eu quero saber.

–Saco... bom... eu estava sentindo sua falta ok? Caralho... eu não ia procurar alguém para me satisfazer porque eu tenho você e só quero você.

Sorri e me remexi junto ao seu corpo.

–E?

–E eu estava excitado só de ouvir a porra da sua voz. Então... eu me masturbei. E aquele maldito entrou em minha casa, sem ser convidado, sem avisar nem nada e me ouviu gemendo seu nome. Ai fui obrigado a contar tudo.

Eu ri alto e ele fechou a cara pra mim.

–Quando é que vai aprender a trancar a porta?

–Vou ter que começar a treinar isso.

Nem preciso dizer que eu estava exultante né? Um homem como ele se masturbando por mim? Estava no céu.

Voltei a me deitar em seu peito, passando meus dedos novamente em seu peito. Só então eu me lembrei de uma coisa que era pra ter perguntado há séculos.

–Edward... no dia do meu acidente... eu vi que você falou com o Riley.

–Sim.

–E?

–Bom...ele disse que foi proposital.

–O que?

Eu ergui meu corpo novamente incapaz de acreditar no que ele ouvia.

–Segundo ele, já ia ate minha casa tentar mais uma vez me fazer mudar de idéia a seu respeito, como se isso fosse possível. Durante o caminho Irina ligou pra ele e contou o que viu. Ele ficou com ciúmes, claro, e quando te viu acabou se descontrolando.

–Meu Deus...

–Mas acredite... eu dei uma lição nele. Ele não vai se aproximar de você ou... nem sei o que faço. Não suporto a idéia de alguém perto de você.

–Sabe que nunca imaginei você tão ciumento?

Eu falei querendo brincar, mas fiquei surpresa ao ouvi-lo confirmar. Claro que ele já tinha dito isso uma vez, mas pensei que não fosse sério.

–Eu também não sabia que era tão ciumento e possessivo. Esse é seu efeito sobre mim, pequena. E confesso que quando estou enciumado assim... até eu tenho medo de mim.

–Não precisa ter...

Falei me enroscando nele.

–Eu só quero você.

Fechei meus olhos, sorrindo e inspirando profundamente, sentindo o cheiro másculo da pele de Edward. O que mais eu poderia querer?

[...]

Saco... estava tão bom ficar esses dias em casa. Mas agora eu já estava bem melhor e teria que voltar pra escola. Ajeitei meu cabelo mais uma vez e desci para tomar o café. Estranhei o fato de ver meu pai ali, lendo jornal. Geralmente ele saia mais cedo que eu.

–Bom dia pai. Bom dia mãe.

–Bom dia querida. Animada hoje?

–Um pouco. E você? Não vai trabalhar hoje?

–Estou de folga. Isso quer dizer que irei levá-la.

–Que bom.

Minha mãe se aproximou servindo o café e beijando meus cabelos. No dia anterior conversei com ela a respeito do anticoncepcional. E claro... a resposta foi favorável. Confesso que estava meio insegura, toda aquela neurose de engordar, mas ela me garantiu que hoje em dia há medicamentos excelentes e que não me fariam engordar. Se prontificou a ir comigo ao ginecologista, mas me lembrei das palavras de Edward e recusei. Ela deu um sorriso sacana e disse que entendia Edward. Puff... claro que entendia. So faltava beijar o chão que ele pisa.

–Vou te buscar hoje também Bella. Iremos a Port Angeles... preciso conversar com Edward.

Eu engasguei e cuspi meu café longe.

–O QUE?

–Que isso menina? Que estresse é esse? Vamos olhar um carro pra você esqueceu?

Suspirei, um pouco aliviada e olhei pra minha mãe que balançou a cabeça. Por um momento pensei que ele tivesse descoberto tudo e queria apenas matar Edward na minha frente.

–Pai... já disse que não quero...

–Não me interessa. Não irá mais andar naquela moto.

–Claro. Ainda mais porque ela nunca mais apareceu aqui não é?

Quando perguntei a Edward quando ele iria devolver a moto, ele simplesmente desconversou. Resignada, entendi que ele jamais me devolveria. A essa altura já deveria estar em algum ferro velho.

–Os carros de lá são caros pai.

–Iremos apenas olhar Bella. Não paga pra isso não é?

Iria adiantar argumentar? Não né? Então seria melhor aceitar e calada.

–Gostei do Edward. Acho que é um homem decente.

–Ah sim... ele é um homem sério. E muito simpático também. Fez questão de vir se desculpar pelas atitudes do filho. É honesto.

Meu pai ergueu a sobrancelha encarando minha mãe.

–Pelo visto ele tem uma fã aqui.

–Não vou negar que gosto dele tá? Sabe... se o filho tivesse puxado ao pai talvez ele se tornasse um homem de verdade e não aquele molecote.

–Verdade. Não sei por que não vou com a cara dele. Não parece ter puxado ao pai, embora eu não conheça Edward muito bem.

–Mas você é policial e seu faro não falha não é?

–Pelo menos nunca falhou ate hoje. Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez não é?

Congelei. Será que meu pai desconfiava de alguma coisa?

–Confesso que fiquei incomodado quando o vi carregando a Bella.

–Meu pé estava machucado pai.

–Eu sei... eu sei. Foi só ciúmes de pai. Ja passou.

Ciúmes de pai. Agora realmente eu temia por Edward. Meu pai talvez até poderia aceitar... bem mais tarde, já que ele parecia ter gostado realmente dele. Mas inicialmente ele iria querer matá-lo.

–Vou escovar meus dentes e já iremos pai.

Merda. Eu teria que ao menos ligar para Edward e avisar que iríamos la. Ele precisava estar preparado. Mas eu faria isso durante o intervalo já que era muito cedo ainda. Ou será que eu deveria mandar uma mensagem? Acabei me decidindo e digitei rapidamente.

_Bom dia senhor Cullen,_

_Hoje iremos visitá-lo... escolher meu novo carro. Blergh... E quando disse iremos, isso inclui meu pai.._

_Beijos. Saudades._

Mais tarde eu iria conferir sua resposta. Entretanto não se passaram nem dois minutos e meu celular vibrou.

_Bom dia princesa,_

_Isso foi para me deixar com medo? Não surtiu efeito. Tente de novo. Diga por exemplo que não me quer mais, ai talvez consiga._

_Te espero ansioso._

_Beijos. Saudades também._

Sorri feito uma idiota. Então ele tinha medo que eu não o quisesse mais? Balancei a cabeça. Que bobeira, senhor Cullen. Se você soubesse como estou apaixonada por você...

Desci, despedi-me da minha mãe e segui com meu pai até a escola. Felizmente ele não tocou mais no assunto Edward, mas reforçou que iríamos la após a aula.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e desci do carro, verificando que ainda estava cedo. Fiquei ali, pelo estacionamento mesmo enquanto esperava o horário. Resolvi brincar e mandar outra mensagem para Edward.

_Será que vou conseguir resistir? Ficar tão perto de você e não poder fazer nada?_

Logo em seguida veio a resposta.

_Sabe que eu estava pensando exatamente isso? Mas não tem problema meu anjo... eu te pego mais tarde._

Eu resfoleguei e sentindo meu rosto corado ergui a cabeça para ver se alguém percebia o que se passava comigo. Para meu azar meu olhar recaiu sobre Jéssica...com os braços em volta do pescoço de Riley. Aquilo me enervou e não pensei duas vezes. Joguei meu celular dentro da bolsa e caminhei até eles, ainda meio manca, mas determinada.

Ela ria e remexia seu corpo como se quisesse provocá-lo. Eu estava pouco me lixando se ela trepasse com ele ali. Riley não me interessava. A minha raiva era por saber que fui traída por aquela vadia que se dizia minha amiga. A raiva era da traição da amiga e não do namorado. Sem contar que a ordinária ainda tinha se insinuado para o MEU homem.

–JÉSSICA!

Eu gritei já bem perto deles e ela se afastou me olhando curiosa. Um meio sorriso debochado apareceu em seu rosto de puta de quinta. Assim que parei a frente dela eu ergui a mão e esbofeteei seu rosto.

–VADIA!

–Bella...

Riley começou a falar mas eu não deixei.

–Cale a boca seu merda. Meu assunto é com essa vagabunda que se dizia minha amiga.

–Ah qual é Bella? Está nervosinha porque perdeu o namorado pra mim?

–Eu tenho pena de vocês dois. São dois mal amados e invejosos.

–Eu não tenho culpa se sou mais gostosa e …

Desferi outra tapa em seu rosto, imaginando-a se mostrando para Edward.

–Da próxima vez que tentar pegar o MEU homem eu acabo com sua raça, vagabunda.

Ela se virou furiosa, a marca da minha mão em seu rosto.

–Sua chifruda... foi um prazer fazer isso com você.

–Burra... é tão burra que nem entende porque apanhou.

–Ora... ora... alguém vai ficar muito satisfeito em ver isso.

Eu congelei ao ouvir aquela voz odiosa. Girei lentamente e encarei Irina que segurava um celular em posição, como se filmasse tudo. Essa quenga não tinha mais o que fazer? O que estava fazendo aqui na escola a essa hora? Mas isso nem importava agora. Ela sorria triunfante e me senti derrotada, pois sabia muito bem pra quem ela iria mostrar isso. De repente as palavras de Edward vieram com força total em minha mente:

_–Eu também não sabia que era tão ciumento e possessivo. Esse é seu efeito sobre mim, pequena. E confesso que quando estou enciumado assim... até eu tenho medo de mim._

Dei dois passos em direção a ela, com o coração aos saltos, estendendo automaticamente a mão como se quisesse pegar o maldito aparelho. A desgraçada sorriu e jogou o aparelho na bolsa e se virou, rebolando em direção ao carro.

–O que você...

Dei mais dois passos e Riley segurou meu braço.

–Bella...

–Solta. O que ela está pensando? Aliás o que vocês dois estão pensando?

Eu falei passando a nos olhos, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que irão rolar a qualquer instante.

–Por que não nos deixam em paz? Esqueçam que eu existo... que NÓS existimos. Eu te odeio Riley... cada dia mais.

Ele ficou em choque, parado no mesmo lugar enquanto eu me afastava. Ainda consegui ouvir Jéssica perguntar a ele.

–O que houve? O que sua mãe quis dizer com aquilo?

–Não é da sua conta Jéssica.

Entrei na sala de aula e me sentei, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Eu estava ferrada. Edward iria entender tudo errado. Peguei o celular e tentei ligar pra ele: fora de área. Merda. Agora tudo iria conspirar contra mim? Tentei várias vezes e nada.

A aula começou e eu mal conseguia prestar atenção ao que os professores diziam. Jéssica me olhava do outro lado, sempre com um sorrisinho debochado. Minha esperança era que Edward visse minhas ligações e retornasse.

No entanto até o intervalo ele ainda não tinha feito isso. Peguei meu celular novamente e acessei um site de buscas. Tentaria ligar para a concessionária... era o único jeito. Foi fácil achar o telefone e três minutos depois eu ligava pra la.

Minhas esperanças foram para o ralo quando a telefonista informou que ele estava em reunião fora dali. Menos mal... se eu não conseguia falar com ele, a bruxa também não conseguiria. Agradeci aos céus por meu pai ter escolhido hoje para ir até lá. Assim eu encontraria Edward antes que Irina o visse. Era bem capaz de aquela vaca ir procurá-lo em casa sem avisar.

Passei o resto da manhã contando as horas e quando soou a última campainha eu joguei meus materiais de qualquer jeito na mochila e me afastei. Ao chegar ao corredor Riley estava la. Inferno. Segurou meu braço mais uma vez nesse dia.

–Bella... vamos conversar.

–Me solta. E vou falar pela última vez: pare de me atormentar ou o seu pai irá saber disso. Você o conhece melhor do que eu, não é?

Ele deu um passo para trás parecendo magoado, mas eu não me enganava mais. Ele mesmo disse que me atropelou de propósito não foi? Então ele não nutria bons sentimentos por mim.

Suspirei aliviada ao ver que meu pai e minha mãe já esperavam por mim no estacionamento. Minha mãe como sempre percebeu minha aflição.

–Algum problema filha?

–Não mãe. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

–Então vamos logo. A gente passa numa farmácia ao chegarmos la.

Eu ia a todo instante olhando o velocímetro do carro. Bufava e voltava a olhar... até ver meu pai me olhando pelo retrovisor.

–Qual o motivo da pressa? Algo especial?

–Ja disse que minha cabeça doi pai. Quero escolher logo essa droga de carro e voltar para casa.

–Mal agradecida.

–Charlie querido... não comece, sim?

–Sempre protegendo.

Mas não disse mais nada. Quase pulei do carro quando paramos em frente à concessionária. Meu pai assoviou baixinho olhando o prédio de cima a baixo.

–Agora me pergunto se foi uma boa idéia.

–Nem vem Charlie. Edward não iria perdoar você se não entrasse ao menos para olhar.

–Pois não?

Um rapaz claro e de cabelos escuros se aproximou. Felizmente não era o tal Black. Meu pai estendeu a mão apertando a do rapaz.

–Como vai? Sou Charlie Swan e essa é minha esposa Renne e minha filha Isabella. Estamos aqui para falar com o Edward.

–Ah... ele já sabe que virão?

–Er... sim. Foi ele que pediu que viéssemos.

–Só um instante, por favor.

Ele foi até o telefone e falou rapidamente, voltando depois para junto de nós.

–Ele já está descendo senhor.

–Obrigado.

Obviamente Edward não faria meu pai esperar. Dois minutos depois ele descia as escadas e eu dei um sorriso, apesar de sua expressão nada amigável. Mas meu sorriso morreu no rosto ao ver quem descia logo atrás dele: Irina.


	14. Capítulo Treze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

Ele foi até o telefone e falou rapidamente, voltando depois para junto de nós.

–Ele já está descendo senhor.

–Obrigado.

Obviamente Edward não faria meu pai esperar. Dois minutos depois ele descia as escadas e eu dei um sorriso, apesar de sua expressão nada amigável. Mas meu sorriso morreu no rosto ao ver quem descia logo atrás dele: Irina.

Meu sangue gelou e agarrei no braço da minha mãe, ela me deu um rápido olhar, e olhou para frente e fez uma careta.

– Acho que viemos em uma hora ruim. – ela sussurrou e tremi.

Oh Deus, ele parecia nada feliz.

Eles pararam perto da porta e ele agarrou o braço dela sussurrando algo, ela fez uma careta, mas assentiu. Ele respirou fundo e a soltou e se virou para nós, Irina olhou em nossa direção e sorriu. Quando Edward começou a se aproximar ela vinha ao seu lado.

– Charlie. – Edward cumprimentou meu pai quando se aproximou de nós e forçou um sorriso.

– Sr. Cullen como está?

– Nada de senhor, chefe Swan. – meu pai riu.

– Ok, Edward como tem andado?

– Bem, que bom que veio e trouxe a família.

– Olá Charlie, Renée como estão? – Irina cumprimentou sorrindo abertamente e meu pai sorriu educadamente, mamãe resmungou um oi.

– Que bom, e você Isabella?

– Ótima. – Edward grunhiu baixo e Irina o olhou.

– Bem, que tal irmos ver aquele carro? – ele apontou para dentro, e meu pai acompanhado de minha mãe entraram, caminhei devagar e vi ele olhando feio pra Irina. – Irina acho melhor você ir. – ele a olhou sério.

– Mas...

– Irina! – ele sussurrou, mas era forte seu tom de advertência.

– Ok, - ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, mas tive que entrar. – Nos vemos mais tarde querido. – ainda ouvi sua voz, antes de seguir meus pais para dentro ainda nervosa.

– Que carros lindos Charlie.

– Mas são caros demais.

– Eu te disse pai. Melhor eu pegar minha moto de volta. – ele me olhou feio e fiquei quieta. Mastiguei o lábio ansiosamente e Edward entrou nos procurando, nossos olhares se encontraram, e ele parecia chateado.

Será que era por causa do vídeo?

Ele devia saber que eu estava falando dele, não devia?

– Então o que estão achando?

– São maravilhosos Edward. – mamãe elogiou.

– Obrigada Renée, eu sempre gostei de carros, e poder ficar rodeado dessas preciosidades, é magnífico.

– É bom quando temos o trabalho que realmente gostamos.

– Verdade. E você Isabella, gostou de algum carro? – ele me olhou intensamente e abaixei o rosto dando de ombros.

– Você vai ter que convencê-la Edward, Bella prefere motos. – ele sorriu.

– Bem, eu sou um vendedor muito bom, então sou ótimo em convencer as pessoas. – meu rosto ficou vermelho e fingi que estava vendo um carro do outro lado.

Infelizmente era bem aonde estava o Sr. Black. Ele piscou pra mim, e desviei os olhos rapidamente.

– Mas esses carros não são demais pra uma adolescente?

– Ah, mas eu tenho um perfeito para Isabella. – olhei desconfiada, mas ele só sorriu e nos levou até o fundo aonde tinha um carro muito lindo preto duas portas.

O olhei admirada e Edward veio para trás de mim e roçou os dedos nos meus ombros, e foi pro lado do meu pai.

– É lindo não é?

– Muito bonito mesmo.

– Um sonho Charlie. Manda embrulhar dois, Edward. – mamãe brincou e Edward riu, meu pai rolou os olhos.

– E que carro é esse? – olhei com curiosidade para Edward.

– É o Mercedes Guardian.

– Mercedes Guardian? Por que chama assim? – ele sorriu torto.

– É só um nome. E então podemos assinar?

– Eu não sei Edward, é um carro ótimo, e muito bonito, mas e o preço? – ele trocou um olhar com minha mãe e Edward sorriu.

– Podemos falar em minha sala Charlie? – meu pai olhou desconfiado para Edward, mas aceitou.

– Claro.

– Ótimo, moças nos deem licença. – Edward piscou para nós e minha mãe deu uma risadinha, mas parou quando meu pai a olhou.

Eles subiram para sala de Edward e minha mãe se virou pra mim.

– Conte tudo?

– Contar o que?

– Por que você estava tão nervosa, e praticamente ficou em pânico quando viu a ex do Edward.

– Ah mãe é tão confuso. Eu descobri de Jessica e Riley, eles ficaram, quando eu e ele ainda namorávamos. E hoje quando eu a vi eu não me controlei. Eu bati nela.

– Essa é minha filha.

– É mas a Irina por algum motivo estava na escola, e filmou com o celular eu batendo nela.

– Oh eu posso ter uma copia desse vídeo?

– Mãe!

– O que? Eu queria ver você batendo na vadiazinha.

– Mas isso não é tudo. Eu bem... eu gritei que ela deu em cima do meu homem. Mas eu me referia ao Edward, mas se ela mostrar o vídeo para Edward vai parecer outra coisa.

– Que merda!

– Eu sei.

– Mas eu acho que ela não mostrou ainda. Ou esse homem confia muito em você.

– Você acha?

– Sim, ele parecia bem calmo.

– Mas ele parecia muito irritado quando chegamos.

– Você tentou ligar pra ele mais cedo?

– Sim, mas não consegui.

– Talvez... – ela não terminou de falar, pois Edward e meu pai voltaram sorrindo.

– E o que resolveram? – perguntei me levantando e meu pai me jogou as chaves e as peguei desajeitadamente.

– Presente de aniversario adiantado hein mocinha. – ele sorriu e sorri indo abraçá-lo.

– Obrigada papai. – ele me apertou em seus braços e beijou minha testa.

– Tudo para mantê-la segura querida. – torci o nariz e ele sorriu.

– E eu não ganho um abraço? – Edward me olhou sorrindo e arregalei os olhos, meu pai continuava sorrindo, então acho que estava tudo bem.

Um pouco timidamente o abracei, suspirei em seus braços e disfarçadamente ele roçou os lábios em meu pescoço.

– Quero a senhorita em minha casa mais tarde. – sussurrou e me soltou sorrindo. Engoli em seco e forcei um sorriso olhando pro meu pai.

– Então vamos?

– Charlie, por que não vamos na frente, e deixamos Bella passear com o carro novo? – mamãe piscou pra mim e sorri.

– Não sei...

– Charlie, é sua folga, temos que aproveitar. – mamãe piscou pra ele, e moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fiz uma careta e meu pai corou. Oh deus, ele estava vermelho.

– Oh... bem... Não chegue muito tarde Isabella.

– Ok. – sussurrei e minha mãe piscou pra mim. Meu pai apertou a mão de Edward.

– Obrigado Edward. Eu volto para terminarmos a negociação.

– Quando quiser Charlie. – eles sorriram, e arquei uma sobrancelha. Do que eles falavam?

Eles terminaram de se despedir, e Edward foi acompanhá-los a saída. Fiquei no mesmo lugar, para olhar meu carro novo e eu tinha que admitir, era um belo carro, passei a mão por cima. Senti um copo se colar ao meu e mãos apertando minha cintura, suspirei jogando a cabeça para trás. Suas mãos subiram para meus seios os apertando e chupou meu pescoço.

– Posso saber o que minha pequena aprontou? – sussurrou contra minha pele e ofeguei.

– Eu não aprontei nada. – ele me virou de repente e me prensou contra o carro.

– Isabella. – ele me olhou serio e suspirei.

– O que Irina te contou?

– Para sua sorte nada. Já que depois que trocamos mensagens eu fiquei preso em uma reunião com meus sócios. E quando eu finalmente cheguei aqui, Irina estava em minha sala e queria me mostrar algo. – mordi o lábio e brinquei com a gola da sua camisa social.

– E você viu o que ela queria mostrar?

– Isabella. – ele rosnou e mastiguei o lábio.

– Eu não pude me controlar tá legal? Ela tava toda lá debochando de mim, como se fosse a rainha do mundo e meu sangue ferveu, e eu bati mesmo. Mas você é meu, e eu tinha que mostrar pra ela, que não ia aceitar ela ter me colocado chifres. – falei tudo de uma vez e Edward me olhou chocado.

– Do que você está falando?

– Ué, Irina não te mostrou o vídeo?

– Que vídeo? – corei um pouco abaixando a cabeça, e ele pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo. – Que vídeo Isabella?

– Irina gravou eu batendo na Jessica. – sua mandíbula ficou tensa, e voltei a mastigar o lábio.

– Posso saber por que fez isso?

– Hmmm, por que eu fiquei com ciúmes.

– De Riley? – ele falou baixinho e neguei apressadamente.

– Não. Tipo na hora me irritei que ela tava toda cheia de si, mas quando eu gritei pra ela ficar longe do meu homem eu tava falando de você. – me apressei a explicar e Edward sorria.

– Seu homem? – minha cara virou um pimentão, mas respirei fundo e empinei o queixo.

– É meu homem sim. – seu sorriso se tornou maior, e sem que eu esperasse ele me beijou.

Sua boca gostosa dominando a minha com vontade, devorando meus lábios, e enroscando sua língua na minha, gemi amolecendo contra o carro, e ele me agarrou pela bunda me puxando pra cima, e prendi as pernas em seu quadril.

– Vamos pequena, hora de você mostrar pro seu homem, o quanto você gosta dele. – ele piscou e me carregando começou a caminhar, vi algumas pessoas nos olhando e enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço.

Minha cara estava pegando fogo. Ouvi uma porta batendo e estava na sala de Edward, ele me colocou em cima da sua mesa derrubando varias coisas que estavam ali, e sorriu passando as mãos por minhas coxas.

– Preciso comprar umas saias pra você. – eu ri.

– Eu tenho saias Edward.

– Bem, então passe a usá-las. – ele voltou a me beijar e suas mãos já me livravam da minha calça jeans e calcinha e tocavam meu clitóris, eu ofeguei em cima da mesa me jogando para trás e derrubando mais um monte de coisas.

As mãos dele vieram para minha blusa e a empurrou para cima deixando meus seios a mostra, me ajudou a tirar o sutiã e apertou meu peito beliscando o mamilo, gemi alto rebolando em sua mão.

Ele se abaixou e soprou contra meu sexo, e lambeu minha boceta, sua língua subindo e descendo, desde a minha entrada até o meu clitóris.

– Adoro sua bocetinha pequena.

– Oh Sim... – arfei ele riu, e colocou minhas pernas em seus ombros e voltou a me chupar, suas mãos grandes vieram para meus seios e os provocava. Massageando, beliscando, apertando. E sua língua fazia loucuras lá em baixo.

– Oh deus... Edward... – gritei agarrando seus cabelos e torcendo os fios entre os dedos, sentindo meu sexo pulsando e a boca de Edward soltou meu clitóris, e foi pra minha entrada chupando meu gozo.

– Hmmm delicia. – falou levantando e me apoiei em meus cotovelos, ele abriu a calça e tirou sua delicia de pau pra fora e o massageou gostoso.

– Posso chupá-lo senhor? – ele sorriu e esfregou o polegar no pré-gozo e levou aos meus lábios, chupei seu dedo e ele sorriu.

– Bom putinha?

– Me da mais. – fiz um biquinho e ele gemeu e foi até sua cadeira e afastou a cadeira.

– Vem putinha, faz o papai aqui se sentir bem. – eu sorri e apressadamente sai da mesa, e fui até ele, ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas e segurei seu pau. Ele suspirou.

Sorri beijei a pontinha, ele fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás e comecei a mamar seu pau, Edward grunhiu e agarrou meu cabelo o enrolando na mão e me fez encará-lo.

– Abre a boquinha safada.

– Sim senhor. – abri a boca e ele movia minha cabeça para cima e pra baixo, praticamente fodendo minha boca. Acariciei suas bolas e ele rosnou e tirou minha boca dele. Lambi os lábios e ele sorriu abrindo um a gaveta e me entregou uma camisinha.

Me apressei em colocá-la em seu pau e chupei um pouquinho, ele rosnou e me colocou de pé e me virou de costas, passou a mão em minha bunda e me deu uma palmada. Olhei pra trás e ele sorriu.

– Algo errado safada?

– Não senhor. – ele sorriu e meteu dois dedos em mim, arfei rebolando e ele os retirou e deu outra palmada dessa vez do outro lado.

– Bom. Empina esse rabinho pra mim. – empinei e ele massageou minha bunda e deu outra palmada, arfei e empinei mais, ele riu e me empurrou para baixo me fazendo deitar na mesa, meus peitos pressionados contra o vidro.

– Hmmm, que bundinha linda. – massageou e deu um apertão, suspirei e empurrei a bunda pra trás.

– Por favor, senhor.

– Por favor, o que vadia?

– Mete em mim. – ele rosnou, e encostou a cabecinha do seu pau na minha boceta, arfei e empurrei pra trás e ganhei outra palmada.

– Quer meu pau vadia?

– Sim.

– Então nada mais de brigas.

– O que o senhor quiser. – suspirei sentindo meu gozo escorrer entre as pernas, o pau dele queimava e rebolava já ansiando ele dentro de mim.

– Boa menina. – ele me deu outro tapa e meteu em mim. Tão forte e fundo que meus peitos rasparam na mesa e gritei de prazer.

– Oh... – ele gemeu a me deu outra palmada e saiu todo de mim, e depois meteu com força. Ele repetiu isso algumas vezes e eu já gozava de novo.

Mas seu pau ainda estava duro e ainda metendo em mim, e minha boceta latejava deliciosamente a sua volta.

– Minha putinha tem que aprender a se comportar. – ele se debruçou sobre mim e seu pau veio tão fundo.

– Oh sim...

– Vou ter que te ensinar a ser uma boa menina na vara. – ele riu e mordiscou minha orelha.

– Eu vou ser o que quiser Edward.

– É senhor Cullen, sua safada.

– Por favor, senhor Cullen. – ele rosnou e saiu de mim metendo novamente.

– Não se preocupe vadia. Vamos ter a tarde toda.

[...]

Dirigi o carro e tinha que admitir, era um carro maravilhoso. A mão de Edward apertou minha coxa e quase sai da pista.

– Edward! – ele riu.

– Ok, vou manter minhas mãos para mim. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele piscou.

Depois de uma tarde inteira de muita "aula" de bom comportamento com o Sr. Cullen, ele insistiu que eu o levasse pra casa no meu carro novo. E aproveitar pra me mostrar as maravilhas do meu carro.

Mas parece que sua mente pervertida preferia mostrar como podia acabar com minha concentração. Ele apertou minha coxa de novo e ri.

– Edward eu vou causar um acidente.

– Então é melhor eu dirigir.

– Mas o carro é meu. – fiz um biquinho e ele rolou os olhos mais sorriu.

– Vou me comportar. – ele ficou em silêncio olhando a estrada e mordi o lábio. Nós não havíamos falado sobre o carro, e estava curiosa pra saber como ele convenceu o chefe Swan.

– Então... – comecei e ele me olhou. – Como convenceu meu pai? – ele sorriu.

– Eu sou um ótimo vendedor. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele ficou sério, mas podia ver o brilho de diversão em seus olhos. – Não acredita em mim?

– Fala sério. – ele riu.

– Eu fiz um preço camarada. Eu queria dar de presente, mas ele ia estranhar. Então fiz um preço mais acessível. E disse que o carro era de segunda mão, algo assim. – ele tamborilou os dedos no painel.

– E só isso o convenceu?

– Ah eu deve ter comentado, as maravilhas desse carro, e ele concordou comigo que era o carro perfeito para você.

– E quais as maravilhas dele?

– É um carro muito resistente. – ele piscou e riu.

– O que? Ele é tipo a prova de balas. – eu ri e ele ficou quieto, freei o carro bruscamente e Edward me olhou chocado.

– O que? Quer que eu dirija?

– Você me deu um carro a prova de balas? – ele rolou os olhos.

– Não precisa ficar estressada Isabella.

– E quais as outras maravilhas desse carro?

– Precisamos falar disso aqui?

– E quando falaremos? – ele sorriu perversamente.

– Quando estivermos em casa, e você estiver com meu pau na boca.

– Edward! – corei absurdamente e ele pegou meu queixo e me deu um beijo calmo, só com os lábios, quando se afastou sorrir.

– Por favor, princesa, eu só pensei na sua segurança. E é um carro bonito não é? – suspirei e assenti.

– É, é legal. – ele sorriu.

– Então, vai dirigir ou eu vou?

– Eu dirijo. – falei por fim, e voltei a dirigir pra sua casa.

Ele se comportou pelo resto do caminho, e ficou me ensinando a mexer no GPS, e as outras "maravilhas" do carro. Quando chegamos, caminhamos de mãos dadas para dentro e fui direto para sala me jogando no sofá.

– Com fome?

– De você. – ele riu.

– De comida Isabella. – suspirei.

– Claro, comer comida serve também. – ele riu novamente e foi pra cozinha. Liguei sua TV e fiquei mudando de canal, mas não tava passando nada legal. Tive uma idéia doida. E corri para o andar de cima e peguei o telefone e liguei pra casa.

_– Alôoo. _– minha mãe cantarolou ao atender e ri.

– Oi mãe.

_– Bebê. Aonde está?_

– Ah com Edward.

_– Oh então já resolveram tudo?_

– Sim, ele não tinha visto ainda, e pude me explicar.

_– Que bom. E quando você vem?_

– Ah eu liguei por isso. Sabe eu tenho uma prova amanhã, e queria saber se tudo bem, se eu dormir na casa de uma amiga. – minha mãe riu.

_– Sei bem quem é essa sua amiga._

– Então, acha que o papai deixa?

– _Contando que você venha pra casa cedo, pra se trocar._

– Você é a melhor. – ela suspirou.

_– Eu sei. Seu pai está me chamando. Estude bastante hein?_ – ela deu uma risadinha e corei.

– Mãe!

_– Use proteção. _– falou antes de desligar e rolei os olhos.

Fui até o armário de Edward e peguei uma camiseta branca, tirei toda minha roupa e a vesti. Desci e senti um cheiro ótimo vindo da cozinha, fui até ele.

– Hmmm que cheiro bom.

– Estou fazendo lasanha... – Edward parou de falar ao me olhar e gemeu levando a mão ao pau que parecia ter acordado. – Porra Isabella.

– O que?

– Posso saber por que está assim?

– Bem, sabe eu liguei pra casa, e contei que tenho uma prova dificílima amanhã. E vou dormir na casa dessa amiga pra estudarmos. – ele sorriu desligando o fogo e vindo até mim.

– Hmmm, a noite toda. – seu sorriso era maravilhoso.

– Claro, se você quiser.

– Eu vou adorar ter você a noite toda. – ele me abraçou e sua mão desceu até minha bunda e suspirei quando tocou minha pele nua. – Sem calcinha?

– Bem, já que vou ficar quis ficar a vontade. – ele levou a mão até minha entrada e esfregou minha boceta.

– Você é terrível menina. – eu ri e fiquei nas pontas dos pés e abracei seu pescoço, mordi meu lábio e corei um pouco.

– Você quer que eu fique, né? – ele agarrou minha bunda com as duas mãos e me ergueu, seu pau esfregou minha entrada e arfei.

– É o que mais quero princesa. – ele me beijou forte, invadindo minha boca com seus lábios e me colocou sobre a mesa e tirou a camisa que eu usava.

Afastou a boca da minha chupando e beijando meu pescoço, sempre descendo até chegar aos meus seios e chupar os mamilos, eu me joguei em cima da mesa e ele passou a mão por meu corpo. Sua boca desceu pelo meu corpo dando beijos e chupões, até chegar a minha boceta e lambê-la.

– Oh Edward.

– Deus, quero chupar você o tempo todo. – ele rosnou e colocou minhas pernas em volta do seu pescoço e enfiou a língua em mim.

Eu gritei alto agarrando seu cabelo e fechando os olhos. Sua língua girava dentro de mim, e minha boceta não parava de babar, meu sexo já pulsava e meu corpo arqueou na mesa, ele meteu três dedos e abri os olhos gemendo, meus olhos se fixaram na porta e gritei

– AAAAAh. – Edward levantou a cabeça do meio das minhas pernas e rosnou.

– O que você faz aqui?


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze**

– Oh Edward.

– Deus, quero chupar você o tempo todo. – ele rosnou e colocou minhas pernas em volta do seu pescoço e enfiou a língua em mim.

Eu gritei alto agarrando seu cabelo e fechando os olhos. Sua língua girava dentro de mim, e minha boceta não parava de babar, meu sexo já pulsava e meu corpo arqueou na mesa, ele meteu três dedos e abri os olhos gemendo, meus olhos se fixaram na porta e gritei

– AAAAAh. – Edward levantou a cabeça do meio das minhas pernas e rosnou.

– O que você faz aqui?

Movendo-se rapidamente ele se colocou à minha frente, deixando-me escondida atrás dele. Aproveitei que estava fora do campo de visão daquele intruso e pulei da mesa, tendo o cuidado de continuar atrás do corpo de Edward e me abaixei pegando a camisa.

–Nossa... parece que interrompi a sua refeição. E que banquete hein filho?

Filho? Eu arregalei meus olhos e instintivamente coloquei a mão na cintura de Edward, ainda atrás dele. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, mas fechou a outra como se quisesse socar aquele homem.

–Da pra dizer o que faz aqui pai? Meu Deus... que mania vocês tem de entrar em minha casa sem bater e pior... chegam aqui sem ao menos terem sido convidados.

–Olha o respeito comigo rapaz. Não tenho culpa se não aprende a fechar a porta. Agora... não vai me apresentar a … a refeição?

–Vou. E depois você some daqui.

Edward se virou um pouco e me trouxe para junto dele.

–Pai essa é Isabella. Isabella... meu pai Carlisle.

Meio sem jeito eu estendi minha mão.

– Muito prazer senhor Cullen.

Edward rosnou e falou entre dentes.

–Senhor Cullen sou eu Isabella.

Mordi meus lábios ainda mais envergonhada ao ver a risada do pai dele.

–Apenas Carlisle querida.

Ele olhou para minha mão por um tempo e pegou na ponta dos meus dedos.

–Você não... pegou em nenhum lugar não né?

Entendi imediatamente o que ele queria dizer.

–PAI!

Eu senti o fogo subindo em meu rosto quando ele gargalhou e apertou minha mão dessa vez com firmeza. Meu pai do céu... então safadeza era coisa de família?

–Isabella... suba e vista uma roupa. Depois venha até a sala.

–Tudo bem.

Mandão. Sai dali o mais rápido que pude olhando de soslaio para o pai dele. Ainda consegui ouvir Edward esbravejando com ele, mas não consegui entender o que era. Subi as escadas correndo e me vesti rapidamente. Merda... era só o que me faltava. Agora Edward ficaria de mal humor e com certeza não me deixaria passar a noite aqui. Ah não... eu estava tão eufórica. Minha primeira noite nos braços dele. Raiva... raiva... eu joguei pedra na cruz mesmo. Dancei e rebolei na mesa da Santa Ceia, só pode. Aliás... por falar em mesa...eu ainda estava fervendo. Diabo de Senhor Cullen safado e gostoso que me deixava doida.

Sentei-me na cama passando a mão nos cabelos. O que o pai dele teria vindo fazer aqui? Será que a idiota da Irina foi atrás deles de novo? Não era possível que aquela bruxa era tão idiota assim. Bom... melhor descer e ouvir o que Carlisle tinha a dizer.

Desci e encontrei os dois sentados no sofá, um de frente pro outro. Carlisle segurava um copo que eu julguei ser de uísque.

–Meu Deus... é a minha vida. Será que é pedir demais um mínimo de privacidade?

Eu fiquei parada até que Edward ergueu a cabeça e fez um gesto para que eu me aproximasse. Sentei-me ao lado dele e imediatamente ele segurou minha mão, o que me deixou um pouco aliviada.

–Agora vamos conversar sério Edward.

–Se é que você consegue isso.

Carlisle riu e me encarou.

–Isabella... precisa deixar esse homem mais relaxado. Se quiser depois eu posso lhe dar umas dicas e...

–Pai... eu posso muito bem lhe colocar porta fora e cortar relações pelo resto da vida.

–Ei... calma. Tudo bem... seriedade agora.

Ele bebeu um gole do uísque e incrivelmente ficou sério.

–Sabemos que é sua vida e respeitamos isso, embora não pareça. Você e Irina se divorciaram... tudo bem. Não é da nossa conta absolutamente. Então depois disso você vivia apenas de casos sem importância. Quantas vezes você disse que não queria envolvimento sério com mulher alguma? Que você jamais iria se apaixonar?

Eu me remexi, inquieta. Odiava pensar nisso. Edward e outras mulheres. Edward e seus casos sem importância. Mas isso nem era o pior. Ruim mesmo era ouvir que ele não queria se apaixonar. Que chance eu tinha? Tínhamos um sexo pra la de delicioso, mas isso seria suficiente para segurá-lo ao meu lado? O que seria preciso fazer para que ele se apaixonasse por mim?

–Pai...

–Espere... agora eu vou falar. Pois bem...sua mãe e eu nunca falamos nada. Você é adulto, sempre foi pé no chão, nunca nos deu preocupação nem quando era um adolescente. É bem sucedido, muito bem de vida. Mas depois você sumiu por uns dias... nem ao menos estava telefonando para sua mãe.

–Eu estava ocupado ok?

–Mentira. Você ligava pra ela todos os dias Edward. Acha que ela não ficou preocupada? Todos nós ficamos, mas respeitamos mais uma vez.

Edward não disse nada. Era estranho vê-lo assim, quase acuado. Era sempre tão mandão e seguro de si. Apesar de ter esbravejado bastante estava bem visível seu respeito pelo pai.

–Como acha que ficamos quando Irina foi até nossa casa falando horrores sobre você?

–Irina é uma maluca. Uma mulher fútil e histérica que não se contenta com um Não.

–Que seja. Mas ficamos loucos... sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

–O que ela disse exatamente?

–Entre tantas coisas... disse que você era um pedófilo tarado que estava pegando garotinhas. E pior... que você estava ficando com a namorada e as amigas do Riley.

–MENTIRA! EU VOU MATAR AQUELA DESGRAÇADA!

–Isso... mata e deixa a Isabella linda e solta por ai.

Edward apenas estreitou os olhos e bufou.

–Eu só estou com Isabella. Apenas ela e mais ninguém.

–Sabemos disso também. Quando Emmett chegou em casa todo sorridente falando que tinha conhecido sua ninfeta e...

Ele pareceu medir as palavras. Ele estava deliberadamente ocultando alguma coisa que o Emmett disse.

–Enfim... como você não apareceu eu resolvi vir aqui. Mas não imaginei que ela estaria aqui.

–Onde acha que eu estaria com ela? Num motel? Ela não é mulher pra isso.

–Mas como eu poderia saber? Você nunca trouxe mulheres pra sua casa Edward. Mas ainda bem que sua mãe foi ao chá beneficente que vai todo ano. Ja imaginou se ela visse o que eu vi?

Meu coração deu um salto e eu quase pude senti-lo dando pulinhos e fazendo dancinha da vitória. Então eu era a primeira mulher que ele trazia em sua casa? Quer dizer... na verdade quem trouxe foi Riley, mas de qualquer forma Edward me trouxe nas outras vezes.

–Tudo bem. Apesar de você não ter pedido... eu desculpo sua invasão. E não se preocupe pai... eu irei la e inclusive irei levar Isabella para que Dona Esme a conheça.

–É impressão minha ou essa foi uma forma sutil de me mandar embora?

–Não foi sutil. Eu mandei mesmo.

Carlisle apenas rolou os olhos e bebeu o resto do uísque.

–Ah... eu me esqueci que você está com fome. Interrompi sua refeição. Sabe... eu também curto comida assim... natural.

–Céus, pai. Respeite Isabella.

Eu apenas baixei os olhos olhando para minhas mãos. Como era possível isso? O pai era ainda mais pervo que o filho? Quando é que eu iria imaginar que teria tantos sogros safados assim?

–Já estou indo Edward... mas só uma coisa: a família dela sabe?

Dessa vez eu me apressei em responder. Também não poderia parecer uma múmia na frente do meu sogro.

–Minha mãe sabe Carlisle. Mas... meu pai ainda não. Minha mãe quer... amaciá-lo primeiro.

–Quem é seu pai? O que ele faz?

–Charlie Swan. Ele é delegado de polícia.

Carlisle ficou um longo tempo com o olhar perdido, depois se levantou em silêncio.

–O que foi pai?

–Estou pensando se sua mãe irá sofrer muito com a perda de um filho.

–Pare com palhaçada. Charlie não vai me matar. Ele me conhece...só não sabe sobre nós. Ele até gosta de mim.

–Claro que gosta... até descobrir que você anda se servindo da filha dele em sua mesa de jantar.

Meu rosto queimou novamente. Edward não teve tempo de responder. A campainha soou interrompendo o assunto.

–Mas que diabos...

Ele foi até a porta. Quem seria? Então eu me lembrei de algo e minhas pernas bambearam. Meus olhos deveriam estar arregalados, pois Carlisle ficou me encarando com uma expressão de interrogação no rosto bonito. Só poderia ser a vaca. Ela disse que iria procurá-lo.

–O que você quer aqui?

–Precisamos conversar.

Ouvi a voz de pirigueti e em seguida os saltos batendo no piso.

–Ah... pronto. Já vi tudo.

Carlisle falou e nesse momento Irina apareceu à nossa frente.

–O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Edward veio logo atrás agarrando o braço dela.

–Significa que se você não parar de berrar eu vou chutá-la porta afora. Aliás... eu nem convidei para entrar. Mas que mania vocês tem!

–Essa coisinha não sai mais daqui? E você Carlisle? Veio conhecer a destruidora de lar?

–Que lar?

Carlisle falou dando de ombros. Tive vontade de rir.

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e eu sustentei seu olhar. Sabia que estava bem protegida no meio dos dois homens.

–Quero te mostrar uma filmagem... meu Deus... com que espécie de garota você se meteu Edward?

–Se está falando sobre o vídeo que você fez da Bella metendo porrada na amante do Riley perdeu seu tempo. Eu já sei de tudo.

–Ah... lógico. Ela veio correndo contar. Mas será que ela contou tudo?

Edward ficou parado, as mãos na cintura. Não era possível que esse doido não estava se lembrando do que eu falei. Olhei pra ele apreensiva e então Irina sorriu pegando o celular.

–Veja você mesmo... e você também meu sogro.

–Ex sogro.

Edward vociferou e arrancou o celular da mão dela. No mesmo instante Carlisle se aproximou olhando o celular também. Os dois olharam atentamente e pouco depois gargalharam fazendo Irina ficar vermelha, uma ruga profunda sobre seus lábios deixando-a com uma aparência de bruxa.

–Pequena... você é boa de briga em querida? Não quebrou nada dela?

–Não.

Respondi sem jeito.

–PELO AMOR DE DEUS EDWARD! NÃO OUVIU O QUE ELA FALOU? ELA DISSE PRA GAROTA NÃO DAR EM CIMA DO HOMEM DELA! FALAVA DO RILEY!

Edward e Carlisle se entreolharam e gargalharam de novo.

–Sabe porque ela disse isso Irina? Porque essa vadiazinha que está com seu filho agora se ofereceu pra mim... várias vezes... e eu nunca a quis. E além do mais... realmente EU sou o HOMEM de Isabella.

Dizendo isso ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo tão intenso e arrasador que eu gemi, buscando fôlego.

–VOCÊ... VOCÊ É UM RIDÍCULO EDWARD.

–Ai... como você grita Irina.

Carlisle falou e Edward parou de me beijar olhando pra ela. Entretanto foi Carlisle que continuou a falar.

–Sinceramente você me decepciona Irina. Não que seja novidade... nunca pensei que fosse mulher o suficiente para meu filho, mas enfim... ele a escolheu. Mas que espécie de mulher é você? Se é que posso chamá-la assim. Está mais me parecendo uma garotinha mimada que quer uma boneca nova.

–Carlisle... você nunca falou assim comigo.

–Por que nunca tive motivo... ou oportunidade. Mas agora... olhe só pra você. Meu Deus... você tem mais de trinta anos, mulher! Aja como uma. Só você não percebeu o que todo mundo já sabe: seu casamento acabou e não há a mínima chance de Edward voltar pra você.

Eu tinha vontade de sair dando pulinhos pela sala. Mas lógico não teria uma atitude tão infantil ainda mais depois de Carlisle ter dito aquilo tudo pra Irina. Edward apenas observava com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Carlisle olhou pra mim de cima a baixo e voltou a olhar pra Irina.

–Antes você não tinha chance... ainda mais agora.

Ah...sim. Agora eu queria dar um beijo no meu sogrão. Gostei dele... amei. Eu me senti linda... gostosa... poderosa.

–É dessa forma que você pretende tirar a Bellinha da jogada? Sabe o que você está me parecendo? Aquelas garotinhas que ficam no bate papo o dia todo arquitetando planos contra a garota mais popular da escola. Sério mesmo... vai procurar alguma coisa pra fazer. Trabalhar pode ser bom sabe? Agora vejo porque o Riley anda tão chorão. Ele estava melhor quando morava com o pai.

–Sim. Estava. Antes dessa ai aparecer e acabar com tudo.

–Que culpa Isabella tem se no caminho dela havia o meu filho? Que aliás se parece muito comigo!

–Puff...

Edward balançou a cabeça e me olhou, piscando em seguida.

–Acho que você já pode ir Irina. Isabella ainda precisa ir pra casa, mas ela precisa fazer um "lanche" antes.

Ela quase rosnou, as unhas enormes pintadas de vermelho se enterrando na palma da própria mão.

–Eu estou indo filho. E óbvio que Irina irá também.

–Edward...

–Eu não tenho nada a falar tampouco a ouvir Irina. Saia daqui e da minha vida também. Eu estou começando a perder a paciência com você.

–Filho... eu vim de carona com o Emmett. Bem que você poderia me emprestar aquela Mercedes lindona. Eu tomo cuidado, sabe disso.

Mesmo sem saber Carlisle me deu a oportunidade de dar meu tiro de misericórdia.

–Infelizmente não posso pai.

–Ah para com isso. Nunca teve dessas frescuras.

Irina parecia uma estátua. Uma estátua muito feia diga-se de passagem. Seu rosto estava contorcido numa carranca e ela parecia ter uns sessenta anos. Isso era muito bom... agora vinha o golpe final.

–Não o culpe Carlisle. Na verdade ele não pode emprestar porque aquele carro...

Olhei para Irina, um sorriso de vitória despontando em meu rosto.

–Aquele carro é meu.

– O QUE?

Ela berrou e avançou em minha direção. Sem pensar eu avancei na direção dela também. Iria socar aquela cara de vadia da mesma forma que fiz com Jéssica. Ergui minha mão, mas antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa braços fortes me pegaram pela cintura.

–Não vale a pena pequena. Sei que você é boa de briga, mas não quero nenhum arranhão nessa pele.

Edward falou com a boca em meu pescoço, causando arrepios em todo meu corpo.

–Eu não acredito que você... que você.

Então Irina sorriu perversamente.

–Ah... claro. Eu me esqueci que é dando presentes que você paga suas fodas.

–Está enganada Irina. Todas as mulheres que ficaram comigo é porque me queriam. A única vadia que precisei pagar e muito bem para me ver livre dela foi você.

–NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO!

Quer saber? Eu já estava farta daquela mulher. Soltei-me de Edward e agarrei o braço dela tentando arrastá-la.

–Agora chega! Suma daqui sua ordinária.

Com um safanão ela se soltou.

–Quem você pensa que é?

A voz de Edward soou fria, quase cortante.

–Obedeça a DONA da casa Irina.

–Ah chega dessa conversa. Te espero la em casa filho. Venha Irina. Faça uma coisa de útil e me dê carona.

Carlisle segurou uma Irina estática pelo braço e ao passar por mim me deu um beijo na bochecha.

–Você é muito linda.

–Er... obrigada.

Assim que eles saíram ainda discutindo Edward se jogou no sofá.

–Quando vou ficar livre dessa mocreia?

Eu ri e me deitei sobre ele.

–Tadinha Edward... que mulher iria se conformar em perder um homem como você?

–Uma mulher que tenha amor próprio. De que adianta essa palhaçada toda se eu só quero você?

Sorri, remexendo meu corpo sobre o dele de forma sensual.

–Jura?

Ele capturou meus lábios e me beijou rapidamente.

–Juro.

–Edward... você disse que eu preciso ir pra casa...

–Lógico que tinha que dizer isso não é Bella? Se Irina sonhar que iremos passar a noite juntos é bem capaz de perder o resto de juízo que tem e ir atrás do seu pai.

–Ai... que alívio. Pensei que toda essa situação tivesse feito você desistir.

–De passar a noite inteira fodendo você?

Estremeci.

–Nunca. O pior é o risco de ficar viciado... mais do que já estou.

Ele voltou a me beijar, dessa vez de forma arrebatadora, sua língua devastando minha boca, sugando minha língua e enrolando-se na minha. Apertou minha bunda com força me fazendo gemer.

–Agora... eu vou terminar nossa lasanha... e você pode trocar essa roupa. Quero você só com minha camisa e sem calcinha.

–E se chegar mais alguém?

–Eu mato. Mas claro... agora irei trancar tudo, até as janelas.

Deu um tapa em minha bunda e se levantou levando-me com ele.

–Agora vá e depois venha para a cozinha.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e dei outro beijo nele antes de subir correndo, mas ainda ouvindo a risada sexy dele. Que bom que aquela presença desagradável não iria atrapalhar nossa noite.

Estava tão bom ali... minha cabeça sobre o peito de Edward enquanto víamos TV no sofá da sala. Depois que jantamos ele me arrastou para a sala. Eu bem sabia que ele apenas queria que descansássemos um pouco. Fazer certas coisas de barriga cheia não dá, embora tivéssemos comido bem pouco.

Mas já estávamos há bastante tempo ali e pra ser sincera... o que começamos na cozinha mais cedo estava me deixando em brasas até agora. Sem contar que Edward não tirava a mão de mim, entranhada entre minhas pernas enquanto seus dedos estimulavam meu clitóris.

–Edward... será que...

Nem era preciso dizer nada. Senti seu pau pulsando em minha barriga e ele se levantou me pegando no colo. Subimos as escadas aos beijos, o fogo a se alastrando pelo nosso corpo.

–Vamos tomar um banho primeiro pequena.

Ele me colocou no chão e seguiu até o luxuoso banheiro. Uma enorme banheira redonda bem a minha frente... convidativa.

Edward tirou a bermuda e eu salivei ao olhar seu pau ereto, duro feito rocha apontado pra mim. Tirei a camisa ficando completamente nua fazendo Edward gemer. Meu olhar que não conseguia focalizar outra coisa a não ser seu pau delicioso captou o momento em que uma pequena quantidade de liquido escapou da sua glande. Como se estivesse sedenta... e na verdade eu estava, ajoelhei-me a frente dele segurando suas coxas e abocanhei seu pau.

–Ah porra... essa boca me deixa doido putinha.

Eu gemi e abri mais minha boca, engolindo-o por inteiro e erguendo os olhos para olhá-lo. Cerrei meus olhos um pouco voltando a gemer e depois segurando em sua base eu passei a língua em toda sua extensão como se fosse um picolé. Claro que o pau dele era mil vezes mais gostoso que um.

Edward impeliu seus quadris, gemendo mais alto e agarrando meus cabelos.

–Quer me matar safada? Depois quem vai te foder do jeito que você gosta hã?

Ele se afastou bruscamente e baixando a tampa do vaso sentou-se, segurando e massageando seu pau.

–Venha aqui vadia...

Esticou a mão e abriu o armário pegando uma caixa fechada de preservativo. Pegou um e rapidamente cobriu seu pau enquanto eu apenas roçava uma perna na outra tentando evitar que meu tesão escorresse.

–Senta essa boceta no meu pau anda.

Quase corri ate ele e segurando-me em seus ombros largos eu fui descendo meu corpo lentamente.

–Olhe... olhe como meu cacete arromba essa bocetinha pequena... olhe que delicia...

Eu gemi baixando meus olhos e vendo aquilo tudo entrar em mim eu senti minha cabeça girar de tanto prazer.

–Oh... inferno...

–Inferno mesmo vadia... essa boceta é quente como o inferno.

Edward segurou com força em minha cintura, forçando meu corpo a se sentar cada vez mais forte sobre ele. Abocanhou meu seio enquanto erguia um pouco os quadris, metendo fundo e me fazendo gemer alto. Agarrei-me mais a ele, meus dedos apertando seus ombros ao passo que ele me ajudava a cavalgá-lo cada vez mais rápido... mais forte. Ele sugava meus seios, alternando entre eles, mordia e passava sua língua.

Meus músculos se contraiam e parecia que havia fogo dentro de mim. Eu queimava, ardia, gemia e rebolava sobre ele.

–Goza pra mim pequena...

Colei minha boca na dele enquanto me derretia sobre ele, meu gozo contribuindo para que ele deslizasse mais fácil dentro de mim. Senti seu pau dilatando e pulsando dentro de mim até que ele gritou e mordeu minha boca gozando pouco depois de mim.

Continuou abraçado a minha cintura, a cabeça entre meus seios.

–Amanhã... iremos procurar uma ginecologista pra você. Já conversou com sua mãe?

–Como? O que?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos ainda brilhando de desejo varrendo meu rosto.

–Eu estava quietinho... sem pensar nisso. Mas você veio com aquele papo...

–Que papo?

Sério... eu ainda estava meio nocauteada pelo orgasmo de agora há pouco. Não estava conseguindo entender a que ele se referia.

Edward me tirou de cima do seu colo e retirou a camisinha. Ainda sem falar nada abriu a torneira e enquanto a banheira enchia ele me abraçou mordendo minha orelha.

–Você me quer dentro de você... sem nada entre nós. E agora é o que mais quero... sentir o seu calor em volta do meu pau.

Eu estremeci e minhas pernas bambearam. Agarrei-me a ele deixando minha cabeça pender para trás enquanto ele descia a boca pelo meu pescoço.

–Estou louco para gozar dentro de você e te preencher com minha porra.

–Meu pai do céu Edward...

Eu me esfreguei nele e ele apenas riu se afastando.

–Venha tomar banho safada. Só pensa nisso.

Cruzei meus braços olhando pra ele com raiva. Vagabundo... me provocava e ainda colocava a culpa em mim? Mas ele nem ligou pra minha cara emburrada. Entrou na banheira e esticou a mão pra mim. Óbvio que não resisti né? Fui toda serelepe e assim que ele se sentou eu me sentei em seu colo de costas pra ele. Fechei meus olhos saboreando a sensação deliciosa que era a água e a pele dele em contato com meu corpo.

Ficamos um bom tempo nos acariciando e tomando banho... apenas. Mas quando as carícias começaram a ficar mais ousadas e o desejo tornou-se insuportável Edward me pegou no colo e me levou até a cama. Jogou-se sobre mim, beijando meu pescoço.

–Sabe há quanto tempo não durmo e acordo ao lado de uma mulher?

–Não sei e nem faço questão de saber.

Ele riu e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

–Muito tempo. Por isso... minha bateria está com carga cheia princesa.

Nem tive tempo de dizer qualquer coisa. Ele se afastou e girou meu corpo, deixando-me de bruços na cama. Sabia que a noite iria ser em claro. E eu estava pouco me importando com isso.

Resmunguei tentando mexer meu corpo na cama mas algo pesado me prendia. Girei a cabeça e abri meus olhos deparando-me com aquele beleza estonteante e adormecida ao meu lado. Sua cabeça estava quase colada em meu ombro, sua mão sobre o meu seio e uma das coxas musculosas prendendo as minhas contra o colchão. Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto ao me lembrar da noite maravilhosa. Só dormimos quando o cansaço nos dominou. Não passamos a noite inteira fazendo sexo, mas muitas vezes as carícias eram tão prazerosas quanto o sexo em si... e me levavam às nuvens.

Eu ainda consegui ouvir Edward dizendo que queria passar outras noites comigo antes que fosse dominada pelo sono. Meu coração estava disparado só de olhar pra ele. Por mim não sairia daqui nunca mais.

Passei o dedo pelos lábios dele e suspirei, meus pensamentos saindo pela minha boca antes que eu me desse conta.

–Estou tão apaixonada por você...loucamente apaixonada.

Minha respiração ficou suspensa quando ele abriu os olhos tão logo eu disse essas palavras.

–Edward... er...eu...

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho por um longo tempo, mas não disse nada. Apenas se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro.

–Vista-se. Vou levá-la para casa agora.

–Como?

–Pode tomar um banho se quiser.

Ele entrou no banheiro e ouvi a ducha. Fiquei na cama, tremendo feito uma menininha medrosa. Céus... ele ouviu o que eu disse e parecia... bravo? Ele não poderia estar! Que culpa eu tinha de ter me apaixonado por ele?

Levantei-me e peguei o celular verificando as horas: seis e meia da manhã. Saco. Fui até o banheiro e assim que eu entrei ele saiu.

E agora, o que eu faria? Talvez fosse melhor ficar na minha esperando que ele processasse aquelas informações. Talvez ele não pensasse que isso iria acontecer tão rápido.

Tomei meu banho rapidamente, mas confesso que durante todo o tempo sob a água eu chorei. Agora as palavras do pai dele vinham à minha mente: ele vivia de casos sem importância... não queria se apaixonar.

Merda. O que foi que fiz? Dessa vez, acho que infelizmente minha mãe estava enganada. Dizer a ele que estava apaixonada não foi uma boa idéia, embora eu nem soubesse que ele estaria ouvindo.

Fomos até meu carro. Ele abriu a porta do carona pra mim e nem ousei dizer que eu iria dirigir. Pra dizer a verdade, eu não conseguiria. Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, já sentindo o fim se aproximando.

Mas depois de um tempo eu me xinguei internamente. Eu nunca fui uma covarde. Tudo bem que nunca me envolvi com um homem maduro e tão poderoso quanto Edward, mas nem por isso eu deveria deixar de ser eu mesma, ou seja: meio maluca, mas cheia de atitude.

Tomei coragem, pigarreei e disparei a falar.

–Edward... olha... tudo bem sei que você não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas não precisa agir assim sabe? Quando você quiser que eu saia da sua vida eu irei e...

–Que merda é essa que está dizendo?

–Hum... você ouviu o que eu disse e ficou chateado então...

–Eu não fiquei chateado pequena. Estou apenas colocando meus pensamentos em ordem para que eu faça tudo da forma como deve ser feito.

–Como? Não entendi.

Ele desviou os olhos do trânsito e me encarou, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

–Isabella... se você TAMBÉM está tão apaixonada... não tem porque deixar seu pai de fora da situação. Eu me segurei porque você ainda é muito jovem, talvez estivesse apenas... deslumbrada comigo. Mas agora que sei que meus sentimentos são correspondidos à altura... nada irá me impedir de contar tudo ao seu pai.


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

–Eu não fiquei chateado pequena. Estou apenas colocando meus pensamentos em ordem para que eu faça tudo da forma como deve ser feito.

–Como? Não entendi.

Ele desviou os olhos do trânsito e me encarou, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

–Isabella... se você TAMBÉM está tão apaixonada... não tem porque deixar seu pai de fora da situação. Eu me segurei porque você ainda é muito jovem, talvez estivesse apenas... deslumbrada comigo. Mas agora que sei que meus sentimentos são correspondidos à altura... nada irá me impedir de contar tudo ao seu pai.

Puta merda!

– Edward, não... – comecei e ele me lançou um olhar irritado.

– Isabella, eu não sou um adolescente. Se ficar comigo estamos tendo um relacionamento sério. Não um namorico de escola. – suas palavras eram duras, mas eu entendi o que ele queria dizer.

– Mas e se ele nos afastar? – sussurrei temerosa e ele pegou minha mão.

– Princesa, não pense no pior.

– Mas, - meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. – Ele vai pensar no pior. – funguei e ele parou o carro no acostamento, e desafivelou meu cinto e me pegou no colo.

– Olhe para mim. – olhei e ele beijou meus lábios, em seguida sorriu.

– Vamos nos concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. Eu vou falar com seu pai. Eu não vou me esconder como um moleque. E depois veremos o que rola. Ok?

– Ok. – ele me beijou de novo, e me ajudou a sentar no meu lugar, voltou a ligar o carro, assim que estava de cinto, e dirigiu em silêncio.

Eu praticamente roia minhas unhas. Edward estava louco, e se meu pai o matasse? Melhor me certificar de que ele estaria bem longe das suas armas. Quando o carro parou olhei em pânico para minha casa. Edward saiu do carro, e em seguida abriu a porta pra mim, ele agarrou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos dando um beijo rápido.

– Vai ficar tudo bem.

– Ok, ok. – ele sorriu e caminhamos para a casa, peguei minhas chaves, mas ele negou e bateu na porta. Demorou alguns minutos, dois no máximo, mas parecia que foram horas. Quando a porta abriu minha mãe estava de roupão e olhou de mim para Edward e em seguida nossas mãos entrelaçadas e bocejou.

– Tinha que ser tão cedo? – ela resmungou e abriu mais a porta para que entrássemos.

Entramos e fechei a porta, Edward sorriu para minha mãe murmurando bom dia, mas não soltou minha mão.

– Renée quem era? – meu pai desceu as escadas e deu de cara conosco. – Edward... – ele começou a falar e notou nossas mãos unidas. – Mas o que...?

– Nada disso, café primeiro, eu não funciono sem café. – mamãe resmungou indo pra cozinha e todos olhamos para ela.

– Eu... – meu pai começou, mas ela voltou a interromper.

– Charlie, leve Edward e Bella até a sala. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e quis me soltar de Edward e correr para meu carro, até onde eu podia ir com a gasolina que tinha? Talvez até Washington?

– Vamos. – papai chamou me lançando um olhar que me fez tremer.

Hmmm eu estava tão fudida.

Edward sentou no pequeno sofá comigo ao seu lado, meu pai na poltrona ainda olhando nossas mãos unidas.

– Tendo um bom dia Charlie? – meu pai encarou Edward.

– Hmmm, até agora estava. Alguém pode me dizer...

– Cafezinho. – mamãe entrou com uma bandeja e serviu todos e sentou no colo do meu pai, ele ficou de olhos arregalados e em seguida olhou sério para minha mãe, que somente sorriu.

– Obrigada. – Edward agradeceu e ela sorriu piscando pra mim, e se voltou para meu pai que ainda a olhava.

– Beba amor.

Edward deu um gole no seu, mas o colocou sobre a mesinha, fiz o mesmo, pois eu não tinha estomago pra nada. Meu pai deu um longo gole no seu e entregou a xícara a minha mãe que tomou o resto e se voltou para nós.

– Então ao que devemos essa visita tão cedo? – Edward assentiu e olhou diretamente para meu pai.

– Charlie, eu gostaria de avisar que Isabella e eu estamos saindo. – a respiração de todos pareceu estar presa.

Dei um olhar ansioso de meu pai pra minha mãe, ela me mandou ficar quieta, e vimos a cara do meu pai começar a ficar em tons diferente de vermelho. Mordi os lábios e apertei com força a mão de Edward.

– Pode repetir? – quando ele finalmente falou sua voz estava tensa e rouca.

– Eu e Isabella estamos namorando, Charlie. – meu pai assentiu lentamente.

– Renée saia do meu colo.

– Mas está tão bom aqui. – ela falou alegremente e ele rosnou.

– Renée! – ela bufou.

– To saindo. – assim que ela saiu ele ficou de pé e Edward também. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos e ninguém falou nada. Olhei minha mãe desesperada e ela me olhou de volta.

Felizmente papai não tinha sua arma perto.

– Saia da minha casa agora. – ele rosnou. – E nunca mais chegue perto da minha filha.

– Pai... – comecei, mas me calei quando ele me olhou.

– Charlie, por favor, vamos só conversar. Somos todos adultos aqui. – a carranca de meu pai se tornou maior.

– Não Sr. Cullen, não somos todos adultos, minha filha ainda é criança, e se não sair imediatamente, vou acusá-lo de pedófilo. – minha boca se abriu em choque e minha mãe suspirou.

– Agora chega Charlie. Isabella não é nenhuma menininha. Sua filha já é mulher...

– Você sabia Renée? – ele encarou mamãe que respirou fundo e assentiu. – Entendi.

– Charlie, por favor,... – Edward tentou novamente, mas meu pai nem ouvia. Medo e desespero corriam por meu corpo. Se meu pai o expulsasse ele ia desistir de mim. Eu sei que ia.

– Saia da minha casa. – meu pai tornou a repetir. Edward suspirou parecendo irritado, e eu tinha que fazer algo. Respirei fundo e me coloquei na frente de Edward.

– Não pai, eu não sou mais criança. Eu gosto dele e ele de mim, e você tem que aceitar. – seus olhos estreitaram e dei um passo para trás encostando em Edward, ele apertou meus ombros gentilmente.

– Charlie Isabella e eu nos gostamos, e queremos ter um namoro normal, você aceitando ou não.

– Eu não aceito Sr. Cullen. Isabella só tem 17 e até ela ser maior de idade, eu sou o responsável por ela. E se você encostar na minha filha eu vou mandá-lo para a cadeia.

– Pai... – ofeguei e ele olhou pra mim.

– Vá para seu quarto Isabella, e não saia de lá, até conversarmos.

– Não eu...

– AGORA! – ele gritou e tremi, Edward apertou mais forte meus ombros, e falou baixo perto da minha orelha.

– Vá eu falo com você depois.

– Mas... mas...

– Por favor, princesa. – engoli meu desespero e sai correndo pra cima, mas eu não consegui ir pro quarto, fiquei na escada ouvindo eles.

– Charlie, você precisa ouvir. Eles se gostam.

– Renée você enlouqueceu de vez? Esse depravado tem idade pra ser o pai dela, pelo amor de Deus, o filho dele namorava ela.

– Charlie isso não importa. O que importa é a felicidade da nossa filha.

– Eu não vou aceitar isso Renée. Quero esse homem fora, ou eu vou tirá-lo.

– Não se preocupe chefe Swan, eu já vou. Mas quero que saiba que isso não acabou.

– Acabou sim Sr. Cullen. – meu pai rosnou e ouvi os passos de Edward, ele passou por mim, e se virou me vendo na escada, deu um sorriso fraco.

– Desculpe princesa.

– Vai me deixar? – sussurrei e ele rolou os olhos.

– Não seja absurda pequena. Eu vou fazer seu pai me ouvir, nem que seja a força. – ele piscou e sorri fracamente, quando ouvimos passos, ele saiu e corri para cima.

Entrei no quarto me jogando na cama e sentindo as lágrimas deslizarem, como eu viveria sem Edward? Sim eu sei estou sendo dramática, mas meu pai nunca aceitaria nosso namoro. E justo agora que estávamos começando a nos apaixonar.

Ouvi a porta abrindo e funguei enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, senti uma mão em meus cabelos e reconheci imediatamente o toque da minha mamãe, ela sentou na beirada da cama e enterrei o rosto em seu colo e ela afagou meu cabelo.

– Shiii, vai tudo acabar bem bebê.

– Não vai não.

– Eu sei que vai. Seu pai é cabeça dura, mas ele vai perceber que vocês se gostam de verdade. Levantei o rosto um pouco e funguei.

– Edward disse que estava se apaixonando por mim. – ela sorriu

– Oh querida isso é ótimo. – neguei.

– Não, se eu tivesse mantido a boca fechada, ele não teria vindo aqui, e ainda estaríamos juntos.

– Não diga isso. Já estava na hora do seu pai saber. Quanto mais demorasse, mas irritado ele ficaria.

– Mas...

– Nada de "mas", as coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer. – sequei as lagrimas com as costas da mão e funguei.

– Acha... Acha que Edward vai me esperar? Ele pode se cansar de esperar o pai deixar nós ficarmos juntos?

– Meu bem, claro que vai. E não vai demorar muito para seu pai aceitar que você cresceu.

– Eu não sei... – paramos de falar quando a porta se abriu e meu pai apareceu, ele me lançou um olhar irritado e se voltou pra minha mãe.

– Renée, estou indo pra delegacia. Se Isabella for a escola, você a leva e busca.

– E o carro dela?

– Eu devolvi ao Sr. Cullen.

– Mas... – ela começou e ele rosnou.

– Renée agora não. Estou atrasado já. – ele começou a sair, mas voltou e pegou minha mochila e jogou tudo sobre a cama e pegou meu celular, e saiu pela porta me ignorando totalmente, e mamãe me soltou e foi atrás dele.

Os ouvi discutindo, e me senti pior. Por minha culpa os fiz brigar. Minha mãe entrou no meio do meu problema e agora meu pai estava zangado com ela também. Tentei sentir raiva de Edward, por não me ouvir e esperar, mas ele é tão teimoso, e inferno eu amo ele. Voltei a chorar e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro.

Alguns minutos depois mamãe voltou, e mandou eu me arrumar pra escola. Eu havia perdido a primeira aula, mas dava pra assistir as outras. Assenti tristemente, e me arrumei. Lavei o rosto, e passei um pouco de maquiagem, mas estava difícil disfarçar meus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Peguei óculos escuros e ãe sorriu tristemente e fomos para seu carro. Coloquei os óculos, e sentei no banco olhando pela janela. Esse dia ia ser uma merda.

[...]

Olhei para o estacionamento, enquanto a maioria dos carros já haviam ido. Minha mãe estava demorando muito, e estava já considerando ir a pé pra casa. Era só o que faltava pra coroar meu dia de merda.

Riley me enchendo o saco, Jessica se esfregando em Riley achando que me irritava, mal sabia ela. E aulas chatas que não conseguiram nem por um minuto afastar a minha mente do caos que estava hoje. Nem podia ligar para Edward, para saber o que ele pretendia.

Já estava cansada de esperar, e como não tinha como ligar, sai andando do estacionamento quando um carro parou na minha frente e o vidro se abriu. Senti meus olhos úmidos, mas sorri ao ver seu sorriso triste.

– Carona princesa? – ri e assenti.

– Claro. – ele saiu do carro, e me prensou contra o carro, e segurou meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo.

– Que tal você me dar um lindo sorriso, por que eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

– Tem?

– Claro, nós vamos lanchar na casa dos meus pais. – o olhei como se ele fosse louco, o que ele devia ser.

– Edward, não sei se sabe, mas estou proibida de ver você. – ele sorriu.

– Não se preocupe. A minha parceira já ajeitou tudo. – acabei rindo.

– Minha mãe?

– Claro. – funguei sentindo as lágrimas voltarem e ele me abraçou. – O que foi princesa?

– Está tudo uma confusão gigantesca. – ele afastou meu rosto do seu peito e me encarou sério.

– Hey, vamos resolver tudo ok.

– Mas...

– Nada disso, confia em mim?

– Claro.

– Bom. Então seja uma boa menina e me de seu lindo sorriso. – acabei sorrindo e ele assentiu. – Isso mesmo, você fica linda quando sorri. – sorri mais e o abracei pelo pescoço.

– Vou sorrir mais. – ele sorriu também e beijou meus lábios delicadamente, um beijo calmo e doce, e era tudo que eu precisava agora. Só do seu carinho, só dele.

Sua língua passeou por meu lábio e gemi lambendo os seus, ele rosnou e me beijou mais forte, sua língua agora em minha boca, se enroscando com a minha, gemi contra seus lábios e me esfreguei nele.

– Isabella... – ele gemeu afastando a boca da minha e começando a beijar meu pescoço, arfei enroscando meus dedos no cabelo da sua nuca.

– Oh... senhor... – ele rosnou e agarrou minha bunda a apertando e me esfregando mais contra ele.

– Se comporte. – ele rosnou mordiscando minha orelha e gemi beijando seu peito.

– Eu quero você Sr. Cullen. – sussurrei e ele gemeu e me ergueu, enrolei minhas pernas em volta dele, sua boca tomou a minha e ele me prensou contra o carro com mais força, me moendo contra ele.

– Ah minha menina safada. – eu ri baixinho e puxei seu rosto para o meu o beijando com paixão. Quando eu mal consegui respirar me afastei dele, ofegante e sorri.

– Então vamos pra casa dos seus pais? – ele riu.

– Sua menina levada. Vou te dar umas palmadas. – rosnou me colocando no chão e sorri.

– Bem, se forem como as que me deu outro dia, eu até iria gostar.

– Porra! – ele rosnou e ri mais, e entrei no carro.

– Vamos logo senhor Cullen. – ele me olhou sério e entrou no carro, vi seu pau ereto através da calça e mordi o lábio. Ele seguiu meu olhar e olhou em volta no estacionamento.

Estava completamente vazio, e vi seu sorriso safado na sua boca gostosa, ele abriu sua calça e colocou o pau pra fora.

– Vem putinha, faz o papai aqui se sentir bem. – minha cara ficou muito vermelha, mas mesmo assim fui.

Eu adorava beijar e chupar seu pau bonito. Dei beijinhos por todo seu cumprimento enquanto o encarava e ele gemeu acariciando meu cabelo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, e comecei a lamber e chupar a cabecinha. Ele voltou a me olhar e sorri antes de colocá-lo na boca, ele gemeu alto e agarrou meu cabelo mais difícil, chupei ele mais um pouco quando ele me afastou.

– Vem aqui putinha, senta gostoso no meu pau. – sorri tirando minha calça e ele rosnou. – Saias Isabella, você precisa de saias.

– Só vou usar saias para o senhor. – sorri timidamente e ele gemeu e me agarrou afastando minha calcinha e me colocou sobre suas pernas, seus dedos me penetraram, e eu estava tão molhada que deslizaram fácil dentro de mim.

Gemi alto jogando a cabeça para trás e agarrando seus ombros. Ele beijou meu pescoço e decote, lambendo e chupando minha pele, me fazendo arfar e rebolar em seus dedos. Quando eles o tirou de mim, eu estava quase gozando, ele sorriu e os lambeu.

– Tão porra gostosa. – ri ofegante e ele pegou uma camisinha e colocou em seu pau, e me ergueu me ajudando a sentar nele.

Assim que nos encaixamos eu gemi e o abracei apertado, ele rosnou e me beijou com força, enquanto me segurava guiando nossos movimentos. Seu membro pulsava dentro de mim, quente e molhado, me fazendo ver estrelas, eu gritei afastando a boca da dele, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Eu já estava muito próxima de vir, e vir forte, ele soltou minha bunda e abaixou meu decote e ficou chupando meus seios, comecei a me mover sobre ele, e não demorei muito para vir, ele rosnou e mordiscou meu mamilo enquanto vinha também.

Ele deu mais beijos em meus seios, seus lábios subindo até minha garganta e indo para meu queixo e lábios, sorri contra sua boca me apertando contra ele.

– Eu fiquei preocupado com você. – ele sussurrou e segurei seu rosto beijando cada pedacinho dele.

– Eu fiquei com medo de você me deixar. – ele rolou os olhos, e acariciou minhas costas.

– Isso não passou pela minha mente em nenhum momento.

– Que bom. – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

– Então pronta pra conhecer a família Cullen?

– Só se nós passarmos em sua casa primeiro. Eu não quero conhecer sua mãe, parecendo que eu acabei de ser fudida. – ele sorriu enormemente.

– Mas você foi, e muito bem. – ele piscou e acabei sorrindo.

E estava me sentindo um pouco mais confiante. Enfrentamos o meu pai, e mesmo ele contra, Edward ainda estava aqui.

Ele sorriu pra mim, e dirigiu para sua casa. Durante todo o caminho fomos de mãos dadas, e ele só soltava a minha quando ia mudar a marcha, mas logo a pegava de novo. Quando chegamos a sua casa, eu desci do carro e fui até o banheiro, e me limpei um pouco, ajeitei os cabelos, para não chegar à casa dos pais dele descabelada. Ninguém precisava saber o que fiz com Edward.

Quando desci, ele estava no sofá bebendo alguma bebida alcoólica e sentei em seu colo, o abraçando pelo pescoço, e beijei seus lábios.

– Pronta pra ir?

– Claro. Hmmm eu posso usar seu celular antes?

– Claro, claro. – ele tirou do bolso e me entregou, disquei o numero do celular da minha mãe, e ela logo atendeu.

– Edward?

– Oi mãe sou eu.

– Querida, como está? Está melhorzinha? – senti vontade de chorar com seu tom carinhoso.

– Estou sim mãe. Eu já te disse que você é a melhor mãe do mundo? – ela riu.

– Hoje não. – rolei os olhos e olhei Edward que sorria e dava pequenos beijos em meu braço, depois no meu pescoço.

– Você é a melhor mãe do mundo todo.

– Para de me bajular. – rimos e encostei a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

– É sério, obrigada mesmo.

– Tudo para meu bebê ficar feliz. Agora diga ao seu namorado, que nós temos que estar em casa as seis. Ele sabe aonde me encontrar.

– Vocês parecem espiões. – ri e olhei para Edward que tinha um sorriso animado no rosto.

– O que uma mãe não faz por sua cria. – ela murmurou e sorri. – Hmmm isso é bom. – ela gemeu.

– Mãe aonde está?

– No SPA.

– O que você faz no SPA? – Edward riu baixinho e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Foi presentinho do meu genro. Se seu pai perguntar, nós passamos o dia juntas.

– Vocês são loucos.

– Somos espertos meu bem.

– Sei... eu vou desligar, Edward vai me levar pra um compromisso importante.

– Que bom querida, se divirta, por que eu estou no céu. – desliguei e entreguei a ele.

– Mandou minha mãe para um SPA?

– O que eu não faço pela minha garota. – ele piscou e sorri, me levantei do seu colo e estiquei a mão pra ele.

– Vamos logo enfrentar a família Cullen. – falei ansiosamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Algo errado?

– Só um pouco nervosa. – ele levantou e me abraçou.

– Eles vão amar você.

– Não é esse meu medo, não.

– Não?

– Não, eu já conheci o seu pai e seu irmão, confesso que tenho medo de como será sua mãe.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

– Vamos logo enfrentar a família Cullen. – falei ansiosamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Algo errado?

– Só um pouco nervosa. – ele levantou e me abraçou.

– Eles vão amar você.

– Não é esse meu medo, não.

– Não?

– Não, eu já conheci o seu pai e seu irmão, confesso que tenho medo de como será sua mãe.

Edward apenas riu e me conduziu até o carro. Olhei para o "_meu_" carro com uma estranha dor no peito. Como não poderia deixar de ser ele percebeu meu olhar e tocou meu rosto.

–Estará sempre aqui até o maluco do seu pai resolver nos aceitar.

–Jura?

–É seu Bella. Quer ir nele?

Meus olhos brilharam e por pouco não bati palmas feito uma criança. Mas lógico não daria esse mole na frente dele.

–Podemos?

–Claro que sim. E você dirige... quero ficar bolinando você.

Senti meu rosto foguear e apenas balancei a cabeça. Nem sei por que eu ainda ficava vermelha com os comentários dele, isso nunca mudaria. Ele sempre seria um pervertido e eu sempre seria a garota beterraba.

E ele não mentiu. Feito um adolescente, foi todo o percurso com as mãos em meu corpo, tateando, apalpando... Chegou ao ponto de baixar minha camiseta e chupar meus seios!

–Pare com isso. Vou acabar perdendo o controle do carro.

–Tudo bem. Parei. Não quero ver nenhum machucadinho nesse corpo gostoso.

Ele não precisava dizer mais coisas para me deixar em brasas. Se eu pudesse parava esse carro agora mesmo e o atacava. Mas não poderia chegar na casa dos pais dele cheirando a sexo. Resolvi puxar um assunto diferente para distraí-lo.

–Minha mãe deve estar de esbaldando no SPA.

–Oh sim. Ela ficou feliz. E segundo ela tudo isso faz parte do truque.

–Como assim?

–Disse que ficará linda, com uma pele macia e assim fará com que Charlie fique mais maleável. Aos poucos ela está tentando amaciá-lo.

–Duvido que consiga. Pensei que meu pai fosse matá-lo.

–Ele não faria isso. Apesar de tudo ele percebeu que você está apaixonada por mim.

Falou dando aquele sorriso torto, me olhando meio de lado.

–Maldita hora que falei isso.

–Ah por que princesa?

Pegou minha mão e beijou.

–Eu gostei de ouvir isso.

–Ok. Convencido.

Ele riu e em seguida apontou a enorme casa de dois andares, cercada por grades e árvores.

–Nossa... muito linda.

–Moramos aqui a vida toda... até eu me casar.

Fiz um muxoxo e ele riu. Pegou um controle no porta luvas e o portão se abriu. O nervosismo voltou. E agora? Como eu me comportaria? Juro que estava morrendo de curiosidade a respeito da mãe dele. Se ela fosse como o marido e o filho... seria meu fim. Mas e se ela fosse uma megera indomada? E se me odiasse? E se fizesse minha caveira para Edward?

Estava tão preocupada, perdidas nesses pensamentos que dei um pulo quando ele abriu a porta pra mim. Tirei a chave da ignição e entreguei a ele.

–O que foi? Está pálida.

–Edward... poderia ao menos me dar uma dica... de como é a sua...

–Ah... chegaram. Até que enfim.

Girei meu corpo ao ouvir a voz e minhas mãos começaram a suar ao ver a mulher alguns centímetros mais alta que eu, cabelos cor de mel até os ombros e olhos azuis. Ela me pareceu muito jovem, um sorriso amável no rosto. Ao lado dela uma loira espetacular, alta e com um corpo maravilhoso. Me senti incomodada pensando quem seria aquela mulher. E se fosse um desses casos em que a sogra levava alguma beldade para apresentar ao filho? Eu teria chance?

–O bom filho à casa torna.

–Oi mãe.

Ele abraçou a mulher, erguendo-a um pouco e beijou seu rosto e seus cabelos.

–Que saudade meu filho. Como pode sumir assim?

–Estava... trabalhando demais. Oi Rose.

Ele falou e deu um beijo no rosto da loira.

–Tudo bem Edward?

–Maravilhoso.

A mulher colocou os olhos em mim, como se me analisasse, mas depois sorriu.

– Trabalhando demais...será que essa mocinha da tanto trabalho assim?

– Não imagina o quanto mãe.

Fechei a cara pra ele, mas no mesmo instante a mulher veio ate mim e segurou minha mão.

–Oi querida. Sou Esme, mãe desse dai. Tudo bem?

–Muito prazer senhora.

–Ah não querida... apenas Esme. E essa é Rosalie, esposa do Emmett.

–Oh.. esposa?

As duas riram do meu espanto. E eu estava mesmo. Ele me pareceu moleque demais para ser casado.

–Como vai Bella? Posso chamá-la assim?

–Eu prefiro assim Rosalie.

–Apenas Rose.

Ela sorriu e nesse momento eu suspirei aliviada. As duas não me pareciam duas megeras como imaginei.

–Viu só o espanto dela ao saber que o Emmett é casado?

–Ninguém acredita Esme. Ele parece ter quinze anos.

As duas riram novamente e eu acompanhei.

–Vamos entrar? Carlisle e Emmett estão na sala. Rose e eu estávamos preparando um lanche pra gente.

Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e entramos logo atrás de Esme e Rosalie. As duas iam conversando e rindo, mas eu não entendia o que falavam.

–Olha quem chegou.

Céus... só o sorriso sacana de Carlisle foi o suficiente para me deixar corada novamente. Será que ele contou pra esposa a situação em que me encontrou na casa de Edward? Eu rezava fervorosamente para que não.

Dei um tchauzinho pra eles na esperança que não fizessem ou dissessem alguma besteira. Em vão.

–Edward tomou jeito hein? Hoje ela não está mancando.

–Nem travestida de sushi.

Edward bufou ao meu lado e apertou ainda mais minha cintura. Desnecessário dizer que minha bochechas chegavam a arder de vergonha. Felizmente agora eu pude ver realmente que Esme deveria ser a mais sensata da casa.

–Podem parar com palhaçada os dois. Olhem só... deixando a menina sem graça.

Depois virou-se para mim e tirando-me dos braços de Edward passou os seus sobre meus ombros.

–Não ligue pra isso querida. Eles estão assim porque a mamadeira deles ainda não está pronta.

Eu ri e Edward também riu alto e se jogou no sofá.

–Sei que vocês duas vão roubar minha pequena.

–Ah deixe de ser chorão. Só vamos fazer os lanches. Bella pode nos ajudar não é?

–Claro.

Acompanhei as duas até a enorme cozinha perfeitamente organizada e olhei a infinidade de coisas sobre a mesa.

–Pode nos ajudar com o suco?

–Perfeitamente.

Eu apenas esperava o momento em que iriam começar o interrogatório. Porque era óbvio que iriam perguntar alguma coisa. Talvez não fossem tão descaradas quanto Emmett e Carlisle, mas com certeza estavam muito curiosas.

–Então Bella... como está a escola?

–Bem... muito bem, na verdade. Tenho a tarde livre para estudar então não encontro muita dificuldade.

–Exceto nas horas em que está com meu filho não é?

Bochechas vermelhas, obviamente. Mordi meus lábios e dei de ombros enquanto cortava as laranjas.

–Às vezes. Nem sempre podemos nos ver porque... quer dizer...

–Seus pais não aprovam?

Rosalie perguntou com evidente curiosidade e o que me pareceu um pouco de preocupação também.

–Meu pai não aprova, mas minha mãe apóia Edward incondicionalmente.

–Eu entendo. E deve tentar entender seu pai também, afinal você deve ser a bonequinha dele não é?

Sorri.

–Sim.

–Pois é. Não é fácil ver que sua garotinha está de caso com um homem feito, que aliás é pai do seu ex namorado.

Senti uma necessidade de defender Edward. Meu pai não poderia ter agido daquela forma. Eu ainda estava muito brava com ele, essa era a verdade.

–Mas ele deveria ter ao menos nos ouvido. Ah poxa... Edward foi até lá, falou com ele e...

–Espere ai... Edward foi até sua casa conversar com seu pai?

–Sim.

Esme e Rose se entreolharam parecendo totalmente surpresas. Será que Edward não era o tipo de homem que fazia isso? Será que não agiu assim com Irina? Não... acho que ele era sim. Era um gostoso, safado e pervertido, mas muito decente.

–É impressão minha ou estão espantadas?

–Sabe... é que... não quer dizer que Edward não seja esse tipo de homem. Ele gosta de tudo muito às claras, realmente. Mas sinceramente? Eu pensei que você fosse apenas um casinho. Aliás nem isso.

Senti meu rosto desabar um pouco.

–Não leve a mal querida, por favor. Mas é que Edward nunca gostou de moças tão jovens. E outra... depois que ele se separou de Irina, ele jurou que nunca mais teria um relacionamento sério com ninguém. Então de repente a gente fica sabendo que ele está com uma garota, que já foi sua nora! Fiquei sem saber realmente qual era a dele.

–É... ele me disse mesmo que não curtia garotinhas.

Falei tristemente apertando a laranja no espremedor de frutas. Foi uma tristeza momentânea. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim. Não disse exatamente as palavras, mas admitiu que também estava apaixonado.

–Edward é bem diferente de Carlisle e Emmett. Os dois são muito moleques ao passo que Edward é mais sério assim como Esme.

–Eu percebi isso.

Eu ri e as duas me acompanharam.

–Os três são uns safados pervertidos, mas no resto são bem diferentes. Eu sofro com esse jeito do Emmett. Ele simplesmente não se controla. Só fala coisas maliciosas.

Rose falava tentando demonstrar chateação, mas eu percebi que ela gostava desse lado dele. E eu estava feliz por Edward não ser como os outros dois. Ele já me fazia corar o suficiente, não precisava de mais nada.

–Então... como se conheceram?

Rose perguntou e eu levantei a cabeça encontrando os dois pares de olhos me encarando. Mordi meus lábios e balancei a cabeça.

–Acho que prefiro pular essa pergunta.

Rose riu alto e Esme riu também, tão vermelha quanto eu.

–Já vi que esse assunto está mais pro Carlisle e Emmett.

–Com certeza. Mas então Bella... você gosta realmente do Edward...

Foi uma constatação, não uma pergunta.

–Gosto demais. Estou apaixonada por ele.

–Estou vendo isso em seus olhos. Fico feliz. Apesar de Edward ser um homem feito, pra mim sempre será meu menino. E eu não gostaria de vê-lo sofrendo.

Fiquei olhando pra ela, sem saber se ria ou não. Pensei que ela estivesse brincando, mas sua expressão me contradizia. Ela realmente falava sério e parecia preocupada com o filho. Como se eu fosse fazer algo para magoá-lo. Edward sofrendo por mim? Piada não é?

Mas Esme continuou falando como se tudo o que disse até agora fosse uma coisa normal de se imaginar.

–Edward sofreu muito enquanto esteve com Irina. Não sofrer de amor sabe? Mas sofria com os ataques dela, com aquela histeria. Tudo bem que, como a Rose disse e você deve bem saber, Edward é bem... safadinho. Mas ele respeita sabe? Ele é homem de uma mulher só. Se assumiu compromisso, ele será fiel. E Irina o infernizava achando que ele a traía.

– Mulher que não se garante Esme. Casa com um gostoso daquele e não quer concorrência?

Rose falou, mas logo em seguida ergueu as mãos num pedido de desculpas. Acabei rindo. Era gostoso mesmo.

–Tome cuidado com ela Bella. Aquela mulher não é boa bisca.

–Ja percebi isso Rose.

–Não acham que estão demorando demais?

Ouvi aquela voz rouca e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo dos pés a cabeça. Antes que eu me virasse eu senti as mãos fortes em minha cintura e a boca quente em meu pescoço. Automaticamente meus olhos se fecharam e eu mordi meus lábios com força tentando segurar um gemido. Era só o que me faltava, ficar gemendo feito uma vadia na frente da minha sogra.

–Está com tanta fome assim Edward?

Rose perguntou maliciosamente. Cara de pau... ainda falava de Carlisle e Emmett.

–Não imagina o quanto.

Em seguida mordeu e lambeu meu pescoço. A laranja que estava em minha mão escorregou e quicou na pia antes de ir ao chão.

–Ah olha o que está fazendo. Vá pra sala Edward. Nós já estamos terminando.

–Já estou indo.

Mas antes de sair ele ainda segurou minha nuca e me beijou até me deixar sem fôlego. Logicamente eu nem tive coragem de olhar para as duas depois que ele saiu.

–Eu sempre digo... nada de ficar falando que isso nunca mais irá acontecer comigo.

Olhei pra Esme com o cenho franzido, sem entender realmente o que ela quis dizer.

–Como?

–Edward. Disse que jamais iria se apaixonar novamente e olha ai no que deu...

–Queimou a língua.

Esme pegou uma bandeja, mas falou enquanto se retirava da cozinha.

–Queimou mesmo... e mal consegue se conter agora. Parece que voltou à adolescência.

Rose sorriu pra mim e deu de ombros, como quem diz: culpa sua.

Sorri também. Definitivamente eu gostei da Esme. E da Rose também.

Eu queria chorar como uma criança mimada quando Edward desfez o nosso abraço e me "_devolveu_" para minha mãe. Eu queria estar mais ao lado dele. A tarde junto à família dele foi perfeita. Depois que Carlisle e Emmett se cansaram de zoar com a cara de Edward eles passaram a falar sobre a infância e adolescência deles. Felizmente nenhum deles falou sobre mulheres.

E apesar de tudo, de todas as brincadeiras eu percebi uma coisa que me deixou muito feliz: eles gostavam realmente de mim.

E isso só contribuía para aumentar minha insatisfação em deixá-lo. Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando em meus olhos.

–Não fique assim pequena. Eu irei vê-la todos os dias... por favor, um pouco de paciência.

–Eu sei, mas é que...

–Bella a gente precisa ir meu amor. Ou seu pai não me deixará mais buscar você e irá ele mesmo.

Palavra mágica. No mesmo instante beijei Edward, espremendo meus lábios nos dele e me afastei.

–Tudo bem. Vamos.

Ele riu alto e me beijou mais uma vez.

–Eu te ligo amanhã princesa.

–Mas... mas estou sem celular.

–Estava...

Ele olhou pra minha mãe e eu olhei também. Abri minha boca ao vê-la balançando um aparelho novinho em mãos.

Olhei para Edward novamente.

–Foi você?

–Não posso ficar sem ouvir a voz da minha pequena.

–Ai Edward... eu te...

Me joguei nos braços dele, os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Sua boca tomou a minha antes que eu falasse uma besteira.

–Lindos... mas agora precisamos realmente ir.

Eu me afastei já ofegante e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

–Ah... Edward... aqui está o telefone que você pediu.

–Que telefone?

–Da minha ginecologista.

–O QUE?

Edward nem se abalou com meu grito e guardou o papel no bolso.

–Obrigado Renée. Hoje mesmo irei ligar pra ela.

–Mas o que...

–Você que inventou isso neném... agora eu quero.

Minha mãe riu, balançando os cabelos sedosos.

–Você é impossível Edward. Até amanhã.

Me puxou pelo braço, mas eu ainda fiquei firme, esticando-me até Edward para um último beijo. Ele piscou e ficou esperando enquanto eu entrava no carro. Ainda fiquei olhando pra trás até perdê-lo de vista.

–E ai? Como foi?

–A família dele é perfeita mãe. Esme é maravilhosa como você, só que menos doidinha.

–Eu sou única querida.

–Eu sei disso, sua linda.

Falei dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Fomos conversando e rindo o tempo todo até chegarmos em casa. Mas lá meu sorriso morreu. Meu pai estava parado na porta com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, feito um leão de chácara.

–Oi meu amor... esperando pela esposinha?

–Pode ir parando. Não acha que demoraram muito?

–Amor... eu avisei que iríamos fazer coisas de mulheres. Olhe só meus cabelos, minha pele...

–Hum... estou vendo. Mas e Bella?

Dei de ombros e olhei brava pra ele. É... eu ainda estava com raiva dele.

–Eu não tenho pra quem me arrumar.

Ele apenas rolou os olhos e me deu passagem, já que estacionei ao seu lado.

–E quem está pagando isso Renée?

–Ora quem poderia ser? Meu maridinho gostoso chefe de polícia.

Eu subi as escadas rindo baixinho. Realmente... minha mãe sabia levar meu pai muito bem.

Tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa fresca. Sentei-me na cama e abri meus livros. Precisava fazer meu dever. Se eu perdesse uma nota que fosse com certeza meu pai iria atribuir isso a Edward e ai já era de vez.

Recusei o jantar já que o lanche farto de Esme ainda pesava meu estômago. Minha mão coçava para ligar para Edward, mas resolvi esperar meu pai se deitar. Era melhor deixar meu novo celular bem escondido ou então ele seria confiscado também.

Passava um pouco das nove da noite quando eu finalmente guardei meus livros e me deitei. Minha mãe ainda não tinha me dado boa noite, portanto meu pai ainda estava com ela. E lá se foi minha chance de ligar para Edward. Eu bem que tentava me segurar, mas o sono estava demais. Fechei meus olhos já sentindo um leve torpor, mas voltei a abri-los assim que ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

–Boa noite querida.

–Boa noite mãe.

–Tente descansar essa cabecinha ok?

–Tá.

Ela se aproximou e beijou meus cabelos, como sempre fazia.

–Boa noite Bella.

Eu girei minha cabeça ao ouvir a voz do meu pai. Ele estava parado na porta e me olhava. Apesar de seu olhar ser triste, ainda assim era muito carinhoso.

–Boa noite pai.

Minha mãe se afastou, mas antes que fechassem a porta ele ainda confessou.

–Eu te amo filha... só quero o seu bem.

Fechei meus olhos e não respondi. Apesar de tudo eu também o amava. Fui vencida pelo cansaço e infelizmente dormi sem ouvir a voz do meu Edward.

Acordei bem mais cedo que o normal e também mais disposta. Desci para o café, encontrando meu pai e minha mãe já à mesa.

–Bom dia.

–Bom dia. Caiu da cama? São seis e quinze ainda.

–Tenho um trabalho hoje... não posso perder o horário.

–Está tudo bem na escola?

–Hum hum...

Apenas resmunguei e meu pai colocou a xícara na mesa com um pouco mais de força.

–Vai continuar falando comigo só por monossílabas?

Felizmente minha mãe interferiu. Não estava disposta a entrar num bate boca com meu pai logo cedo. Porra... precisava ter tomado meu celular? Tudo bem que ganhei um bem melhor, mas ainda assim... era a atitude que me irritava.

–Deixe de ser resmungão Charlie. A menina está tomando o café. Vai falar de boca cheia?

–Puff... hoje você leva e busca novamente Renée.

–Sim senhor.

–E aquele... aquele homem...

Levantei-me no mesmo instante.

–Edward, pai. O nome dele é Edward. E se quer saber dele porque não vai atrás dele? Afinal eu não posso mais falar com ele, esqueceu?

–ISABELLA!

Subi batendo os pés e fui escovar meus dentes. Quando desci já com a mochila, ele já tinha saído.

–Filha... não é sensato bater de frente com seu pai. Deixe que eu me entendo com ele. Já falei isso.

–Eu sei mãe. Mas às vezes ele me enerva.

Meu celular tocou e eu revirei minha mochila, procurando-o. Só poderia ser ele, claro.

–Alô.

–Bom dia pequena.

Sorri.

–Bom dia Edward.

–Pensei que fosse me ligar ontem à noite.

–Bem que eu queria, mas fiquei esperando o chefe Swan dormir e acabei vencida pelo sono.

–Hum... o que a mocinha anda fazendo que está tão cansada assim?

–Cara de pau... como se não soubesse.

Ele deu aquela risada gostosa que arrepiava meus pelos. Rezei mentalmente para que ele dissesse que iríamos nos ver hoje. Nossa... como eu sentia falta dele.

–Temos um compromisso hoje.

Sorri ainda mais largo.

–Temos?

–Marquei com a ginecologista da sua mãe.

–Você o que?

–Isso mesmo. Eu irei acompanhar você.

–Ah não Edward... isso não.

–Por que não? Eu não vou deixar ninguém ver a minha mulher nua sem que eu esteja por perto.

–É uma mulher Edward.

–E se ela for uma sapata?

Aquele pseudo ciúme me alegrou, mas a vergonha falava mais alto. Edward iria ficar me olhando... naquela posição assim... Porque é claro que a médica iria me examinar então...

Minha mãe deu uma risadinha e em seguida falou alto.

–ESTÁ VERMELHA FEITO UM PIMENTÃO EDWARD.

Ele riu gostoso de novo.

–Não sei por que... eu já tive em cada posição Bella... e admito que adorei todas elas. Só de me lembrar...

Ele baixou o tom de voz com medo que minha mãe pudesse ouvir.

–Meu pau vibra dolorosamente. Não vejo a hora de enchê-la com minha...

Morrer somente com palavras seria demais não é? Tratei de interrompê-lo e ele riu.

–Tudo bem. Você irá me buscar?

–Estarei lá quando você sair.

–Até lá então.

– Até mais tarde princesa.

Fiquei olhando para o celular e rindo feito besta.

–Ai... esse amor é tão lindo.

–Pare com isso mãe.

–Mas é sério.

–Mãe... como vou fazer? Ele quer entrar comigo no consultório médico.

–E dai? Ah para com falso pudor Bella. Já deve ter se virado do avesso pra ele.

Dei de ombros e nem ousei falar mais nada ou iria ouvir o que não queria. Eu tentaria pensar numa forma de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Não sei como... mas faria.

Um dia eu ainda iria me vingar daquela puta maldita. Eu ainda iria bater tanto na Jéssica... ela estava me provocando. Ficava de conversinha com as meninas falando alto para que eu ouvisse.

–Deve ser muito ruim ser chifruda não é?

–Felizmente eu nunca fui Jess.

–Nem eu. Ajudei a chifrar ne? Mas nem seria muito difícil uma vez que a chifruda não tem chance contra mim. Basta olhar pra mim e pra ela.

Elas gargalhavam, mas eu me segurei. O que é dela estava guardado.

E eu percebi que esse momento chegou assim que me dirigi à saída, no final da aula. Chovia um pouco, aquela garoa chata, nada demais. Mas Jéssica estava parada bem na entrada do colégio conversando com Karen, uma vadia feito ela.

–Estou esperando meu namorado. Ele foi pegar o carro do outro lado, não quero me molhar.

Eu ia responder, mas _meu_ Edward chegou nesse instante... no _meu_ carro. Resolvi ficar parada ali ao lado de Jéssica e desviei o olhar como se não tivesse visto. Tenho certeza que ele iria estranhar o fato de eu estar ao lado dela e iria descer do carro. Dito e feito. Olhei para as duas e elas estavam com a boca aberta quase babando e os olhos arregalados. Edward fez um sinal pra mim e Jéssica falou entredentes.

–Você é muito baixa Bella. Então está usando o pai do Riley pra ver se você o consegue de volta?

Eu ri alto.

–Então o Riley não te contou? Ah... que feio... escondendo as coisas da namoradinha?

–Do que está falando?

–Sabe... se eu quisesse o Riley de volta eu o teria assim...

Estalei os dedos em frente ao seu rosto.

–Mas eu jamais trocaria quem eu tenho pra ficar com o Riley. Apenas me observe querida.

Joguei meus cabelos e fui ao encontro de Edward. Ele que não ousasse recusar meu beijo. Por via das dúvidas mordi meus lábios, olhando-o de cima a baixo, do jeito que eu sabia que ficava louco.

–Algum problema pequena?

–Só saudades... meu amor.

Foi mais do que suficiente. Ele gemeu e me agarrou pela cintura, erguendo-me um pouco do chão. Eu enlacei seu pescoço e permiti que minha boca fosse devorada pela dele.

Bem longe eu ouvi um grito horrorizado e sabia que era da vaca.

Gemi me agarrando mais a Edward e mordi seus lábios.

–Tanta saudade senhor Cullen...

Ele rosnou e me prensou contra o carro.

–Sei que está fazendo isso pra provocar aquela vadia... mas está conseguindo elevar meu tesão a mil.

Voltou a me beijar com fome e eu arrisquei a abrir levemente um dos olhos. Agora Riley estava ao lado de Jéssica segurando seu braço. Ela estava furiosa.

Edward roçou sua ereção em mim, em seguida deu a volta jogando a chave do carro pra mim. Coloquei-me atrás do volante e baixei o vidro. Dei uma olhada para o casal em crise na porta do colégio e dei uma piscadela.

Eu estava de alma lavada... vingada e... ui... rapidamente excitada quando a mão grande se fechou sobre o meu sexo.

Mais uma tarde de delícia ao lado do Meu Delicia. Depois da consulta, é claro.


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Edward roçou sua ereção em mim, em seguida deu a volta jogando a chave do carro pra mim. Coloquei-me atrás do volante e baixei o vidro. Dei uma olhada para o casal em crise na porta do colégio e dei uma piscadela.

Eu estava de alma lavada... vingada e... ui... rapidamente excitada quando a mão grande se fechou sobre o meu sexo.

Mais uma tarde de delícia ao lado do Meu Delicia. Depois da consulta, é claro.

Edward esfregou a mão entre minhas pernas me chamando a atenção, e abaixei o rosto olhando para sua mão e de volta para ele, Edward sorriu malicioso e mordi o lábio.

– Pode tirar a mão?

– Não ela está muito bem aqui. – ele sorriu de lado e esfregou a mão a pressionando mais em meu sexo e suspirei.

– Edward, eu vou acabar causando um acidente.

– Mas você não está dirigindo ainda princesa. – respirei fundo e liguei o carro, sai do estacionamento e esperei ele tirar a mão, mas ele só a esfregou mais entre minhas pernas e freei o carro quase atravessando o vidro.

– Edward! – ele riu e levantou as mãos no ar.

– Já tirei. – rolei os olhos e voltei a dirigir, Edward tamborilava os dedos no painel do carro enquanto me olhava, tentei me concentrar na estrada, mas era complicado com ele me olhando.

Dirigi em direção a Port. Angeles para a clinica aonde minha mãe se consultava, pois se fossemos ao hospital de Forks, meu pai saberia no minuto seguinte. A minha agarração com Edward em frente a escola já havia sido perigoso, mas eu tinha que dar o troco na vadia, só esperava que Riley controlasse sua vadia para que ela não espalhasse para a cidade inteira.

Já estávamos na estrada a algum tempo e ainda estávamos em silêncio, Edward não havia falado muito e esperava que ele não tivesse ficado chateado por eu agarrá-lo na frente de Jéssica. Mas ele não pareceu nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Na realidade nem eu estava, outra coisa estava me incomodando e eu precisava falar com ele, apertei o volante com força e tentei pensar em como começar.

Como eu o convenceria que eu não queria ele comigo na hora de ver a medica? Parei em um sinal e o olhei pra ele e forcei um sorriso.

– Então, a medica da minha mãe é muito boa.

– Que bom, não iria querer que você fosse a um medico ruim.

– É sim... e ela é muito profissional. – continuei e voltei a dirigir evitando seus olhos.

– Hmmm, isso é bom também.

– É e ela é muito decente.

– Sei...

– E muito fiel ao marido.

– Isabella o que está fazendo? – o olhei de esguelha.

– Eu nada, só jogando conversa fora.

– Entendo. Mas eu ainda vou entrar com você.

– Mas Edward não tem nada haver você entrar comigo, sem contar que vai ser super constrangedor, eu com as pernas arreganhadas lá e você olhando. Me diz aonde já se viu isso? Eu nunca ouvi falar de namorados ou maridos que ficam juntos nessa hora. É um momento muito intimo e você não tem nada que ir lá. Só vai nos deixar constrangidos e é uma péssima ideia...

Meia-hora depois...

...E o que a medica pensaria que eu sou umas daquelas mulheres sem vontade própria. Que não sei me impor, que deixo meu namorado me controlar. O que nós dois sabemos que eu não sou. E...

– Já chegamos. – ele me interrompeu e fechei a boca, a quanto tempo eu estava falando?

– Como?

– O consultório é aqui. – olhei pra onde ele apontava e nem havia percebido que dirigi e estacionei enquanto tagarelava o tempo todo. Edward riu da minha cara e saiu do carro e veio pra minha porta e abriu para mim. Pegou minha mão e fechou o carro, e me levou pra entrada.

– Então você pensou em tudo que eu disse? – o olhei esperançosa enquanto entravamos no prédio e íamos para o elevador, ele sorriu assentindo e me abraçou pelos ombros e beijou minha testa.

– Sim, e eu ainda vou entrar com você.

– Mas Edward...

– Nada de mas, seja uma boa menina e obedeça o papai Edward. – ele piscou e corei e cruzei os braços e bufei irritada, ele somente riu entramos no elevador e ele apertou o nosso andar.

Como era no terceiro andar chegamos rápido. As portas se abriram dando na sala de espera, um lugar todo decorado em branco e rosa clarinho, com um balcão aonde uma moça falava ao telefone. Haviam alguns sofás brancos e algumas cadeiras, nos cantos aonde já haviam algumas moças acompanhadas das mães, um casal e a moça estava grávida, sua barriga enorme. Havia também algumas portas, umas deveriam ser o banheiro, e as outras deviam dar para os consultórios.

Edward me levou até o balcão e a moça desligou o telefone e ergueu a cabeça nos olhando, olhando meu Edward na verdade. Ela era muito bonita com longos cabelos loiros e lábios carnudos pintados com batom vermelho forte e piscava os longos cílios para meu Edward.

– Olá, olá o que eu posso fazer pelo senhor? – ela enfatizou o "eu" e quis dar uma bifa na sirigaita, sorriu abertamente e bufei, ela se virou pra mim e sorriu, mas continuou me ignorando e se voltou para Edward. – Então senhor? – Edward riu.

– Olá, Isabella Swan tem consulta marcada. – ela olhou no seu computador e mordeu o lábio tentando parecer sensual.

– Oh sim, ela será a próxima a ser atendida.

– Obrigado esperaremos lá. – já íamos quando ela chamou.

– Sr. Swan pode esperar aqui comigo. Se quiser eu não vou me importar. – ela piscou e minha boca se abriu em choque, Edward riu.

– Sou Sr. Cullen, não Swan.

– Mas... – ela olhou de mim pra ele confusa. – Ela não é sua filha? – Edward riu novamente.

– Deus não, se fosse eu iria preso pelas coisas que faço com ela na cama e fora dela. – ele piscou e me levou para um dos sofás desocupados e sorri abertamente quando nos sentados.

Do meu lugar dava pra ver a cara da sirigaita e era ótima, sua boca estava aberta e piscava meio desnorteada, e eu só faltava dançar, mas me controlei. E me virei para Edward que sorriu e me deu um selinho.

– Tudo bem?

– Estou ótima. – ele riu e segurou meu queixo e mordiscou meu lábio.

– Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

– Por quê? – ele beijou meu rosto, deslizando os lábios para minha orelha e chupou o lóbulo sussurrando.

– Achei que você bateria na moça. – ri e passei minhas mãos por seu peito.

– Vontade não me faltou.

– Eu sei, e isso me alegra, mas gosto que você saiba se controlar. Essa era uma das coisas que eu odiava no meu casamento. Mulheres atrevidas como aquela moça sempre tem, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou pra cama com todas elas.

– Eu sei.

– Bom que saiba. Eu só quero você Isabella.

– Também só quero você. – ele sorriu abertamente e me beijou, gemi baixinho contra seus lábios e já queria subir em seu colo e me esfregar nele, mas fatalmente eu acabaria sendo presa por atentado ao pudor. Uma enfermeira saiu de uma das portas e avisou que eu era a próxima.

Me levantei e fui apressadamente atrás dela, tentei correr, assim podia deixar Edward pra fora, mas ele foi mais rápido, e agarrou minha mão me parando, estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu pra mim, bufei e voltamos a andar.

A enfermeira abriu a porta e entramos por um longo corredor, a seguimos até a terceira porta da esquerda e ela abriu a porta. Entramos no consultório, era grande e arejado, havia uma mesa e uma senhora aparentando uns 40 com cabelos cor mel e olhos claros, um rosto muito amigável. Ela indicou as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa e nós sentamos.

– Bom dia sou Kate Newlin, você deve ser Bella Swan, filha da Renée?

– Sim prazer doutora Newlin.

– Me chame de Kate. E o senhor?

– Edward Cullen, sou namorado de Bella. – o olhei feio e ele sorriu.

– Oh isso é ótimo, seria muito bom se os namorados viessem com as namoradas. Afinal é do interesse deles também. – minha boca se escancarou e Edward riu, me virei pra ele que sorria presunçoso e ganhei um beijo, acabei suspirando e me voltei pra doutora e sorri timidamente.

– Então querida, para que você veio? Só um check up ou conselhos?

– Na verdade eu queria começar... bem tomar anticoncepcionais.

– Oh então namoro de vocês é sério?

– Sim muito sério. – Edward falou sorrindo e acabei sorrindo também. Até agora estava tudo bem.

– Bem, imagino que vocês tenham a vida sexual bem ativa por isso desejam parar com a camisinha?

– Exatamente. – Edward concordou e corei assentindo rapidamente.

– Bem precisaremos fazer alguns exames e algumas perguntas. E ai encontraremos o método anticoncepcional mais adequado para você. Ok?

– Tudo bem.

– Ótimo, vamos para a sala de exames, e o senhor, já que pretendem parar com a camisinha, devia fazer um teste de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Bella fará um agora, lembrem-se que o anticoncepcional previne gravidez, mas não doenças. – olhei para Edward que sorriu.

– Não se preocupe Kate, eu faço check up a cada seis meses, estou limpo. Na verdade até Bella eu não fiz sem camisinha. – sorri e a medica sorria também.

– Ok então vamos.

[...]

Sentei de volta na cadeira em frente a mesa da Dra. Kate, Edward apertou minha mão entre a sua e minha cara estava um pouco quente, ok estava muito quente.

Não importava o que ele ou a doutora falavam, ele me vendo naquela mesa com as pernas arreganhadas e depois tomando a injeção foi muito vergonhoso. Senti ele erguendo minha mão e beijando meus dedos e olhei pra ele e sorri timidamente.

– Não foi tão ruim foi?

– Mais ou menos. – resmunguei o fazendo rir, ele segurou meu queixo e deu um beijo rápido.

– Não seja birrenta, você ouviu a medica, sou um ótimo namorado que se importa. – ele piscou e acabei rindo.

– Sei. Mas você não precisava ficar olhando enquanto eu tomava a injeção.

– Ah sim eu precisava. Não se preocupe princesa, eu vou cuidar do seu lindo bumbum quando chegarmos em casa. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ri o empurrando de leve.

– Bobo. – a porta se abriu e Dra. Kate voltou e sorriu para nós.

– Bem, como eu já disse antes Bella, você deve voltar uma vez por mês, para ministrarmos a injeção. Espere uma semana e então poderão ter relações sem a camisinha.

– Eu ligarei para avisar quando seus exames de sangue estiverem prontos. – assentimos e levantamos.

– Obrigada por nos receber Kate. – Edward apertou a mão dela e ela sorriu.

– Foi um prazer Sr. Cullen, você também Bella.

– Obrigada. – nos despedimos e ele me abraçou pelos ombros e fomos para a saída, passamos pela recepção, e a sirigaita estava nos olhando ainda com cara de espanto, sorri quando passamos e peguei na bunda do meu Edward e apertei, ele parou de andar me olhando, e minha cara ficou em chamas.

– O que... – ele começou e olhou em volta e a viu a bisca e riu. – Você é terrível menina.

Dei de ombros e o abracei sua cintura e fomos para o elevador. Descemos para o estacionamento e ele abriu a porta do carona pra mim e foi pro lado do motorista.

– Cansada? Deve estar com fome também, não é?

– Um pouco.

– Vamos comer por aqui e depois te levo pra casa.

– Oh... – fiz um biquinho e ele beijou meu bico.

– Sei que não sobrou muito tempo pra nós hoje. Mas eu te compenso amanhã. – piscou e assenti sorrindo.

Ele dirigiu por algum tempo e fiquei brincando com o radio do carro, Edward parou o carro quando o sinal ficou vermelho e pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

– E então não foi tão ruim ir comigo lá não é?

– Não foi ruim, foi só constrangedor.

– Por quê? Eu te vejo nua o tempo todo.

– É, mas tinha mais uma pessoa na sala. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Eu não me importo com isso, e você não devia também.

– Ok. Vou tentar.

– Ótimo, pois não quero reclamações na próxima. – dessa vez eu rolei os olhos.  
Alguém buzinou atrás e ele voltou a dirigir, não demorou muito ele estacionou em frente a um restaurante, e saiu vindo me ajudar, entregou a chave ao manobrista.

Entramos no restaurante, e o atendente nos guiou para dentro, Edward puxou a cadeira para mim, e sentei. Ele se sentou e um garçom trouxe o menu, Edward pediu um vinho e assim que o garçom saiu arquei uma sobrancelha.

– O que?

– Eu posso beber?

– Sim água.

– Edward! – ele riu.

– Sim você pode. Mas só uma taça.

– Ok papai. – bufei cruzando os braços.

– Papai é. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei furiosamente percebendo o que disse, forcei um sorriso, ele piscou pra mim

– Então o que vai querer? – olhei o cardápio, estava confusa com os nomes dos pratos.

– Que língua é essa? Frances?

– Isso. Esse é um dos melhores restaurantes de Port. Angeles e o único também. – sorri.

– Ok, mas não conheço comida francesa, então peça por mim, e não me diga do que é feito. – ele sorriu e pegou meu menu, escolhendo o que pedir.

O garçom voltou com o vinho que ele pediu e nos serviu, Edward pediu por nós dois, e o garçom se foi.

O resto do nosso almoço tardio passou calmamente. Nós conversamos sobre sua infância e ele me contava, sobre as confusões que Emmett se metia e queria colocar a culpa nele. Mas sua mãe os conhecia suficiente para saber que a maioria das vezes era Emmett que aprontava. Ele me contou um pouco mais sobre ele e sobre seu trabalho, e eu ficava hipnotizada em cada palavra sua. Edward era tão maravilhoso, responsável e divertido.

– Mas por que Port. Angeles? Você não teria um negocio melhor em cidades tipo Los Angeles ou Nova York?

– Eu tenho filiais em Los Angeles entre outros lugares. Mas por causa da família eu preferi morar em Forks. Minha primeira loja foi a de Port. Angeles e quando comecei a expandir o negocio Riley só tinha cinco. Eu não queria ser um pai ausente.

– Legal. – ele sorriu e pegou minha mão na sua entrelaçando nossos dedos, o garçom passou e Edward pediu a conta.

– Pronta pra ir?

– Claro. – ele pagou a conta e puxou minha cadeira e saímos do restaurante.

Estávamos indo para o carro quando o celular de Edward tocou, ele atendeu sorrindo, mas seu sorriso sumiu e ele rosnou. O olhei assustada e ele apressou o passo me puxando para o carro, o segui. Entramos e ele ainda falava ou ouvia no telefone e começou a dirigir, quando desligou ele bufava.

– Edward, está tudo bem?

– Não. – ele esfregou a testa. – Irina está em sua casa.

– Merda! Meu pai está lá?

– Sua mãe disse que não. Mas Irina disse que só vai embora depois de falar com ele.

– Merda! Merda! – gemi e ele concordou e acelerou.

Em tempo recorde chegamos a Forks, e ele dirigiu pra minha casa. Não falamos muito durante o caminho, mas Edward parecia a ponto de esganar alguém, e felizmente era Irina. Na verdade até eu queria esganar aquela sem noção.

Edward estacionou em frente a minha casa e ambos ficamos em choque com a cena. Irina gritava algo e minha mão a atacava com uma vassoura.

– Mais que diabos... – Edward grunhiu e saiu do carro, sai também e pudemos ouvir elas discutindo.

– EU NÃO IREI ATÉ FALAR COM ELE.

– SUMA DAQUI SUA DESPEITADA. VOCÊ FOI TROCADA ACEITE.

– A VADIA DA SUA FILHA NÃO PODE COMPETIR COMIGO.

– AH AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER... – mamãe começou a bater com a vassoura na cabeça e bunda de Irina que gritava e corria tentando fugir das vassouradas, Irina usava um vestido justo que ia até seus joelhos e um salto enorme, o que dificultava sua fuga da minha mãe, eu não aguentei e comecei a gargalhar.

Edward olhava de lá pra cá sem saber o que fazer e tampou o rosto com as mãos respirando fundo.

– CHEGA! – gritou e todas paramos olhando pra ele.

– Edward graças a Deus você chegou, essa louca...

– Cala a boca Irina. – ele rosnou e ela se calou imediatamente.

– Edward me desculpa, mas ela queria entrar na minha casa e eu não quero essa mulher aqui.

– Tudo bem Renée, eu sinto muito por isso.

– Por que está se desculpando, ela que me atacou... – Irina voltou a reclamar, mas se calou ao ver o olhar de Edward sobre ela.

– Irina você já está me estressando. É melhor você ir, agora.

– Mas...

– AGORA IRINA! – ela negou e o encarou de frente.

– Não, o chefe Swan tem que saber que a filha dele anda destruindo casamentos.

– Irina você perdeu a noção. Que casamento? Já estamos divorciados há três anos.

– Mas... – ela mordeu o lábio e negou. – Não, nós podemos recomeçar eu vou mudar, por favor, Edward, meu docinho. – ela tentou tocá-lo e prendi a respiração temendo que ele aceitasse, mas para meu alivio ele se afastou.

– Irina eu já disse um milhão de vezes. Nosso casamento acabou, nem que eu fosse louco, eu voltaria para aquele inferno que era a nossa vida.

– Edward...

– Chega. Vá embora agora Irina.

– Pois eu não vou. Não até contar ao chefe Swan.

– Ele já sabe Irina.

– E está permitindo essa pouca vergonha? – Edward estreitou os olhos se aproximando dela.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – ela sorriu.

– Ele não está não é? Pelo menos ele é sensato nessa loucura toda.

– Irina a única louca aqui é você. E se você não sair daqui imediatamente eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Eles ficaram se encarando e senti braços a minha volta, olhei pra minha mãe que encarava os dois assim como eu.

– Essa louca nunca vai nos deixar em paz. – murmurei tristemente e minha mãe me abraçou forte.

– Uma hora ela cansa querida.

– Eu já estou ficando cansada. – os dois ainda discutiam quando ouvimos um carro estacionando e nos viramos para a viatura que acabava de estacionar em frente de casa.

– Agora fudeu tudo de vez. – mamãe sussurrou e eu só assenti.

– O que está havendo aqui? – papai perguntou olhando a confusão, e eles pararam de discutir.

– Chefe Swan...

– Quieta Irina. Desculpe Sr. Swan, já estamos de saída. – ele agarrou o braço de Irina a levando para o carro, mas ela se desvencilhou e foi em direção ao meu pai.

– Chefe Swan, eu vim aqui para conversarmos.

– O que a senhora quer? Não quero saber da sua família. – ele resmungou olhando para Edward.

– Oh... eu sei, essa situação terrível. Mas eu quero lhe dar o meu apoio. – papai parou de encarar Edward e se voltou pra ela.

– Apoio no que?

– Para manter meu marido longe dessa... da sua filha.

– Eu não estou entendo...

– Eu tenho provas que eles estão tendo um caso. E o ajudarei no que precisar.

– Olha senhora, eu já proibi Isabella de se envolver com esse homem. E é melhor vocês saírem daqui.

– Mas...

– Irina vamos. – Edward chamou entre dentes e ela o ignorou.

– Não. Não, e não. Não adiantou nada o senhor proibir, eles ainda se encontram. – meu pai estreitou os olhos pra mim, e o olhei de frente.

– Eu não vou parar de ver Edward. – soltei minha mãe e fui até Edward segurando sua mão.

– Isabella...

– Está vendo chefe Swan, sua filha está descontrolada, e só existe um meio de afastá-los em definitivo.

– Do que está falando?

– Irina... – Edward estava ficando vermelho já.

– O denuncie, assim ele ficara longe dela.

– O QUE? – eu, minha mãe e Edward gritamos em choque. Essa mulher estava insana.

– Quer que eu denuncie seu ex-marido? O pai do seu filho? – papai parecia em choque também.

– Não podemos permitir essa loucura, eles...

– Você ta louca sua vadia. – eu explodi, essa mulher estava acabando com meu controle, que sempre foi pouco.

– Escuta aqui pirralha, eu não vou deixar você tirar meu marido de mim.

– Eu já tirei sua despeitada.

– Isabella pra dentro. – papai ordenou e neguei.

– Não, eu não vou pai. Essa mulherzinha tem que ouvir... – Edward me puxou pra ele segurando meu rosto.

– Isabella... – me calei bufando e ele se voltou para meu pai. – Desculpe por isso chefe Swan, nós já vamos.

– Sim, melhor mesmo. E eu não vou denunciar ninguém, em consideração a Bella. – sorri para meu pai, mas ele estava bravo. – Eu não estou permitindo isso Isabella.

– E eu não estou desistindo. – ele grunhiu e Irina gritou.

– Eu não vou aceitar isso.

– Irina chega...

– Não, se ele não tem coragem eu vou denunciar você por pedofilia.

– Você está louca.

– Não, eu estou cuidando da minha família.

– Você não tem provas de nada, será a minha palavra contra a sua. – ela sorriu e estremeci.

– Oh eu tenho sim, eu gravei você se esfregando com essa vadia.

– Escuta aqui senhora, não fala assim da minha menina.

– Eu não to nem ai seu idiota. Se você não toma uma atitude eu tomo. Quero fazer uma queixa contra Edward Cullen.

Olhei em desespero para Edward e meu pai. Meu pai me olhou por um momento e rosnou.

– Eu não aceito sua denuncia senhora.

– Ora por que? Você é o chefe de policia, o senhor tem que aceitar.

– Não, eu não posso aceitar, pois os pais permitem o namoro deles.


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito**

– Eu não to nem ai seu idiota. Se você não toma uma atitude eu tomo. Quero fazer uma queixa contra Edward Cullen.

Olhei em desespero para Edward e meu pai. Meu pai me olhou por um momento e rosnou.

– Eu não aceito sua denuncia senhora.

– Ora por que? Você é o chefe de policia, o senhor tem que aceitar.

– Não, eu não posso aceitar, pois os pais permitem o namoro deles.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou. Nem o som da minha respiração eu conseguia ouvir. Olhei para Edward que encarava meu pai, que encarava Irina... que olhava de Edward pra mim com ódio. Minha mãe ao contrário de todos nós sorria largamente para o meu pai.

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão. Por um momento pensei que tivesse ouvido errado, mas a julgar pelas reações dos demais eu ouvi certo. Meu pai disse que permitia o nosso namoro? Falava a verdade ou foi apenas uma forma de frear a língua daquela cobra?  
Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos e apertou levemente minha mão.

–COMO É QUE É?

–Isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu. Se eu e minha esposa permitimos esse namoro então não há pedofilia.

–Mas acabou de dizer que não concordava... que queria distância da minha família.

–Sim. Eu não concordava com... bom não interessa. Mas eu disse que quero distância da sua família e repito. Mas essa família significa você e seu filho mimado.

Irina vociferou, arreganhando os dentes numa carranca horrorosa.

–Edward é o pai! Meu marido.

–Ex marido. E você está se preocupando com o fato de ele ser pai do seu filho? Não. Você está pensando que perdeu seu macho e agora vem aqui ofender minha menina.

Meu pai se aproximou dela, ameaçadoramente com a mão na cintura. Irina deu um passo para trás olhando para os lados, provavelmente procurando uma forma de fugir.

–Ouça bem o que vou dizer: fique longe da minha filha e do... namorado dela. Deixe-os em paz ou eu que irei denunciá-la por perseguição, constrangimento e o diabo a quatro. Sem contar que ele pode entrar com uma medida de segurança para que você fique a quilômetros de distância dele.

Gente! Eu tive vontade de pular no colo do meu pai e enchê-lo de beijos. Nem em meus mais maravilhosos sonhos e delírios eu ousei imaginar esse momento. Será que finalmente Edward e eu teríamos paz?

–Oh... o senhor não pode fazer isso. Não vê o que está à sua frente? Ele só está se aproveitando dela. Ele é assim, não pode ver um rabo de saia que quer levar pra cama. Ele transou com a namorada do próprio filho!

Percebi que meu pai prendeu a respiração e ficou vermelho. Atrás dele minha mãe ergueu a vassoura pra Irina como se a ameaçasse. Desgraçada... precisava dizer isso? Mas então meu pai nos pegou de surpresa mais uma vez.

–Então eu não entendo. Se seu ex marido é um safado que não pode ver um rabo de saia... por que está correndo atrás dele?

Irina arregalou os olhos e gaguejou.

–Eu...eu...eu só...

–Ou será o contrário? Você sabe que ele é um homem descente e está mordida por que o perdeu?

–EU NÃO PERDI! ELE IA VOLTAR PRA MIM SE NÃO FOSSE ESSA...

–OLHA BEM O QUE VAI DIZER.

–ELE ME AMA. IA VOLTAR PRA MIM.

Ela gritou e meu pai gritou também, mas em seguida ajeitou a roupa, empertigando-se.

–Sinceramente, você é burra ou se faz?

Depois olhou para Edward com o cenho franzido.

–Como conseguiu se casar com uma toupeira dessas?

Edward apenas encolheu os ombros e abriu os braços como quem diz: nem eu sei.

–Saia daqui senhora... e não volte a nos importunar.

Irina ainda olhou de Edward pra mim e bufando passou pelo meu pai. Tropeçou no pé que minha mãe esqueceu no caminho e quase foi ao chão.

–Malditos... desgraçados...

Resmungou enquanto entrava no carro e dava a partida cantando pneus.

Feito uma garotinha minha mãe pulou nos braços do meu pai e eu me abracei com força a Edward.

–Hum...hum...

Meu pai pigarreou e eu me afastei imediatamente.

–Os dois pra dentro, vamos conversar. E você...

Falou olhando para minha mãe.

–Iremos conversar mais tarde sobre as escapadas de Bella.

–Sim, meu amorzinho.

Ela fez bico e meu pai balançou a cabeça. Mas eu... agora tremia. Será que viria sermão por ai?

Entrei com Edward ainda de mãos dadas sentindo a presença intimidadora do meu pai atrás de nós. Fomos para sala e nos sentamos, Edward e eu lado a lado, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Meu pai se sentou a frente e minha mãe no braço do sofá ao lado dele.

Ele ficou encarando sem dizer nada. Depois suspirou.

–Bem... vamos lá. Não estou nada confortável com isso e eu queria mesmo matar você Edward.

–Pai...

–Quieta ai.

Ele me olhou sério e me encolhi nos braços de Edward.

–Eu não ia ceder, não mesmo. Poxa... ela é minha garotinha e você tem idade pra ser pai dela.

–Senhor Swan isso é preconceito.

–Preconceito o cacete. E quieto você também ou mudo de idéia.

Olhei para Edward quase em desespero, rezando para que ele calasse a boca. Ele bem que poderia pensar no que fazer com essa boca ao invés de discutir com meu pai. E essa boca fazia tantas maravilhas... estremeci.

–Tem idade pra ser pai dela e pronto. Mas...ver essa louca na minha porta, fazendo-nos passar vergonha e ainda chamando minha menina de vadia? Não... ninguém faz isso impunemente. E bem... você estava defendendo Isabella e por pouco não bateu naquela louca. Só posso admitir A CONTRAGOSTO, que você quer algo sério com ela.

–Com toda certeza sim. Eu vim aqui da primeira vez porque queremos fazer a coisa certa. Eu não quero e nem preciso esconder nosso relacionamento de ninguém. Estou apaixonado por Bella e é com ela que irei ficar.

Ai... que vontade de enchê-lo de beijos. Apaixonado por mim! Oh... gostoso... quando eu te pegar... Se bem que era ele quem me pegava de jeito, sempre.

–Ah meu Deus.. ela é tão novinha pra saber o que é amor.

–Sua filha é muito responsável e madura Swan. E pelo que viu da minha ex mulher, Bella é bem mais madura que ela.

–Oh... é verdade.

Eu estava nervosa e aquele papo estava me deixando mais apreensiva ainda. Eu precisava ouvir com todas as letras que meu namoro com Edward estava liberado.

–Então pai... o senhor liberou mesmo nosso namoro?

Minha mãe que milagrosamente estava quieta fez sinal para que eu me calasse, mas já era tarde.

–Liberar é uma palavra forte. Eu permiti o namoro de vocês mas sob algumas condições.

Ah merda... merda. Já vinha coisa ai. Eu sabia que meu pai daria um jeito de colocar algum empecilho. E provavelmente seria alguma coisa escabrosa para que Edward acabasse desistindo.

–Eu concordo.

Edward respondeu e eu o olhei com fúria. Como assim? Ele nem tinha ouvido os prováveis absurdos ainda.

Meu pai só ergueu a sobrancelha e torceu o bigode. Odiava quando ele fazia isso.

–Bom... vocês poderão namorar, desde que aqui em casa. Nem vou marcar os dias da semana, mas ficarão aqui na sala sob minha supervisão.

–O QUE?

Eu gritei me colocando de pé. Agora meu pai endoidou de vez.

–Pai... que coisa ridícula. Isso é do seu tempo, não do meu. Eu vou ficar aqui nesse sofá com Edward com um cão de guarda a minha frente?

–A idéia é essa. Pegar ou largar.

Ah... suspirei derrotada. Parabéns pai. Seu golpe foi um sucesso. Agora Edward se levantava e dizia que parava por aqui. Olhei pra ele e... ele sorria! Aquele sorriso lindo ocupando seu rosto inteiro.

–O que me diz Edward?

–Feito senhor Swan. Eu aceito.

Sentei-me, mas não por querer. Era porque minhas pernas não conseguiam suportar o peso do meu corpo. Edward ficou louco para aceitar uma coisa dessas.

–Aceita?

–Claro que sim. Ficaremos sentados aqui com seu pai a nossa frente. É bom que nos conhecemos melhor.

Meu pai rolou os olhos e eu explodi.

–Pelo amor de Deus Edward... você... você vai ficar parecendo um adolescente.

Ele sorriu novamente.

–Eu realmente me sinto um adolescente quando estou com você. Um namoro tradicional é tudo o que quero agora.

–E sexo só depois do casamento.

Dessa vez minha mãe se manifestou. Contrária a esse absurdo, lógico.

–Ah não Charlie... ai já é demais.

–Ta... esqueçam que falei isso, mesmo porque só irão namorar na minha frente.

Ele não dava ponto sem nó, não tinha jeito. Mas pelo menos agora não precisávamos mais ficar escondidos, com medo que alguém nos descobrisse. Movido pelo mesmo sentimento que eu, Edward passou o braço em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou. Me aconcheguei em seus braços aproveitando o beijo, mas...

–Hum... hum.

Rolei meus olhos, mas Edward riu. Ele parecia se divertir com isso, o bandido.

–Ah que maravilha... tudo na paz.

Minha mãe lascou um beijo desentupidor no meu pai e ele ficou vermelho.

–Vou começar o jantar. Fica conosco Edward?

–Não Renée, obrigado. Fiquei de passar na casa da minha mãe. Eu realmente preciso ir.

Ele não me falou nada disso. Estaria fugindo? Logo espantei esses pensamentos tolos ao olhar em seus olhos e ver tanto carinho.

Ele se levantou e meu pai também. Ambos apertaram as mãos.

–Obrigado pela confiança.

–Seja merecedor dela.

–Vá se despedir do seu namorado lá fora Bella.

–Eu irei também.

Felizmente minha mãe interferiu novamente.

–Charlie: menos ok? Vem comigo pra cozinha.

Ele bufou, mas acabou seguindo-a.

Fui com Edward até o carro e ali ele me abraçou com força.

–Está feliz agora?

–Um pouco. Como pode aceitar um namoro desse jeito?

–Eu quero estar com você pequena, não importa de que forma. Ainda que ele se sentasse no meio de nós dois eu aceitaria.

–Serio?

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

–Muito sério. Quero você... e pra te ter eu aceito qualquer coisa.

–Mas Edward... e como vamos...hum... você sabe.

Ele riu e passou a ponta da língua em meus lábios.

–Safada. Está pensando em como farei pra foder você?

–Ah...

Gemi e rocei minhas pernas uma na outra. Maldito homem que fazia isso com meu corpo.

–Seu pai não falou nada a respeito de encontros à tarde, após a escola. Então... eu posso pegar minha menininha todos os dias.

Tremi em seus braços e colei meu corpo ao dele.

–Todos os dias?

–Todos... tardes quentes princesa.

Fechei os olhos, gemendo e ouvindo sua risada sexy. Ele ainda iria me matar... de tanto tesão.

************

Eu já estava ansiosa. Primeira vez que Edward ficava em minha casa agora como meu namorado. O engraçado é que pensei que iria odiar tudo isso. Sem contar que meu medo maior era em relação a ele. Imagine a cena: um homem como ele, másculo, viril, maduro e bem sucedido, sentado no sofá da casa da namoradinha de dezessete anos com seus pais a tiracolo. Bizarro? Em meu pensamento sim, mas agora vivenciando isso... estava até bom.

E Edward estava tão a vontade que parecia mesmo tão adolescente quanto eu. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas, às vezes ele me beijava leve e rapidamente sob o olhar do meu pai. Mas meus pais e Edward conversavam animadamente como se nunca tivesse havido atrito. Edward falou sobre os negócios, sobre como ele e Irina discordavam da educação do Riley. Essa parte eu odiei, queria esquecer que ele foi casado um dia. Por outro lado meu pai falou sobre o trabalho na delegacia e depois falaram sobre futebol.

Infelizmente Edward teria horário para ir embora, claro. Afinal eu tinha que acordar cedo e todas essas desculpas que meu pai cismou de inventar.

Depois de se despedir dos meus pais Edward saiu e eu fui com ele.

–Não foi tão ruim não é?

Perguntei assim que ele se encostou no volvo e me abraçou.

–Como poderia ser ruim se você estava o tempo todo ao meu lado?

Mordi meus lábios e o abracei querendo um contato maior. Entretanto ele me afastou um pouco e beijou minha testa.

–O que...

–Seu pai está atrás da cortina... observando tudo.

–Ah... que saco.

–Calma pequena. Amanhã irei buscá-la depois da aula

–Jura?

–Um dia sem estar dentro de você e já estou maluco.

Meu corpo se acendeu na hora. Nem me importei por não ganhar seus beijos ardorosos e untantes. O que importava é que eu o teria no dia seguinte. E isso bastou para que eu dormisse feito um anjo.

Acordei bem humorada, cheia de "energia"... e torcendo para que a manhã passasse rápido. Em frente ao espelho eu me vesti, sorrindo diabolicamente. Edward mandou tantas vezes que eu usasse saia... então seria hoje. Coloquei uma saia no estilo colegial e uma blusa com botões na frente. Calcei uma botinha e girei em frente ao espelho. Parecia uma ninfeta gostosa... pronta para o meu papai.

Eu só não imaginava que iria causar tanto impacto entre os garotos. Eles me olhavam gulosamente como se eu fosse algo de comer. E de certa forma eu era, só que já tinha dono. Mas as garotas não gostaram nada disso, principalmente a vadia da Jéssica que só faltou espumar ao me ver. E imediatamente agarrou Riley como se tivesse medo que ele voasse em cima de mim. E faltava pouco. Ele praticamente babava, me olhando de cima a baixo. Mas eu estava pouco me importando com as reações deles. Eu só queria ver a cara de Edward.

Ao final da aula eu fui até o banheiro, penteei meus cabelos deixando-os mais soltos e passei um gloss. Ajeitei minha roupa e sai. Edward ainda não tinha chegado, constatei olhando o estacionamento. Encostei-me na mureta e cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo. Não demorou muito e um cheiro enjoativo chegou até mim. Era o perfume de Jéssica que estava parada ao meu lado.  
Ela me olhava de cima a baixo com ódio.

–O que foi? Perdeu o namoradinho?

–Não seja idiota. Sabe que hoje é dia de treino.

–Oh... faz taaaanto tempo que nem me lembrava mais.

–Você se acha mesmo não é Bella? Até quando acha que o senhor Cullen vai brincar de babá?

Eu me virei pra ela apontando o dedo em sua cara.

–Senhor Cullen não sua vaca. Só eu posso chamá-lo assim... na cama.

–Sua puta... além de tudo é burra. Acha mesmo que foi só com você que ele fez aquilo?

Eu congelei. Aquilo o que? Ela deu um sorriso maquiavélico.

–Sabe... o papai Edward me olhou enquanto eu trepava com o Riley. E ele quis me comer tanto que propôs um ménage assim como você fez. Só que eu não fui tão puta a ponto de aceitar.

Fechei minha mão, o ódio tomando conta de mim. Acertei o punho bem no meio da cara vagabunda dela. Com o susto Jéssica cambaleou, desequilibrou e caiu de costas.

–Ordinária. Vou lhe ensinar a não mexer comigo.

Avancei e praticamente pulei sobre ela estapeando seu rosto novamente. Ela gritou e agarrou meus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Minha cabeça tombou e meu corpo foi junto. Ela aproveitou e girou ficando sobre mim. Tentou me acertar no rosto mas eu me esquivei.

Eu percebia que várias pessoas se aproximavam e gritavam: bate mais, bando de gostosas e outras coisas. Mas eu não queria nem saber. Ergui minha perna e empurrei sua barriga ao mesmo tempo que apertava seu seio com toda força. Dizem que doía ne?

E devia mesmo já que ela gritou que caiu novamente. E mais uma vez eu pulei sobre ela e lhe dei outra bofetada.

–Nunca mais olhe para o meu homem. Nunca mais abra sua boca nojenta para falar de mim.

Pelo canto de sua boca escorria um filete de sangue. Jéssica tentou me agarrar novamente pelos cabelos e então... eu estava no ar. Duas mãos fortes me seguraram pela cintura e depois me colocaram de pé. Girei e dei de cara com Edward, o olhar se fechando em fenda e as mãos na cintura.

–Edward...

–Quantas vezes te falei pra não dar bola pra essas vagabundas?

–Mais vagabunda que Bella?

A puta da Jéssica falou já sentada no chão e eu avancei novamente pra ela.

–Chega!

Edward me pegou novamente pela cintura... e me jogou sobre seu ombro!

–Vai acabar machucando essa pele de bebê e eu não quero isso.

Ele falou enquanto se afastava comigo no seu ombro feito um saco de batatas. Todo mundo nos olhava boquiabertos, inclusive Jéssica. Além de surpresa ela estava se mordendo de inveja, eu via isso. Não me segurei. Sorri abertamente e mostrei o dedo do meio pra ela.

Edward abriu a porta do carro e me colocou sobre o banco. Deu a volta, sentou e me encarou.

–Isabella... Isabella... posso saber o que estava fazendo toda gostosa se atracando com aquela vadia?

–Ela me provocou Edward.

–Vamos pra casa.

Falou dando a partida.

–Está bravo comigo?

–Claro que estou. Se eu não chegasse iria acabar deixando essa bunda à mostra. Ah... pequena... vai me pagar por isso. Duplamente.

Eu ofeguei, mas já sentindo um calor se espalhar do meio das minhas pernas para o resto do corpo.

–Duplamente?

–Sim. Primeiro por ter me desobedecido e feito barraco. E segundo...

Seus olhos escureceram de repente.

–Por estar tão fodidamente gostosa que meu pau já está babando aqui.

Ele se concentrou na estrada, mas escorregou o corpo no banco do carro. Eu já sabia o que fazer... o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

**Edward Pov**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Primeiro porque a dupla que se engalfinhava no chão parecia dois animais brigando por um pedaço de carne. E segundo porque uma das pessoas envolvidas era a minha pequena, minha Bella, vestida numa saia minúscula. Tudo bem que eu ordenei que usasse saias pra mim, mas não um pedaço de pano. Na posição em que estava por cima da outra eu quase conseguia ver a curva suave da bundinha empinada dela. Alguns marmanjos olhavam boquiabertos e eu os empurrei, olhando feio pra eles.

–Tira o olho ou irão ficar sem eles.

Aproximei-me rapidamente e a ergui feito uma pluma pela cintura. Seu cheiro gostoso quase me nocauteou e a vontade de me enfiar dentro dela surgiu de forma violenta.

Coloquei-a de pé e no instante que girou o corpo ela empalideceu. Controlei minha vontade de rir, porque no fundo eu estava um pouco bravo.

–Edward...

–Quantas vezes te falei pra não dar bola pra essas vagabundas?

–Mais vagabunda que Bella?

Menininha atrevida. Mais rodada que copo de butiquin e queria falar da minha Bella? Lógico, a louca quase a espancou de novo. Resolvi intervir na base do grito.

–Chega!

Peguei-a pela cintura e joguei sobre o ombro, feito um homem das cavernas, mas tendo o cuidado de passar o braço sob sua bunda para que não ficasse nada a mostra.

–Vai acabar machucando essa pele de bebê e eu não quero isso.

Era um desculpa esfarrapada, mas com um fundo de verdade. Depois de colocá-la no carro eu a encarei.

–Isabella... Isabella... posso saber o que estava fazendo toda gostosa se atracando com aquela vadia?

–Ela me provocou Edward.

–Vamos pra casa.

Falei dando a partida.

–Está bravo comigo?

–Claro que estou. Se eu não chegasse iria acabar deixando essa bunda à mostra. Ah... pequena... vai me pagar por isso. Duplamente.

Era claramente uma mentira deslavada. Foi até bom ela dar umas porradas naquela lombriga. Mas a verdade mesmo é que aquela saia minúscula, aquelas coxas grossas a mostra, sem contar aquela blusinha abotoada na frente marcando o bico dos seus seios estava me deixando de pau duro. Quando a vi sobre Jéssica a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi Bella montada sobre mim, a boceta pequena mastigando meu pau.

Escorreguei meu corpo no banco do carro e ela me olhou com aquela cara de safada. Sua mão massageou meu pau sobre a calça me fazendo gemer. Nem foi preciso pedir para descer o zíper. Ela mesma o fez, baixando um pouco minha calça e segurando meu pau duro e pulsante em suas mãos pequenas.

Ela se inclinou um pouco e passou a língua pela cabeça me fazendo gemer novamente. Estava apenas a um dia sem fazer amor com ela e já estava ficando louco. Coloquei minha mão sobre sua coxa e subi enfiando-a no meio de suas pernas.

Assim como eu Bella escorregou o corpo e abriu um pouco as pernas dando-me amplo acesso ao paraíso. Friccionei meus dedos sobre a calcinha e depois a empurrei para o lado, seu tesão imediatamente lambuzando minha mão. Enfiei dois dedos e foi a vez de Bella gemer.

–Céus... gostosa... está tão molhada.

–Tudo para você senhor Cullen.

Automaticamente eu enfiei o pé no acelerador. Ao mesmo tempo meus dedos aceleravam as estocadas dentro dela e Bella aumentava o ritmo da punheta deliciosa. Se eu não parasse iria gozar feito um adolescente na mão dela. Felizmente o volvo me permitia continuar nessas carícias já que eu não precisava usar minha mão para mudar a marcha.

Mas eu me controlei, embora Bella estivesse ficando cada vez melhor naquilo. Chegamos rapidamente em minha casa e eu me ajeitei de qualquer jeito. Abri a porta e peguei Bella no colo, atacando sua boca com fome. Ela abriu a boca, enfiando sua língua em minha boca. Eu a apertava tão forte que não sabia se ela gemia de dor ou prazer. Dessa vez eu me lembrei de trancar a porta e com ela ainda no colo fui até meu quarto.

Joguei-a na cama e seu corpo quicou sobre o colchão, fazendo a saia subir e me proporcionando a visão da calcinha sexy.

A safada ainda fez uma cara sapeca, um biquinho lindo.

–Ainda vai me castigar?

–Claro que sim... você foi uma menina desobediente.

–O que preciso fazer para me retratar?

Olhei seu corpo delicioso e apertei meu pau sobre a calça. Iria explodir a qualquer momento.

–Tire sua roupa... lentamente...

Dei um tapa na lateral da sua coxa.

–Vai gostosa.

Ela desceu da cama e ficou à minha frente. Sentei-me e tirei a roupa, ficando apenas com a boxer. Bella tirou a blusa, os seios deliciosos saltando no mesmo instante. Passou as mãos neles, apertando os mamilos. Cheguei a rosnar de tanto tesão e baixei minha boxer, massageando meu pau pra cima e pra baixo.

Querendo obviamente me matar ela rebolou, mordendo os lábios e abrindo o fecho da saia que desceu aos seus pés. Separou um pouco as pernas e agachou, passando o dedo em sua boceta e depois levou aos lábios.

Avancei sobre ela e a joguei na cama novamente.

–Que palhaçada é essa vadia? Hã? Você quem tem que ser castigada e não eu.

Afastei-me e fui até o banheiro pegando o cordão do meu roupão. Voltei ao quarto e sorri ao ver minha gostosa completamente entregue a mim.

–Leve suas mãos até a cabeceira da cama delícia.

Ela obedeceu imediatamente... e eu as amarrei com o cordão.

–Vai ser muito duro comigo senhor Cullen?

A safada perguntou remexendo os quadris.

–Duro... muito duro e profundamente forte.

Ela juntou as pernas friccionando-as e eu levei minha mão até seu sexo. Apertei seu clitóris e em seguida arranquei sua calcinha fazendo-a fechar os olhos e gemer alto.

Então uma idéia me ocorreu. Dei meia volta e sai do quarto ainda ouvindo seu chamado.

–Hei... se for esse o castigo não estou gostando.

Eu ri enquanto corria até a cozinha. Abri geladeira e armário até encontrar o que procurava. Voltei correndo ao quarto e sorri ao ver sua expressão luxuriante.

Enquanto caminhava até a cama eu sacudi o tubo várias vezes. Subi na cama e me ajoelhei em frente ao rosto dela. Destampei e esguichei o chantili em meu pau, gemendo ao senti-lo em minha pele.

–Hum... sorvete com cobertura?

–Sorvete de jeba, conhece?

Não esperei resposta e levei meu pau até sua boca. Imediatamente ela passou a língua pela cabeça, e depois lambeu os lábios. Visão fodidamente sexy que me incentivou a impelir os quadris e me enfiar por inteiro em sua boca.

Ela remexeu os braços querendo se soltar e abriu os olhos. Senti uma coisa estranha, um frio no estômago ao olhar dentro dos seus olhos carregados de desejo. Remexi meus quadris, empurrando meu pau dentro de sua boca. Quente e úmida, devorava-me com gosto, gemendo e se contorcendo ansiando por um toque.. ou por meu pau dentro dela.

Desci minha mão e massageei seu clitóris fazendo-a rebolar. Fechei meus olhos sentindo meu pau deslizar deliciosamente dentro da boca pequena e gulosa. Eu não iria me segurar muito tempo. Por isso mesmo me afastei.

–Não...

–Você não manda aqui safada. Está de castigo lembra?

Perguntei sacudindo novamente o tubo de chantili. Depois espirrei em seus seios, barriga. Bella gemeu se remexendo novamente. Engoli seu seio, mordendo, lambendo e sugando feito um faminto. Prendi seu mamilo ente meus dentes e depois fiz o mesmo com o outro seio. Deslizei minha língua pela sua barriga, lambendo todo o chantili. Era apenas uma coisa erótica, já que eu preferia mil vezes seu gosto natural em minha língua. Mas ainda assim ela estava deliciosa. Tanto que me afastei e espremi o tubo dessa vez em sua boceta, a visão magnífica fazendo meu pau pulsar, subindo e descendo, escorrendo meu tesão pela coxa dela.

Eu não lambi, não chupei... eu mordi a boceta dela logo acima do clitóris.

–Ah... merda...

Agarrei suas coxas e enfiei meu rosto entre suas pernas, prendendo seu músculo intumescido entre meus lábios enquanto esfregava meu pau em sua coxa.

Minha língua tremulava em sua boceta e em seguida eu a enfiei dentro dela, girando-a e dando leves pinceladas. Bella gemia deliciosamente e falava coisas desconexas, levando-me ao delírio. Bella ergueu os quadris e minha língua enterrou-se ainda mais dentro dela. Apertei sua coxa com tanta força que ela gritou.

Tudo isso era demais pra mim. Levantei-me e fui até o criado pegando um preservativo.

–Me solte Edward.

–Não.

Abri a embalagem e deslizei a camisinha pelo meu pau, sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

–Não vejo a hora de me enfiar em você sem essa droga.

–Só mais cinco dias senhor Cullen... vem seu gostoso.

Joguei-me sobre ela, erguendo sua perna e colocando-a sobre meu ombro eu a penetrei com uma estocada longa e profunda. Gememos juntos, minha pélvis colada na dela e eu completamente imóvel, apenas saboreando a delicia que era estar completamente dentro dela. Propositadamente Bella contraiu seus músculos, esmagando meu pau. Eu rosnei e enfiei meus dentes em seu pescoço começando a bombear meu pau furiosamente dentro dela. Sua boceta molhada ajudava meu deslizar e ela se remexia freneticamente.

–Mais... mais forte Edward...

–Hum... eu vou safada...rebola no meu pau anda...

Falei dando outro tapa em sua coxa. Ergui meu braço e com apenas uma das mãos desfiz o nó que amarrava seus braços. Assim que se viu livre ela tentou me abraçar, mas eu impedi, afastando-me e girando seu corpo. Meu pau chegou a doer ao ver a bunda gostosa a minha disposição.

–De quatro vadia.

Numa rapidez impressionante ela me obedeceu, abrindo um pouco as pernas. Ver seu tesão escorrendo pelas suas coxas me deixou alucinado e desferi dois tapas em cada nádega. Bella gemeu alto e prolongado e empinou mais sua bunda. Segurando em sua cintura eu me enterrei nela novamente já estocando forte. Subi minhas mãos pelas suas costas e desci pelos braços e em seguida puxei-os, levando os dois para trás. Sem sustentação Bella caiu com o rosto no travesseiro e sua bunda ficou ainda mais empinada. Meti com mais força e gritei, completamente insano.

–Safada... gostosa... rebola, me mata de tesão.

–Oh Deus... eu não vou agüentar... eu vou...

Ela gritou novamente, mordendo o travesseiro enquanto gozava intensamente. Levado pelo seu prazer eu estoquei mais duas... três vezes antes de explodir num gozo violento que jogou meu corpo sobre o dela.

Ficamos deitados, respirando pesadamente. Segundos depois eu girei o corpo e deitei de costas, tirando a camisinha e jogando-a ao chão. Bella se arrastou na cama e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Ficamos em silêncio até estarmos completamente recuperados.

–Minha?

Falei de olhos fechados.

–Até quando você me quiser.

– Então... minha pra sempre.

– Pra sempre soa muito bem.

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. Pouco tempo depois Bella ressonava tranquilamente. Afastei-me um pouco para olhar seu rosto ainda ruborizado, alguns fios de cabelo grudados em sua pele. Linda demais.  
Bella é uma mistura perigosa. Fogosa e tímida ao mesmo tempo. Quem a visse rebolando e gemendo em minha cama jamais imaginaria que fosse a mesma que tentou de todas as formas me impedir de entrar com ela no consultório médico.

Eu ri, lembrando-me de suas artimanhas. Mas eu não desisti. Bella pensava o que? Que eu iria enfiar minha cabeça no meio de suas pernas enquanto era examinada? Eu não quis constrangê-la tampouco ser invasivo. Eu só quis mostrar a ela que eu, independente da circunstancia... sempre estaria ao lado dela.

Ri novamente ao me lembrar do nosso "namoro". Pra ser sincero, eu senti falta disso, de um namoro tradicional. Com Irina sempre foi tocado, seus pais faziam questão que namorássemos fora de casa assim eu acabaria engravidando-a, o que de fato aconteceu. Mas com Bella teria que ser nos moldes de Charlie. Minha derrota seria quando meu pai e Emmett descobrissem isso. Seria alvo de gozação pro resto da vida. E nem estava me importando muito.

Entrei por um caminho sem volta. Meu destino era ficar ao lado de Bella... e fazê-la feliz.


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezenove**

Abri os olhos lentamente, senti pequenos beijos em minhas costas, sorri ronronando alegremente, os beijos estavam descendo e descendo...

– Ai... – gritei ao sentir a mordida em minha bunda e a risada de Edward em seguida.

– Hora de acordar. – cantarolou e fiz um bico pra ele, ele engatinhou até mim e beijou meu bico, o abracei pelo pescoço o puxando para baixo e ele gemeu me agarrando e me beijando com gosto, agarrei seus cabelos e passei as mãos por seus ombros... me afastei olhando sua roupa e ele estava todo arrumado de terno.

– Vai a algum lugar?

– Sim, jantar na sua casa.

– De terno?

– Exagerei? – ri baixinho, oh ele fica muito gostoso de terno, mordi o lábio já me imaginando tirando sua gravata e a camisa... – Isabella? – ele balançou a mão na frente do meu rosto e corei.

– Você disse algo?

– Sim, se o terno é exagerado?

– Sim, muito. Não quero que meu pai lembre constantemente que você é mais velho que eu.

– Mas eu sou mais velho.

– Sim, mas o terno passa uma imagem, de velho e sério. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ta dizendo que eu não sou sério?

– Um pouquinho. – ele rosnou e se jogou sobre mim, levando minhas mãos a cima da minha cabeça.

– Hmmm, essa menininha ainda precisa de castigo. – suspirei já sentindo o calor subindo entre as pernas.

– Se for como mais cedo eu quero. – ele riu dando beijos em meu pescoço e descendo, gemi quando seus lábios chegaram aos meus seios e ele chupou forte o bico.

– Você é uma putinha não é, gosta de ser castigada. – ele chupou o outro bico e arfei.

– Sim, por você eu adoro.

– Bom, pois estou louco para dar umas palmadas em seu rabinho.

– Eu quero Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou se esfregando em mim, e o abracei com as pernas, ele gemeu atacando minha boca, e já comecei a tirar seu terno, som do telefone fez ele se afastar.

– Preciso atender.

– Não... – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido saindo da cama.

– Sua mãe disse que ligaria quando fosse a hora de ir. Sabe antes do meu sogro chegar.

– Ainda não acredito que você concordou com essa idéia ridícula.

– Não seja assim princesa. Não é como se não fossemos ficar mais juntos. E se seu pai se sente mais um pai tendo um olho em você não me incomoda. Se eu tivesse uma filha, sei que iria querer o mesmo.

– Mas é tão... constrangedor.

– Na verdade é excitante.

– Excitante? – o olhei como se ele fosse louco, o que ele era, mas Edward só riu.

– Quer que eu prove?

– Quero.

– Ótimo, vista uma saia na hora do jantar, e eu vou te mostrar. – ele piscou pra mim, e entrou em seu closet pra se trocar.

Dei de ombros e vesti a minha roupa, ele saiu do closet usando jeans e uma camisa social preta, e apontou para seu corpo.

– Como estou?

– Lindo. – ele piscou novamente e pegou minha mão me puxando contra seu peito, me deu um beijo rápido.

– Ah e nada de calcinha.

– Edward! – minhas bochechas ficaram em chamas.

– Bem, você disse que queria o excitante, você tem que colaborar.

– Ok. – ele sorriu e entrelaçou nossos dedos, já nos puxando para baixo.

[...]

Penteei os cabelos e os deixei soltos, ajeitei minha saia curta jeans e minha blusa preta com decote quadrado. Calcei a sapatilha e desci, assim que cheguei a sala eu estava vermelha como uma pimenta, meu pai sentado conversando com Edward, e eu aqui de saia e sem calcinha, eu odiava Edward no momento.

Mas então ele se vira e me da o maior sorriso do mundo, a quem eu quero enganar, eu amo esse homem. Sorri para ele e sentei no sofá ao seu lado.

– Adivinha pequena, seu pai vai deixar você pegar o carro de novo.

– Sério? – olhei meu pai que pigarreou e se moveu desconfortável na sua poltrona.

– Hummm, sim. Edward disse que é um presente para você. Então se quiser ele é seu. – sorri animada e fui até meu pai o abraçando, ele me deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

– Obrigada papai.

– Claro querida.

– O jantar está pronto. – mamãe gritou e me afastei do meu pai, ele se levantou e foi pra cozinha, Edward passou os braços em meus ombros e beijou meu cabelo.

– Hmmm, você fez o que eu pedi? – sussurrou e engoli em seco.

– Por que você não descobre? – ele me soltou e levou sua mão para minha bunda e a desceu e entrando em minha saia, ele gemeu baixinho.

– Você é terrível menina.

– Só fiz o que você pediu Sr. Cullen. – ele gemeu mais difícil.

– Crianças venham logo antes que esfrie. – mamãe gritou e fomos para a cozinha.

– Crianças Renée? Sério? – meu pai zombou e Edward e eu rimos.

– Não seja estraga prazeres Charlie. Edward está apaixonado pela nossa menina, ele é como criança de novo.

– Hunf sei. – papai resmungou e olhei para Edward esperando que ele negasse algo, ou parecesse envergonhado pelo comentário da minha mãe, mas ele só sorria.

– Então o que temos para o jantar?

– Fiz minha especialidade Edward, ravióli de cogumelos. Bella adora comida italiana. – ela colocou a travessa sobre a mesa e o cheiro invadiu a cozinha, trouxe também bebidas para todos.

– Ah então ela vai adorar a minha lasanha. – ele piscou pra mim e rimos, eu já havia comido sua lasanha, mas era melhor não comentar, ou teríamos que explicar para meu pai, quando isso aconteceu.

– Com certeza.

– Oh você cozinha?

– Bem, minha ex não era muito um cozinheiro.

– Sua ex trabalhava fora? – papai perguntou com curiosidade e Edward fez uma careta.

– Na verdade não.

– E o que ela fazia?

– Nada de útil. – ele resmungou, e notei seu desconforto, Irina era uma inútil. Mudei de assunto rapidamente e pedi seu prato o servindo, ele sorriu para mim.

– Então, Edward... – papai começou. – Bella vai pra faculdade ano que vem, se vocês ainda estiverem juntos, o que acha disso? – estreitei meus olhos pro meu pai com o seu "se" nada sutil, mas ele me ignorou e olhou Edward insistentemente.

– Bem, eu acho ótimo que ela terá sua própria carreira. Não me orgulho em dizer que engravidei minha ex muito jovem, e ela perdeu a chance de ir a faculdade. Mas quando ela teve a chance de ir, ela preferiu não fazê-lo, e isso me entristeceu mais ainda. Saber que Isabella tem sonhos, é ótimo. – ele se virou pra mim e piscou. – E já sabe o que vai estudar?

– Ainda não, eu nem sei em que faculdade eu vou. Eu já mandei algumas cartas embora... – minha voz sumiu ao pensar que ficaria quase quatro anos longe de Edward.

– Você pensa em sair de Washington?

– Eu não sei, eu gostaria de um lugar quente.

– Tão longe bebê. – mamãe fez um biquinho e ri.

– Eu viria te visitar sempre mãe. – segurei sua mão sobre a mesa e ela sorriu.

– Ótimo, pois morrerei de saudades. E você terá Edward para visitar também, não é? – olhei rapidamente para Edward que arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei.

– Claro. Se ele quiser, ou quiser me visitar.

– Ou eu posso abrir uma filial aonde você for. – minha boca abriu e fechou varias vezes.

– Está falando sério?

– Claro.

– Hummm... mas você abriria uma filial em outro estado só pra ir atrás da minha filha? – papai perguntou, e me virei para ele, ele parecia muito surpreso com as idéias de Edward. Acredite eu estava.

– Por que não? Eu sempre estou querendo expandir o negocio.

– Por que não se casam então. – mamãe brincou e Edward riu.

– Que é uma idéia. – os olhos do meu pai pareciam saltar das orbitas, os meus não deviam estar diferentes, mamãe por outro lado parecia super animada.

– Sim, eu adoraria ver minha menina de branco.

– Mamãe! – guinchei olhando nervosamente para Edward que só ria.

– Sim Renée não exagere.

– Ok, seus estraga prazeres. – voltamos a comer e a conversa se concentrou em amenidades, nada muito importante. Pai perguntava mais sobre o negocio de Edward, e ele era entusiasmado quando falava dos seus carros.

Quando terminamos o jantar, voltamos para a sala e mamãe foi fazer um café, pai colocou no jogo e Edward sentou ao meu lado, sua mão ficou sobre minha coxa e dei um olhar rápido para meu pai, mas sua concentração estava na TV.

Dei um olhar a Edward e ele mantinha o olho na TV, coloquei uma almofada sobre sua mão e ele se voltou pra mim sorrindo maliciosamente, sua mão entrou por minha saia e abri um pouco as pernas, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e só pude morder os lábios e suspirar, conforme seus dedos roçavam lentamente minhas dobras.

Fiquei úmida e quente imediatamente, ele sentiu com certeza e seus toques eram lentos e provocantes, eu queria abrir as pernas o máximo que podia e gemer alto, mas mordi o lábio com força pra me conter.

– Algo errado?

– Não. – sussurrei e engasguei ao sentir um dedo deslizando em mim, olhei rapidamente meu pai e apertei as pernas, mordendo os lábios mas forte para conter o gemido.

– Parece que algo a incomoda?

– Edward! – ele sorriu e tirou a mão de repente e vi minha mãe entrando na sala.

– Café Edward?

– Claro Renée. – ele sorriu e pegou uma xícara e deu um gole. – Obrigado.

– Bella? – ela chamou e me virei para ela, minha cara devia estar muito vermelha.

– O que?

– Café, você quer?

– Oh claro. – peguei uma xícara e dei um gole, mamãe serviu meu pai e sentou no braço da poltrona dele para beber o seu.

– Então Edward, como vai a sua família?

– Muito bem, precisamos marcar um jantar, para vocês conhecerem meus pais. – meu pai deu um olhar aguçado.

– Eles conhecem Bella?

– Claro, e estão muito felizes com o nosso relacionamento.

– Oh... – ele pareceu muito surpreso, mas acabou sorrindo. – Isso é muito bom.

Mamãe fez mais perguntas sobre a família de Edward, e aproveitei para ouvir, assim como ele falava animado dos seus carros, ele falava sobre sua família. Mesmo seu irmão e pai brincalhão ele os amava imensamente. Sua mãe nem se fala, ele tinha um imenso carinho por sua família.

Ele não falou muito sobre Irina ou Riley, e mamãe os evitou também. Algum tempo depois Edward se levantou dizendo que já ia, e agradecendo o jantar.

– Adoramos que veio Edward. – ela cutucou meu pai.

– Sim... foi ótimo. – ele resmungou e rolei os olhos.

– Bella, leve Edward até o carro.

– Claro.

– Não precisa... – papai começou e levou outra cotovelada da mamãe.

– Vá logo Bella. – assenti e agarrei a mão de Edward o levando para fora.

Assim que saímos para fora eu fiz o que queria fazer desde que ele me tocou, empurrei Edward contra seu carro, e o beijei.

Ele gemeu em minha boca, e me abraçou me apertando contra seu corpo, praticamente devorei sua língua e queria montar nele, suas mãos vieram para minha bunda e apertaram com força, arfei e me esfreguei mais contra sua ereção. Ele afastou a boca da minha e já comecei a beijar seu pescoço e garganta, a mordiscar levemente, lambendo sua pele em seguida, Edward rosnou e apertou minha bunda mais forte.

– Deus Isabella, está me matando aqui. – ri contra sua pele, e o olhei, ele sorriu e me beijou levemente.

– Queria tanto você, tipo agora. – ele sorriu.

– Eu também pequena, mas... – ele respirou fundo e largou minha bunda me abraçando pela cintura. Amanhã. – prometeu e assenti.

– OK. Vai me buscar na escola?

– Vou, e vamos pra minha casa, e quando você se for leva o carro ok.

– Ok. Meu pai aceitou bem fácil, você me dar o carro.

– Bem, eu disse a ele que só quero seu bem estar, e como você é teimosa, e pode acabar querendo voltar para a moto.

– Hey... – antes que eu protestasse sua boca estava na minha me calando, e eu até esqueci o que ia dizer, seus lábios moldaram-se aos meus e ele me beijou com intensidade, quando nos afastamos ele riu baixinho.

– O que?

– Seu pai está nos olhando. – me virei para casa e rapidamente a cortina da sala se moveu e ri.

– Sério, você tem que gostar muito de mim, pra agüentar essas merdas.

– Hey não fale assim. E eu realmente gosto muito de você. – sorri bobamente e beijei seu queixo. – Agora entre antes que seu pai venha aqui e proíbe nosso namoro.

– Ok. – nos despedimos com mais um beijo e entrei em casa, meu pai e minha mãe olhavam fixamente para a TV e rolei os olhos.

– Já vou deitar, boa noite.

– Noite querida.

– Boa noite Bells.

Assim que entrei no meu quarto me joguei na minha cama e respirei fundo, que noite longa. Será que todas seriam iguais? Edward devia ser louco por mim pra agüentar a loucura dos meus pais. Falar em loucura, será que ele falava sério? Abrir uma filial aonde eu fosse estudar, só para ficar perto de mim? Seria muito perfeito se ele fizesse, eu teria que falar com ele depois. Nosso relacionamento estava ficando tão sério que era difícil de acreditar, afinal ele era tão lindo e perfeito e tão mais velho, mas a cada vez mais suas atitudes só mostravam como ele realmente queria que isso desse certo.

[...]

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente, e criamos uma pequena rotina, indo para a escola de manhã e evitando Jessica e Riley ou eu bateria em um dos dois idiotas. Depois da escola Edward ia me buscar e ficávamos horas em sua casa não fazendo nada, ou fazendo tudo, afinal o homem tinha uma imaginação deliciosa. A noite Edward ia para minha casa, ficávamos sentados no sofá conversando, meus pais sempre juntos, o que era muito frustrante, mas já estava me acostumando com isso.

Hoje a noite não foi diferente, exceto que na hora de ir embora, Edward se virou para meu pai e fez um pedido que deixou meu pai bem surpreso.

– Charlie, minha mãe convidou vocês pra jantarem lá em casa no sábado.

– Oh... hmmm... – ele parecia sem palavras, mamãe pelo contrario parecia que ia saltar de alegria.

– Oh que maravilha, estou ansiosa para conhecer sua família Edward.

– Sim, minha mãe sente o mesmo Renée, ela até acha bom, que assim oficializamos meu namoro com Isabella. Palavras dela. – ele piscou pra mim e sorri.

– Isso é... hmmm é bom.

– Ótimo, vou avisar a ela que vocês aceitaram. Ela ficara muito feliz.

– Adoramos o convite Edward. – mamãe estava realmente animada com o jantar e meu pai parecia... bem meio sem palavras, mas isso não incomodou nem minha mãe ou Edward.

– Agora eu já vou. Me acompanha Isabella?

– Claro.

– Boa noite. – ele se despediu e fomos para fora.

– Sua mãe é muito gentil em nos convidar.

– Ela está animada na verdade. Ela ficou feliz em saber que seu pai nos aceitou. Ela queria fazer uma grande reunião em família, mas... – ele parou de falar quando chegamos ao carro, e encostou nele, abraçando minha cintura e me puxando contra ele.

– Mas...

– Bem, ela queria que Riley fosse, mas não sei se é uma boa idéia.

– Oh... eu nem sei o que dizer Edward. – baixei os olhos, e torci as mãos nervosamente, no final das contas Riley era filho de Edward, e não podíamos evitá-lo para sempre, ele pegou meu queixo erguendo meu rosto e me beijou suavemente.

– Hey o que há?

– Eu só... bem me sinto mal por me colocar entre você e seu filho.

– Não sinta, eu fico triste que Riley tem agido tão... infantilmente. Eu o criei melhor que isso.

– Se você acha que deve convidá-lo, eu não vou me importar.

– Eu sei pequena. Mas é o primeiro jantar com seus pais, eu não quero que eles se sintam desconfortáveis. Sei que se Riley for ele fará algo para nos constranger.

– Você acha?

– Eu sei que sim. No final ele ainda tem muito de Irina. – fiz uma careta ao mencionar ela.

– E você soube dela? – desde o confronto com meus pais, ela não havia aparecido mais, e isso estava me deixando ansiosa. Aquela mulher não parecia do tipo que pararia quando perde. Ela não tem nenhuma vergonha na cara.

– Ela está em Phoenix.

– Fazendo o que?

– Visitando os pais. Eles se mudaram para lá há alguns anos. Quem sabe eles não colocam um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça de vento.

– Eu espero resmunguei. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Melhor eu ir, seu pai está nos olhando.

– Inferno! – ele riu e me deu um beijo mais demorado e apertou minha bunda.

– Hmmm... sabe que dia é amanhã? – murmurou contra meus lábios e gemi.

– Não...

– O dia que podemos transar sem camisinha. – afastei a boca da dele, e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Você estava contando?

– Oh sim, eu estava. Meu pau fica duro só de imaginar entrar na sua boceta sem nada entre nós. – suspirei agarrando seus ombros.

– Não vejo a hora Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou, e se virou rapidamente para a casa e nos virou me prensando contra o carro.

– Amanhã putinha, eu vou mostrar pra você o que o Sr. Cullen é capaz. – ele rosnou levando sua mão entre minhas coxas e esfregando meu sexo sobre a calça, gemi e engolindo minha vergonha e assumindo a putinha como ele diz, que a em mim, levei a minha mão ao seu pau que já estava muito duro e apertei.

– Não vejo a hora Sr. Cullen.


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte**

**Bella Pov**

Sonhos molhados... intensamente sensuais que me fizeram acordar ofegante, em chamas, com a pele altamente sensível ao toque. Meus mamilos chegavam a doer e meu músculo igualmente. Não resisti... não conseguiria estudar dessa forma. Acabei levando meus dedos a minha gruta melada, estocando-os com vontade até conseguir me satisfazer momentaneamente. Claro que nem cheguei perto do que sentia com Edward, mas no momento era tudo o que eu poderia ter.

Quem manda ter um namorado fodidamente gostoso que me deixava maluca de tesão? Quando nos despedimos na noite anterior ele sussurrou em meu ouvido o quanto gozaria dentro de mim hoje. Pronto... o resultado estava ai. A noite inteira sonhando que cavalgava sobre ele, seu pau me esfolando sem dó.

Será que meus pais ouviram meus gemidos? Porque nos meus sonhos eu gritava feito uma vadia.

Depois do corpo estar relaxado eu me levantei e fui tomar meu banho. Usei e abusei do xampu e sabonete liquido que Edward adorava. Quando sai do banho revirei a sacola que minha mãe me entregou no dia anterior. Foi um pedido que fiz a ela: lingeries novas. Passando a tarde toda com Edward eu não tinha tempo de fazer isso, então pedi a ela. E nem precisei dizer o que pretendia com lingeries novas, minha mãe era muito esperta. A prova disso eram as peças que ela comprou. Muita renda... e pouco pano. Todas minúsculas. Sorri ao olhar o conjunto preto. Queria ver o que Edward diria... safado do jeito que era.

Vesti a lingerie, colocando a calça jeans e camiseta em seguida. Melhor ir de calça ou Edward acabaria com a surpresa. Se estivesse de saia ele me atacaria antes de ver a calcinha. Lógico que não estou reclamando, mas eu queria ouvir seus gemidos de tesão antes de estar dentro de mim.

Prendi meus cabelos num rabo e desci para o café.

–Bom dia pai. Bom dia mãe.

–Bom dia querida. Dormiu bem?

–Maravilhosamente mãe.

– Está mais animada hoje ou é impressão minha?

– Impressão sua pai. Sempre acordo assim.

– Hum... sei.

Servi meu café ignorando seu olhar avaliativo.

–E o jantar na casa dos pais do Edward?

– Amanhã pai. Já está confirmado.

– Eu não sabia que já conhecia os pais dele.

–Edward fez questão de me apresentar à família. Sabe como é... Irina andou falando besteiras demais. Ele só quis mostrar que sou uma garota decente e não uma descabeçada.

–É... ele tem uma idéia bem...agradável a seu respeito.

Eu ri do "agradável". Meu pai poderia ate disfarçar, mas algo me dizia que ele estava se rendendo a Edward. Também... quem resiste?

–Pai... vai deixar mesmo eu pegar meu carro de volta?

–Já disse ao seu namorado que sim Bella. Ele sabe ser persuasivo quando quer.

–O que ele disse?

–Nada demais. Só aquilo mesmo... você é doida o bastante para querer a moto de volta. O carro é bem mais seguro.

Meu pai se levantou e me deu um beijo na cabeça.

–Estou indo. Bom dia pra vocês.

–Bom dia pai.

Minha mãe o acompanhou ate a porta, a mão pousada em sua bunda. Era uma safada mesmo. Agora sabia a quem eu tinha puxado. Voltou sorrindo, rebolativa e com uma cara sacana.

–E ai? Gostou das lingeries?

–São lindas.

–Qual delas escolheu pra matar o papai?

–Mãe!

–Ah pare com isso. Sei que sua intenção era essa.

Dei de ombros.

–Escolhi a preta.

–Essa é minha filhinha. Judia do gostoso um pouco filha. Faz ele pagar por ter masturbado você debaixo do bigode do seu pai.

Eu tossi e engasguei com o café.

–Porra mãe... não da pra se distrair um pouco?

–Edward é da mesma laia que eu Bella. Conheço aquela cabeça pervertida dele.

Eu ri. Quem no mundo não gostaria de ter uma mãe como a minha?

Acabei meu café e subi para escovar os dentes. Pouco depois já estava a caminho da escola no carro com minha mãe. Aproveitei para mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

"Bom dia. Estou com saudades."

Pouco segundos veio a resposta.

"Bom dia pequena. Também estou. Está tudo bem?

Respondi rapidamente.

"Tudo. Sonhei com você essa noite."

"Hum...e o que seria esse sonho?"

Eu ri enquanto respondia.

"Sonhos molhados".

Um segundo e a resposta.

"Sabia que me fez gemer só com essa resposta?"

Resolvi provocar.

"Eu também gemi enquanto imaginava que meus dedos eram... você sabe o que."

Confesso que tremi quando li sua resposta.

"PQP. Você se masturbou? Será castigada por isso mocinha. E também por me deixar de pau duro a essa hora."

Senti meu rosto vermelho enquanto digitava.

"Eu cuido disso mais tarde."

Uma resposta e ele se despediu.

"Estou contando com isso. Agora vá estudar pequena. JA me deixou doido o bastante.

Guardei o celular ainda sorrindo.

–Safada.

–O que foi mãe?

–Mandando putaria pra ele que eu sei.

–Ele gosta mãe.

Ela sorriu de um jeito carinhoso.

–Esta feliz com ele não é?

–Muito.

–Aproveite seus dias de solteira. Eles estão contados.

Estreitei meus olhos pra ela, mas decidi não falar nada. Minha mãe sempre seria uma maluquinha.

***********

Sinceramente, justo no dia em que eu estava mais necessitada as horas se arrastaram. Quando finalmente terminou minha última aula eu bufei e joguei minha mochila sobre os ombros. Ao passar pela porta Jéssica que também saía me olhou de cima a baixo, com ar de desdém. Eu apenas empinei meu nariz e segui meu caminho. Não iria entrar em outra confusão senão Edward ficaria furioso. Se bem que ele com raiva era uma delícia, mas melhor não arriscar.

Eu sou mesmo muito boba. Não iria me acostumar jamais. Ao chegar ao estacionamento Edward já me esperava, encostado na lateral do volvo. Com seu terno de caimento perfeito e óculos escuros, esperando pacientemente com as mãos nos bolsos fez minhas pernas tremerem. Sorri, mas depois sai pisando duro ao ver a mulherada suspirando por ele. Bando de oferecida.

Já perto dele eu pulei em seus braços, sendo esmagada entre eles e meu corpo um pouco erguido do chão.

–Oi

–Oi pequena.

Seu beijo foi de tirar o fôlego, exigente e possessivo. Acariciei seus cabelos sem me importar com o show particular que proporcionávamos. Não estava nem ai. Meu pai já estava caindo nas graças de Edward mesmo. Além do mais eu tinha quase certeza que ele sabia que nos encontrávamos durante o dia. Meu pai não poderia ser tão ingênuo assim.

–Vamos?

–Claro. Não quero esse bando de perua olhando pra você.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu a volta para abrir a porta do carro pra mim.

–Como foi sua manhã?

–Um tédio. As aulas estavam chatas hoje. E a sua?

–Um tédio também. Passei o tempo lendo as mensagens engraçadinhas que você me mandou.

–É? E o que mais?

Ele já tinha tirado os óculos e agora me encarava com aqueles olhos sedutores e intensos.

–Você fez aquilo mesmo Bella? Ousou enfiar seus dedinhos ai?

–Eu acordei pegando fogo Edward.

–Você pega fogo sempre garota. Vai ficar se fodendo o tempo todo agora? Só eu posso fazer isso, entendido?

–Sim senhor.

–Ótimo. E por que está de calça hoje?

Dei uma risadinha virando meu rosto para a janela.

–Por que fiquei com medo do meu tesão escorrer pelas minhas pernas.

Edward rosnou e enfiou o pé no acelerador, dirigindo loucamente até estacionar em frente a sua casa. Eu nem esperei que ele abrisse a porta pra mim e saltei, sendo carregada nos braços em seguida.

–Você é muito safada Bella. Está mexendo com fogo bebê.

–E dai? Eu adoro me queimar.

–Pegue a chave no bolso do meu paletó.

Eu obedeci e inclinando um pouco o corpo destranquei a porta. Já do lado de dentro Edward me colocou no chão, trancou a porta e jogou meu corpo contra ela, erguendo meus braços acima da cabeça, segurando com apenas uma das mãos.

Eu ergui a cabeça, os lábios entreabertos a espera da invasão da sua boca.

–Não vejo a hora de estar dentro de você pequena.

Eu gemi quando ele me beijou e segurou meu seio sobre a camiseta, apertando com força. Rocei minhas pernas uma na outra e depois ergui uma delas, passando-a em volta da de Edward e esfregando meu sexo nele. Ele também gemeu ainda me beijando, a língua cálida devastando minha boca e a mão grande ainda apertando meu seio.

Girei minha cabeça, separando-me dele em busca de ar.

–Vamos subir Edward...

Ele me levantou pela cintura e com muita facilidade subiu as escadas comigo. Eu já lutava contra suas roupas, tirando seu paletó e jogando-o no chão do quarto assim que ele me colocou de pé.

Edward puxou minha camiseta e eu ergui meus braços retirando-a.

–Nossa...

Seus olhos estavam vidrados no sutiã meia taça rendado.

Começou a desabotoar a camisa e eu praticamente avancei sobre ele desabotoando sua calça.

–Deveria estar fazendo isso com a sua Isabella.

Não dei ouvidos e continuei tirando sua calça, agachando-me a sua frente e já tirando sua boxer branca juntamente.

Minha boca salivou ao ver seu pau ereto apontando para o meu rosto. Segurei-o e ergui os olhos, encarando os seus carregados de luxuria.

–Engole tudo vadia.

Só tive tempo de abrir a boca, pois ele investiu os quadris, se enfiando sem pedir permissão. Agarrei-me às suas coxas, chupando seu pau delicioso enquanto ele segurava em meus cabelos estocando em minha boca.

Mas eu nem mesmo tinha matado minha fome dele e Edward me segurou pelos braços colocando-me de pé.

–Está vestida demais pro meu gosto.

Eu sorri e me afastei um pouco, tirando minhas sapatilhas e em seguida tirando minha calça. Edward arregalou os olhos e gemeu quando virei-me de costas e me inclinei para tirar completamente a calça, deixando minha bunda à mostra.

–Mas que porra de calcinha é essa?

Eu gritei quando ele me puxou jogando-me de bruços na cama. Espalmou suas mãos em minha bunda gemendo novamente e puxou a calcinha.

–O que pretendia com isso safada? Merda... está tão enfiada nessa bundinha que...

Ele puxou com mais força e soltou causando uma leve dor gostosa. Eu gemi e empinei mais minha bunda, oferecendo-me a ele.

–Sabe que só meu pau pode se enterrar assim em você. Eu deveria castigá-la Isabella.

–Então me castigue senhor Cullen...

–Cachorra... hoje não.

Ele me puxou com violência pelos quadris colocando-me de quatro na cama. A calcinha nova foi arrancada do meu corpo e em seguida eu senti sua língua deslizar da minha bunda até minha boceta molhada.

–Sua boceta tem um gosto tão bom de morango... deliciosa.

Eu rebolei agarrando-me ao travesseiro sentindo as investidas de sua língua que me lambia por inteiro. Seus lábios prendiam e sugavam meu clitóris para em seguida voltar a me lamber.

Eu já estava louca, meus dedos pela manhã não me proporcionaram um décimo do prazer que eu sentia agora. Precisava dele dentro de mim, principalmente porque o sentia duro e pingando em minha perna.

–Me fode senhor Cullen... agora.

Ele rosnou e segurou minha cintura. Com a outra mão ele segurou seu pau e bateu com ele em minha bunda.

–Nada de usar seus dedos entendeu?

–Sim senhor.

Continuou batendo em minha bunda, deixando sua umidade molhar minha pele deixando-me ainda mais louca.

–Só eu posso foder você com meus dedos, com minha língua... com meu pau.

–Oh Deus...

Gemi e rebolei quando ele penetrou dois dedos em mim, girando-os e estocando algumas vezes. Meu corpo começava a suar e tremer e eu só pensava em sentir seu mastro me possuindo.

–Quero sentir seu pau senhor Cullen... nu, me fodendo.

Foi o estopim, a chama que faltava para que ele girasse meu corpo e se deitasse sobre mim. Passou seu pau em minha boceta, separando minhas dobras, subindo e descendo, roçando meu clitóris num movimento delicioso. Sinceramente eu pensei que ele viria com tudo, se enfiando com força daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Mas eu estava enganada. Abri minhas pernas e ele, segurando em sua base e olhando em meus olhos foi me penetrando lentamente. Ambos gememos alto. Eu me agarrei aos seus ombros ao sentir sua carne pulsante e quente pela primeira vez em contato com a minha. A sensação era incrível... seu pau muito duro, latejante... eu sentia cada milímetro dele me possuindo. Edward fechou os olhos completamente em êxtase.

–Ah.. porra... que delicia de boceta Isabella... tão quente.

Abri ainda mais minhas pernas querendo receber tudo e em pouco tempo eu estava sendo devorada por ele que metia sem dó. Enfiava fundo e colava sua pélvis na minha e rebolava seu pau dentro de mim. Eu ia a outro mundo e voltava, revirando os olhos, suspirando e gritando seu nome.

–Senhor Cullen... safado... gostoso...

–Vadia... minha vadia gostosa...

Os palavrões tomavam conta do ambiente juntamente com nossos gemidos. Nunca pensei que a simples ausência da camisinha nos deixaria tão loucos. Meu corpo se convulsionava e eu me agarrava cada vez mais a ele, que adquiriu um ritmo louco, metendo com força fora do comum. O suor pingava do seu corpo para o meu e mesmo assim nosso encaixe era perfeito.

–Oh... eu vou gozar...

–Vou gozar dentro de você safada... vou te encher com minha porra.

–Venha Edward..

–Tome tudo...

Ele perdeu o fôlego quando minha boceta se fechou bruscamente, esmagando-o e eu estremecendo senti seu jato quente e abundante dentro de mim, escorrendo dentro e fora do meu corpo. Eu gemia alto e ele me acompanhava, estapeando minha coxa e sem nunca parar de dar punhaladas fortes dentro de mim.

Não se segurando mais seu corpo desabou sobre o meu, a boca já mordendo meu pescoço.

–Caralho... você é gostosa demais.

Apenas sorri, ainda arfando e acariciando os cabelos dele.

–Tem idéia de como é bom gozar dentro de você? Da sua boceta apertada?

Merda... eu tinha acabado de gozar e ficava excitada com essas palavras.

–Deve ser tão delicioso quanto sentir você me inundando.

–Diaba... olha o que faz...

Seu pau que começava a relaxar voltou a dar sinal de vida. Mais que depressa ele se ajoelhou na cama e puxou meu corpo. Eu apoiei a ponta dos pés na cama assim como minhas mãos. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás quando ele me penetrou novamente.

–Enquanto eu não estiver seco não saio de dentro de você.

Apenas gemi e permiti que tomasse meu corpo como bem entendesse.

[…]

Ajeitei meus cabelos em frente ao espelho e me virei sorrindo para Edward. Era melhor nos apressarmos ou meu pai iria virar uma fera.

Ha poucos minutos tomamos um banho juntos, mas Edward ainda me possuiu mais uma vez. Eu me apoiei contra a parede enquanto ele me fodia furiosamente, entrando tão profundamente que suas bolas batiam em minha boceta. A água deslizava pelo nosso corpo e o som que o choque deles produzia era altamente luxuriante, excitante.

Nunca mais eu usaria camisinha enquanto estivesse com Edward. Coisa deliciosa senti-lo desaguando seu prazer em mim. Só de pensar dava vontade de começar tudo de novo.

Eu me aproximei dele e abracei sua cintura.

–Seu pai e o Emmett não farão nenhuma gracinha não ne?

–Eu já pedi pelo amor de Deus para não fazerem isso. Mas eles são palhaços de natureza.

–Jesus... se falarem alguma besteira...

–Fique tranqüila. Minha mãe e Rose não deixarão que façam isso.

–Eu só queria perguntar mais uma coisa. Ha quanto tempo Edward?

–O que?

–Você não fazia sexo sem camisinha?

–Desde quando Irina engravidou.

Sorri.

–Eu sou a primeira então?

–E última.

–Como assim?

–Não se faça de desentendida mocinha. Eu fui pedido em casamento, já se esqueceu?

Arregalei meus olhos.

–O que?

–Sua mãe me pediu em casamento por você. Pra mim aquele papo de casamento soou como um pedido.

Ele respondeu com a cara mais linda do mundo, sorrindo como se estivesse absurdamente feliz.

–Ah é? E já tem sua resposta a esse pedido?

–Claro que sim. Vou te mostrar minha resposta.

Ele foi até a cabeceira da cama e remexeu na gaveta. Senti meu coração disparar quando ele se aproximou com uma caixinha na mão. Abriu-a e meu queixo caiu ao ver um anel de ouro branco e brilhantes.

–Edward...isso...isso é o que eu estou pensando?

–Eu não sei o que você está pensando. Mas isso significa meu compromisso com você. Afinal em breve você irá para a faculdade e quero que todos saibam que você já tem dono. Mas isso só irá para sua mão quando eu estiver frente a frente com seu pai. Não quero levar um tiro do chefe Swan.

Eu o abracei forte. Meu... ele era meu. Ele estava me provando que queria algo bem mais sério comigo. Eu já poderia dizer que o amava? Ou ele iria achar que nem sei o que isso significa? Melhor ficar calada por enquanto, embora estivesse muito óbvio o quanto eu o amava.

De repente tive medo. E se meu pai não aceitasse? Tudo bem, aceitar o namoro era uma coisa. Mas um anel daquele indicando compromisso? Ah... não sabia o que pensar.

Isso não me deixou dormir bem. Edward não ficou muito tempo depois que chegamos em minha casa. Ele iria pra casa dos pais, pois Esme queria conversar alguma coisa a respeito do jantar.  
Droga.. agora eu não teria sossego até saber como Edward iria dizer isso ao meu pai.

[…]

Eu não sabia quem estava mais apreensivo: eu, Edward ou meu pai. Minha mãe estava sorrindo feito criança num passeio a Disney. Enfim, o tão esperado e temido jantar. Só Deus sabe o quanto rezei para que tudo saísse perfeito e não fizesse meu pai se virar contra nós novamente. Qualquer brincadeirinha sem graça e já era.

–Nossa... mas que casa mais linda Edward.

–Obrigado Renée. Minha mãe ficará satisfeita em saber que gostou.

Atravessamos o jardim e logo avistei Esme e Carlisle parados na entrada da casa.

–Boa noite. Sejam bem vindos.

Esme falou e se apressou em se apresentar aos meus pais. Carlisle fez o mesmo.

–Bella querida... que bom vê-la novamente. Precisa vir mais vezes.

–Será sempre um prazer Esme. Eu só estava... estudando muito.

–Vamos entrar. Emmett e Rose estão na sala.

Edward olhou pra mim de canto de olho e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, movimento que não passou despercebido ao meu pai.

–Sua casa é muito bonita Esme. Estava dizendo isso ao Edward.

–Oh... obrigada. Espero que venham para um almoço ai poderemos ver a estufa. Você gosta de plantas?

–Adoro. Pena que não tenho muito espaço em casa.

–Precisava ver a casa de Edward. Tem espaço de sobra pra isso não é Bella?

Meu pai imediatamente me encarou. Ah... como se não soubesse que eu já estive na casa dele.

–Sim... acho que sim.

Chegamos na sala e Emmett se levantou acompanhado por Rose.

Dessa vez Edward fez as apresentações, tomando cuidado para olhar firmemente para o Emmett. Mas pelo jeito ele não tinha muito desconfiômetro.

–Oi Bellinha... hoje não está mancando.

–Ah...

Pensei rápido.

–Já tirei o gesso há quanto tempo Emmett?

Mas meu pai, como sempre, atento.

–Já estavam juntos desde aquela época?

–Na verdade, estamos juntos desde a primeira vez que nos vimos Charlie.

Edward se adiantou, aumentando o aperto à minha volta.

–Hum...

Felizmente Carlisle estava mais sério, talvez por ordem de Esme, e nos interrompeu.

–Gosta de futebol Charlie? Arsenal está jogando.

–Nossa... verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido.

–Vamos pra outra sala então. Você vem Edward?

–Você vem Bella?

–E desde quando Bella entende de futebol?

Pela primeira vez eu vi meu pai sorrir largamente.

–Pior que entende. Antigamente ela me fazia companhia. Mas foi há tempos não é Bella?

–É verdade.

Carlisle e Esme seguravam uma risada.

–Mas Edward só quer ficar onde Bella estiver, não importa fazendo o que.

O clima estava bom... bom demais pra ser verdade. Entretanto antes que fôssemos assistir ao maldito futebol a porta da sala foi aberta. Eu congelei e senti Edward se retesar ao meu lado também.

Irina entrou, deslumbrantemente vestida e acompanhada por Riley.

–Boa noite. Eu soube de uma reunião de família... e como fazemos parte, não poderíamos faltar.

Ela e Edward se encararam. Vi que minha mãe e Esme também olhavam para Irina com raiva. E meu pai... meu Deus... será que ele veio armado?

Ninguém falou nada até que Edward quebrou o silêncio falando fria e cinicamente.

–Que bom que a família está reunida. Eu tenho mesmo algo muito importante a ser dito.


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

–Boa noite. Eu soube de uma reunião de família... e como fazemos parte, não poderíamos faltar.

Ela e Edward se encararam. Vi que minha mãe e Esme também olhavam para Irina com raiva. E meu pai... meu Deus... será que ele veio armado?

Ninguém falou nada até que Edward quebrou o silêncio falando fria e cinicamente.

–Que bom que a família está reunida. Eu tenho mesmo algo muito importante a ser dito. – Edward pegou minha mão e sorriu e deu um beijo na ponta dos meus dedos.

– Bem pessoal, como sabem Isabella e eu estamos namorando sério, e apesar de ela ser mais jovem que eu... – Irina bufou, e Edward respirou fundo e olhou nos meus olhos quando voltou a falar. – Embora aja diferença de idade, sei que ela sente o mesmo por mim.

– Claro que sinto. – sussurrei e ele apertou levemente a minha mão.

– Enfim... – ele tirou do bolso a caixinha e minha mãe deu um gritinho, a olhamos, Edward riu e se voltou para mim. – Ainda não é um de noivado, mas é um símbolo do nosso comprometimento. – ele soltou minha mão e abriu a caixinha e colocou o anel em meu dedo e o beijou seguida.

– É perfeito.

– Assim como você princesa.

– Ow vocês são tão lindos. – lógico que era minha mãe que veio para nosso lado e me abraçou e pegou minha mão para ver o anel. – É lindo querida.

– Verdade. – fiquei admirando o anel, e logo todos estavam em volta de nós. Nos parabenizando e conversando entre si, Esme me abraçou, e meu pai até sorria e apertou a mão de Edward.

– Muito bem Edward.

– Obrigada Charlie.

– Bem vinda à família cunhadinha. – Emmett me ergueu do chão e ri. – Agora mantenha esse pervertido na linha, se quiser te empresto minhas algemas personalizadas. – sussurrou e abri e fechei a boca.

– Você tem algemas personalizadas?

– Claro, Rose é do tipo dominante na cama. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e gargalhei, felizmente ninguém nos ouvia, pois falávamos baixo, parece que Rose ouviu, pois deu um tapa atrás da cabeça de Emmett, ele rosnou. – E fora dela também. – rimos e ela me abraçou.

– Bem vinda à família. – a abracei de volta.

– Ainda não sou da família.

– Meu bem, Edward não da ponto sem nó. Pode esperar que não demora muito para esse pedido ser oficial. – meu coração pulou no peito.

Oh Deus, se fosse verdade...

Carlisle me abraçou também afastando meus pensamentos, e me beijou nas bochechas.

– Estou feliz por vocês querida. Mas lembre-se, cuide do meu filho, e tranque sempre a porta.

– OMG!

– Pai! – Edward grunhiu e ele somente riu e o abraçou. No meio da bagunça procurei Irina e Riley.

Ele parecia meio confuso, já a vaca parecia que ia ter um filho ou matar alguém, não matar eu. Ela me olhava com ódio, e dei um passo instintivamente para trás, meu corpo chocou levemente contra Edward, e ele me abraçou por trás, e beijou meu pescoço.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, tudo ótimo. – sussurrei e ele ficou tenso, com certeza olhando para Irina.

Ele suspirou, e olhou em volta, e segui seu olhar, minha mãe conversava animada com Rose e Esme, e meu pai com Emmett e Carlisle. Virei-me para Edward tocando seu rosto.

– O que foi?

– Eu convidei meu filho, pois como falamos antes, eu achei que era certo ele fazer parte da família, mas Irina... eu não acredito na cara de pau dela.

– Está tudo bem.

– Está?

– Claro. – fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei seus lábios rapidamente. – Esqueça isso, ela não vale a pena, vamos só aproveitar o jantar.

– Sim. ela não vale a pena. Mãe quando sai esse jantar? – Edward se virou para Esme que arregalou os olhos.

– Merda! – ela correu pra cozinha e rimos, minha mãe e Rose a seguiram.

– Acho que vou também. Sabe ajudar as mulheres.

– Não fique comigo. – fez beicinho e ele estava tão adorável, queria mordê-lo, mas respirei fundo e neguei.

– Não, vá ter um momento de homem. Meu pai já está gostando de você. – ele grunhiu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Ok eu vou. – me virei e ganhei um tapa na bunda, abri e fechei a boca, mas ele me ignorou e foi para a sala, aonde os homens já tinham ido, caminhei para a cozinha, quando senti alguém segurando meu braço, e fui puxada para um cômodo, parecia ser um escritório.

– Hey... Riley? – o olhei seria e ele ainda parecia confuso, mas irritado ao mesmo tempo.

– Oi mamãe.

– Não seja assim.

– Assim como? Você finge gostar de mim, da em cima do meu pai, e destrói minha família...

– Hey, nada disso. Eu nunca fingi gostar de você. Eu realmente gostava, mas... – eu dei de ombros e baixei os olhos. – Eu só, não amava você.

– Você ama meu pai? – ergui os olhos, e ele grunhiu andando de um lado para o outro. – Não acredito nisso, ele está caído por você. E minha mãe...

– Você acha mesmo que eles tinham chances de voltar? – sussurrei ansiosamente. Edward sempre pareceu firme em não querer mais nada com ela, mas e se ele... ele parou de andar.

– Ela disse que sim. – ele parecia cada vez mais confuso, talvez nem ele levasse a sério a loucura da mãe, peguei sua mão.

– Riley, eu realmente gostava de você, e foi bom quando estivemos juntos. Mas com Edward... – soltei sua mão e cruzei os braços, estava irritada comigo agora, por que eu estava me defendendo quando ele me traiu. – Não importa. Nem sei por que você está tão irritado, afinal você me traia.

– Não é verdade.

– Não?

– Não foi na maldade. Foi só... Jessica é... – rolei os olhos. Homens.

– Entendi. Ela abriu as pernas e você foi igual a um cachorrinho. Mas não aja como se só eu fosse culpada. Você não me respeitava, eu achei um cara que gosta de mim, e me respeita. E você não vê que magoa seu pai fazendo isso.

– Vai defender ele agora?

– Alguém devia, já que o filho dele deu as costas para ele.

– Minha mãe precisava de mim.

– Bem seu pai precisa de você também. – a porta se abriu de repente e Edward nos olhos desconfiado.

– Isabella?

– Oi.

– Oi pai.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele veio rapidamente para perto de mim e me abraçou. – Você está bem?

– Sim, Riley e eu estávamos só conversando.

– Sei... – ele ficou tenso e se voltou para Riley. – Riley nós já conversamos sobre isso.

– Eu não fiz nada. E não era isso que você queria, eu e minha madrasta sendo melhores amigos.

– Riley...

– O que? Você praticamente a pediu em casamento ali. Não pensa nos sentimentos da minha mãe?

– E você não pensa? Sabia que era um jantar importante. Que Isabella e eu estaríamos aqui com a família, ainda sim trouxe sua mãe pra cá.

– Ela se convidou. – ele resmungou e Edward bufou.

– Escute bem Riley, sua mãe já está enchendo minha paciência, se ela continuar com essas atitudes infantis eu não vou me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

– Vai bater nela? – ele parecia com medo de Edward a machucar, mas eu sabia que Edward nunca faria isso, mesmo ela merecendo.

– Claro que não. Mas já está na hora de Irina amadurecer. E você também.

– Eu? O que vai fazer?

– Ela vai ver. E você.. bem conversaremos mais tarde. Agora venham vamos jantar, todos esperam por nós.

Saímos do escritório em silêncio, Edward segurou firmemente a minha mão, e entramos na sala de jantar, mamãe me deu um olhar curioso, e lhe devolvi o olhar, querendo dizer, "nem queira saber".

Sentei ao lado dos meus pais com Edward ao meu lado. De frente para nós, estavam Rose e Emmett em frente aos meus pais, e Irina e Riley de frente para nós, Carlisle e Esme nas pontas da mesa.

Esme deu inicio ao jantar, e todos se serviam e comiam em meio a conversar aleatórias aqui e ali. Ergui os olhos do meu prato e Irina me encarava, essa mulher estava começando a me irritar, devolvi o olhar e seus dentes rangeram. Senti uma mão em minha coxa, e me virei para Edward que sorria abertamente para mim. Ainda bem que eu estava de calça jeans.

– Nem se atreva. – sussurrei e ele me deu um olhar inocente e ri.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– De que minha mãe percebeu a sua safadeza na outra noite. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Sua mãe só parece distraída em.

– É cuidado com ela. – rimos e voltamos ao jantar.

Felizmente já estava acabando e não aconteceu nenhuma desgraça. Assim que acabamos de comer, seguimos para a sala, os homens se acomodaram, e Esme chamou nós mulheres para ajudá-la a pegar a fazer um café.

Fomos todas infelizmente Irina veio também, Esme não conseguia mostrar sua antipatia por ela, assim como Rose. Fiquei perto da minha mãe, pois ou eu bateria na vaca e ela teria que me segurar, ou eu segurar a minha mãe, se ela agisse como na outra vez.

– Gostou do jantar Bella?

– Sim, você cozinha muito bem Esme.

– Obrigada querida.

– Hey, e a mamãe? – ri e abracei minha mãe pelos ombros.

– Bem é difícil dizer qual cozinha melhor. Mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira.

– Estou ansiosa para experimentar sua comida Renée. – mamãe sorriu, mas amuou.

– Pena que não temos espaço lá em casa.

– Há podemos fazer um almoço aqui, ou na casa de Edward.

– Sim mãe, lá tem espaço de sobra.

– Pena que a casa é tão descuidada, Edward tem um quintal ótimo, podia fazer um jardim maravilhoso ali, ou uma piscina aquecida. – Esme suspirou e sorri imaginando essas coisas na casa de Edward. – Você pode ajudá-lo nisso Bella.

Meu sorriso se tornou enorme. Eu cuidando da casa de Edward, cuidando dele, mas meu sorriso morreu ao ouvir a voz enjoada de Irina.

– Quando éramos casados, nossa casa era impecável. – Irina falou e fiquei tensa, tinha esquecido da vaca.

– Bem Edward pagava muito bem os empregados para ter uma casa impecável. – Rosalie resmungou e Irina estreitou os olhos.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Que você é uma come e dorme.

– Como?

– Não seja falsa Irina, você nem trocava as fraldas do seu filho. Edward que cuidava de Riley.

– Claro que não... eu... – ela lutava com as palavras, mas Rosalie não a deixou terminar.

– Pare de teatrinho, nós todos sabemos, que Riley foi criado por babas e Edward. Você estava ocupada demais, com SPA ou compras. Nunca cuidou da sua família.

– Sua vadia, não sabe nada da minha família.

– Bem posso ser vadia, mas sei como segurar o meu homem, ao contrario de você.

Sem qualquer aviso, Irina estapeou Rose, o barulho soou alto e a bochecha de Rose estava muito vermelha. Ela tocou a bochecha, sua boca aberta, Irina a olhava desafiante.

– Repete vadia. – Irina enfrentou Rose, e de repente as duas estavam no chão se estapeando.

– Oh Deus... – Esme olhava em choque, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Lutava contra a vontade de incentivar Rose, ou ir chamar alguém.

– Eu... vou chamar alguém... – falei por fim, ao ouvir Irina gritando, Rosalie estava mordendo seu braço, mal me mexi a mão de minha mãe agarrou meu braço.

– Espere, Rosalie está ganhando. – minha mãe tinha um sorriso perverso, afinal Rosalie tinha montado em Irina e puxava seus cabelos.

– Mãe... – ela grunhiu e me soltou.

– Ok sua estraga prazeres.

Corri para a sala aonde os homens riam e conversavam, Edward me viu na porta e sorriu, mas ficou sério ao ver minha cara de choque com certeza.

– Isabella?

– Elas estão brigando.

– Quem?

– Irina e Rosalie. – todos se levantaram, Emmett parou na frente de todos.

– Espera.

– O que?

– Quem ta ganhando? – abri e fechei algumas vezes como um peixe.

– Ahhh, Rose?

– Ah então vamos voltar ao jogo.

– Emmett! – Riley guinchou e ele rolou os olhos.

– Ok, mas ela vai ficar brava de termos interrompido.

Ele saiu na frente e todos seguiram, na cozinha era uma gritaria agora, e eles ainda brigavam, Irina tentava arranhar Rose, mas essa batia nela. Esme não sabia o que fazer, minha mãe incentivava Rose a bater mais. Rolei os olhos, e Emmett rindo foi até Rose, e agarrou pela cintura de cima de Irina e a jogou sobre os ombros.

– Chega ursinha.

– Me solte Emmett, eu vou matar essa mal amada. – Irina levantou com a ajuda de Riley e ela segurava a cabeça com um careta, olhei para Rose que segurava um chumaço de cabelo e respirei fundo para não rir.

– Rosalie, por favor, pare. – Esme pediu e Rose respirou fundo.

– Me coloque no chão Emmett.

– Não, essa louca arrancou o meu cabelo. – Irina gritou desesperada e acabei rindo, mas dei uma tossida pra disfarçar, mas pela cara do meu pai, todo mundo percebeu minha risada.

– Isabella.

– Desculpe. – ele respirou fundo.

– Acho que está na nossa hora. Renée?

– Ah mais já? Eu e Esme não trocamos receitas. – meu pai tampou o rosto com as mãos, e olhei para Edward que não sabia se ria, ou se batia ele mesmo em Irina.

– Charlie eu sinto muito... – ele começou, mas Rose se intrometeu.

– Chefe Swan, a culpa é minha. Eu sou esquentada, e Irina testa a minha paciência...

– Sua...

– Quieta Irina. – Edward rosnou e ela se calou imediatamente. – Está na hora de você ir. Riley, acompanhe sua mãe ao carro, mas você ira dormir em casa hoje.

– Pai...

– É uma ordem Riley.

– Sim senhor. – ele a puxou para fora, ela ia protestar, mas se calou com o olhar de Edward. Assim que eles sumiram, Edward suspirou.

– Eu sinto muito. A culpa é minha, eu devia... – ele esfregou a nuca.- Eu vou resolver essa situação com Irina de uma vez por todas. Nenhum de vocês tem que aguentar as frescuras dela.

– Edward... – ele forçou um sorriso pra mim, e saiu pela porta, todos ficaram em silêncio, e ignorando o chamado de meu pai, fui atrás de Edward. Minha mãe deve ter o acalmado, pois ele não me seguiu.

O achei na porta, ele olhava Irina entrando no carro e Riley se despedindo dela, o abracei por trás passando meus braços por sua cintura e beijei suas costas.

– Esse pesadelo nunca vai acabar. – ele resmungou e o abracei mais forte.

– Hey não fique assim.

– Eu estou perdendo a paciência com ela já Bella. Ela não toma a dica. Nunca voltarei com ela. Eu já refiz a minha vida, por que ela não segue em frente? – ele parecia cansado e desanimado.

– Por que ela é louca. Mas ela logo vai perceber, que você já tem dona. – ele pousou sua mão sobre as minhas em seu estomago.

– E se ela não perceber. Você vai aguentar isso?

– Eu... – ele se virou para mim de repente e pegou meu rosto nas mãos.

– Eu tenho um filho com ela. Ela vai estar na minha vida para sempre. Você pode aceitar isso?

– Eu... posso sim.

– Você não devia aceitar. É demais pra qualquer um, você é jovem, e tem tanto pra viver, e tem que aguentar minha ex, lunática e perturbada.

– Ta terminando comigo? – sussurrei sentindo meu coração apertado de medo, parecia que ele não me queria mais.

– O que? Não, não, é só... – ele soltou meu rosto, e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos.

– Pai? – nos viramos para Riley, que parecia tímido agora.

– Riley, vá ficar com seus avós, eles sentem sua falta. – ele assentiu e antes de sair, Edward o puxou para um abraço.

– Pai... – Riley guinchou meio envergonhado, e escondi o sorriso. Edward o soltou rolando os olhos.

– Você não pode dar um abraço no seu velho. – Riley acabou sorrindo.

– Eu vou ver a vovó.

– Vai sim, ela sente sua falta. – ele assentiu e correu para dentro. Edward se virou para mim.

– Está tudo bem? – toquei seu rosto e ele sorriu forçadamente.

– Sim. Irina tem me deixado louco.

– O que vai fazer?

– Vou dar um basta nela. Já está na hora dela ter uma dose de realidade. – suas palavras me confundiram. O que ele faria com ela? Pensei em perguntar, mas eu não queria falar de Irina agora, precisava falar sobre nós.

– Venha, vamos conversar um pouco. – peguei sua mão, e ia para o escritório, mas ele me guiou para cima, me levando para o segundo andar, em seguida entramos em um quarto.

Olhei curiosamente em volta. Era um quarto de garoto, paredes azuis, pôsteres, mas tudo arrumadinho.

– Seu quarto? – perguntei tocando na cômoda vazia.

– Sim. minha mãe quis que ficasse igualzinho quando eu era mais novo. – ele rolou os olhos e sorri indo até sua cama de casal e me sentei. Ele veio até mim e sentou ao meu lado.

– Você está bem? – ele pegou a minha mão que estava com o anel que me deu e o esfregou delicadamente.

– Estou bem, só frustrado. Eu nunca devia ter me casado com Irina. – toquei seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos por um momento.

– Todos temos um passado Edward. Não há como fugir disso. – ele bufou, no momento ele parecia um adolescente, e não meu Edward, seguro, confiante, certo do que queria. Meu coração doía vendo ele assim.

– Você não tem. Minha doce e inocente Bella. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu tenho sim.

– Verdade? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Oh sim, eu já fiz coisas horríveis, meu passado é tenebroso. – falei séria e ele riu e me deitou na cama ficando sobre mim, suas mãos agarraram meus pulsos e os levaram acima da minha cabeça, seu corpo pairando sobre o meu.

– Hmmm, e que coisas tenebrosas você já aprontou menina safada? – ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e lambeu minha pele, ofeguei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele.

– Muitas... muitas coisas... oh... – ele mordiscou e chupou meu pescoço e lamuriei baixinho.

– Me diga quais são essas coisas. – subiu os lábios para meu ouvido e sussurrou, mordiscando meu lóbulo em seguida.

– Oh... eu... – Deus minha mente estava em branco. Edward riu contra minha pele, e afastou a boca de mim e ficou me encarando.

– Acho que você nunca fez nada errado moçinha. – ri e mordi o lábio.

– Eu fiz sim senhor Cullen, eu sou uma menina muita malvada. – sua outra mão livre desceu pelo meu corpo e ele a colocou entre minhas pernas e esfregou, eu estava úmida e quente mesmo através dos meus jeans.

– Hmmm muito malvada em... – ele rosnou e esfregou mais difícil.

– Edward... – suspirei e parou de me tocar de repente e me encarou. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com intensidade, uma emoção tão intensa que me fez ofegar.

– Não, você não é. Você é doce, é inocente, é meiga, é perfeita. Por isso eu te amo.

– O que?


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

– Eu fiz sim senhor Cullen, eu sou uma menina muita malvada. – sua outra mão livre desceu pelo meu corpo e ele a colocou entre minhas pernas e esfregou, eu estava úmida e quente mesmo através dos meus jeans.

– Hmmm muito malvada em... – ele rosnou e esfregou mais difícil.

– Edward... – suspirei e parou de me tocar de repente e me encarou. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com intensidade, uma emoção tão intensa que me fez ofegar.

– Não, você não é. Você é doce, é inocente, é meiga, é perfeita. Por isso eu te amo.

– O que?

Meu coração deu um salto mortal dentro do meu peito e meus olhos estavam arregalados. Meu corpo começou a tremer e eu sentia como se um gato arranhasse minha garganta.

–Claro que não poderia deixar de dizer que você é uma vadia, safada e muito gostosa que me deixa de pau duro. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

Então eu não estava ficando louca? Ele disse mesmo o que pensei ter ouvido? Ele... ele me ama? Aquilo tudo de homem me amava? Do jeito que eu o amava? Está certo que ele praticamente disse que estava apaixonado. Mas há uma boa distância entre amor e paixão. Eu pelo menos vejo assim. Sei la... parece que paixão é mais carnal. Agora amor...

–O que houve?

Somente quando vi seus olhos se arregalarem no rosto preocupado eu me dei conta que chorava compulsivamente, o corpo tremendo ainda mais. Levei minhas mãos à boca tentando disfarçar meu soluço mas não consegui.

–Bella meu amor... o que foi? Eu disse algo que desagradou você? Caramba... pensei que gostasse quando eu a chamava assim e...

Ele estava pensando que fiquei brava porque me chamou de vadia? Eu era mesmo... a vadia dele.

–Não... não Edward...

Continuei chorando feito uma idiota e me sentei na cama, soluçando feito uma criança mimada e birrenta.

–Bella... pequena... perdão...

–Não...não...

Que merda! Eu não conseguia falar nada. Balancei a cabeça tentando me acalmar ou sei la o que.

–Ed...Edward...eu...eu...

–Espere. Vou buscar um copo com água. Está muito nervosa. Por Deus... não saia dai.

Ótimo. Palhaça... agora sim. No caminho ele iria pensar aonde foi que enfiou sua égua. Se apaixonar por uma garotinha chorosa que dava chilique ao ouvir um Eu te amo. Burra... burra...  
Limpei o rosto e inspirei profundamente. Inspirando e soltando o ar várias vezes. Eu precisava me acalmar para quando ele voltasse também ouvisse de mim que eu o amava.

Mas nada aconteceu como eu imaginava. Edward voltou, mas em seu encalço veio minha mãe, Esme, Rose e meu pai.

–Bella... querida...o que houve?

Edward se ajoelhou a minha frente e me entregou o copo, mas sua mão permaneceu sobre a minha, talvez com medo que eu o deixasse cair.

–Beba.

Dei um longo gole na água gelada e depois pigarreei, passando novamente a mão em meu rosto. Mas bastou olhar para a cara linda à minha frente e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Então eu ouvi meu pai rosnar feito um animal.

–O que você fez com minha filha seu... terminou com ela?

–Não!

Edward se colocou de pé.

–Eu não fiz nada demais.

–Como não Edward? Você... você... disse...

–O que ele disse Bella?

Esme perguntou já fuzilando Edward com os olhos.

– Você disse que ME AMA!

– O QUE?

Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo e Edward olhou para todos sem entender merda nenhuma.

–É pecado?

Todos estavam atônitos. Está vendo? Ninguém esperava por isso, que dirá eu. Um pouco mais calma, mas ainda tremendo eu me aproximei dele e toquei seu rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

–Desculpe meu ataque. Eu só não esperava ouvir isso.

–Foi tão ruim assim?

–Não. Foi maravilhoso. Principalmente porque eu também amo você.

–Ah.. pequena...

Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou de forma intensa e possessiva, talvez esquecendo-se completamente da presença do chefão Charlie ali. Quando nos afastamos eu mordi seus lábios e ele sorriu.

–Repita.

Eu falei já me sentindo a tal.

–Só se você repetir também.

–Eu te amo.

Falamos juntos.

–Ah... mas esse desespero todo só por isso Bella? Vontade de te dar umas palmadas. Como se isso fosse alguma novidade.

–Mãe!

–Está cuspido e escarrado na cara dele. Só não sabe disso quem é cego.

Meu pai parecia em choque. Olhava de Edward pra mim, mas seu olhar estava diferente. Seus olhos brilhavam, e nem pareciam tão bravos quanto há instantes.

–Eu bem já sabia disso Renée. Você está certa.

–Viu? Esme concorda comigo.

–Mas é que ninguém esperava que Edward fosse se declarar não é?

Rose pensava exatamente como eu. Nunca esperei ouvir isso dele. E ele também não pretendia dizer, tanto que confessou.

–Na verdade... acho que foi forte demais... acabou me escapando.

–Bandido.

Brinquei dando um soco em seu peito, mas ele me abraçou pela cintura, beijando meu pescoço.

–Bom... depois de tanta confusão acho que deveríamos descer e brindar.

–Vamos descer. Carlisle e Emmett vão ficar loucos.

Ah claro... vão ficar loucos para ficar a sós comigo e Edward para zoar com a nossa cara. Mas acabamos descendo e ao saber a que iríamos brindar Emmett gargalhou.

–O que? Então o Edzão assumiu? É Bellinha... puro mel.

Olhei furtivamente para o meu pai, com medo que ele tivesse captado as segundas intenções nas palavras do Emmett. Se percebeu, não demonstrou. Esme segurava a mão de Carlisle com força, talvez para apertá-la caso ele falasse alguma besteira. Felizmente ele se comportou.

Procurei Riley entre todos e ele estava em um canto sentado me olhando, sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta, Edward me abraçou apertado, e seguiu meu olhar e sorriu para Riley, deu pra sentir a alegria de Edward quando Riley sorriu abertamente para ele. Nos seus olhos dava pra ver que ele finalmente estava aceitando que eu e Edward éramos para sempre.

–Bom... acho que já precisamos ir Renée. Amanhã eu saio ainda mais cedo que o normal. – papai falou chamando nossa atenção, e minha mãe murchou.

–Ai Charlie...ainda são nove da noite.

–Sim, mas infelizmente precisamos ir. A gente... pode voltar um dia mais cedo. Ou vocês podem ir até nossa casa num final de semana, para um almoço.

–Oh... seria perfeito Charlie. Obrigada por nos convidar.

Meu pai estava tremendamente sem jeito. Ele era meio bronco pra essas coisas. Mas todos ficaram encantados com o convite. Nos despedimos de todos, com Emmett sussurrando em meu ouvido que mandaria personalizar umas algemas pra mim também.

Meus pais foram no próprio carro e eu fui com Edward. Riley decidiu dormir na casa dos avós, Esme insistiu dizendo sentir saudades dele.

–O que o Emmett estava falando?

–Estava me prometendo umas algemas.

Seu olhar mudou da água pro vinho. Já queimava minha pele... pura luxúria.

–Seria uma ideia... excitante. Você nua em minha cama... algemada... sem poder me tocar, sendo fodida duramente por mim.

Eu gemi e rocei uma perna na outra fazendo-o gargalhar.

–Mas é uma vadia mesmo... a MINHA vadia.

Sorri, percebendo que ele usou as mesmas palavras que eu pensei mais cedo.

–Você me assustou pequena. Pensei que tinha ficado chateada por eu ter dito que é uma safada vadia.

–Mas é verdade.

Ela riu alto novamente.

–Eu só não imaginava que fosse me dizer aquilo. É como se fosse um sonho entende? Você tão maduro, tão cheio de si... tem uma aura de poder... e apaixonado por uma...

Ele me cortou sabendo que ai viria merda.

–Por uma MULHER. Você só tem idade de adolescente, Bella. Você já é uma mulher... inteiramente mulher pra mim.

Coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro satisfeita com suas palavras. Mas boba fui eu que pensei que aquela seria a última surpresa da noite.

Ao chegarmos em casa fomos diretamente pra sala e nos sentamos. Meu pai já estava vidrado no jogo.

–Como está ai Charlie?

Ele fez uma careta.

–Pelo jeito... feio. Nada de gols.

Edward me puxou para os braços dele e fiquei com a cabeça em seu peito.

–Bando de perna de pau viu? Da canseira ver uma coisa dessas.

Meu pai disse e se levantou, estendendo o controle da TV para Edward.

–Eu vou subir. Preciso realmente acordar mais cedo amanhã.

–Ah... então eu também já estou indo.

–Não. Pode ficar tranquilo ai. De repente você dá sorte e sai um gol.

Eu me sentei, atônita com a cena inusitada. Meu pai... aquele que quase matou Edward um dia estava me deixando a sós com ele? Será que o fato de ele ter dito que me amava ajudou na mudança de atitude?

–Ou então saiam um pouco... vocês é quem sabem. Talvez seja bom tomar o arzinho da noite.

Ele já estava próximo a escada quando se voltou para nós.

–Ah... Bella... se por acaso não for dormir em casa, não se esqueça de levar a escova de dentes. Boa noite pra vocês.

–Boa noite...

Respondemos, mas ainda atônitos. Edward parecia tão incrédulo quanto eu. Ficamos olhando meu pai desaparecer pela escada e depois nos olhamos. Edward foi o primeiro a falar.

–Porra... se eu ao menos imaginasse isso teria dito que te amo logo no primeiro dia.

–Edward! Seu bandido... quer dizer que já sabia que me amava há algum tempo?

–Ha um bom tempo.

Eu ri e me coloquei de pé no mesmo instante.

–Aonde vai?

Dei um sorriso safado.

–Vou pegar minha escova de dentes.

Seu olhar se estreitou e ele me olhou de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios.

–Vai safada... aproveita e vista uma roupa mais... "fácil".

–Sim senhor Cullen.

Ele travou o maxilar ficando ainda mais sexy. Subi as escadas rapidamente, mas chegando la em cima eu moderei meus passos. Não sou nenhuma boba... minha mãe já tinha subido há tempos, tanto que nem a vi quando cheguei. Ela não perdia a chance de pentelhar... claro que queriam "namorar".

Mas ao passar em frente ao quarto deles eu fiquei congelada no lugar. Eu ouvi um choro. E era... meu pai?

–Pare com isso Charlie. Meu Deus... agora é você que está me assustando. Qual o motivo desse choro?

–Perdemos Renée... perdemos.

–Perdemos o que? Andou jogando?

–Não...

Sua voz saiu embargada.

–Perdemos nossa filha. Edward a ama e vai se casar com ela rápido. Tenho certeza disso.

–Ah... Charlie.

Quase chorei também, mas continuei firme ali.

–Eu sempre desconfiei que ele sentia algo forte pela Bells.

–Por isso foi contra?

–Sim. Ah... ele é seguro de si, sabe o que quer. Iria tirá-la de mim. Eu... não podia deixar.

–Pare com isso ouviu bem? Ela será esposa dele, mas jamais deixará de ser nossa Bella.

–Essa casa vai ficar tão vazia sem ela.

–Pense que em breve teremos netos correndo por aqui.

–Será... será que Edward vai querer?

–Aposto que sim. Além do mais Bella consegue o que quiser dele.

–Diabinha... eu liberei para que saíssem ou... passassem a noite juntos.

–Jura? Então podemos... uau... hoje a cobra vai fumar.

Em seguida ouvi um gemido... e depois mais gemidos. Era hora de me afastar. Corri até meu quarto e tomei uma ducha de dois minutos, vesti um vestido curto e solto... sem calcinha. Joguei algumas roupas na mochila e peguei minha escova de dentes.

Iria me esbaldar já que no dia seguinte não tinha aula. Passei pé ante pé pelo corredor, ouvindo apenas o rangido da cama. Dois safados.

Encontrei Edward com uma cara de tédio pulando de canal em canal.

Fez uma carinha de malicia ao me ver.

–Seu cheiro gostoso está vindo aqui.

–Tomei uma ducha rápida.

–Imaginei. Vamos?

–Vamos. Nem vou me despedir dos meus pais. Estão no momento love deles.

–Sério? Que danados...

–Não sabe o que acabei de ouvir Edward.

–O que?

Contei a ele enquanto entrávamos no carro e ele dava a partida. Depois ele me olhou com cara de insulto.

–Que bandido. Quer dizer que passei esse perrengue todo a toa? Ele sabia que eu te amava, que iria me casar com você de uma forma ou de outra e por isso tentava me fazer desistir?

–Louco não é?

–Sabe o nome disso não é? Ciúmes. Papai estava com ciúmes da menininha levada dele.

–Menininha levada? Mas você mesmo disse que eu nunca fiz nada demais...

–Tenho minhas dúvidas agora. Sabe... eu sinto que há algo errado.

Sorri e mordi meus lábios, meu corpo vadio já entrando no joguinho de sedução dele. Logo Edward esticou o braço e sua mão quente se enfiou no meio das minhas pernas que se abriram automaticamente.

– Que merda Bella... está sempre tão melada... que vontade de cair de boca nessa boceta.

Eu apenas gemi, escorregando meu corpo no banco e abrindo mais minhas pernas dando passagem aos seus dedos.

– Gosta assim vadia?

Perguntou girando seus dedos dentro de mim e o polegar roçando meu clitóris.

–Hum... hum...

Ronronei sentindo arrepios pelo corpo e incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra.

–Responde safada...

–Sim.

–Sim?

–Sim senhor Cullen...

Ele rosnou e passou a estocar os dedos mais fortemente me fazendo rebolar feito uma desvairada.

–Puxe seu vestido.

Eu obedeci, expondo meus seios pra ele. Arrisquei olhar em seus olhos que se dividiam entre a direção e meus seios. Eu gemi e me toquei, apertando meus mamilos, massageando com vontade, deixando-o maluco.

De repente ele fez uma curva brusca e meu corpo escorregou fazendo-me bater a cabeça contra a janela.

–Ai.

O carro parou e só então percebi que já estávamos em frente a casa dele. Merda... o homem veio voando.

–Abra minha calça

Ele falou com a voz rouca enquanto segurava meu seio. Eu me ergui um pouco e obedeci. Em um minuto eu segurava seu pau duro e quente entre meus dedos.

–Hum... que mão gostosa Bella...

Passei a mão pela cabeça, mas eu não queria esperar muito. Inclinei meu corpo e abocanhei seu pau de uma única vez, minha impulsividade fazendo com que ele escorregasse com facilidade, batendo em minha garganta.

–Porra... me mata assim...

Sorri enquanto chupava como o mais delicioso picolé e mordi a cabeça erguendo meus olhos pra ele.

–Vai me pagar por isso vadia.

Ele me empurrou e ergueu os quadris, baixando a calça até os joelhos.

–Tire esse vestido.

Era questão de segundos. Ele mandava e já estava feito. Fiquei nua no banco do carro.

–Agora venha aqui. Coloque essa bunda gostosa no volante.

–Mas...

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me colocou do jeito que queria e em seguida baixou a cabeça passando a língua lentamente em minha boceta.

–Ahhh...

Gemi e rebolei, agarrando os cabelos dele. Edward segurou minhas coxas e aprofundou sua língua, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem e depois lambendo em círculos. Eu já percebia minha coxa e o volante molhados e nem sabia se era meu tesão ou sua saliva.

Dei um grito de surpresa quando ele bateu com força em minha coxa.

–Rebola gostosa...

Novamente obedeci já sentindo espasmos percorrerem meu corpo. Minha boceta piscava e apertava sua língua e quando pensei que iria explodir num gozo delicioso em sua língua Edward me puxou, colocando-me sobre seu colo. Seu pau entrou com força, quase rasgando minha carne, fazendo-me gritar alto.

–Puta que pariu...

–Eu digo puta que pariu... caralho... gostosa...

Ele falou aos arquejos, segurando minha cintura e metendo em minha boceta com força. Minhas costas estavam contra o volante e eu me sentia deliciosamente esmagada entre ele e o peito de Edward. Mas ele me afastou um pouco e abocanhou meu seio, entrando e saindo gostoso de dentro de mim.

Segurei em seus ombros e passei a rebolar, meus quadris fazendo movimentos circulares e levando Edward a loucura. Senti seu pau se expandindo dentro de mim e no mesmo instante meus músculos se retesaram anunciando meu orgasmo. Aumentei a velocidade com que me mexia e ele também, bombeando furiosamente dentro de mim até explodirmos juntos, seu gozo quente deslizando dentro e fora do meu corpo.

–Ah... delícia...

Ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. Passei a mão em sua testa suada afastando seu cabelo e depois deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

–Que loucura.

–Uma loucura deliciosa, diga-se de passagem.

–Será que será sempre assim?

–Eu posso estar com cem anos, mas ainda assim como você com gosto.

Eu ri e beijei sua boca com vontade. O que mais eu poderia querer da vida?

[…]

Eu ria das piadas idiotas de Edward, encarapitada num banco alto da cozinha enquanto ele preparava nosso café da manhã. Disse que tínhamos que recuperar as energias depois da maratona de sexo da madrugada.

–Que piadinha mais idiota Edward.

–Idiota nada... olhe você. Está chorando de rir.

–Estou nada... posso estar rindo de pena de você.

–Ah... bandida...

Ele já vinha se aproximando quando tocaram a campainha. Ele franziu o cenho e conferiu as horas: dez da manhã.

–Quer que eu atenda?

–Vamos nós dois.

Ele me deu a mão e pulei do banco seguindo até a sala. Só esperava que não fosse a Putina. Era só o que me faltava ver aquela desmilinguida a essa hora da manhã.

Mas não era ela e sim... Riley.

–Riley? Algum problema?

Ele arregalou os olhos ao me ver, ainda mais usando a camisa do pai.

–Ah... desculpe. Eu não sabia que ela estava aqui. Mas é que... eu precisava tanto falar com o senhor.

–Entre.

Edward se afastou e ele entrou meio cabisbaixo.

–Oi Bella.

–Oi Riley. Edward... eu vou deixar vocês a sós.

–De jeito nenhum Bella. Você e Riley são minha família.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

–O que Irina aprontou agora?

–Como sabe?

– Ah Riley, por favor...

Só então eu me lembrei que Edward disse que Irina iria se ver com ele. Nem me lembrei de perguntar o que ele planejava.

–Pai... eu não quero mais morar com minha mãe.

–Então volte pra casa filho.

–Não. Vocês vão se casar e não quero ser um encosto.

– O que aconteceu para você decidir isso?

–Eu já vinha pensando nisso. Sabe... minha mãe não se preocupava comigo de verdade. Nunca me perguntava como foi meu dia na escola. Não perguntava se eu estava com alguma dificuldade. E nem fazia questão de se sentar comigo numa noite qualquer e jogar conversa fora... como o senhor fazia.

Senti um aperto no peito por ele. Riley não era má pessoa afinal. A erva daninha era a bruxa loira.

–Eu sempre tentei ser um pai de verdade Riley. Sinceramente eu não sei por que se virou contra mim. Tudo bem que eu tirei sua namorada, mas nós sabemos que você não a amava.

–Realmente eu não a amava pai. Gostava, mas não pra viver pra sempre com ela.

Ele disse isso e me olhou sem jeito. Dei um sorriso amarelo.

–Mas minha mãe... ela me fez acreditar que vocês ainda poderiam ser felizes juntos. Eu passei a ver a Bella como a vilã da história. Por causa dela você não reatava com minha mãe.

–Que absurdo filho. Eu já tinha sido claro em relação a Irina.

–Eu sei. Agora vejo isso claramente. Ela só me usou... ela não me ama pai. Pelo menos não como o senhor ama.

Edward o puxou e abraçou, apertando-o em seus braços.

–Eu te amo sim filho... amo muito.

–Pai... pelo amor de Deus, não pense que é interesse meu, porque não é. Eu quero voltar a ser aquele filho de antes. Mas quero distância da minha mãe. Mas eu preciso de um lugar para morar.

–Mas você tem o apartamento filho. Ele é seu.

–Não...

–Como não? Você só não pode vendê-lo, afinal sua mãe é quem administra tudo, mas...

–Tudo o que pai?

Ele falou erguendo os olhos. Ele chorava... grossas lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto.

–Nós não temos mais nada.

–Riley... que besteira sua mãe andou fazendo?

–Eu achava que ela te amava pai... e por isso queria voltar. Mas não... ela tinha um amante. E não sei que burrada ela fez, mas ele tirou tudo dela. Ela não tem um centavo pai. Só tem dívidas.

Eu olhei para Edward e o vi com os punhos fechados e o maxilar mais travado do que nunca. Se algum dia eu tive dúvidas de que Edward iria acabar com a raça de Irina... agora eu não tinha mais.


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

–Riley... que besteira sua mãe andou fazendo?

–Eu achava que ela te amava pai... e por isso queria voltar. Mas não... ela tinha um amante. E não sei que burrada ela fez, mas ele tirou tudo dela. Ela não tem um centavo pai. Só tem dívidas.

Eu olhei para Edward e o vi com os punhos fechados e o maxilar mais travado do que nunca. Se algum dia eu tive dúvidas de que Edward iria acabar com a raça de Irina... agora eu não tinha mais.

– Espere um minuto, ela não tem nada? Ou melhor ela perdeu o dinheiro que eu dou para você. – ele falou baixo e friamente, Riley só assentiu baixando os olhos, Edward respirou fundo e se virou pra mim.

– Bella, vá terminar de tomar café, Riley faça companhia a Bella, eu preciso fazer algumas ligações.

– Pai...

– Por favor, Riley, depois conversaremos direito.

– Ok. – ele se levantou indo para a cozinha e esperei, quando estávamos sozinhos, abracei Edward e ele me envolveu em seus braços e beijou meu cabelo.

– Você está bem amor? – ele me apertou mais forte e ergui o rosto, ele estava de olhos fechados, e toquei sua bochecha, Edward me olhou. – Eu estou aqui se precisar.

– Eu sei. Obrigada princesa. Agora vá comer, depois eu te conto tudo.

– Ok, vou só vestir um shorts. – ele baixou os olhos para minhas pernas e suspirou, descendo sua mão para minha bunda e apertando.

– Irina sempre consegue estragar nosso tempo juntos.

– Hey não diga isso. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. – ele sorriu um pouco.

– Bom, vou cobrar esse tempo depois. – mordi o lábio ficando na ponta dos pés abraçando seu pescoço.

– Se esse tempo for passado na sua cama. – sussurrei próxima aos seus lábios e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ele gemeu.

– Ah sua safada. – deu mais um apertão em minha bunda e em seguida uma palmada. – Vá se vestir gostosa.

– Sim senhor Cullen. – ele rosnou, e ri antes de dar mais um beijinho nele e fugi dos seus braços saindo da sala. Subi as escadas correndo as escadas e entrei no quarto, peguei em minha mochila um shorts curto, e um elástico amarrando o cabelo em um coque frouxo e voltei para a sala.

Edward não estava, devia estar em seu escritório, fui para a cozinha e Riley brincava com o cereal, peguei um prato para mim e sentei ao seu lado, ele forçou um sorriso.

– Então, como está? – ele deu de ombros.

– Uma merda. – ri e olhei para o mingau que estava seu cereal.

– E esse café da manhã não ajuda. – resmunguei me levantando e fui até a mistura de panqueca que Edward estava fazendo. – Edward tinha começado a fazer panquecas, é só fritar, eu posso fazer isso.

– Você sabe cozinhar? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Num é lá grande coisa, mas é só fritar panquecas, não deve ser tão difícil, né? – ele acabou sorrindo e se levantou vindo me ajudar.

– Para sua sorte, meu pai me ensinou a fazer panquecas.

– Sério?

– É, ele quer que eu saiba me virar.

– Legal, o que mais você sabe fazer?

– Hmmm... – ele pensou por um momento e sorriu. – Sou praticamente um chef.

– Sei... – rimos e ele começou a fritar as panquecas e o ajudei trazendo os pratos para ele as colocá-las.

– Edward é um bom pai, né? – perguntei enquanto ele jogava algumas das panquecas prontas no prato que segurava e ele sorriu.

– O melhor, eu me sinto o pior filho do mundo quando lhe dei as costas, eu só...

– Está tudo bem, ela é sua mãe também.

– Ela nunca foi, mas sabe quando você é um adolescente bobo, ter seus pais juntos parece ser o certo.

– Eu entendo. Seria horrível não ter meus pais juntos.

– Mas seus pais se amam, e ambos se preocupam com você.

– Isso é verdade, mesmo com o jeito durão do chefe Swan, ele é um ótimo pai.

– Ele é muito bravo não é.

– E como, acredita que ele fez seu pai namorar comigo na sala de casa. – Riley gargalhou.

– Caralho, deve ter sido hilário.

– Foi constrangedor isso sim, ter que ficar na sala sentada enquanto meu pai via um jogo. – rolei os olhos e ele riu mais.

Quando as panquecas estavam prontas fomos para a mesa, e fui na geladeira pegar suco e leite, Riley pegou calda pra panqueca no armário, e trouxe para a mesa, sentamos e começamos a comer, ainda conversando.

– Mas você passou a noite aqui, não foi? – corei um pouco.

– É sim, depois do que Edward disse ontem, meu pai finalmente aceitou nosso namoro.

– Isso é bom. – sussurrou e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– É? – ele riu um pouco.

– Eu sei que fui um idiota completo Bella, mas da pra ver que você realmente faz meu pai feliz.

– Você acha?

– Sim, ele parece mais alegre e despreocupado com, você. Eu só via ele assim quando estávamos nós dois. Você é boa pra ele, eu percebi agora.

– O que fez você perceber?

– Ficar com minha mãe.

– Ela não é muito maternal, não é? – ele bufou.

– Não, eu pensei que seria diferente se estivéssemos juntos, mas não mudou muito. Eu acho que eu queria que fosse diferente e ferrei tudo querendo muito ter uma mãe. – meus olhos ficaram úmidos e queria abraçá-lo, mas achei melhor me conter e pigarreei.

– Bem, eu imagino que vou ser sua madrasta, então se tiver algo que eu possa fazer? – ele riu.

– Isso vai ser estranho, mamãe.

– Ew, não me chama assim, é esquisito. – rimos de novo, mas paramos quando a cadeira ao meu lado foi arrastada e Edward sentou ao meu lado, ele parecia nervoso, mas sorriu um pouco.

– Tudo bem?

– Mais ou menos. E vocês? – ele olhou cautelosamente entre mim e Riley e sorrimos.

– Estamos bem. – sussurrei sorrindo e ele assentiu, servi panquecas para ele e um pouco de café, e ele beijou minha testa, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

– Pai, aonde eu vou morar? – Riley falou de repente, e Edward bufou.

– Comigo.

– Mas... – ele olhou timidamente para mim, e ri.

– Riley eu não moro aqui. Eu só venho às vezes, o chefe Swan foi generoso, mas não vai ser sempre.

– Eu não quero atrapalhar.

– Não atrapalha, mas se você preferir pode passar fim de semana nos seus avós. Sabe que sua avó adora quando você vai lá.

– Pode ser. – ele sussurrou, mas ele sorriu um pouco.

Voltamos a cair em um silêncio confortável enquanto comemos, Riley e eu voltamos a conversar, e Edward relaxou mais, e até a passou a brincar comigo e Riley. Quando acabamos, Riley e Edward foram lavar a louça e ter um momento pai e filho e fui tomar banho.

Entrei no quarto de Edward, e tirei as roupas e entrei no banheiro ligando o chuveiro, entrei de baixo do jato de água quente e relaxei sobre a água, lavei meu corpo fazendo bastante espuma. Lavava os cabelos, quando senti braços em volta do meu corpo, o peito duro e forte contra minhas costas e a ereção empurrando contra minha bunda me fez gemer.

– Hmmm, safadinha ver você molhada e cheia de sabão me deixa tão duro.

– Edward... – suspirei e ele se esfregou contra mim.

– Meu pau está pingando putinha.

– Sr. Cullen... – gemi e ele rosnou, e desceu uma mão por meu corpo e apertou minha bunda, a outra foi para minha boceta e gemi sentindo ele escovando as pontas dos dedos contra meu clitóris.

– Hmmm, fale de novo safada.

– O que quiser Sr. Cullen.

– Bandida. – rosnou mordiscando minha orelha, e me penetrou com dois dedos, arfei arqueando o corpo contra sua mão, e gemi. – Molhadinha safada.

– Sempre Sr. Cullen.

– Só pra mim putinha?

– Só pra você... – arfei alto quando ele esfregou minha bunda e colocou um dedo em eu buraco.

– Hmmm, faz tempo que não fodo seu rabinho gostosa.

– Sr. Cullen...

– Você quer pequena? Quer meu pau no seu buraquinho apertado? – ele rodeou a entrada, e usando o sabão que descia por meu corpo foi penetrando um dedo, meus olhos giraram e arfei sentindo meu buraquinho se abrindo para seu dedo, rebolei e ele deslizou mais fundo.

– Se o senhor quiser... – sussurrei e ele gemeu mordiscando meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo minha pele, seus dedos em minha boceta, agora invadia minha boceta, três dedos em minha entrada, e o polegar esfregando meu clitóris.

Minhas pernas estavam bambas, e agarrei seus braços para não cair, ele gemeu quando arranhei sua pele, seus dedos torciam e empurravam com força dentro de mim, no meu bumbum agora eram dois dedos, entrando e saindo facilmente.

– Tão molhada gostosa, você quer meus dedos ou meu pau? Diz pra mim safada.

– Quero tudo...

– Quer? Vamos não seja tímida, diz pra mim... – ele respirou fundo girando seus dedos em minha boceta que já pulsava mordendo seus dedos e os empurrou profundamente me fazendo gritar. – Diga putinha...

– Quero seu pau senhor Cullen...

– Hmmm, isso safada aonde você quer? Na sua boceta melada, ou no seu rabo apertado.

– Oh merda... – gritei sentindo minha boceta pulsando, meu corpo inteiro tremendo quando o orgasmo me atingiu, Edward tirou os dedos da minha boceta e os lambeu.

– Delicia... – gemeu e retirou os dedos do meu buraquinho, e me empurrou contra a parede do banheiro e agarrou meus quadris e meteu seu pau na minha boceta, eu gozei novamente, e gritei seu nome, ele rosnou tirando o pau melado e começou a forçar no meu rabinho.

– Oh deu... oh... – gemi sentindo ele entrando milímetro por milímetro, meu cuzinho se abrindo cada vez mais para seu pau, e praticamente o mastigando, ele respirava forte atrás de mim.

– Deus... tão fodidamente apertado...

– Senhor... – engasguei quando ele empurrou e entrou todo em mim, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, nos acostumando com a união dos nossos corpos.

– Tão bom... – ele arfou encostando seu peito em minhas costas e beijando minha nuca, uma de suas mãos veio para o meio das minhas pernas e esfregaram meu clitóris, eu gritei alto rebolando.

Seu pau pulsou dentro de mim, e vi estrelas, ele gemeu e lentamente começou a se mover, ambos respirávamos com dificuldade a cada metida de seu pau, não demorou muito para as investidas ficarem mais frenéticas, assim como seus dedos em meu clitóris.

Novo orgasmo se aproximava e de Edward também, seu pau já pulsava dentro de mim, e nós dois gritamos quando viemos, ele rosnou e mordeu meu ombro enquanto esvaziava dentro de mim.

Ele tirou seu pau lentamente e deu pequenos beijos por toda a minha costa, eu estava tremula quando ele me puxou para baixo do chuveiro, e entre beijos e carinhos lavou meu corpo, me pegando no colo em seguida e me levou até a cama.

Cai molemente na cama, ele sorriu e se deitou sobre mim todo molhado, sorri bobamente.

– UAU! – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

– Você foi ótima princesa.

– Você também... – passei minha mão por seu peito lindo, e fui descendo para seu pau, ele agarrou minha mão e a puxou para seu rosto e a beijou.

– Agora não princesa.

– Mas...

– Eu preciso sair.

– Oh... mas no banheiro?

– Eu precisava de você. – sussurrou e toquei seu rosto.

– Irina? – ele grunhiu se jogando para o lado e me sentei em cima dele.

– Me conte. – ele esfregou o rosto respirando fundo, me deitei sobre o seu peito o olhando e esperando, ele ficou quieto um momento. Quando me olhou tocou meu rosto com carinho.

– Eu preciso ir conversar com ela.

– Ela está muito encrencada?

– Muito, o vagabundo que ela tava saindo, fez ela assinar papeis, e deu o fora. Por isso ela estava se empenhando tanto em tentar refazer nosso casamento.

– Hmmm, você falou com ela?

– Ainda não, eu tava falando com meu advogado, felizmente no meu dinheiro não foi mexido, foi só nas contas que fiz pra Irina e os imóveis e carros que ela era dona. O cara vendeu tudo e fugiu com o dinheiro.

– E quem é o cara?

– Não sei, descobrirei quando falar com Irina.

– Eu sinto muito Edward.

– Não sinta, Irina teve o que merecia, eu estava planejando fazer isso com ela de qualquer forma, eu sinto que Riley teve que ver a mãe dele fazendo essas cagadas.

– O que você iria fazer com ela? Você disse ontem que daria um jeito nela...

– Sim, eu ia tirar o controle das contas de Irina, ela receberia só o que o juiz decidiu quando nos separamos.

– Você dava mais?

– Eu sempre fui muito bonzinho com Irina, ela cuidava da vida dela, e não me incomodava, era só o que me importava. Eu tinha meu filho, minha liberdade e pagar um pouco mais por isso não era problema.

– Ela tinha muita coisa?

– Bem, eu dei um apartamento para Riley em Port. Angeles, Irina tem o dela que eu paguei em Seattle, sem contar a gorda pensão que eu sempre dei a ela acrescentando um pouco mais, e carros.

– Nossa.

– É, mas acabou. Ela cavou sua própria cova, e é melhor ela se enterrar, ou eu não me responsabilizo por mim. Ela vai receber só o que o juiz mandou e carros e apartamentos estão fora de cogitação.

– Não pense que eu estou sendo vingativa ou algo assim, mas ela merece. – ele sorriu.

– Merece não é.

– Eu só lamento por Riley.

– Não lamente, ele vai ficar bem, afinal o pai dele é incrível. – beijei seu queixo e ele passou os braços em volta de mim.

– Obrigado amor. Você e ele parecem estar se dando bem.

– Estava na hora né. Afinal parece que vou casar com você. – falei jogando o cabelo pra trás, e ele riu nos virando na cama, e dei um gritinho, ele ficou sobre mim, e levou minhas, mãos a cabeça e as segurando, seus lábios pairando sobre os meus.

– Hmmm, senhora Cullen, eu gosto do som disso.

– Eu também gosto, Sr. Cullen.

– Merda, vai me deixar excitado, e eu não tenho tempo. – mordi o lábio e levantei a perna e esfreguei meu joelho em seu pau já duro, ele rosnou. – Você me deixa louco putinha.

– Eu sei que você gosta Sr. Cullen.

– Merda, eu vou chegar atrasado. – rosnou me beijando e já colocando os dedos em minha boceta e me fazendo esquecer de tudo.

[...]

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – olhei para Riley no carro, e ele deu de ombros.

– Claro.

– Por que está com Jessica? – ele corou um pouco e ri, estávamos conversando durante todo o caminho para minha casa, eu acabei atrasando muito Edward, e ele não pode me trazer e Riley se ofereceu, e aproveitamos para por o papo em dia, e eu queria saber mais sobre Jessica, por que Riley era lindo e Jessica é uma puta, ele podia conseguir coisa melhor.

– A verdade?

– Claro.

– Só pra te irritar. – rolei os olhos.

– Mas e antes, vocês... vocês realmente ficaram antes de eu e você? – ele corou de novo, mas respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Não foi nada planejado sabe. Ela só me atacou um dia, e eu como um adolescente não resisti, você nunca transava comigo, e ela ofereceu. – ele deu de ombros e bufei.

– Você é muito idiota.

– Eu sei.

– E como ela viu Edward?

– Bem, ficamos juntos num dia que eu tinha treino e você foi pra casa mais cedo, meu pai por acaso tinha ido pra casa, ele nos viu juntos. E na hora de ir embora, ela ficou se oferecendo para ele.

– Vadia. – grunhi e ele riu.

– Você realmente gosta dele né.

– Eu amo ele.

– Ow, então vai ser minha madrasta.

– Eu espero.

– Espero que sim também.

– Oh você quer que eu seja sua mãe... – pisquei meus olhos e ele riu.

– Boba.

Continuamos brincando até parar em frente a minha casa, olhei para a janela e estava aberta, estava perto da hora do almoço, e Edward só voltaria a noite, então Riley ficaria sozinho.

– Então quer entrar?

– Sério?

– Bem, você tem que acostumar com sua futura avó.

– Avó?

– É, se vou ser sua "mamãe". – rimos e ele aceitou saindo do carro, sai também e caminhamos juntos para casa.

– Mas eu não vou chamar o chefe Swan de avô.

– Para seu bem, é bom não chamar mesmo.

Gargalhamos e entramos em casa, ouvi mamãe cantando na cozinha e gritei que cheguei, ela veio toda saltitante até nós, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Riley.

– Bella?

– Mãe, lembra do Riley certo?

– Eu... oi.

– Oi senhora Swan. – mamãe fez uma careta e ri.

– Riley não chame assim sua futura avó. – pisquei para ele, e minha mãe abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, quando ela finalmente encontrou sua voz, pigarreou.

– Então, eu já sou avó? – colocou a mão no coração e rimos.

– Sim mãe. Não é você que fica dizendo que Edward vai casar comigo, ai já tenho até filho.

– Bem, se for só ele que tenho que aceitar, bem vindo a família querido. – ela abraçou Riley que sorriu timidamente.

– Obrigada Sra. Swan.

– Não, me chame de Renée ou vovó. – os olhos da minha mãe brilharam, rolei os olhos e fui para a cozinha ver o que tinha pra comer e eles me seguiram.

– Obrigado Renée.

– Deus você é tão bonitão quanto seu pai, daqui a alguns anos estará matando as pobres mulheres do coração.

– Se for como o Edward então. – suspirei e mamãe concordou.

– Sim meu filho, eu já disse pra Bellinha, se eu não fosse tarada em um bigode. – falou suspirando e Riley e eu fizemos uma careta.

– Ew mãe.

– Não seja boba, os dois. Não to morta, e eu ainda do um caldo. – jogou os cabelos pro lado e rimos mais.

– Sim senhorita sedução.

– Obrigada, obrigada. – rolei os olhos e Riley só ria.

– O que tem pra comer mãe?

– Ah almoço especial, seu pai foi na mercearia comprar um vinho e já está voltando.

– Aé hoje é sábado, mas ele não foi pescar?

– Não intimei ele a ficar e paparicar sua mulher. E falando nisso, o que vocês fazem aqui?

– Edward teve que ir... hmmm resolver um problema. – ela me deu um olhar.

– O que a bruaca fez agora?

– Mamãe! – guinchei olhando na direção de Riley que enfiou as mãos nos bolsos parecendo nervoso.

– Oh desculpe meu bem.

– Depois falamos. – murmurei e ela assentiu.

– Ok, então crianças coloquem a mesa, almoço já está quase pronto.

Assentimos e começamos a ajudar ela, estava quase tudo pronto e estávamos sentados a mesa conversando, pouco depois ouvimos um barulho de carro, e a porta se abrindo, papai apareceu na cozinha e olhou confuso de mim para Riley.

– Porra Isabella, trocou de namorado de novo?


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

**Edward Pov**

Merda. Tai uma coisa que eu odiava. Sair do conforto da minha casa, da minha cama, abandonar o corpo da minha gostosa para resolver assuntos desagradáveis. Aliás, dizer que era desagradável era até simpático da minha parte. Qualquer contato com Irina me deixava profundamente irritado. Eu só não digo que me arrependo de tê-la conhecido por causa do meu filho, que é tudo o que tenho. Aliás... agora eu tenho Bella também. Diabinha... estava me levando a atos insanos e sentimentos cruéis, como ciúmes. Eu que critiquei tanto Irina por causa disso agora me pegava me rasgando de ciúmes simplesmente por ver minha quase esposa de conversinha com meu filho, que por sinal era seu ex namorado. Argh... sentimento chato, estúpido.

Eu confiava nela e mais ainda... confiava no meu taco. Sabia que ela era minha e de mais ninguém. Mas vai dizer isso para aquele órgão desmiolado e insensato que bate dentro do peito? Quem disse que entende? Hoje eu até consegui disfarçar muito bem. Mas somente depois de pegá-la de jeito no banheiro eu consegui me acalmar. Sentir que ela se desmanchava e se entregava completamente a mim, deixava-me imensamente mais tranquilo.

Mas agora eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar apenas pensando em Bella. Tinha aquele estorvo para enfrentar. Céus...como Irina teve coragem para fazer isso? Se bem que eu tinha minha parcela de culpa. Em que mundo eu estava que não vi o que estava acontecendo? Porra... burrice minha. Se Riley preferiu morar comigo eu não tinha nada que deixar os bens dele sob a guarda de Irina. Eu deveria cuidar dos interesses dele. Quanta bobeira, meu Deus.

Mas agora nada adiantaria ficar lamentando o que não fiz. Já tinha conversado com meu advogado e agora só me restava falar com Irina. Cansei de ser bonzinho e bobinho, como dizia o Emmett. Agora Irina iria receber exatamente o valor que foi estipulado no ato do nosso divórcio, nem uma aspirina a mais. Se quisesse um alto padrão de vida teria que ralar, trabalhar muito ou encontrar outro marido rico e palhaço.

Eu não iria ceder um milímetro, mesmo que tivesse ânsia em resolver essa situação sem me desgastar. Queria ter a cabeça fresca para pensar no meu casamento com Bella.

Suspirei e apoiei meu braço na janela do carro, mordendo a ponta dos dedos nervosamente. Sei que ela está nova ainda e que o correto seria esperar que terminasse sua faculdade. Mas paciência nunca foi uma das minhas qualidades. Eu estava amando demais essa garota e não via motivos para esperar mais. Quem diria... o Senhor Cullen completamente de quatro por uma adolescente. Pensar na palavra senhor me fez estremecer. Me fazia lembrar dela e daqueles lábios carnudos gemendo meu nome desse jeito.

–Saco...

Praguejei novamente, frustrado por não poder tê-la agora. E ainda havia meu filho... tão perdido no meio desse tiroteio todo. Era um garoto maravilhoso e só se perdeu por causa da conversa fiada da mãe. No fundo eu sempre soube que ele desejava que sua mãe e eu voltássemos. Não o recriminava, era desejo de todo filho ver seus pais juntos. Entretanto eu pensei que ele entenderia meus motivos para não querer voltar para Irina, além é claro, da falta de amor.

Pensando bem ele passou por uma fase difícil. Por mais que não amasse a Bella, não era fácil ver seu pai entrar na jogada e tirar sua namorada. Porque desde a primeira vez que conversamos eu deixei claro que estava entrando pra ganhar.

Vamos admitir que dei um tiro no escuro. E se Bella fosse como aquelas outras desmioladas que Riley vivia curtindo? Felizmente meu feeling para mulheres não me deixava na mão... errei apenas com Irina.

Estacionei o carro em frente ao luxuoso prédio onde ficava o escritório de Nícolas, meu advogado.

Subi até o nono andar e passei pela secretária que como sempre me olhou de cima a baixo. Ela já sabia, óbvio, que Nícolas esperava por mim portanto nem me dei ao trabalho de dizer qualquer coisa. Além do mais com certeza ela iria se insinuar pra mim como fez das outras vezes, e eu não estava com a mínima paciência pra isso. Dei três batidas rápidas na porta e entrei assim que ele respondeu.

–E ai Edward? Que situação é essa hein?

–Nem me fale Nic. Estou muito puto com isso.

–E não é sem motivo não é? Sabe-se lá a quanto tempo você vem sustentando um homem?

Fiquei olhando pra ele sentindo-me mais idiota do que nunca. Eu ainda não tinha pensado por esse lado. Enquanto Irina se esbaldava com outro homem, e isso não me incomodava nem um pouco, eu estava lá bancando todas as despesas. Isso sim me incomodou. Caralho... fui um frouxo.

Olhando minha cara de otário Nícolas deu uma risadinha.

–Ainda não tinha pensando por esse ângulo não é?

–Confesso que não.

–Mas deixe. Já avaliei todas as informações que me passou. Verifiquei todas as contas e te digo com toda certeza: ela está bem mais que falida. Não tem dinheiro para comprar uma calcinha furada num brechó.

–Porra... está assim?

–Ela meteu os pés pelas mãos Edward. Além de provavelmente ter dado senha de banco, deve ter dado alguma procuração pra ele. A única coisa que ela tem é: dívida.

Peguei os papeis que ele me estendia e meu queixo caiu. O que tanto aquela porra de mulher gastava que a fatura do cartão de crédito estava nas alturas? Como pode ser tão fútil?

–Eu pensei que você monitorasse isso Edward.

–Admito que no começo sim, mas depois...

Dei de ombros. Logo após nosso divórcio eu comecei a monitorar as contas dos dois pelo Home Banking, mas como estava tudo sempre dentro dos conformes, eu acabei deixando de lado. Droga... e foi ai que pequei. Agora tinha um rombo do tamanho do mundo no cartão de crédito, não tinha mais apartamento, conta bancária zerada...

–E o carro?

–Ao que parece foi vendido. Já está em nome de outra pessoa.

Conferi os outros papéis e balancei a cabeça.

–Consegui o telefone da nova dona do carro. Aqui está.

_"Alice Brandon – empresária"._

–Preciso falar com essa mulher. Descobrir se houve alguma tramoia na venda desse carro ou se Irina foi apenas burra mesmo.

–Eu aposto na segunda opção.

–Bom... eu vou lá enfrentar a onça agora. Sei que vai bater o pé, mas já passou da hora de Irina crescer e se virar sozinha.

–Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me ligar.

–Obrigado Nic.

–E Edward?

–Sim?

–Nada de ceder cara. Você é mão aberta demais. Sei que talvez pra se livrar você acabará cedendo mais do que ela merece. Pense bem.

–Farei isso.

Nícolas estava certo. Ele me conhecia muito bem afinal éramos amigos de longa data. Eu poderia mesmo fazer uma cagada dessas.

Sai do escritório e fui direto para o apartamento que um dia foi de Irina. Os novos compradores ainda foram gentis e deram um tempo até que ela saísse de lá. Nem liguei para avisar que estava indo ou ela poderia fugir. Mas sei que estaria em casa, afinal não tinha dinheiro para gastar com besteiras.

Não precisei ser anunciado, óbvio. Mulher burra, como pode perder aquela cobertura magnífica? Onde estava com a merda da cabeça quando fez sei lá que burrada? Se é que aquela mula tinha algo dentro do cérebro. Começava a desconfiar que não.

Toquei a campainha e esperei. Nada. Toquei mais uma vez e nada. Por fim, descansei meu dedo na campainha, deixando-a berrar até que ouvi passos e a porta foi finalmente aberta. A figura que surgiu diante de meus olhos nem de longe se parecia com aquela Irina cheia de si e que mais parecia uma Barbie. Estava descabelada, descalça e com um copo de alguma bebida na mão, provavelmente uísque. Arregalou os olhos e quis fechar a porta.

–Hei... é assim que trata seu ex marido?

Falei já empurrando a porta e entrando, passando a chave em seguida.

–O que quer aqui maldito?

–Ah... agora eu sou maldito? O que foi? Deu pra beber a essa hora do dia?

–Não é da sua conta. Fale logo o que quer. Veio rir da minha cara?

–Não costumo pisar em cachorro morto Irina.

–Então veio matar a saudade?

Ela falou e levou a mão ao meu peito. Mão que eu afastei e apertei fazendo-a gemer.

–Está... me machucando.

–Então tire essas patinhas de mim. Eu queria muito, mas muito mesmo dar umas belas porradas em você pra ver se cria juízo e toma vergonha nessa cara.

–Olha só quem está falando... o pedófilo.

–CALE ESSA MERDA DE BOCA E NÃO COLOQUE A MINHA MULHER NESSA CONVERSA.

Eu gritei, os olhos faiscando de ódio, arrancando o copo da mão dela e jogando-o contra a parede. Segurei-a pelos dois braços olhando em seu rosto que agora estava totalmente tomado pelo pânico.

–BICHA BURRA! QUE MERDA VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? ACHOU MESMO QUE EU NÃO IRIA DESCOBRIR TODA ESSA PALHAÇADA?

–EU NÃO TIVE CULPA OK? ELE ME ENGANOU.

Joguei-a no sofá de qualquer jeito e me afastei passando a mãos pelos cabelos.

–Quem é ele?

–Não interessa.

Dei um soco na mesa e ela pulou de susto.

–QUEM. É. ELE?

A louca, maluca ainda deu um sorriso cínico.

–Está com ciúme amor?

Fechei os olhos e contei ate vinte. Precisaria de toda minha paciência senão a força falaria mais alto e eu iria acabar espancando-a.

–Diga-me... o que você fez?

–Eu... eu...

–Sem gracinhas Irina. Não sabe a vontade que estou de matar você. Saber que deixou nosso filho sem nada não envergonha você?

Ela deu de ombros.

–Você não o deixaria na mão.

–Vadia...

Fechei minhas mãos em punho, mas me lembrei a tempo que eu não batia em mulher, embora ela merecesse.

–Diga logo o que você fez sua estúpida.

–Eu... eu nunca soube muito bem lidar com contas Edward. Você sabe disso. Então o meu namorado se ofereceu para cuidar dos meus negócios.

–E como exatamente ele estava cuidando?

–Eu dei minha senha e meus cartões pra ele.

Balancei a cabeça novamente, abismado com tamanha burrice.

–E o que mais? Assinou alguma coisa?

–Sim.

Deixei meu corpo cair no sofá, cansado mentalmente. Então nem tinha mais o que fazer. A idiota assinou uma procuração. O cara devia ser bom de pica mesmo viu? Pra fazer essa imbecil abrir tudo pra ele... literalmente.

–E o que pretende fazer dessa sua merda de vida agora? Porque até onde sei não tem um tostão furado.

Ela se ajeitou, passando a mão na cabeleira loira e cruzou as pernas. Rolei os olhos... como se isso fosse me seduzir. Não seduziu antes iria agora que tenho a mulher das mulheres comigo? Aliás... pensando nela... precisava voltar pra ela o quanto antes.

–Você não vai me ajudar Edward?

Eu ri alto jogando minha cabeça pra trás.

–Foi piada? Conta outra.

–Edward... eu vou ficar sem dinheiro... não tenho nem pra comer.

–Ah... pra beber uísque você tem.

–Esse já estava aqui. Por favor Edward... me ajude... eu juro que..

–Não jure. Eu não acredito em nada do que disser. Quanto ao nosso filho, que você nem perguntou, eu irei ajudá-lo, óbvio. Novo apartamento, novo cartão, nova conta bancária. Tudo monitorado por mim. Você não ouse pedir um centavo a ele.

–MAS E EU?

Ela berrou. Como se isso fosse da minha conta.

–Você irá receber a pensão que o juiz estipulou quando nos separamos.

–VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO? AQUILO NÃO PAGA NEM MEU CABELEIREIRO.

–Vá no salão da esquina, numa barbearia ou lave o cabelo com sabão, mas vai ter que conviver com esse dinheiro. E deveria ficar satisfeita com isso. Sabe muito bem que posso provar suas palhaçadas e dai... não irá receber nem pro pão com café.

Eu me levantei. Quer saber? Eu nem se o que estava fazendo aqui.

–Só me responda uma coisa: quando você quis voltar pra mim... você já sabia que estava falida?

–Eu... eu desconfiava.

Encarei bem os olhos grandes que um dia acreditei que me olhavam com amor. Não consegui mais sentir raiva, nojo ou pena. Estava vazio... exatamente como a mulher à minha frente. Em momento algum perguntou sobre o nosso filho.

–Já imaginava que você não valia nada. Olhe... você já levou o resto de paciência que eu tinha. Eu só lhe digo uma coisa Irina... não cruze meu caminho ou da Bella novamente. Garanto a você que dessa vez não será Rosalie quem irá lhe espancar.

Virei-me para sair, mas ela me segurou pelo braço.

–Edward.. me ajude...

–Solta...

Seus lábios tremiam falsamente. Meu Deus... que mulher ordinária. Não se cansava nunca.

Mas de repente, olhando para aquela cara lambida eu tive uma ideia. Irina precisava aprender como era a vida. Sempre teve tudo do bom e do melhor, tanto com os pais quanto comigo. Nunca precisou saber o que era acordar cedo e sair para o trabalho. Nunca soube o que era perder horário de almoço por causa de muito serviço. Ela só sabia gastar o dinheiro que entrava em sua conta com facilidade. Mas eu acredito que nunca é tarde para aprender.

Girei meu corpo lentamente, tentando não rir.

–Eu posso até pagar essa conta do seu cartão e deixá-la livre de dívidas.

–Em troca?

Ela perguntou desconfiada. Acho que conhecia muito bem para saber que eu não seria tão bonzinho depois de tudo isso.

–Você irá trabalhar, é claro.

–Trabalhar? Mas...

–Isso Irina. Trabalhar é o que todas as pessoas fazem para sobreviver sabia? Ninguém tem uma árvore de dinheiro no fundo do quintal. É preciso ralar pra se conseguir algo na vida.

–E que espécie de trabalho seria?

–Passe lá na concessionária amanhã. Mas tem que chegar bem cedo... o tipo de trabalho exige que seja uma das primeiras a chegar.

–Você estará lá?

–Irei chegar nesse horário só pra receber você.

Ela continuou me olhando desconfiada, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

–O que está tramando? Que tipo de trabalho me exige chegar tão cedo?

–Se estiver lá amanhã saberá... somente depois que trabalhar pra mim irá ter suas contas pagas.

–Eu não sei o que você está planejando, mas eu preciso, então estarei lá.

–Ótimo. Humildade querida... esse é o primeiro passo. Esteja lá as seis da manhã.

–SEIS? Mas é muito cedo e...

Peguei a carteira e joguei algumas notas sobre o sofá.

–Pegue táxi, ônibus... se vire.

–Edward... olha... me desculpe. Eu não tive culpa. O Jacob me parecia tão...

Ela se calou e eu me virei pra ela novamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela nitidamente procurava uma desculpa.

–Jacob? Jacob Black? Meu funcionário?

Perguntei segurando-a novamente pelos braços.

–Ande... responda.

–S...sim...não fique bravo comigo. Eu...

–EU ESTOU POUCO ME FODENDO PRA VOCÊ. ESTOU PUTO COM ELE PORQUE DE CERTA FORMA ELE ME ROUBOU.

Inspirei e soltei o ar com força, falando agora mais calmamente.

–Mas ele é tão burro quanto você. Ou acha que não tenho condições de encontrá-lo?

Sai de lá sem esperar resposta e bati a porta. Eu não valho nada mesmo. Sabia que Irina jamais iria aceitar aquele trabalho. E eu nem queria mesmo. Só queria ver como ela reagiria diante do trabalho e da necessidade de dinheiro. Dizem que a ocasião faz o ladrão não é?

A verdade é que eu não iria ficar me aborrecendo por causa de Irina. Eu iria sim mostrar as provas das suas burrices e ela iria ter que engolir a pensão quase quatro vezes mais baixa do que ela recebia.

E agora sabendo quem era seu amante as coisas começavam a clarear. Iria atrás dele no quinto dos infernos, mas ele iria me devolver tudo, centavo por centavo.

Liguei para o Nícolas e já o coloquei a par de tudo. Ele que se virasse também e colocasse um detetive na cola do Black. Ainda juntava o fato de ele ter ficado de gracinha com Bella quando ela esteve lá na primeira vez. Tinha motivo triplo para dar umas belas porradas nele.

Abri os botões da minha camisa e liguei o som do carro, talvez a música suave me ajudasse a relaxar um pouco. Já alheio aos assuntos ruins eu pensava em outra coisa, essa sim fodidamente agradável. Bella...estava indo agora pra casa dela. E hoje eu daria um jeito em nossa vida.

Eu estou falando... algumas mulheres tem a capacidade de nos tirar do sério. Bella era uma delas. Eu me perguntava o que o carro do meu filho ainda estava fazendo aqui. Ha mais de três horas eu estava longe de Bella. Riley não iria apenas deixá-la em casa?

Desci do carro, marchando furiosamente até a entrada da casa já pensando em dizer umas boas verdades a ela. O fato de querer ficar numa boa com meu filho não significava que iria querer minha mulher grudada nele o tempo todo.

Toquei a campainha e quase no mesmo instante a porta foi aberta.

–Oi Edward... como está meu querido?

–Oi Renée...hum... a Bella?

–As crianças estão na sala. Pode ir até lá. Eu como sempre estou na minha vida de superstar... limpando.

Eu ri brevemente e pedi licença. Mesmo com raiva era impossível não rir diante das loucuras de Renée. Fui até a sala e parei olhando Bella e Riley concentrados no jogo de xadrez. Não precisei dizer qualquer coisa e Bella girou a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente ao me ver.

–Você voltou!

Exclamou e correu diretamente para os meus braços, pulando sobre o meu corpo. Abracei sua cintura e imediatamente colei minha boca na dela. Já tinha até me esquecido do ciúme adolescente de instantes atrás. Essa saudade absurda que sentia dela que fazia com que aquela ideia entranhasse cada vez mais em minha cabeça.

–Senti sua falta.

–Eu também pequena.

–E então? Como foi lá?

–Tenso.

Coloquei-a no chão, mas permaneci com a mão firme em sua cintura.

–Riley ficou aqui me fazendo companhia.

–Ele é bom no xadrez.

–E como. Perdi todas até agora.

Riley me olhava constrangido. Ele me conhecia. Sabia que eu deveria estar incomodado pela sua presença ali. Quer dizer... incomodado era apenas florear meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

–Foi tudo bem pai?

–Iremos conversar em casa sim?

–Eu não posso saber?

–Claro que pode Bella. Pode e vai. Ainda mais agora.

–Como assim?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontrarem. Eu sempre perdia o foco quando olhava dentro deles. Eram tão...lascivos, luxuriantes e ao mesmo tempo tão inocentes.

–Boa tarde Edward.

Desviei meu olhar ao ouvir a voz do Charlie que entrava acompanhado por Renée.

–Boa tarde Charlie. Ah... é muito bom que estejam todos juntos.

–Mesmo? Algum comunicado? Porque sinceramente vocês me deixam perdido.

Franzi meu cenho sem entender as palavras de Charlie. Mas Renée logo tratou de explicar.

–Não ligue pro Charlie. Ele é maluco. Só porque Bella e Riley chegaram juntos ele já pensou que ela havia trocado de namorado.

PORRA! Aquilo foi como um soco no meu estômago. Só de cogitar essa ideia meu estomago embrulhava. De jeito nenhum. Ficou louco? Essa garota era minha. Inteiramente minha.

–Ah...

Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Pigarreei e tratei de falar o que já estava me tirando o sono. E agora então com esses pensamentos do Charlie... era melhor jogar as palavras todas de uma vez.

–Dia treze de setembro.

Bella sorriu largamente.

–Dia do meu aniversário.

–Sim. E dia do nosso casamento.

As reações foram as mais diversas. Bella ficou pálida e estática. Riley sorriu e Renée levou a mão ao peito.

–Mas... isso é daqui a um mês Edward. Não dará tempo.

–Terá que dar Renée. A não ser que Bella não queira.

Novamente ela pulou em meus braços.

–Eu quero... quero muito...

Mas eu nem tive tempo de beijá-la. Estava preocupado com Charlie que permanecia de pé, olhos arregalados e boca escancarada. E de repente... caiu sentado no sofá, arfando.

Cacete... só faltava agora o velho enfartar.


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

Primeiro meu pai me faz pagar maior mico, perguntando se troquei de namorado. Sério? Só se eu fosse louca eu trocaria meu lindo e delicioso Edward por Riley, não que Riley seja mau, mas Deus, Edward era... Nem tinha palavras pra descrever o que meu Edward era.

Felizmente minha mãe se intrometeu falando pro meu pai que ele pirou, pois eu nunca trocaria meu Edward por ninguém. Mesmo assim ainda recebi um olhar meio duvidoso do meu pai.

E agora aqui estava eu dividida entre felicidade extrema e pânico, afinal Edward me pediu em casamento, e pra daqui um mês, seja o que for que fez ele ficar tão decidido eu adorei. Mas a minha alegria tinha que esperar, pois meu pai estava ficando branco.

Quando todos perceberam que só meu pai não comemorava com a gente, corremos até ele. Papai olhava para o nada e parecia sem ar, minha mãe já desesperada chacoalhava ele pelos ombros.

– Charlie, por favor, o que tem?

– Renée acalme-se. – Edward a afastou do meu pai e fiquei na frente dele tocando seu rosto.

– Papai, está bem? Responda.

– Renée pegue um pouco de água para ele. – Edward mandou e ela correu para a cozinha, eu ainda chamava por ele, estava começando a me desesperar, quando mamãe voltou, dei espaço para ela lhe dar a água, mas para a minha surpresa e com certeza a do meu pai, ela tacou a água na cara dele.

Papai começou a cuspir água e secar o rosto, e respirei aliviada.

– Porra Renée... – ele grunhiu se levantando e ela o abraçou.

– Charlie não faça mais isso comigo. – brigou com ele o abraçando forte, ele ainda tossia um pouco e ela pegou um pano que havia trazido com ela e secou o rosto dele.

– Por que me molhou? – ele resmungou secando o rosto e o peito, mas sua roupa estava molhada e não serviu de muita coisa.

– Ora você estava ai todo travado, achei que estava tendo um infarto.

– Eu só estava em choque. – grunhiu a olhando feio. – Precisava me jogar água?

– Bem te tirei do choque, não é? – falou colocando as mãos na cintura e ele respirou fundo e se voltou para Edward.

– Tudo bem, mas você e eu precisamos conversar. – Edward assentiu e rolei os olhos.

– Conversar pra que? Eu já aceitei, e você sabia que Edward pretendia casar comigo pai.

– Sim, mas acreditei que era depois da faculdade, e agora? Vai casar, desistir de estudar, não achei que era isso que queria pra você Isabella?

– Claro que não. – Edward falou, antes que eu dissesse algo, o olhei curiosa. – Isabella deve continuar a escola, e depois a faculdade, eu só não vejo motivos para que fiquemos separados mais. Eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por ela. – sorri pegando sua mão e ele beijou meus dedos.

– Sim, mas você é um homem maduro Edward, mas Bella, ela é uma adolescente, sabe como são os jovens. – Edward me olhou intensamente e bufei.

– Pai eu tenho certeza do que quero. Eu quero ficar com Edward.

– Mas...

– Chega de, mas, Charlie, se você não se lembra, a gente casou assim que acabou a escola, eles só vão casar alguns meses antes.

– Renée, tivemos motivos pra casar antes. – ele murmurou com uma carranca e ela rolou os olhos.

– Sim Charlie, mas não mudou o que sentíamos, e ainda sentimos. Se eles desejam ficar juntos devemos apoiar.

– Renée eu só não quero que Bella desista dos sonhos dela.

– Ela não vai Charlie, Edward não deixaria. Não é? – ela olhou incisivamente para Edward que sorriu.

– Claro que não. Eu só quero ter Isabella comigo oficialmente, eu quero que ela continue a escola, a faculdade, que ela tenha uma carreira, apoiarei ela no que ela quiser. Mas por que ela não pode ter tudo isso e estarmos juntos ao mesmo tempo.

– Viu Charlie. Bella ainda vai estudar, vai ter uma carreira se é isso que ela quer, ou vai ser mãe e esposa. Edward não vai forçá-la a algo que ela não quer, e se eles querem isso, nós só devemos apoiar e ajudar no que eles precisarem.

– Todos pensarão que ela está grávida. – ele já estava se rendendo e mamãe sabia disso.

– Que pensem, nós sabemos que eles casaram por amor, assim como nós.

– Mas você estava grávida Renée. – papai a lembrou e ela bufou.

– Isso não vem ao caso.

– Inferno... – meu pai grunhiu e gritei pulando em seu pescoço e o abraçando.

– Obrigada papai. – ele me abraçou de volta e beijou meu cabelo.

– Só quero que seja feliz querida. – ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo e me afastei para olhá-lo.

– Edward me faz feliz pai. – ele assentiu engolindo em seco.

– Eu sei, eu acho que não quero perder minha garotinha.

– Ainda vou ser sua garotinha pai, nada vai mudar.

– Você vai embora. – sussurrou e sorri.

– Eu ia embora pra faculdade mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Eu sei, mas eu ainda ia me preparar para isso, agora você vai partir antes que eu esperasse.

– Sempre voltarei para vê-lo, nunca vou deixar de ser sua garotinha.

– É bom mesmo em. – ameaçou sorrindo e ri o abraçando novamente.

– Te amo papai.

– Também te amo querida. – nos voltamos para todos que sorriam e soltei do meu pai e fui abraçar Edward, ele me apertou contra ele.

– Então 13 de setembro? – meu pai sorriu um pouco e se sentou, Edward assentiu.

– Por mim seria agora mesmo, mas quero que Isabella tenha um casamento bonito.

– Eu não me importo muito com isso. Mas eu quero um vestido deslumbrante.

– Oh iremos às compras em Port. Angeles... – mamãe começou animada, mas Edward interrompeu.

– Nada disso, só o melhor para minha noiva e sogra. Vocês irão a Seattle, minha mãe conhece uma ótima boutique lá e vocês podem ir juntas. Elas costuram lá e você pode encomendar seu vestido Bella, Rose encomendou o dela lá.

– Oh será maravilhoso, não Bella?

– Claro. E o casamento?

– Eu gostaria de uma cerimônia mais particular, no jardim da minha casa.

– Vai ser perfeito. – sussurrei sonhadora e ele beijou minha testa.

– Você não quer um grande casamento?

– Não, quero um lindo vestido, mas o resto, se nossas famílias estiverem lá é tudo que importa.

– Penso assim também. Vou contratar um serviço de decoração, para preparar tudo em casa mesmo. – suspirei de alegria o abraçando mais forte que podia, olhei para Riley que estava em silêncio, e olhava para suas mãos, cutuquei Edward e apontei seu filho com o queixo ele sorriu.

– Riley, você gostaria de ser meu padrinho? – Riley o olhou em choque.

– Sério?

– Claro, não poderia pensar em ninguém melhor que você. – ele sorriu com sinceridade.

– Vou adorar pai.

– Vou chamar Rose para ser minha dama de honra.

– E sua amiga Jessica? – meu pai perguntou e todos ficamos tensos.

– Aquela fofoqueira, nem pensar. – mamãe falou e rimos.

– Renée!

– É sério Charlie a menina é um horror, só perde para a mãe. – acabamos rindo e continuamos a conversar sobre o casamento.

Céus em um mês eu seria Sra. Cullen, mal podia acreditar, Edward seria meu marido, parecia um sonho. Olhei para Edward que conversava animadamente com minha família e me recostei nele.

Ele era perfeito, lindo, gostoso, bom, gentil, inteligente, o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, e ia ser meu marido. Meu coração parecia explodir de tanta felicidade, mas estava um pouco receosa também.

Eu amo Edward, mas não queria que ele se casasse comigo só por ciúmes de Riley, eu havia notado sua irritação quando viu Riley aqui, e mais ainda quando mamãe comentou a confusão do meu pai, podia ver como aquilo o incomodou. Eu não queria que ele só cassasse comigo para me manter fiel a ele. Pois isso eu era, eu queria casar com ele por que ele não podia viver sem mim, como eu não queria viver sem ele.

– Edward. – o chamei e ele me olhou curiosamente, minha testa estava franzida e ele passou a ponta dos dedos para desfazer as rugas de preocupação.

– O que foi princesa?

– Podemos falar?

– Algo errado? – olhei de esguelha para meus pais que conversavam com Riley, e suspirei.

– Mais ou menos, mas precisamos falar em particular.

– Isabella...

– Por favor?

– Claro. – ele se levantou estendendo a mão para mim. – Charlie, eu gostaria de levar Bella na casa dos meus pais para anunciar nosso noivado.

– Oh vão sim. – mamãe incentivou e meu pai grunhiu.

– Amanhã tem escola Isabella.

– Eu sei pai.

– Não se preocupe Charlie, voltaremos em algumas horas.

– Tudo bem. – Riley se levantou também, e mamãe o abraçou.

– Bem vindo a família querido.

– Obrigada Renée. – ela fez um bico.

– Me chame de vovó. – Edward arregalou os olhos e meu pai grunhiu, Riley corou um pouco.

– Ok, vovó. – falou timidamente, e olhou pro meu pai.

– Nem pense nisso. – ri alto e comecei a puxar Edward para fora, Riley se apressou a sair, para ficar longe do meu pai.

– Vamos logo. – nos despedimos de todos e já lá fora, Edward olhou para Riley.

– Filho vá na frente, que eu preciso ir em casa me trocar e conversar com Bella.

– Claro pai. Até daqui a pouco.

– Tchau Riley.

– Não conte aos seus avós em. – Edward pediu e Riley riu.

– Claro pai. – rolou os olhos já entrando no carro e saindo ri abraçando Edward.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e abriu a porta do seu carro para mim, entrei e afivelei o cinto enquanto ele ia para seu lado e entrava no carro. Quando ele deu partida e saiu da frente da casa dos meus pais e dirigiu pela estrada olhou para mim.

– O que foi Isabella? – mordi o lábio olhando para ele.

– Vamos falar quando chegarmos a sua casa.

– Você não quer mais se casar?

– Eu quero, mas precisamos falar sobre algo antes.

– Tudo bem. – ele concordou e dirigiu rapidamente para sua casa. Chegamos em tempo recorde, pois Edward parecia nervoso sobre a conversa, eu também estava, mas era necessário conversarmos.

Assim que ele estacionou, sai do carro sem esperar ele abrir pra mim, fui em direção a casa. Ele me seguiu, e abriu a porta e fui para a sala me sentando no sofá, esperei ele vir e sentar ao meu lado.

– Então? – peguei suas mãos nas minhas.

– Eu te amo Edward.

– Eu também te amo.

– Eu sei, mas eu acho que você não sabe o quanto.

– Isabella... – não o deixei terminar.

– Eu sei que nosso começo foi complicado, afinal eu agi como uma tarada, eu fiquei com você e seu filho. Deus eu me sinto uma vadia só de lembrar o que fiz...

– Você não é amor. – ele me interrompeu e bufei.

– Me deixa terminar ok? – ele assentiu e respirei fundo e voltei a falar. – Eu agi como uma safada, e talvez você ache que eu faria de novo, mas eu nunca faria, o que eu sinto por você nem se compara com o que senti por Riley. Eu gostei dele, ele era meu namorado, mas era só gostar sabe, nunca foi amor, não como é com você. Com você eu sinto como se não pudesse respirar se você me deixasse, meu coração, minha alma, eu inteira pertenço a você. Você entende? – soltei sua mão e toquei seu rosto, ele virou o rosto beijando minha mão e me olhou intensamente.

– Eu sinto o mesmo Isabella. Só de pensar que você pode me deixar meu coração dói.

– Eu acredito, mas eu quero que você entenda que eu nunca, nunca vou te deixar, eu não posso viver sem você Edward.

– Por que está dizendo isso?

– Eu vi como você ficou quando viu Riley em casa.

– Oh... – ele evitou meus olhos e me soltei dele e sentei em seu colo, segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos o fazendo me encarar.

– Riley faz parte das nossas vidas, ele foi meu namorado, mas ele é seu filho, e se você quer realmente que eu seja sua esposa, tem que se acostumar comigo e Riley juntos. Antes de namorarmos eu fui amiga de Riley, e ele é um cara legal.

– Eu sei que ele é. – ele murmurou e sorri.

– Mas é o pai dele que eu amo, e sempre vou amar.

– Eu sei.

– Bom, agora eu preciso saber, você vai casar comigo por quê?

– Como assim por quê? Eu te amo Isabella.

– Eu sei, mas está casando comigo por que me ama, ou por que acha que vai me perder?

– Oh é isso que você acha?

– Bem você deu essa impressão, eu nunca vou te deixar Edward, só se eu fosse louca, mas eu não quero que case comigo só por que você acha que se não fizer eu vou te trair com Riley ou qualquer outro.

– Eu sei princesa, desculpe se te dei essa impressão. Confesso que odiei saber que passou tanto tempo com Riley, e quando sua mãe falou da confusão do seu pai me senti um lixo ao imaginar que você não seria mais minha. Mas antes de tudo isso, eu queria me casar com você. Eu amo você e quero você por que sei que não consigo mais viver sem você.

– Ok, então um mês em. – seu sorriso foi deslumbrante.

– Um mês, em um mês será minha para sempre.

– Mal posso esperar.

– Sabe o que mal posso esperar?

– O que?

– A lua de mel. – ri já me sentindo molhada e ardendo por ele.

– Hmmm, Sr. Cullen. – ele gemeu descendo suas mãos grandes pela minha bunda e apertando.

– Sua safadinha, ainda temos algum tempo, você quer praticar? – me esfreguei contra ele já sentindo seu pau me cutucando.

– Com certeza Sr. Cullen. – ele gemeu e tão rápido que mal vi estava deitada no sofá e ele sobre mim.

– Minha putinha, vou mostrar o que farei com você quando for a Sra. Cullen.

– Oh Deus... me mostre... – gemi esfregando as pernas para aliviar meu ardor, ele sorriu maliciosamente e esmagou seus lábios nos meus, arfei agarrando seus cabelos e o beijando, nossos lábios se moldavam perfeitamente, mas ambos queríamos mais, e logo nossas línguas estavam duelando por espaço na boca um do outro.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios, e suas mãos já desciam por meu corpo dando apertões em minha pele e me fazendo mais quente para ele. Entre beijos e toque nos livramos das roupas e estamos nus em seu sofá, seu corpo grande e forte pressionado contra o meu só me fazia a cada minuto, mais e mais molhada, seu pau latejando entre minhas coxas estava me deixando louca.

– Edward... – gemi arfante e ele afastou a boca da minha e desceu beijos por meu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando minha pele.

– Adoro o gosto da sua pele... – falou passeando os lábios por meu corpo, sua boca chegou aos meus seios e os lambeu, passando de um seio para o outro, brincou com cada mamilo até eu estar gritando por ele.

Edward sorriu e desceu mais até chegar a minha boceta, ele afastou minhas pernas e enterrou seu rosto no meu sexo.

– Oh deus...

– Mas ainda prefiro sua boceta, seu gosto é divino princesa.

– Edward... – agarrei seu cabelo e o empurrei para onde eu precisava, ele riu contra meu sexo e fiquei mais úmida ainda.

– Ah está tão molhada. – ele falou com a voz rouca e grunhi.

– Edward...

– Calma amor, deixa eu apreciar sua linda boceta.

– Oh merda... – grunhi arqueando meu corpo, ele soprou contra meu sexo, e esfregou delicadamente meu clitóris, rosnei arqueando mais ainda meu corpo.

– Tão ansiosa... – murmurou e estava gemendo em desespero, ele riu e deu uma longa lambida desde a minha entrada até meu clitóris.

– Oh sim...

– Quer mais putinha?

– Por favor, me lambe Edward.

– Tudo que você quiser amor. – sussurrou e voltou a lamber, eu gritei enrolando meus dedos em seu cabelo e torcendo os fios.

Ele rosnou e o som me fez mais molhada ainda, sua língua afundou em minha entrada e os dedos esfregavam meu clitóris vigorosamente. Eu estava a ponto de vir e gemia e grunhia, meu corpo tremulo e pulsando por ele.

– Edward, estou... – ele afastou a boca de repente e rosnei de frustração. – Edward... – ele riu e ficou entre minhas pernas, uma perna no chão e o joelho entre minhas coxas.

– Edward, por favor... – gemi olhando seu pau brilhando com seu pré-gozo, ele sorriu e passou o polegar na ponta pegando a umidade de lá e o levou a minha boca.

– Chupa putinha. – agarrei sua mão e lambi seu dedo gemendo de prazer. Ele rosnou se afastando e pegando seu pau, o acariciou com sua mão grande e suspirei, ele sorriu e agarrou minha perna a colocando em seu quadril e me puxando contra seu pau.

Arfei e levei a outra perna o enlaçando com minhas pernas, e guiou seu pau para minha boceta e se enterrou em mim, gritei gozando imediatamente em seu pau quente e latejante.

– Deus... sua boceta é tão gostosa amor...

– Edward... – eu estava mole, do meu gozo, mas ao sentir as mãos grandes de Edward apertando com força meus quadris e me puxando contra seu pau eu já me senti excitada de novo.

– Tão bom amor.

– Sim... – suspirei rebolando enquanto ele investia lentamente em mim, seu pau entrando e saindo em estocadas longas e lentas. Gemendo agarrei meus seios o apertando, Edward gemeu olhando para meus peitos e suas estocadas já ficaram mais rápidas.

– Você fica linda assim... – suspirou olhando meus peitos e segurando cada seio os ergui.

– Mama nos meus peitos Edward.

– Deus sim... – ele gemeu e se abaixou abocanhando meu peito, seu pau foi mais fundo em minha boceta e gritei já sentindo o orgasmo novamente.

– Edward... vou vir...

– Venha amor, morde meu pau com sua boceta... – ele rosnou chupando meus seios e investindo com força.

Não demorei a vir novamente, a boca e o pau de Edward fazia meu corpo pulsar e logo estava apertando com força seus quadris com minhas pernas, e minha boceta ordenhava seu pau.

Edward gritou gozando em minha boceta seu pau lançando jatos que me fazia ver estrelas, ele enterrou o rosto em meu peito e gemeu ainda investindo lentamente dentro de mim, até terminar seu orgasmo.

O abracei apertado esperando meu corpo parar de tremer e Edward me abraçou de volta, beijei seu cabelo enterrando meu rosto nos fios bronze e aspirando seu cheiro bom. Quando estava mais calma afastei meu rosto e ele levantou o seu me olhando.

– Edward se esse é só um treinamento pra lua de mel, mal posso esperar pra ela chegar. – ele riu e beijou meus seios.

– Bom eu acho que ainda precisamos de mais treinamento. – moveu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, eu ri e passei as mãos por suas costas largas e deliciosas.

– Com certeza precisamos.

[...]

– Filho que bom ver você aqui. – Esme abraçou Edward que beijou seus cabelos.

– Olá mãe.

– Bella você também é claro, como está querida?

– Muito bem Esme, e você?

– Ótima, vieram para o jantar?

– Na verdade temos um anuncio. Cadê o resto da família?

– Hmmm, pela casa. Seu pai está no escritório, vá chamá-lo, Bella venha comigo, vamos até a sala.

– Claro. – Edward me beijou na bochecha e foi até o escritório, ver seu pai, eu segui sua mãe até a sala e Rosalie estava lá lendo uma revista, Riley via TV e sorriu ao me ver.

– Oi Bella.

– Oi Riley. Rosalie tudo bem. – ela largou a revista e veio me dar um beijo.

– Como está querida?

– Bem e você?

– Bem. – depois dos cumprimentos nos sentamos e ficamos conversando sobre nada importante até Edward voltar, ele voltou acompanhando do seu pai e Emmett, os dois sorriram a me ver e levantei indo cumprimentá-los.

– Então o que queria anunciar? – Esme olhou curiosamente para Edward, que sorriu e pegou minha mão dando um beijo.

– Isabella e eu nos casaremos em um mês.

– Oh deus... – Esme levantou vindo nos abraçar e beijou minha bochecha. – Estou tão feliz por ter você na família querida.

– Obrigada Esme, estou contente também.

– Vamos abrir um champanhe para comemorar. – Carlisle falou alegremente saindo da sala e Emmett veio me abraçar.

– Parabéns Bellinha.

– Obrigada Emmett.

– Nada disso, me chame de irmão. Vai ser minha irmãzinha agora. – ri o abraçando novamente.

– Obrigada irmãozão. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e me segurou pelos ombros me olhando melhor.

– Então eu ia te dar as algemas para comemorar com meu irmão, mas pela sua aparência, com certeza vocês já comemoraram em. – piscou sorrindo maliciosamente e lhe dei um tapa rindo.

Carlisle voltou com o champanhe e brindamos ao meu noivado com Edward, ele me beijou em seguida jurando seu amor, e sorri como boba, e com certeza eu sorriria assim durante a vida toda tendo Edward como meu marido era impossível controlar meu sorriso idiota.

Depois de combinar com Esme e Rosalie para irmos a Seattle para encomendarmos nossos vestidos, Edward e eu nos despedimos de todos e fomos para a minha casa. Conversamos durante todo o caminho sobre os planos do casamento.

Estávamos ambos empolgados com a ideia de ficarmos juntos para sempre, quando faltava pouco para chegar em casa eu me lembrei do que Edward fez mais cedo, do problema com Irina. Não queria lembrar da vaca, mas ela fazia parte da vida de Edward, e era melhor falarmos disso logo.

– Edward você não me contou como foi com Irina. – ele bufou.

– Bem, ela fudeu com tudo, mas já estou resolvendo.

– Foi muito ruim?

– Nada que não de pra dar um jeito. Embora queira esganá-la por ser tão burra.

– Vai me contar?

– Claro, mas não hoje. – assenti, mas ainda tinha uma coisa que estava me matando de curiosidade.

– Ok, então me diga, o que vai fazer com ela? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Vou dar uma lição nela que ela nunca vai esquecer.


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

**Edward Pov**

Finalmente eu poderia dizer que as coisas estavam se acomodando em seu devido lugar. Quanta confusão pelo que, a princípio, imaginei se tratar apenas de uma foda. Quer dizer, o que senti logo que vi conheci Isabella foi completamente diferente de tudo que já vivi. Mesmo assim, cético em relação a sentimentos, eu ousei imaginar que poderia ser apenas sexo.

E foi completamente diferente. Fui a nocaute sem qualquer chance de reação. Felizmente Bella é bem cabeça feita. Sem querer ofender, essas garotinhas que andam por ai são meio cabeça de vento pro meu gosto. Entretanto o que mais me deu trabalho foi Charlie.

Sorri em frente ao espelho, enquanto fazia minha barba. Pai ciumento ao extremo. Quando é que eu iria imaginar que aquela pegação no pé era por medo de perder a filhinha?Pensei mesmo que era apenas implicância por eu ser bem mais velho que ela.

Quase mato o homem de susto com a notícia do casamento. Não via motivos para esperar. Isso não impediria Bella de concluir seus estudos de forma alguma. Eu jamais impediria isso. Quero mais é que ela cresça, tanto pessoalmente quanto profissionalmente. Só queria estar ao lado dela todos os dias. E se ela fosse para uma universidade no Alasca, eu abriria uma filial lá e iria com ela. Ponto final. Ou então me aposentava... tenho dinheiro suficiente para viver bem o resto da minha vida.

Além disso, eu também não quis me casar como forma de "prender" Bella. Não foi por ciúme, como ela havia pensado. Confesso que senti um leve "desconforto" ao vê-la com meu filho. Sou humano, porra. Não sou feito de gelo. Mas isso também não importa. O que quero é me casar. E que pensem o que quiserem. Não devo nada a ninguém.

Só espero que Irina não venha com chiliques para o meu lado. Já estou de saco cheio dessa mulher na minha vida. A partir de hoje ela me daria paz. Tenho certeza disso.

Conferi as horas e me apressei. Por causa dessa praga teria que sair de casa bem mais cedo que o normal. Mas valeria a pena. Passou da hora de Irina descobrir como é a vida. Hoje ela iria ver de qual lado à banda toca.

Terminei de me barbear, coloquei a gravata e peguei o paletó. Cinco da manhã. Inferno. Geralmente não sou preguiçoso, mas eu queria ficar mais um tempo na cama. Se eu estivesse indo me encontrar com Bella, teria acordado as três, sem problema algum.

Entrei no carro, liguei o som e enfiei o pé no acelerador. Já estava doido para ver a reação de Irina.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, eu estacionava o volvo em frente à concessionária. Prendi o riso ao ver Irina já me esperando. Vestia um vestido na altura dos joelhos, perfeitamente ajustado ao corpo. Por cima um blazer e enormes sapatos de salto agulha. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque e o rosto perfeitamente maquiado. Devo admitir que Irina era muito elegante. Mas era oca por dentro.

–Bom dia Irina. Pontual... aprecio isso.

–Sei que não gosta de esperar. Além do mais eu estou precisando não é?

–Exatamente.

Desativei o alarme e abri a enorme porta de vidro, dando passagem à Irina.

–Vamos até o escritório.

Ela me seguiu, fazendo aquele toc toc insuportável atrás de mim. Fui direto afastar as cortinas e abrir as janelas. Irina se sentou, cruzando as pernas e olhando para as enormes unhas pintadas de vermelho. Aquilo não ia durar muito tempo.

–Do que está rindo?

–Eu?

–Edward... o que você está aprontando?

–Espere só um instante. Irei providenciar seu material de apoio.

–É sobre vendas? Sou boa nisso.

Revirei meus olhos e me afastei.

–Já volto.

Fui até a sala que servia como depósito de materiais de limpeza, abri o armário e peguei uma sacola lacrada com uniforme. Depois peguei o carrinho que as faxineiras costumavam usar e coloquei todos os produtos que Irina iria precisar.

Sinceramente, ser faxineira não era vergonha para ninguém. Era um trabalho digno, honesto. Mas para Irina isso seria o fim do mundo. Era trabalho da ralé, como ela já havia dito várias vezes.

Voltei para o escritório, empurrei a porta e parei atrás dela.

–Pronta para começar?

–Sim.

Ela se virou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso murchou ao olhar para o carrinho ao meu lado. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e ela arfou, as narinas infladas. Levantou-se feito uma fera, a expressão transtornada.

–Que palhaçada é essa?

–Seu material de apoio.

–Você está brincando comigo não é? Isso... isso é um carrinho de limpeza!

–Exatamente. Tudo que você irá precisar para fazer uma boa faxina na concessionária. Isso aqui...

Ergui a vassoura e mostrei pra ela.

–É uma vassoura. Serve para varrer... você sabe não é?

Ela não respondeu, então continuei falando, explicando cada material, como se falasse com alguém vindo de outro planeta.

–Esse é o detergente. Não desperdice. Detesto isso. E esse...

Estendi a sacola pra ela.

–É seu uniforme.

Ela estava vermelha, seus olhos faiscavam, mas eu continuei com minha expressão impassível. De repente ela explodiu.

–VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? BEBEU? FUMOU? ESTÁ QUERENDO QUE EU SEJA UMA FAXINEIRA?

–Qual o problema? Tem muita gente doida para trabalhar comigo sabia? Sabem que eu pago acima do mercado.

–O que você quer? ME HUMILHAR?

–E desde quando trabalhar é humilhante, Irina? Já ouviu dizer que o trabalho dignifica o homem?

–Aonde está vendo dignidade?

–Sabe... até uma prostituta tem sua dignidade. Ela não está roubando, não está matando, não está "LESANDO" ninguém.

Dei de ombros, ainda encarando a carranca de Irina.

–Está usando as armas que tem para garantir seu pão. É isso que as pessoas fazem para sobreviver Irina: lutam. Eu também comecei lá por baixo...e não me envergonho disso.

–EU NUNCA VOU LIMPAR CHÃO. NUNCA!

–Bom...você pode tentar ser modelo. Ha muitas vagas para a terceira idade. Ou pode fazer programas também. Como eu disse... pelo menos não estará roubando ninguém. Mas imagine só com quantos homens terá que se deitar, ou quantas horas terá que posar como modelo para ganhar o que deve em seu cartão de crédito?

Estendi o uniforme pra ela.

–É pegar ou largar.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo Irina ficou me encarando, os lábios tremendo. Mas a confusão era visível em seus olhos. No fundo ela sabia que eu queria apenas dar uma lição nela. Possivelmente, a possibilidade de ver suas contas pagas foi o que fez com ela estendesse a mão, pegando o uniforme.

–Por...por onde começo?

Perguntou baixando a cabeça. Meu Deus... como pode ser tão orgulhosa? Desde quando fazer uma faxina é motivo para tanta vergonha assim? Como uma pessoa consegue ser tão fútil, tão vazia?

–Comece indo ao banheiro dos funcionários e se trocando. Eu irei lhe mostrar por onde começar.

–Sim. Quer que eu lhe chame de senhor?

Eu me sentei e me recostei na cadeira, girando-a levemente de um lado a outro e sorri.

–Não é preciso.

–Com licença.

–As galochas ficam no armário do banheiro.

–Galochas?

–Não pretende fazer faxina com esses saltos não é?

Ela estreitou o olhar, mas não disse nada. Apenas saiu e fechou a porta. E que Deus me ajudasse.

Retirei alguns papeis da minha pasta, pois precisava analisá-los urgentemente. Passei dias negligenciando os negócios e agora era hora de colocar as coisas no lugar. Ficar só pensando em sexo estava me transformando num irresponsável.

Vinte minutos após Irina ter saído da sala, ela regressou, já usando o uniforme marrom e as galochas.

–Por onde começo?

–Bom... o meu escritório é o ultimo lugar a ser limpo, ou seja, após as dezessete horas. Dessa forma, quando eu chego aqui no dia seguinte, não há necessidade de ser interrompido para limpeza. Você irá começar pelo salão principal, obviamente. Depois a copa e por fim os banheiros.

–Banheiros? Eu terei que limpar os banheiros?

–Você não gostaria de usar um banheiro sujo não é?

–Mas... mas isso é nojento.

–Faz parte de suas atribuições.

Ela bufou e se virou para sair.

–Qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

Apenas bateu a porta. Atrevida.

Voltei a me concentrar nos documentos. Depois eu iria ver o serviço de Irina. Claro que era formalidade, para não ficar muito aparente que era uma punição. Duvidava que Irina desse conta.

Pouco depois das sete e meia, uma das copeiras veio trazer meu café. Estava mesmo precisando. Levantei-me e fui até a janela, bebericando meu café.

Pensei em ligar pra Bella mais cedo, mas acabei desistindo. Como eu disse, precisava me concentrar no trabalho. E só de ouvir a porra da voz daquela garota eu ficava duro.

Terminei meu café e voltei para minha mesa. Agora eu iria trabalhar mesmo.

Esfreguei minha nuca e conferi as horas no meu relógio de pulso. Porra... quase meio-dia. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo, mas pelo menos consegui dar uma alavancada no serviço. Estava prestes a me levantar quando bateram à porta.

–Entre.

Franzi meu cenho ao ver Nícolas surgir a porta.

–Espero não estar atrapalhando.

–Lógico que não. Entre.

Ele se afastou e deu passagem a uma mulher baixinha, de cabelos curtos e espetados. Era muito bonita e elegante. Levantei-me, como um bom cavalheiro e esperei enquanto se aproximavam.

–Bom dia senhor Cullen.

–Bom dia... senhorita..

–Senhora. Senhora Brandon

Ela estendeu a mão pequena e apertei brevemente.

–Como vai Edward?

–Vou bem Nícolas. Sentem-se, por favor.

–Edward... essa é Alice Brandon. Está lembrado?

–Ah sim... a pessoa que comprou o carro...

–Exatamente.

Eu havia pedido ao Nícolas que entrasse em contato com a mulher. Na verdade eu tinha tanta coisa a resolver que esse problema financeiro de Irina, eu queria deixar em outras mãos.

–Estou profundamente envergonhada com isso.

–Não se sinta assim. Como poderia saber?

–Pesquisando, é claro. Na verdade, esse carro foi um presente para minha filha. Ela mesmo escolheu e me garantiu que estava tudo em ordem. Bom, na realidade estava, já que havia uma procuração pra venda do veículo.

–Pois então... qualquer um poderia ter caído nessa. Não havia mesmo como saber.

–Senhor Cullen... trabalhando há anos no ramo de investigação... eu deveria ter percebido que havia algo de errado.

–Investigação?

–Sim. Meu marido e eu temos uma agência. Somos... detetives, por assim dizer.

Eu olhei para Nícolas e ele apenas meneou a cabeça. Estávamos no caminho certo então. Ela, obviamente, estava furiosa por ter sido feita de boba. E eu precisava de alguém para descobrir o paradeiro do Jacob. Iríamos unir forças.

–Hum... creio que meu advogado lhe deixou a par de tudo não é?

–Sim. E estou aqui apenas para ter a sua autorização para começarmos a investigar o sujeito. Tenho vontade de esmagá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

–Eu entendo.

–Não entende senhor Cullen. Eu sempre avisei minha filha para tomar cuidado com quem ela se relacionava. Logo vi quando ela relutou em me apresentar ao namorado.

–Espere ai... namorado?

–Sim. O tal Jacob Black era namorado dela. Pelo menos ela achava que era. Agora vejo que ele era um verdadeiro crápula.

Filho da mãe. Quer dizer então que era amante de Irina, roubou tudo o que ela tinha e ainda por cima namorava a filha de uma empresaria? E pior, aproveitando-se de provável inocência da garota, vendeu facilmente o carro.

–Sua filha tem quantos anos?

–Emily tem dezoito anos. Confesso que ela é meio inocente para a idade dela.

–Foi enganada por ela e isso nem tem a ver com a idade não é? Minha ex esposa é bem mais velha que sua filha e também foi passada pra trás.

–Ah isso é verdade. Bem... então Edward. Posso chamá-lo assim?

–Sim, claro.

–Me chame de Alice. Pode me dar algumas informações sobre o tal Black?

–Ah sim, claro. Ele foi meu funcionário, portanto tenho a ficha dele aqui. Só um instante, por favor.

Levantei-me e fui até o armário onde guardava a documentação dos funcionários. Peguei a pasta com o nome do maldito e voltei para minha mesa.

–Por que não saímos os três para almoçar? La poderemos conversar sobre o que faremos.

–É uma boa ideia. Estou faminta.

–Vamos Nícolas?

–Estou mesmo sem trabalho agora à tarde.

–Eu só vou dar umas instruções para meus funcionários e poderemos ir.

Saímos do meu escritório e eu o tranquei. Nunca fiz isso, mas com Irina por perto todo cuidado era pouco. Desci até o saguão, reparando que o chão parecia até limpo. Não vi Irina e voltei, indo em direção ao banheiro. Ela acabava de separar o lixo e eu quase ri quando ela se virou. Típico dela: estava com uma máscara no rosto para "fugir" do mal cheiro.

–Estou saindo para almoçar. Depois que você terminar você tem algum tempo livre, até as dezesseis horas. Nesse intervalo pode fazer o que quiser. Mas às dezessete deverá estar em minha porta pronta para limpar meu escritório. Tudo certo?

–Sim. Entendi.

–Ótimo. Até mais tarde.

Não esperei que me respondesse e me afastei. Somente do lado de fora, diante do olhar curioso de Alice e Nícolas, eu gargalhei. Se Irina ao menos imaginasse como ela estava baranga com aquela roupa... ela iria querer me matar, com certeza.

Pronto. Menos uma preocupação em minha vida. Alice já iria entrar em ação juntamente com o marido... hum... James? Joseph? Jaspion? Como era mesmo o nome? Não lembro. Só sei que era estranho. Enfim, ela me garantiu que em pouco tempo traria Jacob Black pelas orelhas. Ai eu teria oportunidade de dar uns bons cascudos nele. Filho da puta. Quando surgiu em minha porta pedindo emprego era um João sem-terra. Não tinha experiência alguma e cheguei até a dar um adiantamento para que ele pudesse comprar roupas decentes. E era desse jeito que o desgraçado me pagava. Sem me esquecer jamais, é claro, que ele andou dando umas olhadas pra Bella. Ela nunca falou nada, mas meu olhar de águia captava tudo.

Voltei para a loja e fui direto para o escritório. Passava um pouco das duas da tarde e então resolvi ir verificar o trabalho de Irina. Posso dizer que dava pro gasto. Não iria passar vergonha com meus clientes, pelo menos. Mas estava longe do meu conceito de limpeza. Iria ter que fazer isso mais umas quinhentas vezes até aprender.

Fui para minha sala disposto a ligar pra Bella. Entretanto meu celular tocou antes mesmo que o pegasse. Sorri ao ver o nome dela no visor.

–Ola. Está lendo pensamentos agora?

_–Oi. Porque? Ia ligar pra mim?_

–Estava pensando nisso. Como passou a noite?

_–Bem. Sentindo sua falta._

–Dentro de um mês você não irá sentir mais.

_–Nem acredito nisso. Vou acordar coladinha no seu corpo forte todos os dias._

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais não liguei pra ela mais cedo. Eu sabia que bastaria o som da sua voz, ou algumas palavras para eu ficar excitado. Isso era ridículo. Um homem da minha idade excitado porque sua namorada sonhava em acordar ao lado dele. Na verdade não era bem assim. Eu já pensava no que teríamos feito antes de acordar abraçados. E só de pensar naquela bunda, naquelas coxas, naquela...

_–Edward Cullen... isso foi um gemido?_

–Foi?

Merda. Eu gemi sem ao menos perceber. E também sem me lembrar como, eu já estava com o corpo meio esparramado na cadeira e a mão apertando meu pau.

_–Foi sim. Conheço seus gemidos muito bem._

–Talvez tenha sido, afinal estou com a mão no meu pau e me lembrando de você nua sobre mim.

_–Poderemos fazer isso virar realidade mais tarde._

–Bruxinha...

Escutei vozes e parei de falar. Bella parecia ter ofegado e logo fiquei alerta.

–O que foi?

_–Ah... nada de mais. Minha mãe, sua mãe e Rose que voltaram._

–Voltaram de onde? Aonde você está Bella?

_–Estamos num shopping, aqui em Port Angeles. Viemos olhar coisas do nosso casamento._

–Mas já?

_–Só temos um mês Edward._

–Hum... tem razão.

Novamente ouvi vozes e um barulho estranho.

–Bella?

_–Sou eu... Rose._

–Aff... devolva o celular pra Bella, sua atrevida.

_–Nada disso. Só estou querendo dizer que passaremos ai mais tarde. _

–Ah... e por que Bella mesmo não disse?

_–Porque está cheia de pudores, falando que não quer atrapalhar você._

–A que horas vocês vem? Estarei esperando.

_–Iremos olhar o buffet agora e depois iremos._

–Tudo bem. Deixe-me falar com Bella agora.

_–Nada disso. Temos muito a fazer._

–Rose...

_–Ate mais tarde cunhadinho._

Fiquei olhando para o celular. Não é que a maldita desligou? Isso não ia prestar. Aquelas quatro juntas iriam com certeza acabar com o sossego de Port Angeles. Ainda bem que Bella também não fazia questão de grandes produções ou então eu estaria ferrado. Se fosse olhar Rose e Renée, com certeza seria uma festa de arromba. Mas eu deixei bem claro. Queria algo bem particular.

Conferi as horas constatando que eu ainda teria um tempo até elas chegarem.

Ah merda! Elas vindo aqui... e Irina de faxineira na loja. Se elas ficassem cara a cara...

Vontade de dar uns bons tapas naquela bunda empinada e gostosa. Isso a era motivo para dar um bom castigo na minha menina. Aonde já se viu não atender ao meu telefonema? Porra... já eram quase dezessete horas e até agora não apareceram aqui. Ha mais de duas horas eu falei com elas. Estariam até agora olhando buffet?

Liguei para o celular das quatro mulheres e nenhuma atendia! Desaforo! Estava prestes a ligar pra Bella novamente quando ouvi passos e risadas no corredor. Fui até a porta e abri no exato momento em que minha mãe levava a mão ao trinco.

–Bonito! Nenhuma das moças atende ao celular.

–Já estávamos chegando filho. Não era necessário.

–Mas EU não sabia que estavam chegando.

–Ah... mas como é mal humorado.

Minha mãe me deu um beijo no rosto, Renée acenou, mas meus olhos estavam vidrados em Bella... e naquela saia curta mostrando suas coxas.

–Oi pra você também Edward.

Rose falou ao passar por mim e apenas fiz um muxoxo com os lábios.

–Oi.

–Oi pequena.

Minhas mãos ansiosas já avançavam para a cintura delgada, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me enlaçou o pescoço no momento em que nossas bocas se encontraram. Vontade da porra de enfiar a mão debaixo daquela saia.

–Anhã...

Suspirei exasperado, com a boca ainda colada na de Bella e me afastei.

–Deixe isso para mais tarde.

Ignorei a gracinha de Renée.

–O que fizeram para demorarem tanto assim?

–Várias coisas, mas agora eu preciso de um café. Adoro o café da Ingrid.

Rolei meus olhos. Minha mãe sempre pedia café quando vinha aqui. Parecia criança.

–Vou ligar lá na copa, mãe.

Pedi o café e me sentei, colocando Bella em meu colo. As três mulheres não paravam de matraquear. Mesmo quinze minutos depois, quando o café chegou, elas ainda falavam.

–Eu espero sinceramente que não estejam planejando uma festa de arromba.

–Eu queria...

–De jeito nenhum mãe.

–Eu também.

–A senhora ouviu o Edward, mãe.

Bella respondeu a Renée que fez uma careta.

–Fique tranquilo. Eu não permiti que fizessem nada demais. Só mesmo o buffet simples e meu vestido.

Ela passou o dedo sobre meus lábios e eu o abocanhei, chupando levemente. Ela ficou vermelha e mordeu os lábios, esfregando uma perna na outra. Estreitei meus olhos e aproveitando que as outras estavam entretidas eu falei baixo em seu ouvido.

–Safada... aposto como está toda melada.

–Pare com isso.

–Vamos dar uma voltinha por ai? Só pra eu conferir e...

A voz de Rose me interrompeu.

–Ah não... eu não acredito no que vejo!

Eu inclinei a cabeça e vi: Irina parada em frente a porta que deixei aberta, e as três mulheres elegantes, de pé, olhando pra ela. Rose colocou a mão no peito, um sorriso jocoso no rosto.

–Meu pai do céu... obrigada por me deixar viva pra ver isso. Então... Irina Denali, ex Cullen, é agora a rainha da limpeza.

–Sua estúpida... cale essa sua boca ou eu...

–Ou você o que? Vai esfregar minha boca com detergente? Porque é só disso que entende agora não é? Se bem que sendo da limpeza... é uma ótima oportunidade para conseguir hidratante de graça não é? Daqueles que se usa aqui...

Bateu na madeira da minha mesa.

–Desgraçada... eu vou...

–Edward... o que está acontecendo?

Bella me perguntou, a expressão meio desconfiada, mas ao mesmo tempo sorridente. Olhei os rostos de minha mãe, Renée e Rose. Todas elas pareciam prestes a explodir numa gargalhada estrondosa.

Melhor sairmos daqui. Sei muito bem que barraco de mulher era três vezes pior que de homem.

–Nós já estamos de saída pequena. Vamos que Irina precisar fazer a limpeza aqui.

Segurando em sua cintura, eu coloquei Bella de pé e ela foi ate Rose. Peguei meu paletó e minha pasta, enquanto as loucas continuavam se encarando.

Eu não vi bem como aconteceu, mas tenho certeza que foi por querer. Só ouvi o som de algo se quebrando.

–Ah … meu Deus... que desastrada que eu sou.

–Ah não Rose... o tapete vai ficar manchado.

Olhei para baixo e vi a mancha de café sobre o tapete, além dos cacos da xícara no chão.

–Não ficará se for limpo a tempo. A faxineira poderia limpar.

–NUNCA!

Irina berrou antes que alguém pedisse para que fizesse isso. Rose me olhou com a cara mais lavada do mundo, mas foi Bella quem entrou no assunto.

–Amor... olhe só sua empregada. Ela precisa limpar isso.

–Irina, por favor...

Ela bufou e pegou o pano com o rodo, passando-o perto do pé de Bella.

–Mas assim não vai dar. Terá que se ajoelhar para limpar.

Irina fez uma cara de desespero que foi até cômica. Então eu me lembrei de tudo o que ela fez pro meu filho, do apartamento, do carro. Isso só falando em coisas materiais. Não queria nem pensar no lado emocional. Além disso, toda aquela perseguição a Bella, o tempo que tive que ficar longe da minha menina por culpa da sua interferência, contando para o Charlie...

Olhei bem nos olhos de Irina, e com toda autoridade, com a qual aliás, ela ja estava acostumada, eu ordenei.

–Faz parte do serviço Irina. Não quero meu tapete manchado. Portanto faça o melhor.

Ela olhou no rosto de cada uma das mulheres. Percebi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas... de humilhação. Sinceramente eu odiava humilhar as pessoas. Nunca gostei disso. Mas eu precisava quebrar a crista de Irina. Ela precisava aprender que as pessoas precisam trabalhar para conquistar algo na vida. E eu sou muito culpado também, afinal dei tudo de mão beijada pra ela. Agora era hora de fazer o caminho inverso.

Quase em câmera lenta, e sob cinco pares de olhos incrédulos, Irina se ajoelhou para fazer a limpeza... bem aos pés de Bella.


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

Oh Meus Deus!

Isso realmente está acontecendo?

Irina está ajoelhada aos meus pés usando um uniforme de faxineira e limpando. Eu devo estar sonhando só pode.

Ainda mais hoje depois de um dia particularmente confuso, em que Jéssica me lançava olhares mortais na escola, e que só pioraram durante o almoço quando Riley se sentou comigo, e na saída fui sequestrada por minha mãe, Esme e Rose, para uma viagem rápida a Port. Angeles para escolhermos vestidos para o meu casamento.

Agora pra completar meu dia, Irina estava se ajoelhando diante de mim?

Era demais pra ser verdade, mas realmente era.

Ela terminou de limpar ainda sob nossos olhares incrédulos e olhou para Edward com o máximo que pode empinar seu queixo, mas sua mandíbula estava travada, raiva e humilhação brilhavam em seus olhos.

– Satisfeito senhor? – Edward pigarreou e sorriu.

– Sim, eu estou Irina, você pode limpar a minha sala agora. – ela assentiu firmemente e Rosalie sorria malignamente. Edward rolou os olhos e a pegou pelo braço saindo da sala.

– Hey... – ela resmungou, e nós os seguimos. Fomos todos para a sala de espera fora da sala de Edward. Havia alguns sofás, e nos sentamos.

– Rosalie, eu sei que você a odeia, mas não tripudiamos de alguém que tem um trabalho honesto. – ela fez um biquinho.

– Mas ela merece.

– Eu sei, mas você conhece Irina, passar o dia limpando é completamente humilhante para ela. E não devemos nos aproveitar de sua desgraça.

– Ele está certo Rose, não podemos rir da desgraça alheia. – Esme concordou e Rosalie rolou os olhos cruzando os braços. Assenti concordando com Esme, mesmo eu querendo rir de Irina, eu não devia tripudiar da desgraça alheia. Minha mãe pensava diferente.

– Que historia é essa, lógico que podemos, essa vadia merece que riamos dela e muito. – todos olhamos para ela incrédulos.

– Mamãe!

– O que? Essa bisca ficou atrapalhando vocês durante a maior parte do namoro de vocês, limpar chão é pouco pra ela.

– Isso ai Renée, ela merece pior.

– Chega meninas. – Esme zangou-se e as duas se calaram. – Irina é uma pessoa, mesmo ela sendo egoísta, mesquinha, maldosa, orgulhosa, cruel, interesseira, boa vida...

– Mãe você está defendendo a Irina? Por que não parece.

– Shiiu Edward, eu não terminei. – ela olhou feio pra ele que se calou, ela alisou sua roupa e continuou. – Ela é um monte de coisas, mas não devemos falar mal ou desejar o mal a ninguém.

– Isso mesmo Esme, ela já está se humilhando bastante, não devemos piorar as coisas, vai que ela se revolta mais ainda e tenta matar a gente no nosso casamento.

– Oh eu não tinha pensado nisso, muito esperta filha. Seja superior. – rolei os olhos e fui até Edward que olhava pro teto sem saber o que falar, o abracei e ele me olhou sorrindo.

– Então teve um bom dia?

– Meio cansativo, olhamos algumas lojas, mas vamos ter que ir a Seattle para meu vestido. E o seu?

– Foi muito produtivo. Coloquei alguma papelada em dia, e já comecei a resolver os problemas que Irina me arranjou, já tem um detetive atrás do Black.

– Quem é Black? – nome me era familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde.

– Jacob Black, o amante de Irina.

– Foi ele que tirou tudo dela meu filho?

– Sim mãe, a idiota assinou vários documentos deixando ele cuidar de tudo, e deu nisso.

– Alem de tudo é idiota. – Rosalie bufou e tivemos que concordar. De repente eu me lembrei de onde conhecia o nome.

– Hey ele não é aquele cara que trabalhava pra você? – perguntei lembrando do idiota que ficava me secando quando me via, na verdade fazia um tempo que não o via na concessionária.

– Esse mesmo. – ele rosnou.

– Ele trabalhava para você? – minha mãe perguntou chocada e Edward assentiu.

– Sim o filho da puta. Dei uma chance pra ele e o desgraçado me trai assim, mas ele vai pagar quando eu o encontrar.

– E onde arrumou um detetive?

– Por uma coincidência, a mulher para quem o Black vendeu o carro é a mãe de uma menina que o Black enrolava, e ela também é detetive com o marido.

– Nossa, e agora ela vai ajudar?

– Ela está ansiosa pra isso.

– Então esse Black, tinha um caso com a Irina e tinha mais uma amante? – minha mãe perguntou chocada e Edward assentiu.

– E dava em cima de mim quando podia. – resmunguei e ouvi um ofego e o barulho de algo caindo, olhamos pra porta e Irina olhava chocada par nós. Edward esfregou o rosto e levantou indo até ela e pegando a vassoura que ela havia derrubado.

– Irina, você já terminou? – ela piscou olhando pra ele e assentiu baixando os olhos. Ela parecia desolada. Edward suspirou.

– Ótimo, eu vou conferir o seu trabalho, você pode ir se trocar, e se quiser voltar amanhã eu te pago no fim da semana; Se esse for seu ultimo dia eu pago agora mesmo pelos seus serviços. – seu lábio tremeu como se ela estivesse a ponto de chorar mas ela empinou o nariz.

– Eu venho amanhã.

– Ótimo, cedo hein? Ou eu desconto do seu salário se atrasar. – ela olhou irritada pra ele e partiu rapidamente para fora da sala. Edward entrou na sala pra verificar o seu trabalho e olhei pra minhas companheiras de compras.

– Sabe vocês podem ir. Edward me leva. – elas assentiram e nos despedimos.

– Dê um beijo no meu filho Bella.

– Claro Esme.

– Mãe eu vou jantar com Edward hoje, precisamos falar sobre o casamento.

– Sim filha, eu falo com seu pai.

– E Riley vai jantar lá em casa hoje, quero mimar meu sobrinho. – Rosalie piscou pra mim e ri.

– Obrigada Rose. – quando todas se foram, eu entrei na sala de Edward e fechei a porta com chave, já estava louca pra pular no meu homem tesudo.

– Olá senhor Cullen. – ele estava vendo uns papeis e levantou os olhos ao me ver e sorriu largamente.

– Hmmm, se comporte safadinha, nossas mães estão do lado de fora.

– Na verdade elas já foram, Sr. Cullen, estamos sozinhos.

– Então o que está esperando para deitar nua em minha mesa?

– Só sua ordem senhor. – pisquei e ele rosnou e me chamou com um dedo. Mais que depressa fui até ele. Assim que cheguei a sua frente ele agarrou minha bunda dando uma apertada.

– Me diz safada você foi pra escola com essa saia minúscula? – rolei os olhos.

– Claro que não, eu comprei quando estávamos aqui e vesti só pra você. – pisquei e ele gemeu.

– Oh como a minha putinha é dedicada.

– Só ao senhor. – ele sorriu descendo as mãos por minhas coxas, as mãos grandes subindo e descendo, me causando arrepios por todo corpo, eu já estava melada só com seu toque.

Edward subiu as mãos empurrando a minha saia para cima e gemeu ao ver a minúscula calcinha rosa que usava.

– Você é uma tentação. – sussurrou empurrando mais a saia para cima, e afastando minha calcinha. Gemi baixinho.

– Senhor...

– Hmmm, você está molhada pra mim safada?

– Sim... – suspirei e ele soprou meu sexo.

– Não sei se acredito em você, eu acho que devo ver.

– Edward... – sem que eu esperasse ele me virou de repente e me empurrou de barriga pra baixo em sua mesa, ergueu meus quadris e afastou minhas pernas, e enterrou o rosto em minha boceta.

– Hummm que delicia... – gemeu ao dar uma lambida no meu sexo e minhas pernas tremeram.

– Oh merda...

– Está realmente molhadinha.

– Sim... – engasguei quando ele abriu mais minha boceta e mergulhou sua língua fundo.

Eu gritei, gemendo e me contorcendo, meu sexo pingava e a língua de Edward fazia loucuras comigo. Ele atacou minha boceta como um homem esfomeado, lambendo e chupando, tanto minha boceta quanto meu clitóris.

E não demorou muito para que eu viesse em sua boca, e ele lambeu cada gota do meu prazer. Um pouco trêmula, comecei a me levantar, mas ele me empurrou para baixo.

– Ainda não acabei com você putinha. – rosnou se levantando de sua cadeira e ouvi o barulho de suas calças abrindo.

– Sim senhor. – sorri para a mesa e meu sexo se contraiu em antecipação. Senti seu corpo pressionado contra minhas costas e a ponta do seu pau roçando entre minhas pernas.

– Você me quer vadia?

– Sim, por favor...

– Diga pra mim o que quer? Eu adoro quando você fala sujo safada.

– Hmmm, mete esse pauzão em mim.

– Assim safada? – ele guiou seu pau pra dentro de mim, mas só a pontinha, eu estava arfando já.

– Mais, eu quero que me foda senhor.

– Hmmm, quer ser fodida putinha?

– Sim, por favor, senhor me fode.

Ele gemeu e chupou forte meu pescoço e meteu de uma vez, meus olhos se arregalaram gozei novamente, ele gemeu e se ergueu agarrando meus quadris e empinando mais minha bunda e saiu de dentro de mim pra voltar em seguida com força.

– Oh Deus... – gritei e ele riu e fez novamente, parecia que eu ia gozar de novo, e ele também sentiu pois suas arremetidas eram cada vez mais fortes.

– Gosta assim safada, com força?

– Oh Sim... não pare Edward...

– Nem se eu fosse louco princesa, rebola pra mim. – mandou dando um tapa em minha bunda e metendo com força, eu gemi e obedeci imediatamente.

Ele rosnou indo mais rápido e dando alguns tapas em meu bumbum, e eu já estava construindo um novo orgasmo. Meu corpo inteiro pulsando, e minha boceta tremendo, ele enfiou a mão entre nós e esfregou meu clitóris... e foi meu fim.

Eu gritei e gozei em seu pau, ele gemeu conforme minha boceta mastigava seu pau e veio com força. Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e ficamos em silencio ofegantes.

– Edward... – reclamei, ele estava muito pesado. Ele levantou rapidamente e sentou em sua cadeira, puxando-me puxou para seu colo.

– Desculpe amor.

– Tudo bem, é só que você é muito grande. – ele sorriu malicioso e ri deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele beijou minha testa e sorri abertamente, eu adorava quando uma hora parecíamos maníacos por sexo, e logo em seguida podíamos ser carinhosos um com outro.

– Tudo bem princesa?

– Sim, só pensando.

– No que?

– Em nós, estou animada com o casamento.

– Está?

– Sim, não vejo a hora. Poder passar a noite toda com você, acordar com você de manhã. – ele me abraçou apertado.

– Não vejo a hora disso também. – sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos lentamente. Ele tinha o gosto do meu prazer em seus lábios e isso só me fez gemer mais.

– Isabella, não me provoque. – murmurou contra meus lábios, e gemi novamente.

– Não posso evitar senhor Cullen. – ele rosnou e logo eu estava montada nele sendo muito bem castigada.

[...]

– O buffet que viram era bom? – ele perguntou já dirigindo para minha casa. Depois de ficarmos mais de duas horas em sua sala, acabamos resolvendo jantar em Port. Angeles mesmo. Depois de comer, já estava na hora de eu ir pra casa, afinal tinha aula no dia seguinte.

– Era. Eu não sei escolher essas coisas, então sua mãe e Rose me ajudaram, e mamãe palpitou em tudo. – ele riu.

– Então se divertiu?

– Claro, sua mãe e Rose são ótimas, elas não ficam mandando em mim, me dão escolhas, e me ajudaram a escolher as melhores, foi tudo ótimo.

– Bom, e não deixa elas mandarem em tudo, é o seu casamento, elas já tiveram o delas. – ri e assenti.

– Não vou deixar. Mas eu não achei nenhum vestido legal, sabe não um perfeito.

– E a boutique de Seattle?

– Eu queria ir lá, mas eu tenho aula e meu pai vai surtar se eu faltar, você sabe que se ele descobrir um motivo pra atrapalhar o casamento ele vai né. – ele riu.

– Vejamos... eu posso contatar alguém da boutique, para vir aqui com um mostruário.

– Sério?

– Tudo para minha noiva linda. – sorri brilhantemente.

– Você é o melhor. – ele piscou e prometeu ver isso amanhã mesmo.

Chegamos a minha casa e chamei Edward para entrar, nem que fosse pra um café. Ele aceitou, mas prometeu não demorar, não queríamos chatear muito meu pai.

– Chegamos. – chamei da porta segurando a mão de Edward e o levando para dentro. Ouvimos risadinhas na sala e sorri. – Estou entrando com Edward. – avisei, eu que não queria pegar meus pais em um momento constrangedor.

– Bella pode vir. – mamãe chamou e entramos na sala. Minha mãe estava sentada no braço da poltrona do meu pai, ela estava meio descabelada assim como meu pai que mantinha uma almofada no colo e parecia embaraçado. Escondi o riso.

– Oi pra vocês.

– Bella, sua mãe disse que ia dormir no Edward? – ele olhou entre mim e minha mãe e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Ah é... bem eu só vim pegar umas roupas e meus cadernos. – minha mãe piscou pra mim e sorri.

– Ah ok. Eu vou... – ele estava um pouco vermelho e pigarreou. – Pegar uma cerveja. – muito mais rápido que achei ser possível ele escapou para a cozinha. Fiz uma careta, não querendo imaginar o por que, e peguei a mão de Edward.

– Aonde vamos?

– Meu quarto.

– Hmmm ainda não conheço seu quarto. – piscou um sorriso malicioso e somente ri.

Chegamos ao meu quarto, empurrei a porta e Edward entrou. Foi estranho ver ele aqui no meu minúsculo quartinho. Ele parecia ocupar todo o espaço com seu tamanho todo. Fui até meu armário e peguei uma mochila, peguei uma roupa pra escola e mais uma troca de roupa. Fui até minha gaveta de calcinhas e peguei alguns conjuntos e joguei na mochila, olhei de canto de olho para Edward que olhava minhas coisas em volta. Ele estava no meu mural de fotos e fez uma careta em uma certa foto. Deixei minha mochila no chão e fui ver o que ele olhava.

Fiz uma careta quando vi que era uma foto minha e de Riley. Eu nunca mais mexi no mural e tinha me esquecido completamente dela, felizmente nós não nos beijávamos. Peguei a foto e tirei dali. Ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não precisa tirar por mim. – rolei os olhos e o abracei pelos ombros.

– Tirei por mim, Riley não é mais meu namorado. Mas isso me fez perceber uma coisa.

– O que?

– Nós não temos fotos juntos. – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Isso é uma lastima.

– E não é? – fui até minha escrivaninha e peguei minha maquina fotográfica digital, e liguei. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e posicionando a maquina um pouco longe, beijei sua bochecha e tirei uma foto. – Pronto essa vai pro meu mural. – ele sorriu e pegou a maquina verificando a foto.

– Podemos levar essa maquina?

– Claro, por quê?

– Bem, digamos que eu quero começar a criar meu próprio mural. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Sério?

– Oh sim, mas é um mural especial. – sorriu um sorriso safado que me fez ficar molhada na hora.

– Por que especial?

– Por que só vai ter fotos suas.

– O que isso tem de especial? – ele se aproximou do meu rosto e beijou atrás da minha orelha chupando a pele ali. Agarrei seus ombros antes que eu desfalecesse. Ele riu contra minha pele e foi até minha orelha.

– Só terá fotos de você nua ou eu fedendo você.

– Edward! – guinchei o empurrando e ele riu.

– Eu disse que era especial. – ele piscou e ri me afastando dele e voltando a pegar minhas coisas.

– Tarado. – ele somente sorriu e fui pegar meus materiais e confirmar se tava tudo dentro. Edward foi até minha gaveta de calcinhas que deixei aberta e começou a fuçar lá dentro. Rolei os olhos e terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Quando estava tudo certo coloquei sobre a cama e fui ver o que Edward tanto olhava. Ele segurava nas mãos uma calcinha preta minúscula.

– Gostou dessa? – o abracei por trás espalmando minhas mãos em seu estomago e ele gemeu.

– Sim, só consigo imaginar você com ela. – ri e o soltei e tirei a calcinha da sua mão, e sem tirar minha saia me livrei da calcinha que vestia. Coloquei a preta, ele rosnou e joguei a calcinha que estava antes pra ele.

– Prontinho.

– Você é terrível. – pisquei pra ele e peguei minhas coisas.

– Estou pronta pra ir. – ele respirou fundo e pegou minhas mochilas e colocou na frente das calças. Ri da sua tentativa de esconder sua ereção.

Descemos as escadas e minha mãe nos esperava, olhei em volta e nem sinal do meu pai.

– Cadê o pai?

– Foi tomar um banho e está me esperando, então chispem.

– Poxa parece que querem se livrar de mim. – fiz um bico e ela rolou os olhos.

– Para de drama Bella, sei que está louca pra ficar sozinha com seu homem, então vaza que eu vou ficar com o meu. – ela piscou e ri.

– Ok, já entendi. Até amanhã.

– Tchau querida. – ela beijou minha bochecha e nos despedimos e fomos para o carro. Edward me ajudou a guardar as coisas na parte de trás e entramos no carro e ele dirigiu para casa.

– Então vai tirar aquelas fotos hoje? – ele sorriu, mas depois murchou.

– Hoje não, Riley está...

– Não. Rose disse que ia chamar ele pra casa de Esme, pra passar a noite. – ele sorriu.

– Hmmm, ótimo vou começar o meu mural hoje mesmo. – eu ri ficando vermelha só imaginando as perversões na mente desse homem.

Mas com certeza eu ia amar todas.

Já estávamos estacionando em sua casa, eu e ele corremos para fora do carro animados. Eu estava até ansiosa pra começar minha carreira de atriz particular dele. Mal chegamos à porta e o celular dele tocou.

Ele praguejou, mas atendeu.

– Edward Cullen? – ele me jogou a chave e abri a porta, e já fui tirando meus sapatos e blusa. Ele sorriu malicioso e me seguiu para cima lambendo os lábios. Já estava tirando a saia quando ele parou com uma expressão irritada.

– Merda, tem certeza?

– O que? – sussurrei preocupada e ele pediu um momento, e falou mais um momento no telefone e desligou.

– Saco.

– O que foi Edward?

– Era a detetive Alice.

– Oh e o que ela queria?

– Ela achou o Black.


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

**Edward Pov**

Minha mente fervilhava tanto quanto meu sangue. Quando eu pegasse aquele maldito Black...

Se havia uma coisa que me irritava profundamente era uma pessoa mal agradecida. Não reconhece o que os outros fazem por ela. Claro que, tudo o que faço, sempre é esperando pelo crescimento pessoal do outro, pelo menos no que se refere a trabalho. Nunca faço as coisas esperando algo em troca. Mas também jamais imaginaria que depois de ajudar tanto, eu ainda seria roubado.

Bem que eu achava estranho quando Irina aparecia na concessionária a troco de nada. Mas como nada da vida dela me interessava, nem percebi que era por causa daquele cachorro. Céus, que mulher burra. Além de perder tudo para o amante, ele ainda a traía.

No entanto, agora eu ficaria frente a frente com ele. É uma pena que teria que esperar até o dia seguinte, afinal não iria até Port Angeles há essa hora. Ainda mais com Bella em minha casa. Se eu a levasse de volta pra casa e interrompesse a diversão do chefe Swan, com certeza ele iria me odiar para o resto dos seus dias.

Ao que parece, Black estava em um flat e iria viajar no dia seguinte à noite. Alice e o tal Jaspion montaram guarda lá, e a qualquer sinal de fuga a polícia seria acionada. Eu esperava sinceramente que isso não acontecesse. Queria bem dar uma surrada naquela cara canina antes de ele ser preso.

Entretanto, esse não era o momento para ficar pensando nessas coisas. Principalmente porque Bella estava voltando ao quarto, vestindo uma minúscula calcinha que mais parecia uma segunda pele. Eu estava deitado na cama, apenas com a boxer e as mãos atrás da cabeça. Bella parou à minha frente e girou, com as mãos na cintura, fazendo meu pau se revirar com aquela visão.

–Como estou?

–Gostosa como sempre.

Levantei-me, sem tirar os olhos dela, e caminhei até parar a sua frente. Segurei em sua cintura e desci as mãos até a bunda empinada, apertando-a e puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

–Pronta para mais uma sessão de fotos?

–Sempre. Depois de um pagamento daqueles... poso pra você a qualquer hora.

Eu já tinha tirado algumas fotos de Bella completamente nua. Sinceramente... aquelas teriam que ficar guardadas a sete chaves. Aquelas poses ginecológicas demais quase me fizeram ter uma síncope. Não resisti e tive que parar um pouco. Peguei-a de jeito, no chão mesmo, feito dois animais no cio.

Agora, já recompostos, iríamos terminar nossa brincadeira.

Beijei sua boca e repuxei seu lábio inferior com meus dentes. Ela gemeu e se esfregou em mim, fazendo-me rir.

–Adoro esse seu jeitinho de menina vadia, sabia disso?

–Sabia senhor Cullen. O senhor é muito safado.

Ela respondeu e sorriu, passando os dedos em meus lábios e se afastando, rebolando aquele traseiro gostoso e levemente rosado pelos tapas que dei.

Sentou-se na mesma poltrona em que eu estava há minutos atrás, e ela sobre mim, cavalgando ferozmente em meu pau. Abriu levemente as pernas, as mãos sobre o braço da poltrona e o olhar brilhando em mim.

–Tudo pronto senhor?

Estreitei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça diante de tanto atrevimento. Estava me levando ao limite, essa safada. Inspirei, buscando reunir meu autocontrole e peguei a máquina. Não pude evitar e passei a língua nos lábios. Definitivamente, Bella era a mulher mais gostosa que já provei. E me deixava maluco. Deslizou a mão pequena pela coxa, sem nunca tirar os olhos de mim.

–Tem certeza que nunca fez uma foto pornô Bella? Você leva jeito pra coisa.

–Consegue me imaginar nua numa revista? Em quantos banheiros masculinos você acha que eu iria parar?

Rosnei, dessa vez de raiva, somente por imaginar algum filho da puta se masturbando enquanto a via nua. Ainda segurando a máquina, eu me aproximei dela. Foquei seu rosto e estiquei a mão livre, beliscando seu mamilo. Sua cabeça tombou para trás e ela mordeu os lábios. Não perdi tempo e capturei a imagem sexy, sentindo meu pau latejar violentamente e pingando meu tesão. Bella deu um sorriso safado e inclinou o corpo, abaixou minha boxer e a língua passando lentamente pela cabeça do meu pau. Não poderia deixar passar essa oportunidade, e mesmo com as mãos tremendo eu registrei esse gesto. Impeli meus quadris, forçando meu pau para dentro da boca pequena, que logo o abrigou.

–Engole tudo vadia.

Como sempre ela não me decepcionou, engolindo com voracidade enquanto massageava minhas bolas. Eu gemia alto, e sem controle comecei a movimentar meus quadris, sempre com a câmera na mão para não perder nenhum detalhe. Bella ergueu os olhos pra mim e abriu mais a boca. Comecei a investir meus quadris mais rapidamente, e voltei a posicionar a câmera ao ver sua bochecha estufada pelo meu pau que era empurrado com volúpia em sua boca.

– Merda...

Praguejei clicando na máquina rapidamente e depois colocando-a ao lado de Bella. Eu não iria durar muito desse jeito e a última coisa que queria era gozar antes de foder gostoso com ela.

Segurei em seus cabelos e puxei-a com cuidado para cima. Bella ficou de pé, já grudando seu corpo no meu. Devorei sua boca, puxando e chupando sua língua como se quisesse arrancá-la da boca.

–Ai... Edward...

–Isso vadia... geme pra mim. Me deixa louco...

Ela ergueu uma das pernas, roçando sua boceta em minha coxa. Apertei seus seios com força e ela gemeu de novo, conseguindo arrancar um gemido meu também. Suas mãos arranhavam meu abdômen, provocando arrepios em minha pele. Empurrei-a contra a parede, erguendo seu corpo, mas logo impedido por ela.

–Espere...

–O que foi?

–Eu quero registrar isso.

–Porra Bella... olhe meu estado.

Ela olhou para o meu pau que subia e descia, pingando meu desejo por ela, e sorriu.

–Serei rápida.

Correu até o tripé que tínhamos usado anteriormente e posicionou a câmera, programando rapidamente.

–Tem exatamente dois minutos para enfiar esse pau em mim, senhor Cullen.

Eu rosnei rasguei seu lingerie e ergui seu corpo novamente, prensando-a contra a parede.

–Não preciso disso tudo safada.

Passei as mãos sobre suas coxas, abrindo mais suas pernas e empurrando meu pau para dentro do seu corpo, gemendo alto ao sentir sua carne me mastigando.

Bella estava agarrada ao meu pescoço, totalmente entregue, enquanto eu esfolava meu pau sem dó dentro dela. O flash da máquina já tinha disparado há tempo, então era hora de liberar nosso tesão.

Baixei a cabeça e chupei seus mamilos, Bella rebolando e enfiando suas unhas em mim, gemendo obscenidades cada vez mais alto.

–Mais forte... mais fundo senhor Cullen... mais fundo.

–Goza comigo agora cachorra.

Eu sabia que não era preciso pedir. Sua boceta já me apertava, pronta para receber meu gozo dentro dela. Abandonei seu seio e engoli sua boca no exato instante em que ela gritou e se apertou mais em mim e meu pau se expandiu, jatos fortes do meu sêmen entrando em sua casa.

Bella deixou sua cabeça apoiar-se em meu ombro e eu apoiei minha testa na parede, ainda ofegando e um pouco trêmulo.

–Hum... tão gostoso senhor Cullen.

Ela ronronou voltando a rebolar lentamente em meu pau.

–Mas é uma vadia mesmo. Vem pra cama, vem...

Caminhei com ela agarrada a mim e deitamos na cama. Mas logo Bella se levantou.

–Fique aqui comigo.

Girei meu corpo, ficando de costas sobre o colchão. Bella olhava para as pernas e pegou minha camisa, passando-a nas coxas.

–Caramba Edward... está escorrendo tudo. Você deveria ser doador de esperma.

–E serei mesmo. Vou doar tudo pra você. Quando você engravidar virão cinco de uma só vez.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e eu gargalhei.

–Isso não tem graça.

–Então volte pra cama.

–Só quero fazer uma coisa.

Foi até o tripé e pegou a maquina, voltando sorrindo para a cama.

–Ah não... vai continuar? Espero que seu cachê não seja alto.

A cara de safada com que ela me olhou fez meu pau quase adormecido despertar novamente.

–O senhor da conta de pagar, senhor Cullen. Aliás, pelo que vejo as suas "ações" já estão em alta.  
Falou olhando para o meu pau massageado pela minha mão e lambeu os lábios.

–Estão em alta e firmes cachorra. Vem... senta logo essa bocetinha aqui.

Bella subiu na cama, as pernas abertas e os pés ao lado do meu corpo. Tinha acabado de transar com ela e já estava aflito, como se não fizesse isso há dias. Ela estendeu a câmera pra mim.

–O que você quer?

–Quero que você registre esse pau gigante entrando em minha grutinha.

Subi minha mão por uma de suas coxas e estalei um tapa, fazendo-a gemer.

–Senta logo. Eu estou ficando maluco já.

–O Senhor é muito guloso.

Ela foi descendo o corpo, os pés completamente apoiados na cama.

–Você não vai fazer assim...

Ela sorriu vitoriosa, entendendo que nessa posição iria me deixar fodidamente selvagem.

Segurei a câmera com uma mão e a outra segurava firmemente meu pau. Fui acompanhando sua descida, minha mão já melada pelos meus fluidos. Quando sua boceta encostou na cabeça do meu pau eu disparei o botão da máquina e depois a joguei na cama. Ergui meus quadris e me enfiei completamente, segurando-a pela cintura e bombeando meu pau sem esperar segunda ordem. Bella cavalgava com força, a posição deixando-a ainda mais estreita e eu... mais tarado. Meti como nunca nela, arrancando gritos e gemidos, que misturados ao meu formavam uma sinfonia perfeita. Bella contraiu seus músculos propositadamente três vezes acabando de vez com meu autocontrole.

–Puta que pariu... vou gozar.

O prazer me venceu e eu fechei meus olhos, voltando a abri-los quando ouvi a voz de Bella.

–Abra os olhos. Quero ver seu prazer vadio.

Eu já estava gozando, mas ainda percebi a câmera em sua mão ser acionada, registrando o momento exato em que eu literalmente saia do meu corpo. Arranquei a máquina da sua mão e fiz o mesmo, focalizando seu rosto no momento em que seu corpo tombou sobre o meu, tomado pelo prazer.

–Louca.

–Gostoso.

Eu ri e abracei seu corpo suado. Somente ela e nossas loucuras eram capazes de me deixar mais relaxado. Porque se eu fosse me encontrar com certas pessoas no estado de raiva em que estava... a coisa iria feder.

**********

Fingi que não via o bico de Bella olhando pra mim enquanto se arrumava pra escola. Não iria ceder de forma alguma, embora estivesse bem tentado a isso. Primeiro porque sempre fui contra faltar às aulas sem que fosse por um motivo bem forte. E também porque eu não queria vê-la perto do maldito Black de forma alguma.

Passamos a noite toda namorando, fazendo sexo gostoso e eu me sentia completamente revigorado. Pronto para pegar aquele infeliz de jeito.

–Edward, eu acho que...

–Eu sei o que irá dizer Bella. E minha resposta continua sendo não.

Virei-me para olhá-la depois do seu silêncio. Estava emburrada, com os braços em frente ao peito.

–Já pensou o que o chefe Swan irá fazer se souber que deixei você matar aula a toa?

–Não é a toa. E ele não ficará sabendo.

–Não complique as coisas pra mim, pequena, por favor.

–Você não vai fazer nada demais não né?

–Acha que sou moleque?

–Às vezes.

Eu ri e a abracei pela cintura, beijando rapidamente seus lábios.

–Só quando estou com você na cama. Ai pareço ter quinze anos.

Ela também sorriu e enlaçou meu pescoço.

–Espero que continue assim depois que nos casarmos.

–Será sempre assim. Mas agora pare de me enrolar e vamos embora. Vou te deixar na escola primeiro.

–Mas está muito cedo Edward. Poderia me deixar em casa? Ai eu pego meu carro.

–Tudo bem então. Mas nada de ficar dando carona para coleguinhas hã?

–Bobo.

Peguei meu terno e saímos abraçados. Daqui a pouco iria ligar pra Alice e saber se estava tudo em ordem. Hoje eu iria fazer aquele maldito me devolver cada centavo que ousou tirar do meu filho.  
Bella foi tagarelando pelo caminho, contando sobre as coisas que Renée queria que fizéssemos para o nosso casamento. De forma alguma. Já falei que queria tudo simples. Uma recepção pequena e rápida e então eu ficaria a sós com minha esposa.

Olhei pra ela de canto de olho e sorri. Tão novinha, mas já tão mulher... tão minha.

–Do que está rindo?

–Nada. Só pensando nas algemas que colocarei em seu dedo.

–Por falar em algema... o Emmett me prometeu.

Logo fiquei alerta. Emmett não era boa influência. Se bem que quanto mais safada ela ficasse, melhor pra mim. Mas será que ainda cabia safadeza nesse corpo? Duvido.

–Fique longe dele. Só tem péssimas ideias.

–Não acho péssima ideia algemar você numa cama.

–Pequena... não comece com a provocação ou irei parar esse carro e comer você aqui mesmo.

–Eu nem iria reclamar.

– Mas é uma vadia mesmo.

Ela colocou a mão pequena sobre a minha no banco do carro.

–Só sua.

–Inteiramente minha.

****

Ja estava chegando a Port Angeles quando recebi a mensagem de Bella.

"Juízo"

Eu ri, mas não respondi. Sei que ela estava mais é doida para saber como isso iria acabar. Curiosa, como ela só. Eu liguei pra Alice assim que sai de Forks. O tal Jaspion e alguns homens ficaram a noite inteira de tocaia, caso o cachorro saísse do flat.

Demorei menos tempo que o normal para chegar e logo eu parava em frente ao flat. Maldito... era um dos mais luxuosos de Port Angeles. Tudo com meu dinheiro. Fechei minhas mãos em punho enquanto caminhava até onde Alice disse que estaria. Logo a avistei e ao lado dela um homem alto e loiro. Estava com o braço a sua volta, então só poderia ser seu marido.

–Bom dia.

–Oi Edward. Bom dia. Deixe-me apresentar. Esse é Jasper, meu marido.

Apertei a mão do JASPER, simpatizando logo de cara com ele.

–Muito prazer Jaspi... Jasper. Obrigado pela disposição em me ajudar.

–É nosso trabalho. E ainda por cima nos fez de bobo, então está tudo certo.

–Bom... então vamos entrar.

–Como assim entrar? Nós vamos esperá-lo sair Edward.

–De jeito nenhum. E eu lá tenho cara de quem fica esperando?

–Você não vai conseguir entrar ai tão fácil.

–Quer ver só?

Uma coisa eu aprendi: o dinheiro compra quase tudo. E eu digo quase porque algumas pessoas ainda tem dignidade, tem caráter. Só esperava que quem estivesse lá não pertencesse a esse grupo.  
Felizmente eu tive sorte. E nem precisei oferecer muito, já que meu rosto é bem conhecido em Port Angeles. Talvez o porteiro tenha visto a oportunidade de conseguir um carro mais barato, tal a facilidade com que nos deixou subir.

–Odeio essas coisas de suborno.

–Eu também não gosto Alice. Mas nesse caso eu não me importo nem um pouco. Afinal estamos lidando com um vagabundo.

–Nisso eu tenho que concordar com ele querida.

Alice olhou feio para o marido, mas não disse nada. Pelo jeito a baixinha não era fácil.

Subi até o apartamento do Black e parei em frente ao 302.

–Fiquem fora, por favor.

–Eu também irei entrar.

–Deixe-me falar com ele primeiro Alice. Não é uma coisa que você vá apreciar assistir.

Bati na porta e Alice deu dois passos, mas logo foi segura pelo marido. Era só o que me faltava os dois começarem uma discussão agora. Eu iria dar uns sopapos no Jacob e não seria aquele projeto de anã que iria me impedir.

Bati novamente e então a porta foi aberta, revelando aquele sujeito engomadinho, perfumado demais para o meu gosto.

–Surpresa.

Falei debochadamente diante do seu olhar assustado. Ele não disse nada, apenas tentou fechar a porta mais rápido. Entretanto eu fui mais rápido e coloquei meu pé, usando também meu braço e empurrando a porta com toda força que consegui reunir. Ele cambaleou e por pouco não caiu na poltrona. Fui entrando para o apartamento, dando um coice na porta para fechá-la.

–O garrote está indo para algum lugar?

–Saia daqui. Como entrou aqui sem ser anunciado?

–Olhe bem pra mim e me responda: eu preciso disso? Não acha que eu consigo TUDO o que eu quero?

Ele se adiantou até a mesa, pegando o celular. Que feio. Daquele tamanho e estava se borrando de medo. Eu o alcancei mais rápido do que imaginei e arranquei o celular de sua mão, jogando-o com toda força contra a parede.

–Ia fazer o que? Chamar a mamãe?

–Vou chamar o segurança. Vou denunciar você por invasão e...

Não me segurando mais de raiva eu o agarrei pelo colarinho. Nem era raiva por tudo o que me tirou, mas por ver que seria uma luta desigual. Era um frouxo, covarde e eu não teria trabalho algum em quebrar sua cara.

–Pois então chame... chame logo a polícia desgraçado. Assim irá me poupar trabalho.

Ele tentou me acertar com um soco, mas desviei a cabeça e o mesmo acertou meu peito. Puto com aquilo eu praticamente o arremessei contra a parede. Seu corpo chocou-se contra a estante e escorregou até o chão. Ele gemeu de dor, mas riu em escárnio.

–Só porque peguei a vadia da sua mulher?

Novamente eu fui rápido e logo o erguia novamente pela camisa. Dessa vez ele conseguiu acertar um soco, ainda que fraco, em meu queixo. Foi o que bastou para eu jogá-lo novamente, dessa vez sobre o sofá e em seguida colocar meu joelho em seu peito, desferindo dois socos em seu rosto.

–Isso é por você ter ousado colocar a mão no que é do meu filho.

Ele ainda deu um risadinha, o lábio sangrando um pouco por causa do soco recebido.

–Isso... é porque peguei sua mulher.

–Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que você fez com Irina. Só não aceito o que fez comigo. Eu ajudei você quando era um maltrapilho na minha porta, procurando emprego. E é assim que você retribui? Esse dinheiro que você tentou tirar de mim não é nada Jacob. Olhe bem pra mim. Eu recupero esse dinheiro em um mês de trabalho.

–Então me deixe em paz porra. Sua esposa me passou tudo porque quis.

Dessa vez eu segurei em seus cabelos puxando-os com toda força para fazê-lo me encarar como homem. Minha perna ainda o imobilizava, além do mais, seu corpo já deveria estar dolorido.

–Sabemos que não foi isso. Agora você irá me devolver tudo Black. E saiba que não sou o único que quer sua pele. A mãe da garota que você enganou está ai fora.

Ele arregalou os olhos e se remexeu sob mim, querendo a todo custo me atingir.

–Deu medinho agora foi?

Tirei a perna de cima dele e tirei-o do sofá, novamente com as mãos em seu colarinho.

–Agora vamos entrar em suas contas... e devolver centavo por centavo do que é meu.

–Nunca.

–AGORA.

Empurrei-o com tanta força que seu corpo foi de encontro a mesa que ainda estava posta para o café da manhã. Algumas louças foram ao chão e ele caiu por cima, cortando-se um pouco. O barulho provavelmente atraiu a atenção de Alice e Jaspion que entraram correndo.

–Por Deus Edward... quer matar o cara?

–Só depois que pegar de volta tudo o que é meu.

Aproveitando a presença dos dois eu fui até o quarto do maldito, revirando tudo a procura de um computador, notebook, qualquer coisa. Vi o monte de malas empilhadas, prontas para sua fuga.

–Jaspion... traga-o aqui.

Pouco depois Jacob entrou arrastado pelo loiro, com Alice no encalço apontando uma arma pra ele.

–Jaspion é a puta que pariu ok?  
Olhei pra ele sem entender, mas deixei pra lá. Jacob bufava, tinha os lábios e os braços sangrando um pouco.

–A senha do cofre.

Sua expressão era de quem iria recusar, mas o click da arma na mão de Alice o fez mudar de ideia. Acabou respondendo e abri o cofre. Havia algum dinheiro, documentos pessoais e o documento do apartamento do Riley.

Mostrei pra ele, numa pergunta muda.

–Eu ainda não o vendi.

–Acabou de vender pra mim. Mas logicamente você é quem irá me pagar pra eu ficar com ele. Agora... vamos às contas bancárias.

–Eu não tenho conta bancária.

–Lógico que tem. Onde iria guardar tudo o que me roubou?

–Eu juro... está tudo limpo e...

Ele não parecia mentir. De repente eu olhei para aquele monte de mala e balancei a cabeça.

–Você não seria tão burro assim.

Fui até uma das malas, abrindo-a, mas constatando que eram apenas roupas. Abri outra que continha um notebook, além de outras coisas de uso pessoal. A terceira mala que abri talvez fosse a que eu procurava.

–Senha.

Primeiro ele olhou pra Alice, que empurrou a arma em sua têmpora. Rapidamente ele falou os números. Abri a mala e ali estava: uma quantidade absurda de dólares, todos muito bem arrumados, exatamente da forma como deveriam ter saído do banco.

Sorri largamente, já pensando no quanto ele me poupou trabalho.

–Se bem que não foi uma atitude totalmente burra.

O loiro falou e eu o encarei.

–Seria relativamente fácil pra você rastreá-lo através das contas bancárias.

–Talvez. Mas agora eu quero saber o quanto tem aqui. Depois... passaremos esse apartamento novamente para o meu nome. E depois chamaremos a polícia.

–Não... por Deus... polícia não. Minha mãe é doente. Ela precisa de mim.

–Esse golpe eu já conheço Black. Nem me venha com essa.

–Eu juro. Estou falando a verdade.

Olhei para Alice e Jaspion. Os dois deveriam saber de alguma coisa, já que eram detetives.

–Ele está dizendo a verdade Edward. A mãe dele é muito doente. Entretanto esse cachorro não a vê há mais de sete meses.

–Então... ela não irá sentir muito a sua falta. Vou chamar a polícia.

–Não é necessário. Jared está lá fora e vou pedir para que faça isso.

Aproximei-me do Jacob e agachei a sua frente.

–Eu espero sinceramente que você nunca mais apareça no meu caminho. Eu posso muito bem quebrar você inteiro Jacob, não duvide disso. E só não faço mais nada com você porque tenho mais o que fazer.

Ele riu.

–Vai cuidar da ninfetinha não é? Aquela que só faltou abrir a boce...

O soco que eu dei nele foi tão forte que nem mesmo a mão do Jaspion segurando sua camisa foi capaz de segurá-lo e ele tombou de lado. Agora ele conseguiu... eu iria realmente matá-lo. Preparei-me para chutá-lo, feito o cachorro que era, mas fui impedido.

–NÃO!

Encarei Alice.

–Pode ser pior pra você Edward. Pegue a mala com o dinheiro, vamos olhar as contas dele e depois chamamos a polícia. Vamos acusá-lo apenas da documentação do apartamento e do carro. Dará menos dor de cabeça e ele pagará da mesma forma.

Alice estava certa. Até que a polícia averiguasse tudo, olhasse as contas bancárias. Ah...eu não teria paciência pra tanto. Peguei o notebook e me sentei. Quanto antes terminasse isso, melhor. Afinal, eu ainda tinha uma sessão de fotos para fazer.

************

Realmente o vagabundo falava a verdade. As contas bancárias estavam limpas. Isso quer dizer que eu iria ter que conferir aquele dinheiro todo. Mas eu duvidava que estivesse faltando grande quantia. Talvez as extravagâncias dele, nada demais.

A mala com o dinheiro já estava em meu carro. Peguei todos os cartões de crédito que estavam com ele, deixando-o apenas com os documentos pessoais.

–Acho que agora podemos chamar a polícia.

Jacob já estava novamente sentando no chão, e Alice sempre com a arma apontada para ele.

–Já sabe que se disser que eu o agredi primeiro... será bem pior pra você. Eu apenas me defendi, entendido?

Ele ficou calado, a cabeça baixa. Cutuquei sua perna com meu sapato.

–Entendido?

–Entendi. Não sou burro.

Nós três rimos alto.

–Será que não?

Um homem moreno e alto entrou no quarto nesse momento.

–Jasper... os policiais já foram chamados. Em três minutos estarão aqui.

–Ótimo. Obrigado Jared.

–Bom... agora é com a polícia. Seja um cãozinho adestrado e não apronte ok? É pro seu bem. Eu sei ser generoso.

Ele ainda teve a cara de pau de rir cinicamente. E esse foi seu erro.

–Pelo menos eu comi a gostosa da Irina. Sem contar a deliciosa e virgem Emily... essa vai se lembrar de mim pra sempre, por ter sido o primeiro a tirar seu cabaço.

Eu abri minha boca, mas numa fração de segundos Alice estava a frente dele e com uma fúria que nunca vi... chutou-o bem nas bolas. Ele colocou as mãos, berrando feito um animal no abate. Mas ela não parou. Chutou a mão dele que protegia suas "coisas" e depois um chute ainda mais forte em seu abdômen.

–Desgraçado, filho da puta. Eu deveria mesmo matar você por ter colocado sua pata pulguenta em minha filha.

Ela preparou outro chute que com certeza arrebentaria o nariz dele, mas Jaspion foi mais rápido e empurrou-a, depois abraçou-a.

–Não Lice... não faça isso. Não vale a pena bater em cachorro morto amor.

–Morto ele será se aparecer em minha frente novamente.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços do marido e se aproximou do Jacob novamente, cuspindo nele.

–Você é lixo. E como tal deve ser tratado.

Guardou a arma na bolsa e se afastou batendo os saltos altíssimos. Mas parou à porta e se virou para nós.

–Vamos acabar logo com isso Jasper. Preciso de um bom champanhe para relaxar agora.

Eu ainda estava boquiaberto. Apesar de baixinha e de aparência quase frágil, ela parecia uma leoa. Talvez captando meus pensamentos Jaspion se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro. Jacob ainda se contorcia, choramingando no chão.

–Pois é Edward... a baixinha poderia arrebentar com ele. Ela é fogo. Lembre-se disso companheiro... se algum dia se interessar por uma baixinha, proteja suas bolas. É o local preferido delas para nos atacar. Falo por experiência própria.

Imediatamente a imagem de uma baixinha de longos cabelos castanhos me veio a mente. Sem perceber, eu gemi e levei minhas mãos à minha virilha. Minha pequena nunca faria isso comigo. Eu acho.


	30. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e nove**

Olhei para meu celular pela milionésima vez, Edward não havia me ligado, e eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber como tinha sido com o sem vergonha do Black, sem vergonha era pouco, era um cachorro mesmo, e vira-lata ainda por cima.

Do jeito que Edward era com certeza ia dar uma surra no cão, e bem merecida, inferno só de imaginar o meu Edward dando uma coça naquele cão me deixava excitada. Olhei para o celular de novo debatendo se devia ligar, por que vai que eu ligo e atrapalho Edward dando uma lição no cão? Mordi o lábio saindo para o estacionamento.

Assim que avistei meu carro não pude deixar de sorrir, pois meu Edward estava recostado nele com um sorriso muito satisfeito, corri pra ele me jogando nos seus braços, ele riu me agarrando me segurando pela bunda e me beijou com ferocidade.

Gemi em seus lábios agarrando seu cabelo, e ele rosnou contra minha boca antes de se afastar me dando seu sorriso torto sexy.

– Olá princesa. – ele piscou e me aproximei beijando seu queixo e lambendo sua mandíbula.

– Oi Sr. Cullen. – ele grunhiu e apertou minha bunda mais forte.

– Isabella... – ri e dei mais um beijo nele antes de pular fora dele.

– Vou me comportar, por enquanto. – sorri e peguei sua mão. – Posso lhe dar uma carona? – falei balançando a chave do meu carro e ele riu.

– Claro que sim princesa, mas eu dirijo. – ele roubou minha chave e destravou o carro, e abriu a porta do carona pra mim, beijou meus dedos e me empurrou para dentro.

– Hey era pra eu dirigir.

– Sejamos realistas princesa, se eu ficar no banco do carona eu não vou conseguir resistir a você e com certeza você provocaria um acidente. – pensei em protestar, mas eu sabia que era verdade, se eu estivesse dirigindo e Edward começasse a me apalpar, com certeza eu causaria um acidente, suspirei e entrei no carro quieta, ele riu e fechou a minha porta e pensei ter ouvido um "boa menina", mas decidi ignorar isso também.

– Então pra onde vamos? – perguntei quando ele já estava sentado e dirigindo para fora do estacionamento da escola, ele se virou pra mim com um sorriso safado.

– Primeiro pra minha casa para que eu possa foder o inferno fora de você. – gemi esfregando as pernas já me sentindo úmida.

– Não vejo a hora Sr. Cullen. – ele riu e voltou a falar.

– E segundo, vamos tentar ver o que falta para o nosso casamento.

– Oh... – sorri bobamente. – Você quer me ajudar a ver essas coisas? – ele rolou os olhos.

– É claro que sim, é meu casamento também, não é?

– Eu achei que os caras não ligassem pra isso, tipo as mulheres faziam e o noivo só tinha que usar o que foi escolhido pra ele e esperar que ele fosse no horário para a igreja. – ele rolou os olhos novamente.

– Honestamente Isabella, você acha que eu sou homem de deixar os outros fazerem as coisas por mim.

– Com certeza não.

– Exatamente princesa, é o nosso casamento e vamos resolver juntos o que precisamos.

– Ok, há você ligou para a boutique?

– Sim, depois de resolver o meu problema eu liguei, eles mandarão alguém essa semana com um mostruário para você. – sorri agradecida, mas sua menção do problema me fez lembrar do cão.

– Você não me disse, como foi lá?

– O vagabundo pretendia fugir do país, já tinha zerado as contas no banco e estava de malas prontas, felizmente ele havia colocado todo o dinheiro em uma mala, então consegui recuperar boa parte do dinheiro, mas Alice e eu deixamos o carro e o apartamento como provas da safadeza dele.

– Então ele foi preso?

– Sim a policia chegou e tanto eu como Alice e seu marido depomos contra o cão. – ri e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Qual a graça?

– É que eu o estava chamando de cão agora a pouco. – ele riu e parou o carro, já estávamos em frente a sua casa e sem esperar por ele sai, indo para a casa, ele me alcançou e abraçou minha cintura beijando meu pescoço.

– Então princesa o que você quer fazer primeiro? – me desvencilhei dele quando entramos e agarrei sua gravata o puxando por ela e o levando para cima.

– Eu pensei que ia foder o inferno fora de mim Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou e ri o soltando e correndo para cima, Edward me alcançou quando já estava na porta do quarto e me agarrou me empurrando contra a parede e colocando seu corpo no meu.

– Hmmm gosta de me provocar safada?

– Adoro Sr. Cullen. – ele rosnou novamente e atacou meus lábios me beijando furiosamente, gemi em sua boca agarrando seus cabelos e torcendo os fios entre meus dedos, Edward grunhiu em minha boca, e desceu sua mão a minha calça a abrindo e empurrando por minhas pernas, o ajudei a me livrar delas, e pulei nele enlaçando minhas pernas em sua volta.

Ele enfiou dois dedos em minha boceta encharcada e gemeu afastando a boca da minha ofegante e abaixou sua boca para meu pescoço, joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo, sua língua e dentes passeavam por meu pescoço e clavícula e descendo mais até meu peito.

– Edward... – gemi me esfregando nele atrás de algum atrito, ele gemeu alto murmurando meu nome enquanto estocava seus dedos os tirando às vezes para esfregar em meu clitóris.

– Está tão pronta pra mim, caralho... – sussurrou contra minha garganta e agarrei seu rosto trazendo sua boca pra minha, gememos na boca um do outro e soltei seu rosto para levar minha mão até seu pau e o esfregar, Edward grunhiu alto e o som foi engolido pela minha boca.

Com um pouco de dificuldade abri suas calças e agarrei seu pau melado em minha mão, o acariciei algumas vezes e o guiei para minha boceta, a ponta roçou em meu clitóris e arfei, larguei sua boca da minha e praticamente gritei com ele.

– Merda me fode Edward.

– Você quer meu pau putinha?

– Sim... – lamuriei tentando levar seu pau a minha boceta, mas Edward desviava dando risada grunhi tentando me esfregar nele, mas ele não estava colaborando. – Me da seu pau Sr. Cullen. – provoquei, sabendo que ele não resistiria e foi o incentivo que faltava. Ele rosnou e me ergueu um pouco e seu pau encaixou bem na entradinha da minha boceta, e em uma estocada forte ele entrou todo em mim.

– Ahhh... sim... – gemi agarrando seus ombros com força, ele grunhiu saindo todo de mim e voltando com força, suas estocadas faziam minhas costas baterem na parede, mas eu não podia me importar menos, estava no céu sentindo seu pau me preencher tão completamente.

– Deus foder você fica cada vez melhor... – ele grunhiu entre estocadas e eu só assenti gemendo seu nome.

– Edward... oh estou... – rosnei apertando minhas pernas em volta dele mais forte, eu viria logo, Edward gemeu e abaixou a cabeça e capturou um mamilo em sua boca e o mordiscou, minha boceta pulsou forte e gozei com abandono, ele rosnou e veio junto comigo gritando meu nome.

Ainda fiquei abraçada a ele ofegante, Edward beijou meus seios e ergueu o rosto até seus lábios ficarem quase colados nos meus e sorriu.

– Então safada ainda quer me provocar? – ri e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Sempre Sr. Cullen. – Edward sorriu e sem sair de dentro de mim caminhou pelo quarto até a cama e deitou comigo por cima. – Aguenta mais uma? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha sorrindo perversamente.

– Oh Isabella eu aguento muito mais que mais uma. – gemi me deitando sobre ele.

– Bom por que nós só sairemos dessa cama quando cumprir sua promessa. Quero que foda o inferno fora de mim, Sr. Cullen. – Edward rosnou e nos virou seu pau já crescendo dentro de mim e gemi ficando quente outra vez, sua mão escorregou por minha coxa e a apertou com força.

– Bem eu sou um homem de palavra minha putinha, e essa promessa eu vou adorar cumprir.

[...]

O resto da semana passo rapidamente, e no fim de semana, a sala da minha casa estava mais cheia que o normal, a mulher da boutique de Seattle veio trazer um mostruário para mim, e lógico que Rosalie, Esme e minha mãe estavam no meio pra dar palpite.

E estavam me deixando louca com tanta opinião.

– Seu véu tem que ter mais de cinco metros...

– Nada de vestido curto...

– O vestido tem que ser estilo princesa...

– Não algo mais clássico...

– Tem que ser branco...

– Branco? Isso não é só pra virgens?

Todas falavam ao mesmo tempo e eu já estava pra gritar com todas elas.

– Gente, chega... – tentei acalmá-las, mas ninguém me deu atenção, bufei e fiquei de pé. – QUIETAS! – todas se calaram e a pobre moça da boutique parecia assustada.

– Isabella não grite, não somos surdas.

– Mas parecem, poxa to chamando vocês a um tempão. – elas baixaram o rosto envergonhadas e murmuraram desculpas, assenti e voltei a me sentar e me virei para a moça. – Me desculpe Ângela.

– Está tudo bem Srta. Swan. – havia desistido de pedir que ela me chamasse de Bella, ela era muito profissional, peguei o catalogo que ela trouxe das mãos de minha mãe e folheei as paginas até chegar a que eu queria e levantei para elas verem o vestido que já tinha escolhido, mas por causa da tagarelice delas ninguém me deixou falar..

– Eu já escolhi meu vestido. – as três me olharam chocadas e depois assentiram em aprovação.

– É lindo filha.

– Vai ficar perfeito em você Isabella. – Esme pegou minha mão e sorri para ela.

– Verdade Bella, você escolheu muito bem.

– Obrigada Rose. – me virei para Ângela mostrando o vestido. – Então tem como esse aqui do meu tamanho estar pronto até 13 de setembro?

– Claro que sim, o seu noivo já tinha passado as suas medidas, então escolhi vestidos mais próximos do seu tamanho, esse vestido eu tenho na nossa loja em Seattle, mandarei para você.

– Obrigada. – voltei a olhar o vestido que escolhi, Edward ia amar me ver nele e me tirar dele. Ri pra mim mesmo.

– E as senhoras, já escolherem seus vestidos? Eu trouxe alguns mostruários... – antes que eu dissesse que não precisava, pois elas já tinham escolhido algo em Port. Angeles, minha mãe e Rose gritaram e pediram o mostruário loucas pra ver os vestidos. Olhei pra Esme que riu, mas deu uma olhadinha.

Rolei os olhos e continuei babando em meu vestido enquanto as loucas compravam mais vestidos, pobrezinho dos maridos delas.

[...]

O resto do mês passou rapidamente, eu dividia meu tempo entre a escola, planejar o casamento com Edward, agarrar Edward, passar um tempo com meu pai que só reclamava que ia perder sua menininha.

Mas como prometido ele me ajudou em tudo, na decoração e no Buffet. E nossas mães e Rose sempre estavam lá quando precisamos. Então estava tudo pronto quando chegou o dia.

Havíamos decorado o quintal da casa de Edward, muitas flores tudo em rosa e branco, foi feito um pequeno altar e um caminho de flores até ele, havia bancos para os nossos poucos convidados, só estaria presente nossa família e os amigos mais íntimos.

Eu estava muito nervosa, Ângela havia trazido o meu vestido uma semana antes para fazermos ajustes necessários, e agora ele já estava pronto e era perfeito, quando o experimentei ficou ainda melhor, do que eu havia imaginado.

Edward havia contratado um cabeleireiro e maquiador para vir a sua casa cuidar de nós mulheres. E ele e os homens se arrumariam na casa de Esme.

Depois de feita minha maquiagem e arrumado meu cabelo minha mãe me ajudou a me vestir, me olhei no espelho admirando o resultado final e sorri para mim mesma.

– Você está linda querida.

– Obrigada mãe, você também. – mamãe usava um bonito vestido azul muito chique, a abracei e ela fungou beijando minha bochecha.

– Obrigada querida, você tem que ver o noivo, está um arraso. – sorri animada.

– Não vejo a hora de ver meu Edward. – sorrimos e nos viramos para a batida na porta.

– Estão descentes? – papai enfiou a cabeça para dentro de olhos fechados e o chamamos para dentro. – Nossa como as minhas garotas estão lindas. - papai havia ficado um pouco chocado com meu vestido quando fui fazer os ajustes, mas ele aceitou que eu estava crescendo, e acabou gostando do vestido.

– Papai está um arraso. – corri a abraçá-lo, ele estava tão lindo de terno.

– Eu sei filha, seu pai fica gato de terno. – mamãe piscou pra ele que riu.

– Renée se comporte. – ela rolou os olhos.

– Só estou dizendo.

– Então esta pronta querida? – respirei fundo e assenti.

– Sim papai. Edward está lá não é? – ele rolou os olhos e beijou minha testa.

– Ele seria louco se não aparecesse Bells. – sorri e ele sorriu mais. – E se ele pensasse em fugir eu usaria minha arma para incentivar o rapaz. – rolei os olhos.

– Papai e eu achei que você ficaria feliz se eu não casasse. – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu preferia que você não casasse, mas já que está tudo pronto é bom ele casar. – sorri e o abracei.

– Obrigada papai.

– Só quero que seja feliz querida.

– Edward me faz feliz.

– É bom que faça. – olhei pra minha mãe que rolou os olhos.

– Chega dessa melação e vamos logo pra esse casamento, que depois quero me acabar de dançar. – rindo saímos do quarto de Edward aonde me troquei, quer dizer meu quarto, pois em poucas horas eu seria a Sra. Cullen.

Descemos para o primeiro andar e tentei dar uma olhada pela janela, mas não dava pra ver muita coisa.

– Vamos Bells?

– Sim, claro. Estou bem não é? – ele pegou minhas mãos e as beijou.

– Você está linda filha.

– Obrigada.

– Eu vou avisar que vocês vão entrar. Conte até cinco depois que a musica começar e pode sair ok.

– Ok. – minha mãe fungou e me abraçou apertado.

– Boa sorte bebê.

– Obrigada mamãe. – ela respirou fundo e correu para fora, apertei a mão do meu pai respirando fundo. Eu estou realmente fazendo isso, casando, eu nunca me imaginei casando tão nova, mas eu sei que é o certo, pois eu vou ter Edward pra sempre.

– Bells, vamos. – ouvi a musica que escolhemos tocando e assenti.

Contei até cinco mentalmente e agarrando o braço do meu pai com força nós saímos para o jardim, aonde Edward me esperava para que fossemos marido e mulher.

Ao vê-lo, eu parei e inspirei. Somente então eu me dei conta da situação. Aquilo tudo de homem parado ali, sexy como o diabo, era inteiramente meu. Apertei o passo, mas logo senti o aperto do meu pai em meu braço. Ergui meus olhos pra ele, recebendo seu olhar de advertência.

Sorri sem graça e voltei a olhar para o meu noivo. Edward dominava completamente o ambiente e eu não via mais nada além dele.

Estremeci ao ficar frente a frente com ele e seu olhar me percorrer de cima a baixo. Homem safado. Nem na frente do padre ele deixava de me olhar com luxúria.

–Chefe Swan...

Sua voz soou rouca, fazendo-me estremecer mais uma vez.

–Sabe que se a fizer sofrer, cassarei você no inferno.

–Pai!

Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas pegou minha mão e levou-a aos lábios. Depois beijou meu rosto e ao fazer isso, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

–Fodidamente gostosa nesse vestido.

Olhei pra ele sem acreditar. Estava mesmo falando aquilo na frente de um padre? Ele piscou pra mim e voltei a realidade. Não sei por que me espantava. Era um safado mesmo e nada mudaria isso.

De braços dados com ele, em frente ao pequeno altar, eu me perguntava se um dia essa felicidade poderia mudar. Acredito que não. Apesar da minha pouca idade, em momento algum eu tive dúvidas sobre meus sentimentos por ele. Não era coisa de menininha, deslumbrada com um homem lindo e experiente. E ele também sabia disso. Se não soubesse, ele não iria me olhar desse jeito que me deixava sem ar.

A cerimônia foi simples, como queríamos. Nada de palavras melosas, que definitivamente não combinavam conosco. Isso nós preferíamos demonstrar. Também não houve choro. Sei que de felicidade também se chora, mas meu estado atual ultrapassava a felicidade. Não me permiti chorar nem por isso. Apenas conseguir abrir um sorriso largo ao sermos declarados marido e mulher. Edward também sorria e pra mim, ele nunca esteve mais lindo.

Nem esperei que ele tomasse a iniciativa e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, buscando sua boca com sofreguidão. Ele riu baixinho, mas não recusou. Abraçou minha cintura, erguendo-me um pouco do chão. Nem disfarçávamos nosso desejo. A língua de Edward quase perfurava minha boca, e eu atrevidamente duelava a minha com a dele.

–Olhe o que ele está fazendo com a minha menina!

–Epa.

Edward me colocou no chão ao ouvir a voz do meu pai. Meu Deus... mesmo depois de casada ele ainda iria tentar regrar meus carinhos com Edward? Como sempre minha mãe veio em meu socorro.

–Ela já é uma mulher casada Charlie. Não dê palpites nos amassos deles.

Ela se aproximou, sorrindo e me abraçou fortemente.

–Foi linda, minha princesa. Você merece toda essa felicidade.

–Obrigada mãe.

–Agora vou abraçar meu genro preferido.

Eu rolei meus olhos e me virei para abraçar meu pai. Logo todos se reuniram a nossa volta, dando abraços e felicitações.

–Ai foi lindo demais. Se eu imaginasse que seria assim teria me casado com no jardim também.

–Nem vem com essa Rose. Não irei me casar novamente.

Eu ri, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei apreensiva quando Emmett abraçou Edward, sempre com aquele sorriso safado no rosto. Carlisle colocou-se ao lado dele também.

–Nosso presente de casamento já entregamos pra Bellinha. Espero que aproveitem bastante.

Senti meu rosto meu rosto ficar vermelho diante do olhar de Edward sobre mim.

–O que andou aprontando?

–Deixe de ser mal agradecido. Eu e meu pai passamos horas escolhendo.

–Verdade. Será útil aos dois.

–Medo desse presente.

Olhei para os lados para me certificar que meu pai não estava por perto. Era só o que faltava ele ouvir e insistir para saber o que era.

Assim que Emmett e Carlisle se afastaram, Edward me puxou para os seus braços.

–Vai me contar ou não?

–Ai Edward... não vê que eles estavam apenas curtindo com sua cara. Sabe como eles são.

Falei subindo minhas mãos pelo seu peito, sem tirar meus olhos dele. Depois mordi meus lábios, não porque queria fazer uma cara sexy, mas porque eu já estava sim, me excitando só de imaginar nós dois usando nosso presente.

–Vamos passar por essa festa bem rápido não é?

–Já está sonhando com a lua de mel, não é safada?

–Não nego que estou ansiosa.

–Como se nunca tivesse provado da fruta. E com esse vestidinho ta querendo provar do papai aqui em.

Antes que eu respondesse a altura, Edward ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. Era Riley que se aproximava.

–Vim dar meu último abraço. Daqui a pouco eu irei embora.

Deu um forte abraço no pai.

–Mas por que? Bella e eu iremos, mas vocês irão curtir a festa, é claro.

–Sim, mas é que eu marquei com... com a Emily.

Edward sorriu e sorri também, satisfeita por ver que Riley finalmente se livrou daquela lacraia.

–Você poderia tê-la trazido.

–Eu até insisti, mas ela ficou meio sem jeito de vir.

Riley e Emily se conheceram quando tiveram que ir até a delegacia onde o Jacob estava preso. Fiquei sabendo através de Esme que os dois logo engataram um romance. A ordinária da Jéssica dançou, felizmente.

–Agora preciso dar um abraço na minha madrasta.

Fiz uma careta, mas o abracei.

–Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo não será o seu?

–Ah sai fora pai. Não sou louco feito você que se casou cedo.

–Ah tudo bem. Vamos parar por aqui.

Nós rimos e ainda conversamos mais um pouco. Alguns minutos mais tarde Riley se foi e Edward voltou a me abraçar forte.

–Acho que está na nossa hora também.

–Estou louca para ver o jatinho que você alugou.

–Um dia comprarei um pra você. Antigamente eu até preferia viajar em voos normais, mas agora com você... prefiro privacidade.

–Hum... e porque gostava dos voos normais?

–Era até divertido.

–Se divertia com as aeromoças não é?

Ele mordeu e repuxou meus lábios.

–Agora sou um homem casado e minha única diversão é você.

Ele desconversou, mas não evitou uma pontada de ciúme ao imaginá-lo espremido num banheiro de avião com alguma aeromoça. Mas logo afastei esses pensamentos. O que me importava as outras que passaram pela sua vida? Ele agora era unicamente meu. E sei que seria pra sempre.


	31. Capítulo Trinta

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Pov. Edward**

Caralho casado de novo, e eu achando que nunca repetiria a loucura de casar pela segunda vez, por que como dizem, "casar uma ver tudo bem, mas duas já é burrice", mas era só olha a minha esposa com seu vestido de noiva sexy que eu sabia que tinha sido era muito esperto.

- Então vamos? – ela perguntou beijando meu pescoço e sorri fazendo carinho em suas costas.

- Não vai se trocar?

- Ah eu preciso? Eu queria tanto que você tirasse meu vestido de noiva. – ela piscou seu sorrisinho de menina safada e gemi.

- Bem, sabe eu também preciso me trocar, vamos fazer isso juntos. – sorri e ela pareceu ansiosa.

- Ótimo, pois eu não alcanço o zíper atrás. – sussurrou espalmando as mãos no meu peito e beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

- Então é absolutamente necessário que eu te ajude. – falei já a puxando para cima, avisei minha mãe no caminho que Bella e eu iríamos nos trocar e que ela cuidasse de tudo enquanto isso, ela me lançou um olhar exasperado, ela me conhecia bem. Afinal sou filho do meu pai.

Antes de entrar em meu quarto peguei Bella no colo a fazendo rir, e entrei no quarto.

- Como estamos tradicionais, Sr. Cullen. – sorri e mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

- Bem sra. Cullen, esse é o único tradicional que vai ter, por que assim que subirmos naquela cama você vai ser fodida como a minha putinha. – ela gemeu e me beijou com força, suspirei contra sua boca, e fechei a porta com o pé, já ia para a cama, mas voltei e passei o trinco na porta.

Ela riu quando a joguei na cama e desfiz minha gravata e tirei o terno o jogando no chão, Bella mordeu o lábio me esperando subir na cama, sorri admirando seu corpo, se ela já era gostosa nessa idade, imagine quando ficar mais madura.

Meu pau ficou mais duro só de imaginar ter essa menina mulher pra sempre comigo, sorrindo tirei a camisa e subi na cama afastando suas pernas e ficando entre elas, Bella lambeu os lábios.

- Venha Sr. Cullen. – sussurrou me puxando pra ela e me abaixei pegando seus lábios entre os meus, ela gemeu em minha boca, suas mãos indo pro meu cabelo e o torcendo entre o dedos, passei minhas mãos por seu corpo gostoso, dando apertões em sua pele deliciosa.

Ela arqueou o corpo se esfregando em mim, ambos gememos ao sentir o calor que atravessava nossas roupas. Desci minhas mãos para sua coxa e apertei sua carne, Bella gemeu descendo suas mãos pra minhas costas e arranhando.

- Você escolheu esse vestido pra me provocar não foi safada? – subi a sua mini saia e esfreguei sua boceta sobre e calcinha fina que ela usava, Bella gemeu apertando meus ombros

- Sim... – suspirou e sorri ficando sobre ela, e me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, ela se sentou e começou a beijar meu peito, lambendo e chupando minha pele, rosnei sentindo meu pau já babando por ela.

Deslizei o zíper do seu vestido e me afastei para empurrá-lo para baixo, seus seios empinados saltaram pra fora e os peguei em minhas mãos provocando os biquinho com meu polegar.

- Edward.. – ela suspirou agarrando meus ombros e gemi descendo as mãos por seu corpo e empurrando o vestido para baixo, ela ficou em pé em cima da cama, e a ajudei a se livrar dos resto das roupas, ela continuou em pé, sua boceta de frente para meu rosto.

- Você quer minha língua em você putinha? – ela apoiou suas mãos em meus ombros empurrando sua boceta mais na minha cara.

- Sim... – sorri lambendo sua coxa e ela suspirou.

- Você está pingando pra mim safada?

- Edward, me lamba... – ela grunhiu, e rosnei chupando sua coxa, uma de suas mãos foi para meu cabelo ou puxando enquanto esfregava sua boceta em meu rosto.

Em um movimento rápido rasguei sua cacinha do seu corpo e agarrei seus quadris enterrando meu rosto em sua boceta, inalei seu cheiro com um longo gemido.

- Adoro seu cheiro putinha, mas amo mais seu gosto. – dei uma longa lambida em sua boceta desde o seu centro até seu clitóris, e grunhi antes de atacar ela lambendo e chupando seu clitóris, Bella arfou puxando com mais força meu cabelo, e gemendo incoerentemente.

Ainda provocando seu clitóris com minha língua, levei dois dedos dentro dela os estocando com força em sua boceta. Bella gritou e se eu não estivesse a segurando ela teria caído, pois suas pernas tremiam um pouco, mas firmei meu aperto e mexi meus dedos dentro dela, a boceta de Bella já pulsava e mordia meus dedos, tirei os dedos e coloquei minha boca para sentir seu gosto.

Ela gritou gozando em minha boca e bebi seu sabor gemendo, afastei meus lábios e sorri, ela estava linda nua sobre mim com o rosto suado e ofegante. Me joguei para trás deitando e passando as mãos em seus tornozelos.

- Venha putinha, eu quero sua boceta no meu pau.

- Tudo que quiser Sr. Cullen. – ela sorriu se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas e acariciando meu pau sobre a calça, grunhi, e peguei sua mão a fazendo parar.

- Safada, eu quero sua boceta, não sua mão. – ela revirou os olhos, mas se apressou em abrir minhas calças e tirar meu pau pra fora e se abaixar dando uma chupada na ponta.

- Porra... – rosnei pegando seu cabelo o enrolando em meu punho. – Isabella, sua boceta no meu pau, agora. – ela gemeu e apressadamente sentou sobre mim esfregando sua boceta na pontinha do meu pau.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás, porra ela já estava molhada de novo.

- Hmmm, seu pau está tão duro Sr. Cullen... – gemeu o agarrando e o levando a sua entrada, sua boceta melou meu pau, e arquei meu corpo me afundando em seu calor.

Ela gritou sentando sobre mim, apoiando as mãos em meu peito, agarrei seus quadris e empurrei meu pau mais fundo e a puxei de encontro a mim, ambos gememos com o quão fundo eu fui nela, ela rebolou sobre mim, quase me fazendo gozar.

- Oh sim... rebola safada...

- Edward... deus... é tão bom... – ela murmurava incoerentemente, enquanto rebolava e eu continuava estocando dentro dela, enterrando o mais fundo que podia.

Subi minhas mãos por seu corpo dando apertões e massageando sua pele, quando cheguei aos seios belisquei os mamilos durinhos e ela arfou jogando a cabeça para cima.

- Isso...

- Vem pra mim putinha, goza pra mim... – arfei sentindo sua boceta mordendo meu pau, ordenhando seu orgasmo, ela gritou ainda rebolando sobre mim.

Voltei a agarrar seus quadris e estoquei algumas vezes e gozei dentro dela, ela caiu sobre mim e ficamos em silêncio por um momento respirando, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Passei as mãos por suas costas e descendo até sua bundinha e dei um apertão, ela gemeu e levantou o rosto do meu peito e sorriu.

- UAU isso que é consumar um casamento. – gargalhei a abraçando e nos virando ficando por cima dela.

- Você ainda não viu nada Sra. Cullen. - sussurrei distribuindo beijos por seu rosto, lábios, olhos, bochechas, queixo e fui descendo até seus seios e chupei um mamilo em minha boca. Ela gemeu agarrando meu cabelo e me fazendo olhá-la.

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Eu também Bella, agora volte ao modo putinha por que eu não acabei com você ainda. – pisquei a fazendo rir e gemer enquanto descia a mão para meu pau já duro e o pegando e massageando.

- Então seja rápido Sr. Cullen, pois não quero perder o avião, já que a sua putinha ainda planeja muitos planos para o senhor.

- Vai me dar uma pista vadia? – ela subiu suas mãos pelo meu corpo me fazendo gemer, até chegar a minha nuca e puxar meu rosto para baixo, sua boca foi para meu ouvido e ela mordiscou o lóbulo.

- Hmmm, só posso dizer que vai ter algemas envolvidas e que vai ter que me chamar de Sra. Cullen. – rosnei batendo meus lábios contra os dela, e a fazendo minha novamente.

Essa safada seria a minha morte. E será uma morte deliciosa, pois com certeza vou morrer de prazer nos braços da minha putinha.

**Fim**


End file.
